


Spring Break Romance || Ashton Irwin

by Reesepeice



Series: Spring Break Romance || Ashton Irwin [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 122,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesepeice/pseuds/Reesepeice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just need to have a little fun. Fall in love over Spring Break." "Love is much more than a thing you just play with."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I laid down on the comforter of my bed so that I was looking up at the ceiling. "This vacation is not going to be that bad," Megan, my sister, said as she packed a bag for the pool. "We are going to have fun on Spring Break, trust me Autumn."  
"I love being here but it is just going to be a slow week," I said looking at her. My sister, Megan, and I went down to Florida, in a neighborhood that was built on a golf course, to visit my grandparents. I loved visiting because my cousins, aunts, and uncles lived in the same neighborhood.  
"We can go swimming at the club," Megan said smiling at me. I knew that when she started packing that she would make me go to the pool with her. I looked at Megan for several moments before laying back down to look back up at the ceiling. She said some of the most ridiculous things. "Look, I.k now that this is a retirement neighborhood, but you could meet someone there. Like fall in love for a couple of days."  
"What is the pointing in falling in love for a couple of days?" I asked sitting up. "I am leaving for school and if I am going to fall in love I might as well just wait until school. The heart is something that a guy should not mess with."  
Megan just looked at me for a moment before grabbed her bag. "Get up loser, we're going."  
I stood up and changed into my swim suite, knowing that I shouldn't even try to tell her otherwise because she would just drag me up to the club house against my will. "We are going to go swimming up at the club," I said walking up to my grandmother. She smiled and nodded at us. "You might meet someone there. They just hired some younger people around your age," she said smiling. "If there are find one, have some fun, and then leave him."  
"Grandma!" I yelled smiling. She smiled at me and then turned back to her computer.  
"See she agrees you need to have fun," Megan said walking past me and into the garage. We took the golf cart up the street and parked in the parking lot that was meant for a car, but Megan wouldn't listen to me. As I got off the golf cart and walked toward the I looked around at all of the golfers and other workers that were walking around the parking lot. There were some catties that were walking around, but they were too far away to actually look at. If my sister was bringing me here to have fun I might as well have tried.  
"We are going to have so much fun here," Megan said as we walked up the side walk that went to the back. I opened the gate, letting Megan in first, and looked around the pool area. There were not a lot of people here at all, which was going to make it easy to relax and finish my book. I looked over at the bar and saw four boys talking away. Megan walked to a pair of lounge chairs that were under an umbrella.  
"Are you listening?" Megan asked as I sat down.  
"Yes. Of course," I said nodding. "You were talking about dresses, flowers, and songs to dance to." Megan looked at me before sitting down. "You are glad that you can be in deep thought and listen to me. Otherwise we would not be so close."  
"Can I get you ladies anything to eat or drink?" Someone asked. I looked up and saw a guy with golden brown hair and dimples when he smiled. I knew when Megan smiled she thought that he was cute and find out anything and everything there was about him.  
"I would like a strawberry martini," Megan said smiling as she put her sunglasses on her head.  
"Do you have an ID?" the guy asked. Megan nodded and pulled her ID out of her bag, showing him that she was twenty two. He nodded and then looked at me. "Anything for you?"  
"No. No thank you," I said. He nodded and walked away. I watched him for a moment before turning and digging through the bag for the book that I secretly stuffed in the bottom. When I pulled the book out, showing Megan, she gasped.  
"You are supposed to pay attention to the guys, not the books," Megan said taking the book from me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it from her, laying it on my lap.  
"Come on Autumn, he was cute," Megan said smiling at me. "With his dimples."  
"You are engaged," I reminded her. "And you are getting married in a couple of days. That is why we are here instead of Greece."  
Megan chuckled. "I can still think people of attractive, but trust me that Liam is the only one for me, and my wedding is very important part of our life."  
"Yes, Liam Payne from One Direction. You met and instantly fell in love," I said laughing. Megan's wedding was an important part in both of our lives. When she moved out it meant that I would have the apartment to myself, and have peace at last.  
"Oh please, we knew him before he was famous," Megan said as the waiter returned. "Thank you."  
"My name is Ashton if you need me," He said smiling at me. I watched as he walked away, back to his friends. I watched as he walked up to his friends, smiling as he talked. His friends looked over at me and he freaked out, hitting one of them with pink hair on the shoulder.  
"You should bring him to the wedding," Megan said sitting up. She must have noticed that I was staring. "If he is not working."  
I rolled me eyes. "I don't even know who he is. He doesn't even know my name."  
"We could always find out who he is," Megan said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and laid back down, covering my face with my arms. "You have got to be more open with people Autumn. How are you going to get married?"  
I rolled my eyes and laid back down. "I have to go in a bit to meet Liam and his parents to make some final decisions. I can pick you up in a couple of hours."  
I nodded and looked up at the sky, wanting to just find peace on this vacation. I turned back to the bar and saw that Ashton was looking at Megan and I before a customer walked up to him. I smiled and looked back at the sky before I looked at Megan. She was smiling at me, clearly knowing that I thought Ashton was cute. "I am going to go do some digging on him," Megan said before getting up and walking over to the bar. She started talking to the boy with the dark hair, who was clearly into her.  
*  
Megan left me alone an hour ago and was not going to be back for a while. I was sitting on the edge of the pool, dipping my feet in when I noticed that people were gone and I was the only one left. The only other people that were here were the four waiters that stayed behind the bar. Whenever I would look up they were looking at me. It could have been the extra large shirt I was using as a cover up, or the fact that I was still just hanging out here, probably keeping them from closing up and leaving early.  
I got up and walked back over to the lounge chair ready to read my book without being judged by Megan for enjoying something that gave me joy. "Hi," Someone said. I jumped and turned around to see Ashton standing behind me. I smiled at him before sitting down and looking up at him. "What are you still doing here?" He asked sitting in the chair that Megan was sitting in before she left.  
"It was either hang out here or listen to people talk about wedding details. If I need to I can leave."  
"Oh no, you don't have to leave," Ashton said smiling. "I just saw you with your sister and wondered what you were doing here alone."nI nodded and looked back at the bar, seeing other three boys were watching up. "Don't worry about them, they are harmless."  
"I like his pink hair," I said looking at the guy that Megan was talking to earlier. He smiled and waved to me knowing that I was watching him. I waved back before looking at Ashton.  
"Why don't you swim?" Ashton asked looking at the pool. I looked back at the water before looking back at Ashton.  
"It's not really my thing," I said putting my sunglasses on my head and shrugging. "I am not very good at it."  
"Come on," Ashton said smiling. "Swimming can be fun. I will even go swimming with you."  
"Aren't you working?" I asked looking at him. "Or supposed to be?"  
"I am, but if I have to take a break and go swimming for you to have a little fun, I will," He said chuckling at me. I smiled and nodded."Great. I will be right back." I shook my head and stood up. The other three guys followed Ashton, leaving me to take off my cover up and jump in the water. I sunk to the bottom and pushed off of the bottom of the pool. When I wiped the water out of my eyes I saw Ashton standing at the edge of the pool in his swim trunks.  
He smiled at me before jumping in next to me. I looked down at the water as I moved my hands in circles, remembering the feeling of when I was a competitive swimmer. The feeling that the water gave me soon faded and I was now bored. I turned around to see Ashton pop out of the water. I started to laugh as he moved his hair out of the way, but he just made it more of a mess. "You are not making it better," I said as the others jumped in the pool.  
"At least it is out of the way," Ashton said smiling. I nodded and jumped when on of the boys jumped out and dragged Ashton under with him. I nodded and walked over to the stairs and sat down to look at my feet. "So, Blue, what is up with you?" Ashton asked walking up to me.  
"Blue?" I asked looking up at him. Ashton looked down and then looks back at me.  
"Your bathing suite is blue and I don't know you actual name so I gave you a nickname," He explained. I nodded. "Tell me about yourself."  
"I," I said gesturing to myself, "know that you are not a preppy boy. You are one of those who, when not working, smoke and drink, and I assume that you are one to be in a band with your friends over there."  
"How did you know that?" Ashton asked smiling.  
"It says it all over your face," I said trying not to laugh. "That and my sister makes it her job to know about people." Ashton laughed and shook his head.  
"Your sister seemed like she liked to have a lot of fun."  
"Oh yeah," I said. "I don't know how we are related."  
"So you don't like to have fun?" Ashton asked. I looked at him before looking down at the water. I thought about all of the competitions that I had won and how hard my dad worked me to get to the top.  
"It depends on what kind of fun we are talking about," I said looking back at him. Ashton smiled and held his hand out.  
"What about dinner and a movie?" He asked as I grabbed his hand.  
"Free dinner and a free movie, let's not have too much fun," I said laughing. Ashton let go of my hand when I was waist down in the pool. Ashton laughed ad the others walked up looking at the two of us.  
"Michael," the pink haired guy said holding out his hand. I took his hand and looked at his hair.  
"Now I can stop calling you pink hair," I said smiling. "I like it."  
"Thanks," He said. Michael chuckled and shrugged. "I try."  
"Luke," another one said. "Nice to meet you."  
"Calum," the guy that my sister like said. "Ashton couldn't stop talking about you when you first got here." Ashton splashed him to make him shut his mouth. I laughed trying not to laugh too much to embarrass him but couldn't help but smile.  
"What's your name?" Luke asked suddenly interested about me. I opened my mouth to say something but I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around, afraid of who it was, and saw my dad standing at the entrance, looking at me with an unpleased look.  
"Dad," I said walking toward the stairs.  
"Let's go," He said before turning around and walking away. I watched him as he walked away, terrified about the talk that we would have later. Once he was far enough away I walked out of the pool, leaving the four boys confused why I was leaving in such a rush. I quickly walked over to my chair and put my shirt on as I slipped my shoes on. I gathered my things before rushing toward the gate.  
"Blue," Ashton called. I thought about leaving and not talking to him, in fear that he would ask why I was leaving with a terrified look on my face. I finally gave in and turned around to see him running after me. "Why are you leaving?" He asked. He was sopping wet. The water that was dipping off of him was starting to make a small puddle. I sighed.  
"Because I probably have to try my dress on or something," I said making up some excuse.  
"Are you coming by tomorrow?"  
I looked at him and then at the others. "If you are lucky."  
Ashton smiled at me before I ran out of the pool area, chasing after my dad. I found him by his car. "We are going home so you can change and then going out to dinner."  
I nodded and got in the passenger seat. I saw flowers in the back of the car. "Are those from Liam?" I asked looking over at him.  
He nodded. "He is waiting to see you at your grandparents, and the boys are going it be here soon so we are going out to dinner tonight."  
"At the club?"  
My dad nodded. "You are not to see that boys, understand? He is just going to distract you from your studies."  
"I am an adult," I said. "I am nineteen and am going to be living in an apartment,not far from here, by myself."  
"I am your father and you will obey me."  
I nodded and got out of the car as soon as he parked the car. I rushed inside and into the kitchen. I saw Liam talking to my sister. "Autumn," He said when he saw me.  
I smiled and waved. "You cannot seriously believe that just because I am famous we are not best mates any more," He said disappointed with my hello.  
I laughed and hugged him tightly. I used to live in London, right next to Liam, and we became friends. It was the three of us; Megan, Liam, and I. We were the best of mates. We even kept in touch after we moved back to the United States of America. "How was the pool?" Megan asked as our dad walked in.  
"Oh you know, met a boy and had a nice time, made dad mad when he saw me talking to boy," I said looking at Megan and Liam.  
"Will I have to talk to this so called boy?" Liam whispered. I laughed and hit him in the chest. "Seriously, who is this guy?"  
"He is just someone that works up at the pool," I said walking into the living room. "It is not big deal."  
"You are keeping something from me," Megan said getting really close to me. The only problem with being close to your sister was that she could tell when you weren't telling her something.  
"He asked me if I like going to the movie and to dinner," I said closing my eyes and waiting for Megan's scream.  
"This is amazing," Megan said smiling. "You have to go if he asks you."  
"I can't Meg," I whined. "Dad just told me no."  
"I will talk to him for you," Megan said smiling as Liam grabbed her hand.  
"Alright you do that," I said walking to our room.  
"Wait Autumn, you need to try on your dress," Megan called after me.  
"Damn, so close," I said laughing as I walked back to them. Liam laughed as Megan glared at me, making him shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the club restaurant, following my mom to our table in the back of the restaurant so no one could see us and interrupt us while we are dinner. I looked around the restaurant while I walked but did not see Ashton, so I knew my dad had some relief. "Ello love," Niall said when we walked to the back room. I smiled when I saw them.   
When One Direction got big Liam flew us out to see him and the boys while they were on tour. We spent a week with them on the road learning more about music and about the boys. Megan, the boys, and I had the best time on the tour and wanted to go back as soon as possible. Mostly to get away from the constant aggregation of my dad and family.  
"Autumn," Harry said hugging me. "Look at you, all grown up. Last time I saw you, you were smaller."  
"I am the same age as you," I said backing away from him. "I am actually a month older. Look who is talking, Styles. Last time I saw you, you were smaller than everyone else."  
"Okay, you were born in January and I was born in February," Harry said putting his hands in the air. "We do not need to go to when I was smaller, because now I could kick you in the arse any day."   
"Styles.." I started but was interrupted.  
"Autumn!" Niall yelled hugging me from behind. I laughed and grabbed his arms, trying to keep my balance. "I am so happy to see you again."  
"I missed you too," I laughing as Louis and Zayn joined the hug. "I missed all of you."  
"That is because the last time you saw us Harry was so much shorter," Zayn said chuckling.   
"Oi," Harry yelled. I laughed and tried to get the boys off of me, but it was no use.   
"You couldn't get rid of us if you tried," Louis said backing away. "You mean to much to us to let go of you that easy."  
"I am touched and smothered," I said nodding. "I kind of like it."   
"Autumn," Megan called walking in the room. Niall, Louis, and Zayn let go of me, allowing me to walk to see Megan. "Ashton is going to be our waiter."  
I groaned and looked toward the door just in time to see Ashton, Michale, and Calum walk in the room. "How is he going to be our waiter? Is he even working at all?"  
"I asked for him to be," Megan smiled. "Of course he is working. He is a guy in college that need money and had nothing better to do than practice music, and when he met you he figured that you could use a little fun, and by fun he is taking you out to go see a movie tonight. Don't complain about it because I already told him that you were going."   
"Megan!" I quietly yelled. Megan lived for this stuff. She thought it was romantic, but I saw it as a way to make my dad hate me and life a lot harder. "I told you that I wasn't going to see him."  
"You like him," Megan whispered. It sounded like she was being at me. "Just please do this, for me. Follow your heart and not your brain for once, and have some fun."  
I glared at Megan until Liam walked up. "I am trying to make it through the break without getting into an argument with Dad."  
"You are going," Liam said. Of course he knew exactly what we were taking about. "You need to have some fun before you decide you want to marry a lawyer."  
"Lawyers are boring," I said looking at them. "I would rather marry a musician or athlete."   
"That is why she hangs out with us," Harry said wrapping his arm around me. "We are fun lads."  
I rolled my eyes, sighed, and pushed him off of me so he could stand next to me and not on top of me. "After dinner he is sneaking you out and that is final," Megan said before walking away.   
"So I do not have a choice in going out with a guy that I just met?" I asked following her. Megan nodded before walking toward out uncles and aunts so she didn't have to talk to me. I walked over to the bar not knowing who to talk to because every one was talking to someone. "What can I get for you? A familiar voice asked.   
"A water would be really nice," I said when I saw Luke behind the bar. Luke nodded and put a glass on the counter. "Don't you have to be twenty one to be behind the counter?"   
"No, you have to be twenty one to serve alcohol. I am not serving alcohol," Luke said laughing. "Ashton is staring at you." I looked in the mirror that was above the bar and saw Ashton looking at Luke and I from across the room. I sighed and took a sip of my water that Luke had just handed to me. "He likes you. You are going to like where he takes you."  
"Where is he taking me?" I asked biting my bottom lip and leaning in so Luke could whisper the answer to me. Luke shook his head and looked back down at the counter, smiling as he slowly shook his head.   
"He isn't going to take you somewhere people will recognize you or get you dirty," Luke said. "I promise."  
"I don't care about getting recognize or dirty," I said defending myself. "As long as I am having fun I couldn't care about any of that stuff."  
"There is something that I have been wondering about you," Luke said wiping down the counter. "What made you want to even notice Asthon? You wear all of there fancy clothes and someone like Ashton walks up and flashes a nice smile and you totally fall for him, and then you rush out of there as soon as you dad comes in. Are you trying to be a rebellious child, because if you are you need you stay away from Ashton?"  
I looked at Luke, stunned, for a moment before even thinking about asking why he was asking me a ridiculous question like that. "You think that we are all the same? Our parents have money and we are all snobby?" I asked standing up. "Well, Luke, if I was snobby I wouldn't be talking to a dick like you that thinks that."   
Luke looked at me for a moment, but blinked and opened his mouth to talk, but I walked away before he could say anything to me. I turned the corner to enter the room where the table was and bumped into Ashton. "Blue," He said. I turned and looked at Megan who was obviously talking to him.   
"Autumn, what's wrong?" Megan asked. Megan knew me more than our parents. When I was upset and wanted to hide it, she knew. When I was happy, she knew before I was even with her. When I was heartbroken and tried to hide it, she took me out to the park to cry.   
"I am just sick of people thinking things about me," I said walking past her and Ashton to walk out into the night, but I walked into my dad instead. When he turned around to see me he opened his mouth to say something but I walked past him and out to the front door. I heard the boys calling after me but I didn't stop. I walked down the steps and down the street trying not to walk back into the club before someone walk after me. I walked down the street until I found a bench to sit down on and relax.   
"What happened?" Ashton asked walking out from the back. I jumped and looked out toward the hitting range, trying to hold in the want to punch Ashton in the gut for scaring me. Ashton sat down next to me. He sat a bit closer than necessary but I didn't care.  
"You shouldn't be here," I said looking away from him. "My dad is going to keep me under lock down if he sees us together."  
"Are you wanting me to leave or stay?" He asked brushing my hand with his and he situated his self.   
"Stay," I whispered. I had no idea why but I felt calm when Ashton was around me. I felt like I could say anything in front of him. I just met the guy and I barely knew him.   
"Tell me what happened and I will stay," Ashton said. I turned and looked at Ashton for the first time of the night, making him smile.   
"Luke just said a bunch of stereotypical things about me, and I know that it shouldn't have hurt because I get it a lot, that hurt a lot and I lost it," I said as Ashton put some hair behind my ear. He looked at me, staying focused on what I was saying.  
"I will have to tell him to not do that," Ashton said leaning in to me. "It makes you run out here so I have to come check on you, risking us both getting in trouble."  
"You, surprisingly, are a good listener," I said gravitating toward Ashton. "Do you think we should be doing this?"  
Ashton nodded and scooted closer to me. "Autumn!" Niall yelled. I jumped away from Ashton and stood up. I quickly fixed my dress and walked back toward the entrance and saw Niall walking toward the bench that Ashton and I were at.   
"Niall," I said smiling at him.  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked looking back toward the bench.  
"Catching some air," I said blocking his view. "Is that alright?"  
"Of course," Niall said nodding. "I just saw you storm out of the restaurant and wanted to make sure my best mate was alright."  
I smiled and nodded. "I am fine. I just got a bit irritated but I am fine now."   
Niall smiled and grabbed my hand to pull me back into the club house. "Dinner is about to be served," Niall said when we walked into the back room. I walked in and saw Ashton next to Michael. He smiled at me and nodded. I looked at him and then at Michael before letting go of Niall and slowed my pace so I wouldn't fall forward.   
"Niall, you are going to kill me one day trying to get to food," I said putting my hair behind my ear.   
Niall turned around and smiled at me. "I wouldn't kill you on purpose. Now if you were trying to get in my way of food I would try to kill you."  
"Thank you Niall for those words," I said looking at him as I quietly laughed.  
"Try living with him," Zayn said. "He almost ate my hand because I ate a couple of his crisps."  
"Really?" I asked laughing. "That is a bit over dramatic." Harry and Liam chuckled at my reaction that I had given.   
"Trust me, you haven't seen over dramatic," Harry said as I sat down next to him to eat. I looked at Harry before taking a sip of the water that was in front of me. "Well, you live with your sister so you probably have seen over dramatic."  
"Harry!" Megan yelled throwing a roll at him. I quietly laughed as Harry took a bite of the roll, showing her that the roll didn't bother him. "You dick."  
"I am not one but I have one," Harry said chuckling. I rolled my eyes, chuckling, and leaned back in my seat. Megan chuckled and sat down across from me.   
"Not for long," Megan said glaring at him. Harry looked at me and then back at Megan. She did the scissor motion with her fingers, making Harry shut it.   
"That was a good one," I said smiling. "It never fails."  
"I think Harry would die if he lost his penis," Louis said smiling at him. Harry hit him before taking a sip of his water.  
"Can we please stop talking about Harry's penis?" Zayn asked. He looked disturbed, but at the same time amused.   
"Thank you for speaking up," I said looking at him. "I am glad that Megan decided to put us away from the grown ups."  
"That is because I knew if the boys were going to be here and you were going to be mad at Dad, as always, we should have our own table," Megan said looking at Liam. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Harry, who was still clutching his crotch.  
"Would you stop that?" I asked chuckling. "You won't have to worry about Megan until later tonight when you are sleeping."  
"Thanks for making me feel better," Harry said as Ashton walked behind our table so that he was in my view. I looked away but looked back at him. He grinned at me trying to keep my eyes off of him.  
*  
"We cannot forget about the time that Autumn watched me get a tattoo and almost fainted," Harry said laughing as he leaned back in his seat.   
I laughed, giggling. "Okay, that might have been true but I am so much tougher now."  
"Alright then you wouldn't mind getting a tattoo?" Harry asked leaning in to me.  
"You are on," I said leaning in toward Harry. I looked at my dad and backed away from Harry. He did not like the boys, and he, especially, did not like it when I was close to their face.   
"Dad," Megan snapped. He looked at Megan and then at me. "Lay off. She is an adult."  
"Your daughter is right," Mom whispered. "You should leave them alone. They are at their own table having fun."  
"Autumn are you going to get drunk at the wedding?" Niall asked. Everyone looked at me like it was a life decision I was about to make.  
"Only if you supply the alcohol," I joked. I knew that I was going to get a speech from my dad after dinner but I couldn't care less what he wanted to talk to me about.  
"I am all for you getting drunk, but you have to give a speech," Megan said taking a sip of her wine. "So get drunk and laid after the speech."  
"Who said anything about getting laid?" Harry asked chocking on his water.  
"I just did," Megan said smiling at him. "But seriously. After."  
"Alright," I said smiling. "I get it now that you have said it two times."  
"Yes we know that you only need to hear things once," Louis said. I nodded and took the last bite of my bread before Niall nudged me.   
"Why are you not laughing?" He asked.   
"I hate my laugh," I said after I swallowed. "You know that."  
"We like your laugh," Niall said. "You should laugh more. It is a nice laugh."  
"I will keep that in mind, thank you," I said nodding. I looked up at Megan and jumped back a little when I saw her looking at me.   
"If you will excuse Autumn and I, we are going to the powder room," Megan said standing up. I looked to the last place that Ashton was standing with the boys, but all I saw were the boys. When I didn't get up Megan walked over to me and helped me up so I would start walking with her. Megan dragged me toward the bathrooms, ignoring our dad who was asking questions. I saw Ashton, holding a duffle bag, when we walked up the stairs and turned the corner.   
"I will see you later," Megan said smiling. "Be home before one."  
"I will make sure that she is home on time," Ashton said. He nodded, making my sister walk away smiling.   
"Can you teach me that?" I asked looking at him.  
"Teach you what?" He asked.   
"You did that trick where you got my sister to leave," I said making him laugh. Ashton motioned for me to follow before walking toward the back door. I followed him out to his car and got into the passenger seat while he went to the trunk. "Where are we going?" I asked speaking out of the window.   
"We are going to go see a movie and get dessert," Ashton said . I looked around the car and noticed that his car was surprisingly clean for a guy's car. I saw something fly across the window, grabbing my attention. I looked out of the window and saw a shirt laying on the gravel. I looked toward the back of the car and saw Ashton standing in the middle of the parking lot, shirtless.   
He looked back at me and smiled. "Sorry but I wasn't going to stay in my uniform all night," He said putting a shirt on. "I am sure you liked the view though."  
"You are extremely cocky for someone that works at a club house," I said smiling.  
"At least I work for my money," Ashton said sticking his tongue out at me. I laughed and stuck out mine as he walked back to the driver's side. "I was just joking. I was going to say something about my band to impress you but went for the laugh."  
"You were trying to get me to laugh?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.   
"Yeah," He said nodding. "I heard Niall talking about how you don't really laugh and have made it my mission to make you laugh before the wedding."  
"That is going to be a challenge," I said crossing my legs. Ashton started that car and started to back up so we could leave.   
"What are you wanting for desert?"  
"I get to choose?" I asked. I never ate deserts. As a child my parents would give me fruit and smoothies made from fruit. I always had to wait for vacation for a little ice cream or a little cake.   
"Of course," Ashton said. "This is a date I am taking you on."  
"Oh, so this is a date now?" I asked turning to look at him. Ashton's cheeks turned bright red. "I am a little over dressed for a movie date."  
Ashton looked me up and down. "I thought you looked really hot in that tight blue dress. You look fine."  
"Thank you," I said pulling my dress down. Ashton nodded and focused back on the road. I felt Ashton's hand on my thigh, sending chills all over. I must have turned red because Ashton chuckled.   
"You don't have to be so proper around me," Ashton said glancing at me and then back at the road. "Just relax."  
"I do not know what you are talking about," I said looking at myself.  
"Really? You are sitting up perfectly straight and have your legs crossed," Ashton pointed out. I uncrossed my legs and crossed them at the ankles. I couldn't slouch though. I looked over at Ashton and saw him looking at me. "Just relax, or am I going to have to teach you that?"  
I shrugged and looked over at him. "I was raised not to have bad American posture."  
He looked back at me and started to laugh, causing me to laugh. "You are not sitting like that at the movie."  
"How are you going to make sit with a slouch and my legs not crossed?" I asked looking at him. "Ladies are supposed to have their legs crossed. It is just proper."  
"We will just work it out," Ashton said tapping his fingers, on the steering wheel, to the beat of the music.   
"So you said something about a band," I said looking at the radio. "You are the drummer?"  
"How did you know that?" He asked looking at me.   
"You are tapping your fingers to the beat of the music. You are tapping pretty well so I assume that you have practiced this song before." Ashton looked at me, amazed, and then slowed the car to a stop.   
"Since I said band you narrowed it down to drums?" He asked turning to me. I nodded.   
"It wasn't hard to figure it out. Are you missing a head band?" I asked holding a grey head band up. Ashton chuckled and took it from me and threw it in the back.   
"Sorry, I thought I picked everything up," He said as he started to drive again. "The boys think that head bands are a bit ridiculous."  
"I say that you should be you," I said looking out of the window. "Nobody can be a better you so you might as well be that person."  
I heard Ashton chuckle. "Are you bring you right now?" I looked at Ashton as he pulled into a parking lot. I got out of the car, avoiding the question, because I knew that how I was acting would not be me if I could do what I actually wanted in life, but I had a feeling that would be changing soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was a good movie," I said as we walked out of the movie theatre and down the clock to an ice cream parlor. "I still cannot believe you brought me to see Thor."  
"It was either that or Noah," Ashton said laughing. He brushed his hand against mine before grabbing my hand as he opened the door to the ice cream parlor for me. I walked in, Aston behind me, and walked to the cashier.   
"What can I get you?" He asked.  
"A large vanilla sundae with caramel sauce all over it, rainbow sprinkles on top, whipped cream, and four cherries," Ashton said. "Oh and some cinnamon sticks please." Ashton paid for the sundae and pulled me to the side.   
"So I don't even get to order what I want?" I asked looking up at him.  
"When was the last time you actually had ice cream?" He asked looking down at me with his eyebrow raised.   
"I believe I was seven," I said thinking back to the last time I had ice cream.   
"And you're nineteen?" Ashton asked chuckling. "Trust me, you are going to thank me."  
"What are cinnamon sticks?" I asked as Ashton picked the sundae up. I saw the cherries and these brown tube things, which I assumed were the cinnamon sticks. Ashton looked at me before continuing to the booth. I sat down on one side, expecting Ashton to sit across from me, but he just sat in the same booth.   
"Here, take this," Ashton said handing me a plastic spoon. I took the spoon and looked at Ashton, waiting for him to tell me what I had to do next. Ashton nodded, waiting for me to take a bite of the mystical sundae that he had ordered. I scooped a little bit of whipped cream and ice cream and shoved it into my mouth. "That is really good," I said when the ice cream hit my tongue. Ashton laughed and took a bite himself.   
"So, what is the whole story about the band mates?" Ashton asked taking a cherry and popping it into his mouth.   
"I knew Liam when I was younger," I said. "We were friends that lived next door to each other in London, of course we became friends. After we moved to New York Liam still stayed in touch with my sister and I. We were even at their performance at the X-Factor. We know Lux, Paul, Louis."  
"And he asked your sister to marry him after knowing the both of you since childhood?" Ashton asked. I nodded and took another bite of ice cream. "Did you have a thing for him?"  
"Not really," I said shrugging. "Megan ways did so even if I did I wouldn't be the one marrying him."  
"So, you never had a for him?" Ashton asked wrapping his arm around me. I laughed and took quite bite of a cinnamon stick.   
"Of course I thought he was cute and nice but I never wanted to be more than friends. He just isn't the one," I said as my eyes widened. I took another bite and looked at Ashton. He was smiling at me. "What are you staring at?"  
"Just some beautiful girl." I smiled at him and then looked back at the bowl of ice cream.   
"If you don't mind me asking, what is up with your dad?"  
"He just wanted me to be on top of everything and he thinks that if I have a little fun that will lose focus on everything that I have worked on," I said shoving ice cream into my mouth.   
"Has he always been like that?"   
"Everything that I wanted to do I had to excel in," I said nodding as I shoved more ice cream into my mouth. "So I had to be careful in what I showed interest in."  
"In everything?" Ashton asked smiling at me. I nodded and smiled as he grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers. "What exactly is e everything?"  
"Are we talking about music, art, sports writing, collecting things, what?" I asked looking up at him.   
"Nineteen years of doing different things?" Ashton asked. I nodded and took the last bite of ice cream. "I was going to eat that."  
"I let you eat the cinnamon sticks and the cherries," I said looking up at him. "I think it is fair that I got the last bite."  
"I paid for it," Ashton challenged.  
"I am your date."  
"So now this is a date?" Ashton asked smiling at me. I laughed and wiped my mouth. "Are you ready for the third part of this date?"  
"Of course I am not a two-part-date kind of guy," Ashton said getting up and walking toward the trash. I walked out of the ice cream parlor and looked around the area. "What's wrong?"   
"I just have never been outside of the neighborhood before," I said turning to Ashton.   
"Do you go everywhere with your dad?" Ashton asked grabbing my hand as we walked down the street toward the car.   
"I only see him on vacation," I said looked at Ashton. "But when I am not with him I am living with Megan."  
"Alright, where is one place that you would like to go?" Ashton asked turning to me. I pursed my lips and thought about it for a moment.   
"London was beautiful, but Australia would be a nice place to visit," I answered.   
"Australia is beautiful," Ashton nodded. I looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "I used to live there."  
"Really? I have only ever been in the United States," I said as we reached Ashton's car. He opened the door and looked at me, leaning on the car for support.   
"You are going to make it out with one of your many talents," He said grinning. "I know that you are going to do something wonderful."  
*  
I watched as Ashton played with my fingers. He would leave a kiss or two on the back of m hand every other moment. Every time he would I would get chills through my body, making me shiver. "Tell me more about your band," I said smiling as I laid my head on Ashton's shoulder.   
"Well I knew Michael, who brought me into the band, and he knew the Luke and Michael. When I joined I didn't think that we were going to make it," Ashton said. "I love playing. Even if I wasn't in the band I would still be in music."  
"You are a musician at heart," I said looking up at him. I stood up and started to walk toward the house I was staying in.  
"What about you? What are you wanting to do?" Ashton asked running up to me. I turned to look at him before stopping. My shoes were killing my feet.   
"I have thought about becoming a Marine Biologist but I have also thought about becoming a zoologist," I said taking my shoes off. I sighed when my feet touched the cold pavement, giving me relief in my feet.  
"Let me take those," Ashton said reching for them. "You shouldn't mess up your pedicure."  
"My pedicure?" I asked looking at him. I handed him my shoes and continued walking.   
"Did you only bring nice clothes for this trip?" Ashton asked catching up with me.   
"Of course. I am here for a wedding I have wedding duties to respond to," I said chuckling.   
"Yes I remember," Ashton said looking at the ground. "I am working the bacheloret party you planned."  
I laughed. "Really? I thought they would get someone else to do that."  
"If there are going to be strippers there I do not want to watch you be danced on," Ashton said laughing.   
"There are going to be strippers but only for the bride and bridesmaids," I said taking Ashton's hand. He traced circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.   
"You are the a bridesmaid" Ashton pointed out. I laughed and stopped to look at him.   
"Don't worry I am not into that sort of thing," I said smiling at him. Ashton nodded as he took a step forward, letting go of my hand and placing his hand so that he was cupping my cheek. Ashton pulled me closer to him. I put my hand on Ashton's waist, waiting for Ashton to kiss me, but jumped when my phone started to ring.   
"Shit," I said pulling my phone off and turning the alarm off. "It is five minutes to one."  
"Where did the time go?" Ashton asked grabbing my hand. He pulled me through backyards; dodging pets, chairs, pool toys, clothes that were hanging to dry. Ashton pulled me on the street that the house was on. I turned to the club house and saw my dad's car driving toward us. Ashton pulled me as he ran to the house. "Open the door."  
"I don't have the keys," I said looking down toward my dress. Ashton grunted and pulled me to my bedroom window so I could crawl in that way. Ashton helped me slid in the window . I turned around to close the window but Ashton was following me.   
"Hurry," Ashton said pointing at my bed. "Cover yourself." I laid down in my bed and watched as Ashton started to crawl under my bed as the front door closed. I listened as footsteps walked to my door.   
"Hurry it up," I said watching Ashton slowly moved.   
"Autumn who are you talking to?" Dad asked walking in. I coughed just as Ashton's head slid under the bed. "Are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah, I am just a little tired," I said nodding. "I think with a little rest I will be better."  
"Get some sleep then because I still have to talk to you about what happened earlier today," He said before walking out of the room. I sighed and sat up, jumping when my mom walked in.   
"How are you feeling sweetheart?" She asked sitting down next to me.   
"I feel fine," I said looking at the floor. I just want to get some sleep,"I said nodding. My mom nodded and kissed my forehead before standing up.  
"Next time Ashton wants to take you out, go," She said looking at me. She smiled and nodded me at, telling me that she knew exactly what I had been up to. "Hello Ashton."  
"Goodnight," He said chuckling. I covered my mouth to muffle my laughs as Ashton got up. "I like your mom."   
"I think that she likes you too," I said chuckling. I stood up and walked over to the closet and placed my shoes on the floor. "You should probably go before Megan walks in."  
"Don't want to get caught with a boy in your room eh?" Ashton asked smiling as he walked over to the window. I walked up to him as I bite my bottom lip, trying not to smile. "Don't do that."  
"Do what?" I asked looking at him. Ashton looked at me like I was just playing dumb. I chuckled as Ashton brought me closer. He crashed his lips to mine, wrapping his arms around my waist.   
I paused, for a moment, before I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned back do that Ashton was closer to me. Ashton ran his hands up my sides, stopping at my upper back. I held onto Ashton as he walked my back up into a wall, as I played with Ashton's hair.   
"Whoa," Megan said walking in. Ashton stepped back from me. "It is alright. I was just leaving."  
"Why are you here then?" I asked as Megan grabbed a jacket and threw her clutch into the closet. She walked over and handed me a rose.  
"That is from Harry." I chuckled as I looked at the rose in my hand. Harry and I started this thing where we would give each other a flower to say hello, so by the end of our trip we would each have ridiculous amount of flowers, so we would take them to the nearest lake, cut the stems off, and throw the flower in the lake to let it float away. "I am going out with Liam. Cover for me," Megan said before slipping out of the window. "Nice seeing you Ashton."  
"I should probably go before you dad decides to come check on you, but instead finds me in here with you," Ashton said scratching the back of his neck. "Tomorrow, what do you think about going to the beach?"  
"The beach?" I asked looking at him. "I have to help Megan tomorrow. I am going to be at the club all day."  
"You can take a little break," Ashton said. "Your mom even told you to go."  
"Fine. Yes, I love the beach," I said nodding.  
"Good because I am taking you to a private beach and you are going to like it," Ashton said. He kissed me once more before fleeing out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this Chapter. They are so cute....


	4. Chapter 4

bb "I think the flowers would look good over by the balcony door," Megan said walking toward the glass door of the balcony. Megan, Liam, Harry, Mom, and I were at the club house deciding on where to put things and how everything should look. I wasn't paying much attention because Ashton was behind the bar and he was watching me. "What do you think Autumn?"  
"I like them wherever you like them. The balcony is a nice place," I said turning my attention back to Megan and Liam. Megan gave me this look that said that she knew I was paying more attention to Ashton, who was not hiding his smiles toward me, than her big day setting.   
"Here," I said holding a Lilly out to Harry as he started to follow Megan out to the balcony.   
"I love it," Harry said taking it from me.   
"You are such a girl," I said smiling. I shook my head as we sat down at a table so we could watch Megan freak out.   
"What is up with the waiter?" Harry asked turning his attention to the bar. I looked over at Ashton and saw him wiping the counter down.   
"He is just a friend," I said shrugging. "We have talked a bit, nothing major."  
"I thought you had a date with him," Harry said catching me. I looked over at him and then back at Ashton. "And now you are going to the beach."  
"Are you not the one that tells me that I just need to have a little fun?" I asked looking at him.   
"Oh I know I do. I am all for you having fun because you never do, just don't get hurt in the process."  
"Or what?" I asked looking at him. He shrugged and stood up.   
"Your going to be hurt. None of us like to see you like that," Harry said touching my nose. "I remember when your boyfriend broke up with you for some other girl. You were a wreck."  
"Does anything good come out of this?" I asked chuckling as I swatted his hand away.   
"I get to pick up the pieces." Harry bent down and kissed my forehead before walking out on the balcony with the others. I watched him lean over the railing and start to laugh at something. Harry and I never had a thing. I liked him at one point, but I never knew if he liked me back so I just stopped liking him.   
"Hi," Michael said walking up. I smiled at him be for shifting my weight. "You don't like this kind of stuff, do you?"  
"What gave it away?" I asked chuckling. "I love helping my sister with making this her perfect day, but I cannot just stand around listening about why white roses are perfect for everything.."  
Michael chuckled. "Ashton really likes you."  
I looked at him. "I have only known him for twenty four hours."  
"Doesn't matter. When Ashton likes a girl he falls hard. He came home yesterday and couldn't stop talking about how awesome he though you were and how much fun he was having. I think he showed me your lip stick stain three times before going to bed."  
I muffled my laughing with my hand. "What are you guys talking about?" Claum asked walking over. "Are you talking about Ashton and how annoying he was last night?"  
"Of course. What else would we be talking about?" Michael asked laughing.   
"You four live together?" I asked as Niall walked in.   
"Yeah, they have a house for us back there," Calum said pointing. I nodded and looked out the window when Niall walked up, placing his hand on my back.   
"Who are these lads?" Niall asked looking at Michael and Calum. I looked at them, noticing that they looked a bit intimidated by Niall.  
"Michael and Calum, I met them yesterday," I said smiling at them. Niall introduced himself before they walked off to continue their work.   
"Come on," He said pulling me out on the balcony. I walked up to the railing, Niall wrapping his arms around me from behind. I could help but laugh. Niall let go of me and walked over to Harry. I watched them talk for a moment before turning to look down at the pool.   
The pool had more people than there were yesterday. Every single chair was full and yesterday it would have been hard to fill up a fourth of the lounge chairs. I noticed that there were more girls here than there ever have been. I saw Ashton waiting on people. He had the same smile on his face and the same clothes on.   
I heard some girls giggling as they watched Ashton work pool side. He knew that he was cute. He was confident talking to people, especially girls, and always turned around to look at them. I listened in on their conversation when Ashton went to go see what some blonde and brown haired girls wanted. "Ashton you should come over tonight," blondie said playing with her hair. "We are throwing a party tonight and it would be awesome if you would show up."  
"Sorry ladies. I have a date and I not going to miss it," He said before walking to the bar where Luke was working. Luke looked up at me and shook his head as he chuckled. Ashton must have noticed because he turned around to look at me. When he saw me he smiled and pointed toward the restroom and then signaled five minutes. I smiled and nodded, wondering if he was talking about me. We were just going to the beach and that was this afternoon, not at night.   
"He was definitely talking about you," Liam said walking up to me.   
"What?"  
"Ashton. He he was talking about you," Liam said smiling. "I talked to him earlier, to see if he would go with you to the wedding. He seems like a guy that would like to have fun. He smokes and drinks that is fine, but if he hurts you I told him that I was going to hurt him."  
"Liam, I have only known him for a couple of hours and I am going to school in a week," I said.   
"First, you are going to school an hour away from here and second, if he really likes you and you really like him does it matter?"  
I smiled and looked back down toward Ashton. When he saw Liam and I looking at him he waved at us. Liam waved and then turned back to me. "I know that Megan talks rubbish sometimes but she has a point. You need to have some fun before settling down."  
"I guess she does say a lot of things that do not make sense," I said smiling. I watched as Ashton walked toward the bathrooms, leaving Michael to cover his area. I looked at Liam but he was not there anymore. I quietly walked back into the bar and toward the bathroom.   
"Where the hell are you going?" Zayn asked as I passed them.  
"I have to use the restroom," I said walking backward. Louis and Zayn nodded before walking to the balcony. I turned around and walked down the stairs to the restrooms that Ashton had pointed too. I turned the corner and bumped into him.  
"Sorry," Ashton said catching me. "I was coming to find you."  
"Yeah, what did you need?" I asked tucking my hair behind my ear. Ashton smiled and gently kissed me. He leaned back a little and looked at me, hoping that I was going to kiss him. I smiled and kissed him, pushing him back a little. Ashton picked me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist, and walked until my back was up against the wall. No one came down to the downstairs restroom because those were for the workers, not the residents.   
I ran my hand through Ashton's hair, grabbing onto it, as he started to kiss my neck, nipping at my skin. My mouth dropped as Ashton started to move down to kissing my chest. He slipped my cardigan off, letting it fall to the floor. I was glad that I decided to wear a nice V-neck shirt with white skinny jeans, a gray cardigan, and blue TOMS.   
I untucked Ashton's shirt, running my hands up his back. "I am glad you came out to the balcony," Ashton said as he kissed my neck, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck and to my chest. I brought Ashton back up and crashed my lips to his. I bit down on his bottom lip a little before kissing him again.   
"I am suddenly glad that you told me to come down here," I said as I kissed Ashton's neck as his hands ventured past my bum and up my shirt. My hands played with Ashton's hair as Ashton's tongue met my. I grabbed Ashton's belt, teasing him. He groaned.   
I chuckled as Ashton moved toward my earlobe, biting at it. I let out a small moan, satisfying Ashton. "Autumn," Megan yelled.   
"She knows I am here," I said bending down, grabbing my cardigan.  
"I have to get back to work," Ashton said pressing his body to mine. "All you have to do is stick through the wedding details for another hour before we go to the beach."  
"I can manage an hour," I said nodding. Ashton smiled and kissed me before I ran back up stairs. I fixed my hair, covering my neck, tucked my shirt back in, and straightened up my shirt.   
"There you are," Megan said smiling. She looked at me up and down before he smile grew. "Where you with him?"  
"Maybe just for a moment," I said walking back to the balcony. I smiled and waved to Harry, who had a drink waiting for me. I looked back out to the pool area and saw Ashton all cleaned up, like nothing had ever happened. The only difference was that he looked happier.  
"You have a glow," Harry said as I approached him. "Are you pregnant?"  
"No," I said hitting his shoulder. We laughed for a moment. Harry, besides Liam, was my best friend from the band. I started to hang out with Harry and Niall more than Liam. "If I was having a baby she would have already been born."  
"Oh from your last boyfriend," Harry said nodding. "The guy that we beat up."  
"I thought that was a bit unfair," I said laughing.   
"That guy deserved it and you know it," Harry said smiling at me. The last boyfriend I had the boys beat up because he told me that he cheated on me and then dumped me for the girl he cheated on me with. When I told Liam he was not to happy. It was perfect timing because the boys were staying in out apartment.  
"Okay he did," I said agreeing with him. Harry laughed playfully kicked my foot.   
"Harry," I whined. He laughed and took a sip of his water, watching me. "What?"  
"Have you decided what tattoo you would want?"   
"Not really," I said tilting my head a little. I took a sip of my water and turned to see Louis and Zayn walking up to us.  
"That was an awfully long bathroom break," Louis said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and took another sip of water. I stood up and walked to the railing and saw Luke looking up at me. He started to fiercely point toward the parking lot. I nodded and walked past my mom and toward the parking lot. I saw Ashton leaning up against his car, looking at the ground.   
I walked down the stairs and toward him, covering myself with my cardigan. "Luke told you," Ashton said when he saw me.  
"You could say that," I said smiling when I saw him. Ashton smiled and grabbed my hips, lightly kissing me.   
"We need to get going," Ashton said looking at me. He opened the door and gestured for me to get in. I got in, seeing that there was a bag of my stuff sitting in the back. Ashton get into the car and kissed my cheek before starting the car.  
*  
"Ashton!" I said laughing as Ashton spun me around. The beach was empty letting Ashton and I do whatever we wanted. Ashton put me down and lightly kissed me as the water touched our feet.  
"Come on," Ashton said grabbing my hand. We walked into the water until we were waist deep.   
"What was the point in going to the beach?" I asked looking up at him.   
"I am pretty sure that it is a rule that you need to go to the beach when you are on vacation," Ashton said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and started laughing. I splashed Ashton before covering y face.   
"Is that how we are going to play?" He asked as I tried to run back to shore. When I was able to run, I ran to our beach blanket that Megan gave us. I sat down as Ashton reached me, sitting down next to me. I took his sun glasses off and put them on myself as Ashton brought me close, moving his hands to my waist.  
"I think that I like the beach," I said smiling. Ashton smiled and gently kissed me before laying down and crossing his hands behind his head. I laid down next to him, laying my head on his chest.   
"Can I have my sun glasses back?" Ashton asked chuckling. I smiled and took them off. "Thank you." I nodded and laid my head back down. "What are you thinking?"   
"I am thinking about how there is no one on this beach," I said looking around. The closest person to us was at least three football fields away, and that was only one person.   
"Why do you think that is?" Ashton said walking around.   
"I know that when people live on the beach they don't come down everyday," I said loooking up at him. "They come down maybe once every other week."  
"Alright smarty,"Ashton said smiling. "I didn't think that you knew about that sort of thing."  
"I live in a condo like this in California," I said biting my bottom lip. Ashton groaned, smiling. "What?"  
"I love when you bite your bottom lip," He said smiling. I smiled and laid back down, covering my eyes with my hands.   
"What is this whole swimming competition thing?" Ashton asked after moments of silence. I looked up at him and then sat up. "What? What is it?"  
I stood up and started to walk down the beach. Ashton called after me, but I didn't stop. "Blue," Ashton said turning me around.  
"How did you know about that?" I asked pointing at Ashton's chest. "No one issupposed to know about that."  
"Megan let it spill," Ashton said taking a step back.   
"Of course!" I yelled before turning around and walking away. I ignored the joy when the water touched my feet. I was too mad to enjoy anything. I continued to walk toward the pier, that was no in view, when Ashton grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest, crashing his lups to mine.   
I wrapped my arms around him, bringing him closer. I pushed him away and looked up at him. "I am not letting you go just because you do not want me to know about something that is private. If you do not want to tell me you do not have to," He said moving some hair behind my ear.   
"Right," I said nodding. I turned around and started to walk toward the peir.   
"Why are you still walking away?" Ashton asked following me.   
"I want to go to the pier," I said turning around to look at Ashton. He smiled and walked up to me, grabbing my hand as we started walking away. "So, when I was little my father noticed that I liked to swim. He then enrolled me in swimming lessons. When I won my first meet, I was happy and all, my father kept me going. I won more and more, but I wanted to stop. He wouldn't let me."  
"You don't have to tell me," Ashton said. I ignored him and continued talking anyway.  
"I was at the pool one day with Liam, Mom and Megan. I was diving and swimming under water, kind of having fun. It was a big deal for me to be swimming and not practicing. Something happened with the rope that separated the lanes and my foot got caught. I was in the deepest part of the water, so even if my mom and sister were paying attention I wouldn't be able to splash for help, or yell.   
Somehow I got caught in the rope worse and it was around my legs. The only thing I can really remember is that Megan and Liam jumped in the water and started cutting the rope with Megan's pocket knife. When I woke up my I was surrounded by Liam, Megan, Mom, Dad, and a few other people.   
In the end my ankle was hurt pretty bad and I couldn't swim, which made my dad pretty mad. That was no a surprise to any of us. When I was better I told him that I was done with swimming and that I was never going swimming again. When he saw me in the pool the other day he got mad at me for swimming when I said that I would never swim again."  
"That is a very interesting story," Ashton said looking at me. I started to laugh as I started to limp. "What is wrong?"  
"Your reaction was a new reaction," I said smiling, hiding the pain. Or trying to hide the pain.  
"Not that, your ankle," Ashton said looking down at my right ankle.   
"Oh that is my scar," I said looking down. "It hurt sometimes, but the pain will go away."  
"Are you sure that you can walk?" Ashton asked kneeling down so he could look at my ankle. "There is a while until we reach the pier.   
"I am positive," I said staring to walk. I started to limp but that did not stop me. Ashton walked up from behind me and picked me up, bridal style. "Ashton."  
"Would you kiss me already?" He asked smiling. I rolled my eyes and kissed him, pleasing him. "Has anyone ever told you that you are an extremely good kisser?"  
I pretended to think about it. "No," I said looking at him. "All of my boyfriends have either dumped me or cheated on me."  
"Who would ever want to dump or cheat on you?" Ashton asked looking at me. I smiled and kissed him again, putting my hand on the side of his face.   
"What is it like staying at the club?" I asked breaking away from him.  
"Really? Now?" Ashton asked sitting me down on a bench. I put my feet in the water, feeling relief.   
"Are you going to tell me?" I asked looking at him as he did the same.  
"It is boring," He said. "There will be the occational interesting person but nothing that is really fun."  
"Interesting person?" I asked looking at him.   
"Someone that I like to talk to," Ashton said nodding. "I usually practice with the others though."  
"Am I allowed to listen to your music sometime?" I asked looking at him. Ashton splashed me with some water, making me laugh. Ashton grabbed my ankled, lifting it out of the water, as he nodded.  
"Of course. The others want you to come to practice," He asked looking at my scar, running his thumb over it.   
"Are you done looking at my ankle now?" I asked looking at him. "It is not the feature that I am most proud of."  
"I think it is the best thing about you," Ashton said looking up at me. "You may have a great body but I think that it is the little things that count. The scar makes you different. To be honest I really love it."  
I smiled at him and leaned in so he could kiss me. Ashton broke away and looked at me. "One thing. How do you wear heels and thigh dresses with a hurt ankle?"   
"I am just a really great actor," I said smiling. "I only show that I am hurt when I want to be carried."  
"That is smart," Ashton said smiling at me. He leaned in and kissed me once more before he picked me up and pulled me with him.  
"What are we doing now?" I asked following him. He only smiled at me before pulling me with him, deeper into the water. "Are you goign to tell me anytime soon?"  
"We are going to have a little fun before you have to go back to your family," Ashton said wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and kissed Ashton before he pulled me under the water.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashton and I ran into his house and toward his room. "You have to hurry up and take a shower," Ashton said running into his bathroom.   
I looked around his room and saw that it was a bit of a mess. There were clothes all over the floor, the bed was unmade,and the drawers had clothes hanging out of them. "Sorry, I didn't get a chance to clean up before I left for work," Ashton said walking back out.   
I watched as Ashton grabbed some bags and a dress. "Why are you doing all of this?" I asked looking at him.  
"Doing what?" He asked slowing down and looking at me.  
"You are going out of your way to see me, talk to me, actually spend time with me. Why?" I said looking at him.  
"I like spending time with you," Ashton said smiling. "You are different from everyone that comes in here, they just care about their money and who they sleep with. You actually care about the people that work their."  
"You like spending time with me?" I asked looking at him.   
"I like spending time with you a lot," Ashton said smiling as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and kissed him before walking into the bathroom. The shower was running and the water was hot.   
"Do you think I should come in with you?" Ashton asked leaning in the doorway.   
"Ashton, I can take a shower by myself," I said smiling at him. I closed the door and got in the shower. I didn't have much time because Ashton lost track of time. I just had enough time to rise my body off and wash my hair. I would take another shower tonight. I had sand in places that there should never be sand. When I was finished I looked at the dress Megan packed for me.   
I slipped out a turquoise, strapless dress that had clear gems covering a portion of one side. I let my hair naturally curl, put on some makeup, and then put my silver heels on. I walked out of the bedroom and saw Ashton already in his work uniform, smoking a cigarette. He didn't notice that I walked out so I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.  
"You were really fast," He said turning around. When he saw me he stopped and looked me up and down. "And you look really great. I am really turned on right now."  
I rolled my eyes and walked back into the bathroom to look for some earrings and a necklace. "Looking for these?" Ashton asked. I reached for the little black bag he was holding, but he pulled away, making me really reach for it.   
"Ashton," I whined. "Can I please just have my jewelry?"  
"I need you to kiss me fist," Ashton said smiling.   
"You were just smoking I am not going to kiss you," I said grabbing my bag and walking into the bathroom. I pulled out a charm necklace and put it on. "Why is the charm red?" He asked when I turned around. I looked down and saw that my sister had put my necklace in but didn't change the charm.  
"I usually only wear this necklace because it was a graduation gift from my grandparents and the last dress I wore it with was red. I don't change the charm so it has been this red heart," I said putting my silver earrings in. Ashton looked around the room before rushing over to his dresser.   
"Here try this," He said putting a necklace over my head. I looked down and saw a black circle with an 'A'. I tied the chain in the back so you could see it on my skin. "A for Autumn," He said smiling.   
"A for Ashton," I pointed out as I grabbed my silver clutch. Ashton grabbed my hand, leading me out to his car so that he could drive me to the club house. I sat down in the passenger seat and watched Ashton get into the driver's seat.   
"I am going to go crazy tonight watching you," He said smiling. I laughed at Ashton and I got in the car, checking my phone. "Especially if Harry is going to be with you."  
"Are you jealous of Harry Styles?" I asked looking at him.   
"Of course not," Ashton said shrugging. I watched Ashton's muscles tense up when he lied.   
"You are so jealous of Harry," I said chucking. "I can not believe that you are jealous of my best friend."  
"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Ashton asked, sounding like I should know about this look. "He looks at you like I look at you. He likes you, Blue."  
"You like me?" I asked turning to him.  
"Of course I do," Ashton said looking at me. "Why do you think that I try to spend every waking moment with you?"  
"Harry likes me?"I asked turning forward. "That is really weird. I would never think of him like that."   
"But you have thought of Liam like that?"Ashton asked.  
"When we were younger I though he was good looking, but never more than that,"I confessed. "I think that you are attractive."  
Ashton parked the car and smiled at me. "Are we going to see each other again tonight?"  
"Only if you are lucky," I said before getting out of the car and walking into the club. I walked down stairs and saw the boys standing by the wall. I smiled at them before walking toward Megan. "Sorry I am a bit late."  
"How dare you," Megan said turning around. She hugged me before backing away and taking a sip of her martini.   
"Why are guys not allowed to drink fruity drinks? They are so good," Niall said taking a quick sip of Megan's.  
"You are not of age," Megan said taking her drink and walking away. I smiled and hugged Niall.   
"You look amazing," Niall said pulling away to look at me. "Like really. You are beautiful."  
"Thank you," I said smiling. "You are the first person in a long time to actually say that to me."  
I fetl hands wrap around my waist and a body against mine. "How is that possible?" Harry asked laughing as he took a couple steps back. I rolled my eyes and walked to out table, grabbing the glass of water.   
"Did you have any fun at the beach?" Megan asked walking up from behind me. I jumped and turned around to look at her.   
"It was fun," I said. "You are starting to do that really creepy thing that you do when you sneak up from behind someone."  
"You look really good. Were you trying to make Ashton want to look at you?" She said smiling. Megan and I looked at the boys, who were watching us. Ashton flashed me a quick smile before talking to the others.  
"You were the one that picked the outfit out," I said before walking toward Mom and Dad.  
"Are you ready to reherse?" Mom asked. "Oh, Auntumn you look very nice tonight."  
"Thank you mom, I think that rehersals are important," I said smiling at her. I looked at my dad waiting for a smile or something, but I got nothing. "Thanks dad."  
"Autumn," Megan whispered. I smiled at her and then my dad before walking up the stairs, meeting the others to reherse.   
*  
I walked in with Harry on my arm and down the aisle. When we parted ways I grabbed Megan's flower and smiled at Liam and Megan. When I was released I walked to the bar and sat down. "I see you here everyday with a smile on your face, eventhough you hate this stuff," Michael said walking up to me from behind the bar.  
"It is for my sister," I said leaning gainst the bar. "What am I supposed to do?"  
"Do you even want to get married one day?" Michael asked handing me a Pepsi. I looked at him and then back at the glass before taking at sip.  
"One day, maybe," I said nodding. "I just don't want my family to be around, freaking out about how pretty my dress is, or the colors of flowers."  
Michael chuckled at me. "Are you going to be as crazy as your sister?"  
"What did she do?" I asked.  
"She ordered a drink, I made it, she got mad because it wasn't the drink she ordered, but it was, and she threw it on me."  
I couldn't help but chuckle. "She is just nervous."  
"Oh I know," Michael said. "After she spilled it on my she then apologized, followed by a long speech about why she was nervous."  
"I promise that I will never be like that," I said smiling at him.   
"Thank you so much for that," Michael said making me laugh a little.   
"Here," Harry said walking up with a rose. I smiled and handed him a Lilly. When I turned to Michael he looked like he wanted me to explain.   
"Harry and just give each other flowers to say hello," I explained. "When I was on tour with him we agreed that we didn't get enough flowers through the year and decided to get each other one and given one to them each time we saw each other."  
"That is interesting," Michael said looking at Harry.   
"It is different, but it's us," Harry said wrapping his arm around me. He kissed my forehead before walking away.   
"He just kissed you on the forehead," Michael pointed out. I nodded my head. "That makes Ashton jealous."  
"I know," I said. "I am not going to have Harry stop until he admits that he is jealous."  
"That is genius," Michael said standing up straight and tilting his head so he was looking at the ceiling.   
"Blue," Ashton said walking up to us. "Megan wants you. They are about to eat."  
"Thank you," I said standing up. I waved at Michael before walking down stairs for dinner. I found my seat next to Liam and Harry.   
"How was your day?" He asked when I sat down.   
"I had a wonderful time," I said turning to him. "I got a lot of salt and seaweed in my hair."  
Liam laughed and leaned back in his seat. "You hate when your get stuff in your hair. I remember one time I put dirt in her hair and she flipped."  
"The better question is why you put dirt in her hair," Megan's friend, Stella, said smiling. I felt Harry touch my hair and flinched.   
"Calm down Fall," He said smiling. Harry's nickname for me was Fall because my name is Autumn. He slid the rose he gave me behind my ear. I smiled and did the same with him. "We look exactly the same."  
I laughed and faced forward to see my dad watching me. I quickly looked away and at my sister. "I like your necklace," She said smiling.   
I looked down and saw Ashton's necklace. "Yeah, I just got it."  
"What do you have planned for this evening?" Niall asked looking over at me.   
"Well," I said looking over at my dad before looking back at Niall. "I am going to go see Ashton's band practice. Megan you can come if you want to."  
My dad's head shot up. "That sounds like so much fun," She said smiling. "I would love to come."  
"Would he mind if we tagged along?" Harry asked looking over at the boys. Ashton's face was stunned that I had just told my dad that I was hanging out with him, but Calum stepped forward.   
"We wouldn't mind at all."  
Michael smiled and winked at me, making me smile. "It is settled after dinner we will all enjoy some music," Liam said smiling at me.   
"And we are getting tattoos tomorrow," Harry added. I looked at him and laughed as our food was placed in front of us.  
"How could I forget?" I asked smiling at him. "I am getting a rose."  
"Where?" Megan asked.   
I looked at her with a serious face. "My ass," I said making laughing. Everyone laughed at my comment, every one except my Dad. Harry pinched my bum making me laugh and push him away.  
"Oh come on now," Liam said calming down. He knew that I wasn't serious, but the boys don't know that. "Where?"  
"I was thinking my shoulder," I said before eating a piece of steak. "That way it is hidden. It will not be that big of a tattoo anyway."  
"It is because she is scared of needles," Harry said teasing me.   
"I don't think she should get one period," Dad said staring at his plate.   
"She is an adult," Mom said. "Ashton what do you think?" Everyone's eyes moved to Ashton. I watched his face light up and his muscles tense.   
"Why are we asking him?" Dad asked. Every one ignored him and started at Ashton. He stepped forward and took a quick breath before speaking.   
"I am not in charge of what she does, she is an adult, so I think she should do whatever she likes ma'am," He said before stepping back next to Luke and Michael.   
My mom turned to me and then my dad. "I think Ashton has put it perfectly. I want to see after you get back."  
I smiled at her and then at Megan. "I would consider getting it on your ankle," She said smiling.  
"I thought about that but not a rose," I said looking over at Ashton. I smiled and looked back at my plate.   
"For God's sake," Dad said. "Stop not acting like my daughter. I don't know who you are anymore."  
I looked at him before standing up and throwing my napkin at him. "I have decided to start acting like myself and not someone you want me to be." I quickly walked out of the restaurant and toward the street.  
"Autumn!" Ashton yelled. I ignored him and turned down a path that led down past the pool. "Autumn wait," Ashton said catching up.   
"Ashton please just leave me alone," I said pulling my hair up in a pony tail and taking my shoes off. Ashton grabbed my hand and pulled me so that I was looking at him. He took my shoes from me and grabbed my hand, pulling me further down the track.   
"Where are we going?" I asked him. Ashton didn't answer. He just started to walk faster down the path. After a couple of silent moments he turned around and brought me close to him, placing my forehead on his. He lightly kissed me and then kissed me again, deepening the kiss. Ashton moved his hand down my back, stopping just before he grabbed my bum. I asked until I pushed him against the wall, running my hands down his chest. I broke away and looked up at him.   
"What was that for?" I asked biting my bottom lip.   
"You are frustrated," Ashton said swallowing hard. "And this is going to help you. I promise." I raised an eyebrow as Ashton pulled me down the path and to a small stage. There were three guitars and a drum set.  
"This is where you practice?" I asked walking up to the stage.   
"Yeah, your friend allows us to practice here if we are on time for work," Ashton said walking behind the drums. He pulled a bag out and walked off of the stage. "I just have to change."  
I nodded and walked to the drums. I looked toward Ashton and saw his bare back. I quickly looked away and focused on the drums. "How is this supposed to make me feel any better?" I asked.   
Ashton walked up, still shirtless, and handed me some drum sticks. "Bang away," He said smiling.   
I smiled and took the drum sticks before sitting down and looking around the secluded area. I took a sharp breath before playing Best Song Ever. I knew the song before it came out, and when I was playing the drums I used my talent to impress the boys and Josh, their drummer.   
"You have played before," Ashton said when I finished. "What age did you start playing?"  
"Well when I was four I learned to play the piano and then moved on to the guitar, the flute, the oboe, the saxophone, the drums, the xylophone, and the symbols."  
"The symbols?" Ashton asked smiling. I nodded and handed the drum sticks back to Ashton before getting up. "Want to learn on of our songs?" I smiled and turned around to look at him. I nodded and he waved me over so I could sit on his lap. Ashton was now wearing a t-shirt that showed off his muscles and a bandana.   
"I love the bandana," I said fixing his hair. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me so he could teach me. After about ten minutes Ashton stopped and looked at me.   
"You are a fast learner," He said smiling at me.   
"I was raised to be one," I said looking back at him. Ashton quickly kissed me before grabbing the drum sticks from me and laid them on the ground.   
"Am I allowed to take you out of that dress now?" Ashton asked kissing my neck.   
"Maybe later," I said leaning my head up to give Ashton more accesses. I turned around so I was straddling Ashton, allowing his hands more accesses to my thighs. He started to play with the bottom of my dress, making me laugh as his hands gently moved up my thighs.   
I smiled as I moved my hands to play with his hair. Ashton groanening as I ran my hands down his back and under his shirt.   
"Ash.." I started but got cut off by Ashton kissing me.   
"Say my name again," He ordered.   
"Ash," I whispered against his ear. He groaned and connected our lips again.   
"Whoa," Megan said walking up to us. She turned around when she saw Ashton and I. I kissed Ashton once more before standing up and fixing myself. "I see Autumn has turned you on with her drum skills."  
Ashton cleared his throat and covered himself as the others walked in. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked as they walked up. The boys were changed into clothes that they would normally wear, which suited them.   
"After you and Ashton stormed out mom got into it with dad. After a while our grandparents started to argue, and by that point we were just there, awkwardly. So we left to come and find you," Megan said. "We were half way to the house when we heard you playing the drums."  
"She is really good," Luke said smiling. "Probably even better than Ashton."  
"Probably," He said agreeing. I smiled and walked toward the bench. I looked back at Ashton, smiling, before sitting down. I crossed my legs and started to.play with the necklace Ashton gave me.   
"You are making him happy," Megan said leaning in. I looked down at the necklace and then at Ashton. He was watching me and not paying attention to the others. Liam and the boys were talking to Ashton and the boys. Michael tried to keep him focused but after while he gave up and just paid attention to Liam talking. "If Liam and the boys like him they are going to be the next big thing."


	6. Chapter 6

Austin's POV  
I got up, hearing the boys walking around, and saw that Autumn was asleep. I gently slid my arm out from under hand and tip-toed out of my room and to the others. "There he is," Calum said when I closed the door.   
"Did he get laid last night?" Luke asked drinking out of his carton.   
"No," I said shaking my head. "We fooled around but fell asleep earlier than we wanted to," I said sitting down on the couch. I looked up at the boys and then back down at my lap.   
"So you are going to sleep with her after the wedding right?" Luke asked walking over to us. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him, hitting him hard enough so he tripped and fell into the wall.   
"Not everything in life is about having sex," I said. "But yes."  
"I knew it," Luke said as I lit a cigarette. Michael grabbed the cigarette from me and put it out.   
"What the hell?" I asked standing up and looking at him.   
"Autumn is about to wake up and you don't want to kiss her good morning with smoky breath," Michael said hitting my in the back of the head. "Did you make her sleep in her dress?"  
"Of course not. I gave her she shirt to sleep in," I said, offended that he would think that I would be so insensitive.  
"Good, because after the fight her family got in I don't want to see them again for the next couple of days," Calum said. "Food started to be thrown. I was hit in the head with a roll. It hurt."  
"What is going to happen after the wedding?" Luke asked, ignoring Calum's sad face.   
"I have no idea," I said shrugging. "I just know that I just don't want to stop seeing her.."  
"Ashton in love," Michael said poking my arm. I stood up and walking into the kitchen. "He does love her."  
"This is big," Calum said. "This is big. Like, really big. The last girl Ashton was in love with was his old girlfriend and then he just started having one night stands with a bunch of girls."  
"That is how you get rid heartbreak," Luke defended. "Besides, we all thought that Ashton was going to just let her go when she has to leave."  
"No she is different," I said shaking my head. "She is like no one that I have met."  
"Is that we you think about how she is more talented than you?" Luke asked. I grabbed the pillow that I hit him with earlier and hit him again.   
"I think that it is nice how you are letting her have some actual fun," Michael said. "She deserves it after everything she has to put up with."  
"I know that I am going to stay with her as long as I can," I said as I heard the shower turn on in my room. "There she is."  
"The others are going to be here soon so get dressed," Calum said as I walked into my room. I saw Autumn standing in the middle of my room, looking down at her phone. Her back was to me, so she couldn't see me. Smiling, I walked up and wrapped my arms around her.   
"I need to get ready," She said as she smiled at her screen.  
"Are you texting your boyfriend?" I asked kissing her neck. I moved her hair to one side, exposing more of her neck. I moved up to her ear and nipped at her earlobe.   
"If I was I would have snuck out the back," Autumn said running her hands down my legs.   
"I am lucky that you stayed then," I said smiling as she turned around. I leaned down and kissed her, wrapping my hands around her waist. "You look really good in my shirt."  
"I am not wearing any pants," Autumn said looking at me. I smiled and picked her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around my waist.  
"It is easier for me to do that," I said kissing her neck. I ran my hands up her legs, stopping at her upper thigh. "And that."  
"I like it," Autumn said kissing me. She ran her hands up my shirt wrapping her arms around my neck. "I really need to get ready to go."  
"What are you going to wear?" I asked looking around the room. I walked over to my bed and laid her down, kissing her neck as I laid on top of her.   
"Something," She said slipping my shirt over my head, tossing it to the side. I sipped my shirt off of her, throwing it to the side. I looked down at Autumn before I kissed her neck, moving down to her chest, and to her stomach.   
"Ashton get ready," Michael yelled as he banged on the door. "You too Autumn. Stop having sex."  
I looked at Autumn and we both started to laugh. "You can wear a shirt of mine with your skinny jeans that you left here," I said getting up.   
"Thank you," She said smiling as she walked into the bathroom. I smiled at myself and nodded before walking to my dresser. I slipped on a shirt and some new skinny jeans just as Autumn walked out. She was dressed and her hair was wet.   
"You shower really fast," I said looking at her. She was only covered in a towel, so I had to contain myself.   
"I just washed my hair," Autumn said running her hands through her hair. She motioned for me to turn around so she could get dressed. I covered my eyes with my hand and turned around so that I was facing the wall. "Okay, I am dressed."  
"Let's see," I said turning back around. She was wearing a blue,that she tucked in, her white skinny jeans, and her blue TOMS. "You look nice."  
"I am wearing a shirt that shows my bra," She said turning to the side so she could show me. I smiled and walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her.  
"I think you look great," I said kissing her. She smiled and kissed me before walking toward the dresser. I followed her and grabbed the necklace that she wore last night to put it on her.   
"Should I make breakfast?" She asked looking at me. When I nodded she grabbed my hand and we walked out to the kitchen to see the boys eating a bowl of cereal.   
"Look who emerges," Michael said smiling at us. I waved to him and the others.   
"Autumn is making some breakfast," I said when she let go of my hand and walked to the cupboard. She laughed when Michael, Luke, and Calum dumped their cereal into the sink. I sat down at the table and looked at the boys. They were watching Autumn bake.   
"Are you making pancakes?" Calum asked.   
"I am," Autumn said looking over at us. "My mom taught me a special family recipe."  
"That means they are really good," Luke said, jumping in his seat.   
"The good thing is that they do not take long," Autumn said putting a plate down in front of us. I grabbed two before the others dug in. Luke took a bit and moaned.   
"These are amazing," He said. "It is like sex in my mouth."  
"Are these your favorite thing to eat for breakfast?" Calum asked. "Because it is mine."  
"I have never had them before," She said. Everyone froze in place. Luke stopped when he was about to put the pancake in his mouth.  
"You make them," Micheal said. He sounded upset that she never ate on of them. "Your family makes them."  
"Don't sound so hurt. I have never eaten a pancake," Autumn said walking up next to me. I grabbed her by the waist and sat her down on my lap.   
"Take a bite of mine," I said pointing to the plate of pancakes. She looked at me before nodding and taking a bite.   
"These are better than ice cream," She said smiling. She took another bite before containing herself.   
"Why have you never eaten pancakes?" Calum asked. I sent him a look.   
"Well when I wasn't practicing I was running, or doing some other type of practicing," She said. "My dad never believed in having sugar or having fun really."  
"That is why you ave me," Megan said walking into the house.   
"What the hell?" Autumn asked when she saw Megan and the others walk in.   
"We are here to take you to get your tattoo," Zayn said smiling at her and then us.  
"I see you made breakfast," Liam said walking over to the table. "Can I have one?"  
"Of course man," Michael said. Liam smiled and took one, shoving it into his mouth.   
"I remember these," Liam said smiling as he ate. "I haven't had one of these is a long time."  
"That is because you would not let me bake on the road," Autumn said poking his head.   
"Just for the record I was all for you making food," Niall said stepping forward. Louis flicked Niall in the back of the head.   
"Can we leave now?" Harry asked leaning up against the wall.   
"Yes, please," Autumn said walking to me. I grabbed her hand and looked at the others. They pretended not to notice, except for Megan. She was smiling right at us.   
"So we need three cars," I said walking to the door. It was going to be Autumn, Megan, Liam, and I in my car. The others were going to divide up evenly between the other cars. I really didn't care, as long as I was with Autumn I didn't care.   
*  
Autumn's POV  
I scrunched my face when the patch was put over my tattoo. "That was not as bad as I thought," I said standing up.  
"That is because it is the size of my ring finger," Harry said sitting down in the seat that I was just in. I rolled my eyes and leaned up against the wall.   
"At least it was something Harold."  
"When you get one as big as the one I am getting now we will talk," He said his shirt off. He threw it at me and started pointing at his chest. I rolled my eyes and looked at Ashton who was across the room.  
"What are you wanting to do now?" Louis asked looking at me.   
"I want to buy some new clothes," I said looking at him. "I need a new style. I am starting over in life and I want a new style."  
"Are you going more with the look you are wearing?" Louis asked. "You look good in it."  
"Thanks, I think I am." I looked over at Ashton and smiled when I saw him smiling at me.   
"Go talk to him," Louis whispered. I looked over at him and nit my bottom lip, smiling.   
"When am I going to get to see Eleanor?"  
"She will be at the wedding," Louis said crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall. He was getting a new tattoo right after Megan was getting her's.  
"I am excited to see her again," I said nodding. Louis nudged me, trying to encourage me to go talk to him. I rolled my eyes and walked up to Ashton. The others walked away when I walked up to him. He grabbed both of my hands and kissed me.   
"I am sorry that I chased your friends away," I said looking up at him.   
"I told them to leave," Ashton said smiling at me.  
"Oh, okay," I said before kissing him again. I pulled away and turned away to look at Harry. He was getting tattoos on his chest, birds.   
"Where do you want to go now?" Ashton asked grabbing my attention.   
"I actually have a little spending money so I wanted to get some new clothes," I said looking down at my shoes. "I want to get some clothes that feel a little more like me."  
"You want to change your style?" Aston asked. He leaned into me, smiling against my skin. "I like you in these clothes so much more."  
"So, is it alright if we go shopping after this?" I asked looking at him.  
"Of course," Ashton said kissing my forehead. "We only have a few more hours until you have to go back to wedding land and I have to go back to work."  
"You are not working tonight," I said looking at him.   
"What?"  
"Liam wants you and the boys to be at the dinner tonight and tomorrow, and then play at the wedding tomorrow," I explained. "Which reminds me, will you be my plus one to my sister's wedding?"  
"Being bombarded by reporters, playing with the boys at the wedding, being there with you," Ashton started. He looked up at the ceiling. He looked back at me and smiled. "Hell yes."  
"You worried me that you were going to say no," I said hugging him.  
"Why would I say no?" Ashton asked. "I get to be with you all day and in front of your dad." I smiled and kissed him.   
"Autumn let's go," Harry said grabbing is shirt out of my back pocket. I looked at him and then at Micheal, Luke, and Calum. They were watching Ashton and I.  
"You, Ashton, Michael, Luke, Calum, and I are going out shopping while the others stay here and wait for Megan to finish," Harry explained.   
"Alright then," I said nodding. Ashton grabbed my hand and walked out of the tattoo parlor. We slipped our sunglasses on and walked down the street toward the first shop we could find. I played with Ashton's hand as we walked down the street.  
"Can we get a hamburger?" I asked looking at Ashton.   
"Please tell me that you have had one," Michael said from behind us.   
"Sorry," I said looking back at him.  
"Of course we can," Ashton said smiling at me. "You are being adventurous today."  
"You should have seen her on the road," Harry said smiling. I hit him in the arm and started to laugh. "She tried everything that we gave her. She liked most of the stuff."   
I rolled my eyes and sat down at a table. Ashton was going to get the burgers with the other, so I was sitting with Harry. "So you really like him?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, I think that I do," I said nodding. "He reminds me of you a little. He has that same charm that you have when you talk to me."  
"They are good at music. They are going some place," Harry said nodding. I nodded and looked at the surrounding area. "Do you love him?"  
"I don't know," I said freezing. "I am new to this whole week romance thing."  
Harry looked over at me. "You have spent every night with him, every day since you have met him, he makes you happy. You are in love with him."  
"Harry, that is crazy," I said looking at him. "I am not used to disappointing my dad like this."  
"Screw your dad," Harry said. I looked at him. "You are a fucking adult and need to live like one. Make your own decisions. You cannot help who you fall in love with."   
"Here we are," Ashton said placing food in front of us. "And one milkshake for you."  
I smiled and grabbed he milkshake taking a long sip. When I put it down Ashton grabbed it and took a sip "Hey," I said glaring at him.   
"Hi," He said smiling. I chuckled and took a bite, moaning when I tasted the hamburger. Ashton and the others laughed at the fact that I have never had a hamburger before.   
"Shut it," I said taking another bite. Ashton lightly tapped my foot. I smiled at him and took another bite.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into my bedroom and sat down on the bed. "Why couldn't I just use the door?" Ashton asked sliding in through the window.   
"I thought my dad was home," I said smiling at him.   
"You don't have to be anywhere for a couple of hours," Ashton said walking up to me.   
"What could we do?" I asked smiling. Ashton smiled and leaned down, kissing me. He pushed me back so I was laying down on my back and then laying on top of me. He placed his hand on my back and lifted me up, pulling up the bed, so my head was on the pillow.   
"I can think of a few things," Ashton said kissing my neck. "None of which are what we are supposed to be doing."   
"Autumn, is that you?" my grandmother asked. Ashton and I jumped up.   
"I am in here," I said pushing Ashton into the bathroom. The door opened and my grandmother walked in.   
"I thought I heard you come in," She said smiling. "I just wanted to let you know that we are going to have dinner here tonight. Your mother wants tonight just go be a relaxing evening."  
"We are going to have every one here? With Liam and the boys?" I asked.   
"Yes," She said nodding. "She also wants Ashton and the others to come."  
"Why?"  
"They are coming to the wedding. So be ready for a cook out."  
"Alright, I will be."  
"Hello Ashton," she said, smiling, before she walked out of the room. Ashton walked out of the bathroom and next to me.  
"Do all the women in your family sneak guys into their rooms?" Ashton asked as we stared at the door.  
"Yeah, I think so," I said turning to him. He turned to me and then back to the door.   
"She wants me to come to dinner with your family," Ashton said. I nodded. "With your dad."  
"This is going to be fun," I said nodding. I walked to the closet and looked at the ground.   
"Autumn," Megan said rushing through the room. She stopped when she saw Ashton. "Hi."  
"What is it?" I asked turning to her.   
"Ashton and the others are coming to dinner tonight," Megan said.  
"And it is going to be a cook out," Ashton and I said in unison.  
"Did she tell you?" Megan asked looking at the two of us. I nodded and sat down on the bed.  
"Ashton needs to get home soon because we need to help get ready," Megan said before walking out.  
"I am going to be eating dinner with your dad," Ashton said sitting down next to me. "How do I act?"  
"Like yourself," I said getting up. I knew that Ashton was nervous about eating dinner wit my family, because it was my family. My aunts, uncles, cousins, Megan's friends, the boys, my grandparents, and my parents were going to be at dinner. That is a lot of crazy in one room. One half of the family was loud and always happy and the other was quiet and smart, almost mean all of the time.   
Family reunions were miserable for Megan and I. I thought it was because we were a little of both. Megan thought it was because she was the loud one and I was the quiet one. In her eyes I was the golden child, and our dad's favorite.   
Megan always got the A's and B's while I just got the A's. I was fluent in five languages and she only understood a little of Spanish. I always excelled and Megan half-assed everything. I always tried to tell that it was annoying, being Dad's project, but she didn't believe me.   
"I am going to go pack my stuff," I said getting up. Since Megan was not going to be spending nights here Ashton convinced me to spend nights at his place. Ashton grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him and kissed me.   
"Go pack your stuff," Ashton said standing up. "I am going to go get ready for this cook out thing."  
I nodded and walked out to the kitchen to see Mom, Megan, and Grandmother working in the kitchen. "Is Ashton scared?" Megan asked.   
"Of course," I said walking up to the salad bowl. "We aren't going steady and he is coming over to have dinner with my parents."  
"You have spent everyday and night with him since we got here," Mom said. "I think that is steady."  
"We haven't really talked about it," I said. "I have tomorrow with Megan, getting ready, and the after the wedding I have two more days before I go back to school."  
"Long distance," Megan said. "It worked with Liam and I."  
"Yes but you were at bars with me until two in the morning," I said looking at her. "I am going to be alone in my apartment."  
"We are going to be back to get my stuff," Megan said.   
"But that would be after the honeymoon," Grandmother said. I threw some tomatoes into the salad and then grabbed some walnuts. "I think that it will be good for you to live on your own."  
"Beside you are only going to be two hours away from here, Ashton can come visit on the weeks and spend the weekend," Megan said smiling at me.  
"You are seriously not suggesting that I talk to Ashton about this," I said looking at him. "Ashton is not going to want to stay with me, while I am at school. You were the one that encouraged the whole have fun thing."  
"Yes, but we all knew that you guys would end up liking each other," Megan said smiling at our mom and grandmother. I rolled my eyes and threw the walnuts into the bowl. I walked to the sink as Liam and the boys walked in.   
"Here you are," Harry said handing me a rose. I smiled and handed him a Lilly, knowing that he was going to do that.   
"The whole flower thing that you do is really sweet, but creepy at the same time," Megan said letting go of Liam. He handed her a flower, making her smile.   
"And we are creepy," Harry said walking to the couch.   
"I am going to go get ready," I said brushing my hand off and walking to the bedroom.   
"You father and the others are going to be here soon!" Mom yelled after me.   
*  
I walked out to the patio when I heard splashing. Ashton and everyone else got here when I was in the shower, so I hadn't seen him yet. I put a light blue sundress, that had a white stripe pattern, on and put a rose behind my ear.   
I walked out and to the patio the guys sitting around the pool and some in the pool. "Autumn," Ashton yelled, calling me over. Of course he was one of the guys in the pool. I walked over to the edge of the pool and kneeled down. Ashton kissed me, making the boys chuckle.   
"Shut it," Liam said splashing them. I laughed and kissed him before standing up and looking at the boys.   
"Autumn, are we doing the rose petal thing tomorrow?" Harry asked, grabbing my attention.   
"We can," I said as I walked to the car. I grabbed a glass and poured Sprite to the top.  
"Why don't you just drink a beer?" Zayn asked taking a sip of his. I shrugged and took a sip of my Sprite.   
"What do you mean?" Calum asked looking between Zayn and I.  
"When Autumn wants to drink a beer but can't she drinks Sprite," Niall explained.  
"Since we are not in London she cannot drink a beer legally," Megan said walking out to us. She handed me a beer and sat down next to Liam. "Mom gave it to me."  
I opened the beer and took a sip. "Is that her only flaw?" Michael asked.  
"No, she has others," Liam said. "Not many, but there are some."  
I rolled my eyes and hit play on the laptop before walking back out to the lounge chairs. "I am going to go get changed," Ashton said walking out of the pool.   
"You just got in," I said before Ashton kissed me.   
"Yes, but I am here to spend time with you," Ashton said.  
"Be ready to play some pool volleyball," Megan said. Ashton nodded and walked back into the house to change.   
"Have you packed yet?" Megan asked as Stella walked in with Megan's margarita.  
"Autumn is spending the night at Ashton's for the next couple of nights," Liam said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair.   
"Yeah, let's not talk about it," Luke said taking a sip of water.   
"Trust me we will not be there when...that happens," Michael said trying to speak words.   
"What happens?" Ashton asked walking back out.   
"Just don't worry about it," Niall said, shivering.   
"Okay," Ashton said turning to me. He held his hand out, waiting for me to take it. When I did take it we went to the screen door, passing my dad who was at the grill, as we walked out.  
"Where are we going?" I finally asked as we followed the stone path toward the gazebo. Ashton stopped and turned around, connecting his lips to mine. Ashton slowly walked backward, toward the gazebo.   
"I need to talk to you," Ashton said moving down my neck. He started to nip and suck at my skin as we got closer to the gazebo. "And I need to talk to you alone."  
"Are we going to talk like this?" I asked moving my hands up his shirt.  
"No, I just couldn't control myself," Ashton said smiling at me. I chuckled and pulled away, grabbing his hand and continued to walk to the gazebo.  
"Did you know that we only have four days left with each other?" Ashton asked as I leaned against the railing. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my shoulder.   
"I have been trying not to keep count," I said smiling out at the river.   
"What if, when you went to school, I came and visited almost every weekend?" Ashton asked kissing my tattoo.  
"Would you really do that?" I asked looking up at him.   
"Of course," Ashton said. "I don't want this to end."  
"And what is this?" I asked smiling as Ashton plated with my fingers.  
"Two people that really like each other, and what may have started out as just 'fun' turned into something more," Ashton said intertwining out fingers.   
"Have you talked to Megan?" I asked chuckling.   
"Every damn day," Ashton said laughing. I chuckled and nodded. "What do you say we try and make this work after Spring Break?"  
"I say that I am eternally great full and will do anything to repay you." Ashton turned me around and guided me to a bench.  
I sat down on Ashton's lap so I was straddling him. "I could think of a few things," Ashton said as I kissed his neck.  
"Those are the only things that you think of," I said moving Ashton's shirt out of the way as I moved to kissing his chest. I unbuttoned his shirt, making it easier. Ashton pulled me back up so I was looking at him.   
Ashton grabbed the 'A' pendant and looked up at me. "You haven't taken my necklace off since the dinner," Ashton said letting go of the pendant and kissing my chest.   
"You have not asked me to give it back yet," I said looking at him.  
"Are you wanting me to ask for it back?" Ashton asked. I smiled and nodded as Ashton kissed me. He broke away and looked at me. "Then you are going to have to wear that forever because I am not going to be asking for it back."  
"And why is that?" I asked smiling as I played with the back of Ashton's hair.   
"Because you look so much better with it than I do," He said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and kissed him before I got up. Ashton stopped me by grabbing my hand and pulling me closer to him. "Where are you going?"  
"I should be helping," I said. "All of the women help by cooking and getting ready for dinner."  
"We are having hamburgers and hot dogs," Ashton said. "We are using paper plates and plastic forks."  
"Well, that is because this is the first time we are having hamburgers and hot dogs," I said pulling some hair behind my ear. "I usually help. So this is pretty new to me."  
Ashton sighed and stood up. He walked up to me, grabbed my hand, and kissed my forehead. "When I come and visit you I am going to take you to fast food restaurants, clubs, the beach. We are going to have some fun."  
"I cannot wait for that," I said as we walked back toward the house.   
"It is going to be like me living with you, only on the weekends," Ashton said grabbing both of my hands, allowing me to lead the way.   
"Oh, so you guys decided that Ashton was going to come visit you when you go to school?" Louis asked.   
"We just did," Ashton said smiling at me. "I told her that we were going to have some fun."  
"Just make sure you have fun around the tour schedule," Louis said smiling. Ashton and I froze when Louis said those words.   
"We are going on tour with you guys?" Michael asked running up to us.  
"Just got it confirmed," Louis said smiling. I froze and jumped into Ashton's arms.   
"This is the best news ever," Ashton said smiling at me. I grabbed his face a kissed him just as a crack of thunder let loose.   
"You are going to have to join me," Ashton said smiling.  
"Of course," I said as it started to pour rain on us. Ashton smiled and kissed me, slowly putting me down on feet.   
"Come on," Ashton said grabbing my hand and pulling me back under the patio.   
I looked down at my dress and told Ashton I was going to change. When I started to go to the room to change I got distracted by Megan and Mom about the whole Ashton and I staying together thing. Then my mom asked me to help with the seating arrangement, but Ashton offered to help since he w drying off and I was still dripping wet. 

*Ashton's POV*  
I grabbed the paper plates and walked out to the patio and started to put the plates on the table that was under the roof. "Thank you for helping Ashton," Mrs. Wendell said walking out.   
"It is no problem at all," I said smiling at her. I put the plates down around the table and then walked into the house to put the plates on the table inside.  
"This is the good thing about having a table under the lanai," Mrs. Wendell said walking up to me. She started to put glasses around the table. "Especially when you have events like this."  
"Is this all of the people that are going to be there?" I asked looking around.   
"Oh no," Mrs. Wendell said. "Some of Autumn's friends are coming to see her and Megan. Then there is family and more of Megan's friends. Stella is just her closest friend, besides Autumn."  
"Who is Autumn's?" I asked looking at her.   
"Her name is Spencer," Mrs. Wendell said. "You will probably enjoy talking to her." I nodded and grabbed the plastic silverware.  
"You make my daughter very happy," Mrs. Wendell said making me look up at her. "I see the way she looks at you, the way she talks about you."  
"I care about her also," I said putting forks down. "Probably more than any of you would think I do."  
"Do you love her?" She asked, making me freeze. I had to think about it before I told her mother that I loved her daughter. "I am sorry, I should not have asked about it. You have only known Autumn for a couple of days."  
"I think I do," I said suddenly. "She has had an affect on me, more than others."  
"All of the guys she has brought home has said that," Mrs. Wendell said. "They have all broken her heart. A mother can only see her daughter crying so much before she starts going crazy."  
"I understand," I said. Looking up and seeing Autumn's mother giving me a look I could explain scared me the most. When she walked away I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.   
"Has she scared you yet?" Autumn asked letting go of me. I looked out toward the lanai and saw Autumn's father and uncles talking and looking at me.   
"I think your family hates me," I said looking down at Autumn.   
"That really sucks for them," She said. "Because Megan and I do not."  
"That makes me really happy," I said quickly kissing her. She dragged me into the kitchen where everyone else was. Autumn let go of me and walked to the counter. I turned and saw Megan drinking another margarita. "Are you sure you should be drinking another one of those?"  
"Relax. After the second one I stop putting alcohol in them," Megan said before taking a long sip.  
"Try living with her when she has alcohol in them, only she drinks seven," Autumn said placing hamburger buns on a platter.   
"I know the feeling," Liam said.   
"Of course you would know," Louis said. "You have been seeing each other for three years now."  
"Best three years of my life," Liam said smiling at Megan. She smiled back at him before taking another sip.  
"You guys sicken me," Niall said leaning back.   
"Can we just eat now?" Zayn asked. "That way we don't have any weird conversations from these four."  
"You are just jealous because your girlfriend is not here," Autumn said walking out to the table with the platter. Zayn made a face at her as we followed her. I sat down at the table, across from Autumn's dad and next to Mega, on the other side was Autumn. I could already tell that this was going to be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this is a short chapter but it is needed to get to a main point in the story. So if you were disappointed you will not be in a couple chapters.

I woke up and sat right up. I saw Ashton laying down. He was asleep still. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost ten thirty. "Shit," I said getting up.  
"What is it?" Ashton asked sitting up. I ran to the closet door and grabbed my skinny jeans that I was going to wear before changing into my dress. Today was the day that I was supposed to be with Megan. I had to help with the reception dinner and the bachelorette party.  
"I am supposed to go shopping with Megan and the rest of the bridesmaids," I said pulling my shirt off and pulling a low cut purple blouse. "I am also supposed to go pick Eleanor, Perrie, and the rest of the bridesmaids. I don't understand why the couldn't have just come earlier."  
"This early?" Ashton asked rubbing his eyes. I pulled my simple blue poka dot dress of and pulled Ashton's necklace out from under my dress. "Am I going to see you at all today?"  
"Probably not," I said shaking my head. "I will probably just sleep at my grandparents because I am going to be at the bachelorette party tonight."  
"No, no,no," Ashton said getting up. "You have to come back here after. I am going to be with the guys tonight."  
"So you call One Direction the guys?" I asked turning to him.  
"Well, I am now going to tour with them and we have had couple beers together, so yes," Ashton said walking over to me.  
"How sweet," I said putting my hands on his chest. "You have a bromance with my friends."  
"Only because we are going to be on the road together for months," He said leaning in. "They are also really cool lads."  
"You figure that out while I go shopping and don't see you for the whole day," I said smiling. "Unless you are coming to dinner."  
"I am not working tonight so I will be there," Ashton said kissing me. I nodded and grabbed my shoes before walking out to the kitchen.  
"I thought that you were going to be late," Megan said when I walked out.  
"Relax, I am excited to see Eleanor and Perrie," I said putting my shoes on.  
"Who are Perrie and Eleanor?" Michael asked.  
"Perrie dates Zayn and Eleanor dates Louis," Megan explained. I rolled my eyes and turned to the others.  
"They are close friends so both of them are in the wedding," I said grabbing a little jacket. I watched Calum and Luke look at each other.  
"Alright, let's go," I said walking out of the house and to the car.  
"I will see you both later," Ashton said following us.  
"It is an hour ride to the airport and another hour back," I said sitting down in the driver's seat. "You will be seeing me right after the drive."  
"It will not be that bad," Ashton said leaning against the car and sticking his head in the window.  
"Why would it be bad?" Megan asked getting in with me.  
"We are going to have three other people in the car, who hate the other two, and then another car of people that really dislike me or one of the boys, how could it not go wrong?" I asked turning to her.  
"You have me to look froward to when you get back," Ashton said smiling. He quickly gave me a kiss and smiled down at me. "Just try to hurry up and get here."  
"Meet us at the club," Megan said looking at Ashton. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Ashton.  
"I will see you in about two hours," I said smiling. "Try not to piss anyone off."  
"I can not make a promise to that," Ashton said giving me another quick kiss before backing away. I sighed and drove off toward the airport.  
"Does Rory really hate Perrie and Eleanor?" Megan asked turning to me.  
"Well considering that they are famous and successful, yes," I said nodding.  
"She hates everyone that is like that," Megan said nodding.  
"Then why does she not hate you?" I asked looking at her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You are a successful lawyer," I pointed out. "Shouldn't she hate you?"  
"I guess it is because I have known her since college," Megan said shrugging. I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat.  
"Does she hate you?" Megan asked looking at me.  
"Probably, I am pretty successful in college," I said looking at her. Lilly hated everyone that was successful because she was not as successful in life as she wanted to. It was a bit ridiculous but I could not blame her.  
"She is going to hate Liam," Megan said finally realizing that she was marrying someone that her friend was going to envy her.  
"You are being ridiculous," I said. "It shouldn't matter because I am pretty sure that she hates us both. Why are we even talking about this?"  
"Because she is coming to my wedding and she cannot hate my fiance," Megan said. She sounded like I should know this stuff. Moments of this went by until we were at the airport. Perrie, Rory, and Eleanor were waiting by the curb with the other bridesmaids.  
I got out of the car and opened the trunk. "Autumn," Perrie said hugging me.  
"Perrie, it has been a while since I last saw you,"I said hugging her. The last time I saw Eleanor and Perrie was when we were at the concert in France. I would never forget that we got drunk and ended up at the wrong hotel.  
"Autumn," Eleanor said hugging me. I gave her a squeeze before letting her go.  
"It has been so long since we have seen each other," Rory said hugging me. I smiled and grabbed their luggage and put it in the back while Megan said hello to them.  
When we got in the car, after saying hello to Megan's other friends that were going to the wedding, and started to drive back to the house. "So, tell us about this new boy," Perrie said grabbing my shoulders.  
"Who?" I asked looking at her.  
"Ashton!" Perrie said laughing.  
"Oh, him," I said chuckling. "There is nothing to tell really. We go out and have some fun, but that is it really."  
"No," Megan said shaking her head. "They are continuing to see each other, and yesterday he said that he loved her."  
"Shut up," Eleanor said smiling.  
"I don't think he was serious," I said smiling at them.  
"He has loosened you up," Rory said.  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked looking at her and then at Megan.  
"You never used contraction, now you are saying them like there is no end," Perrie pointed out.  
"And your outfit is something that you would have never worn five years ago, but is now something that you could pull off," Eleanor said. I smiled at myself before shaking my head and stopping the car.  
"Come on, this guy totally likes you," Perrie said smiling.  
"Just wait until you see him," Megan said smiling. "He is going on tour with the boys."  
"Which one?" Eleanor asked. I jumped at the level of excitement in your voice. "Louis sent me a picture of them. I thought that they were all pretty cute."  
"He is the drummer," Megan said looking back at the picture. I rolled my eyes knowing that this story was going to be a long one. Probably the whole trip.  
*  
I felt arms wrap around my waist and Ashton's body against mine. "Those two hours took forever," He whispered.  
"It is about to get longer," I said walking out of the bathroom and into his room. "I have to go to the club to see everyone."  
"What?" Ashton asked following me.  
"I told you that today was going to be busy," I said picking a dress out of the ones that I brought. "It is the day before my sister's wedding."  
"You don't even get a break?" Ashton asked.  
"The next time I will get a break is after the wedding," I said turning around and laying my hand on his chest. "Then after that I am all yours."  
"I cannot wait for after this wedding," Ashton said looking up at the ceiling. I laughed and picked my teal dress off of its hanger. "The fact that you are in a towel and wet is driving me crazy."  
"I sometimes wonder why I put up with you," I said chuckling. I closed the door, got dressed, and pulled my hair up in a pony tail. When I walked out I found Ashton dressed in his normal clothes, ready to go somewhere. "Where are you going off to?"  
"Megan texted me and told me to come to the club," Ashton said turning around to look at me. I fastened my skinny belt and put my tan pumps on, zipping them up in the back.  
"Oh good, I am going to be there when Perrie, Eleanor, and the others. They will attack you with questions," I said nervously chuckling.  
"I bet I could handle them," Ashton said smiling. "Do you want to walk to the club? We are not to far."  
"Sure, let me just grab my clutch," I said walking to the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom and followed Ashton out of the house. The good thing about their house was that it was pretty close to the club, so my feet were not hurting when we reached the club.  
We walked into the club and straight back to the balcony. "There she is," Zayn said when he saw me. I smiled at him and then at Perrie.  
"So this is Ashton," Perrie said when he saw him. He said hello to her and then the others, while I watched. Perrie looked at me with wide eyes before turning around to walk to the buffet. I looked at Ashton before turning around and walking down to the pool where I found Michael, Luke, and Calum building a stage.  
"Look at you," Michael said turning to me.  
"Hi," I said handing him a wrench. "What is this for?"  
"This is for our performance tomorrow," Luke said nodding. I nodded and walked over to the lounge chair, sitting down.  
"What are you doing here?" Michael asked sitting down next to me.  
"I am just waiting for some old friends to get here," I said nodding.  
"Are some of those friends guys?" Calum asked walking out from behind the stage.  
"Yes," I said nodding.  
"Have you dated any of those guys?" Luke asked turning to look at me.  
"No, of course not," I said shaking my head. I got up and walked onto the stage. It was like the one that they practiced on.  
"There you are," Ashton said walking out. I turned around and smiled at Ashton as he walked over to me.  
"We have been doing your job," Luke said pointing at Ashton.  
"Sorry, Rory distracted me with some questions," Ashton said putting his hands into his pocket.  
"Yeah, just go back to your girlfriend," Michael said shaking his head and walking back to the others. I froze when Michael said the word girlfriend. We have never made if official that we were going steady.  
"Alright, I will," Ashton said turning around and walking up to me. "Hey."  
"Hey," I said laughing. "Do you hate me friends yet?"  
"No," Ashton said laughing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him. "I think that they are great. Even though I think that girl Robin keeps watching me."  
"I think that she likes you," I said wrapping his arms around his neck.  
"Well, should we make her incredibly jealou?" Ashton asked smiling.  
"How are we going to do that?" I asked chuckling.  
"Would you kiss her already?" Calum asked looking at us. Ashton and I laughed as Ashton kissed me. I smiled as Ashton brought my body against his, making the bridesmaids scream.  
"I think that we were successful," I said backing away from him, biting my lip.  
"Do you do that just to make me want you even more?" Ashton asked looking up and down at me.  
"If I say yes would you just kiss me?" I asked taking a step back.  
"Yes," Ashton said pulling me toward him and crashing his lips to mine. I smiled as the bridesmaids screamed again, knowing that I Ashton was moving his hands down my back.  
"Bathroom?" Ashton asked pulling away.  
"Autumn!" Megan yelled from the balcony.  
"I can't," I said. "It is time to take Megan to her party. I think that Liam wants you to go with them."  
"Please just don't go," Ashton said pulling me back to him. I laughed and quickly kissed Ashton.  
"Tomorrow after the wedding I am all your," I said. "I promise you that."  
"I will have my way with you," Ashton said. He had a serious face but when I smiled and bit my bottom lip we both started to laughin.  
"Autumn!" Megan yelled again.  
"I am coming!" I yelled. I turned back to Ashton and kissed him before I ran off of the stage and to the front, meeting up with the others. They had smiles on their faces when they saw me, making me roll my eyes at them as I smiled at the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashton's POV  
"You have got it bad," Calum said sitting down next to Zayn and I.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at him. For Liam's bachelor party we went to a strip club because that is what guys did the night before they vowed to spend the rest of their lives with one woman.   
"Since I have gotten here you and Autumn have not spent more than an hour apart," Zayn said taking a sip of beer.  
"We slept in two different houses," I said nodding.   
"That was for one night and you have been seeing each other for five days," Niall said nodding.   
"We just enjoy each others company," I said pulling my phone out to text Autumn.   
"Have you even thought about making it official?" Michael asked. "Autumn is a pretty cool person and I like her. I don't want you to lose her."  
"I am not going to do anything crazy," I said looking up at Liam and the others.   
"How are you going to see her every weekend when we are going to be working on the band?" Calum asked taking a sip of water.   
"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at them.  
"We are going to have to go to London, and travel the world, to start the band," Luke said. "You are not going to be here very often."  
"I am going to have to make it work," I said nodding about it.   
"You should go get her," Liam said leaning forward. "She is leaving in a couple of days so go talk to her about this whole issue that you are having."  
"I have to go," I said standing up. "Oh, also I need a royal blue tie and handkerchief."  
"Already have one," Louis said nodding.   
"I thought that I was wearing that one," Harry said looking at him.  
"We have extra Harry," Liam said looking up at the ceiling.   
"Alright," Harry said nodding.   
"That was a waste of time," Zayn said turning to me. "Just go now before you get sucked into another."  
"Right," I said walking toward my car. 

Autumn's POV  
I walked over to a table and sat down on the couch. "I cannot believe that you brought us here," I said leaning my head back. There was a male stripper in front of me and I did not want to me here.  
"Why are you not having any fun?" Megan asked, taking a sip of her martini. The only reason that Megan was having fun was because she was drinking ad no one was going tell her to stop.   
"I would rather be doing something crazy with Ashton but I am on Megan duty to make sure that you don't die," I said rolling my eyes and leaning back.   
"Ashton is totally in love with you," Megan said taking another sip. "He really likes you."  
"What?" I asked looking at her.   
"Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that," Megan said giggling. "He told me that."  
"I think that is enough drinks," I said taking the martini from her.  
"What if I am actually telling the truth?" Megan asked as Perrie and Eleanor walked up.   
"Are you guys talking about Ashton?" Perrie asked looking at me. "Because that kiss was pretty intense."  
"It was a turn on," Eleanor said nodding. "Why are you two not official?"  
"I don't know," I said shrugging. "I know that we are still going to see each other after I go back to school, but I just haven't thought about it."  
"Did he just text you?" Megan asked. I nodded and pulled my phone out.   
"You have it bad," Perrie said smiling. "I have seen you with your other boyfriends and you have never had this look on your face."  
"I do not have a look," I said looking up at her.   
"You so have a look," Perrie said nodding. "It says that you want to get laid."  
"Perrie!" I yelled. She laughed and took a sip of her drink, showing me her engagement ring.   
"You're engaged!" I yelled. Perrie looked down at her ring and nodded.   
"Why didn't you tell us?" Megan asked taking her hand.   
"Because it is your day," Perrie said. "Plus, Autumn is having a big thing with....Ashton?"  
We turned around to see Ashton walking toward our table. "Thank god," I said standing up. I walked toward Ashton, grabbed his hand, and pulled him toward the door. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you," Ashton said pushing me up against the brick wall.   
"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"What are we?" Ashton blurted out.   
"What?" I asked. Ashton gave a breath and looked.around the parking lot before looking back at me.   
"What are we...as one?" Ashton asked slowly.   
"You tell me," I said.  
"I don't know," Ashton said backing away from me. I stood still as I watched him move back and forth.   
  "Ashton, is that why you are here?" I asked.   
  "I was talking about it with the guys and I was told to come ask becuase no one was having fun," Ashton said scratching the back of his neck. "Were you having fun with the policeman stripper?"   
  "There is no way in hell that I was having fun," I said chuckling. "I told Megan that I would  rather do something crazy with you."  
  Ashton smiled and looked at me.  "Do you want to do something crazy right now?"  
  "I have to watch Megan," I said pointing back to the building.   
  "No you don't," Eleanor said smiling as she walked over to us. "I will watch her. You two go have a good time."  
  "What were you doing out here?" I asked looking at her as Ashton walked up to us.   
  "I was calling Louis," Eleanor said pointing to the phone. "I just want to see what's up with him."  
  "He is not doing anything," Ashton said grabbing my hand. "Trust me."  
  "I will," Eleanor said smiling. "Now go before Perrie comes out here and sees."  
  I opened my mouth to ask what she was talking about but she walked away before I could. "What was she talking about?" I asked.  
  "I have no idea," Ashton said bringing me closer. "But, I have something to ask you."  
*  
  "That was so much fun," I said walking back onto the pier. Ashton laughed in agreement as he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. When Ashton and I left he took me to an amusement park that was an hour away from the strip club.  
  "I am glad that you are having some fun," Ashton said looking at  me. He kissed my hand and pulled me toward the games.   
  "Are you going to ask me soon?" I asked grabbing onto Ashton's arm.   
  "Not yet," Ashton said smiling. "I will soon though. I promise."  
  "I am going to keep you to that," I said laughing.   
  "I know," Ashton said laughing. I followed Ashton to the water gun game and sat down.   
  "Am I playing?" I asked smiling at  him.   
  "Of course," Ashton said as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket to pay.  
  "Just shoot at the target?" I asked looking at him.   
  "Have you never been to an amusment park before?" Ashton asked turning towards  me.   
  "I have not," I said shaking my head.   
  "This should be easy then," Ashton said turning to grab his gun.   
  "Ash," I said turning to play.  The bell dinged, signaling for us to start playing. I lost miserablly, but ended up laughing because I tried to make Ashton loose.   
  "You are such a cheater," Ashton said when he finished. I smiled and  kissed him. "I forgive you."  
  "Pick a prize sir," the worker said.   
  Ashton turned to look at me. I was looking at an blue tiger. I thought it looks pretty different, that is why I liked it. "The blue tiger sir," Ashton said.   
  I laughed as he was handed the plush toy and then started to walk away. "Alright, where to now?" I asked catching up to him.   
  "How about the Ferris Wheel?" Ashton asked pointing at the wheel. I turned and looked at the wheel, realizing that it was  a ride to see the whole place.   
  "Yeah. Sure," I said nodding.   
  "Do you have a serious fear of heights?" Ashton asked grabbing my hand.  
  "I will be fine," I said as Ashton pulled me through the line and into the cart.   
  "You sound like you are reassuring yourself," Ashton said wrapping his arm around me.  
  "It is a little too late now," I said as the guy working the ride closed the door behind us. I felt Ashton's arm tense up.   
  "Are you jealous right now?" I asked smiling at him. "I knew that I should have changed."  
  "No," Ashton said smiling.   "I think that you are the best looking person here. That is why I don't want guys looking at you."  
  "Thanks, but that is only becuase I am dressed for a rehersal dinner  and a batchelorette party."  
  "The rehersal dinner wasn't as crazy as I thought it would be," Ashton said looking at me.   
  "That is becuase we were not near my dad," I said. "I was next to my mom and you were on the other side of me."  
  "I see that as a good thing becuase I had my hand on your thigh the whole time," Ashton said smiling.  
  "Did that make you feel comfortable?" I asked chuckling.   
  "I wasn't as nervous until your dad looked at us," Ashton said making me laugh.   
  "Are you going to ask me the question now?" I asked leaning on Ashton.   
  "I can if you want me to," Ashton said grabbing my hand.   
  "Ask me," I said smiling.   
  "There is no other way to ask you this," Ashton said pausing. He handed me the tiger and looked up at me.  "Will you officially be my girlfriend?"   
  I laughed and nodded as I turned around and kissed him. "You were so worked up to ask me that?" I asked looking at him.   
  "I don't  know," Ashton said pulling me to him. "It puts a lot of  pressure on a guy."  
  "Right," I said kissing him. "We are not going to be on if those couples that are all mushy right?"  
  "Of course not," Ashton said cupping my face.   
  "Good," I said smiling. Ashton lightly kissed as the ride stopped. I looked out at the water and then around the pier. "This is really high up."   
  "Come here," Ashton said wrapping his arm around me. "You are a swimming champion but you are afraid of heights."  
  "Okay, I am not afraid of heights. I am just uneasy about them," I said turning to look at Ashton. He kissed me as we started to go back down. Ashton deepened the kiss as he ran his hand up my leg and to the hem of my dress.     
  The ride stopped and we pushed apart to get out.  "Where are you wanting to go next?" Ashton asked grabbing my hand.   
  "How about we get something to eat?" I asked looking at him.   
  "Great choice," Ashton said smiling. I laughed and walked toward a dessert stand. I let go of Ashton so he could go order dessert.  I sat down on the curb as my phone started to ring. I knew that i was going to have to take a call about Megan. It was Perrie.  
  "Hello Perrie," I  answered. "What do you need help with now."  
  "Your sister is fighting to go see Liam and she doesn't want to go see him until the wedding day," Perrie said. It sounded like she was struggling. " I need you to come back and help keep your sister contained."  
  "I am not going to be there right away. Ashton and I are a hour away," I said looking for Ashton.  
  "I don't care," Perrie said "Just get here to help keep your sister from leaving the house."  
  I sighed and bit my nail as Ashton walked up. He knew that something was up when he saw me. I hung the phone up and looked at him. "What happened?" Ashton asked eating a piece of cotton candy.   
  "I need to ger back to help with my sister," I said clutching the tiger Ashton won for me.   
  "Alright, we didn't get to do everything but we can go," Ashton said walking to te entrance.   
  "Ash, I am sorry," I said grabbing his arm.   
  "It's fine," Ashton said. He said that it was fine but he wasn't looking at me. He was just eating the cotton candy.   
  "Alright," I said walking next to him. Ashton pulled his phone out and called Michael.   
  "Thanks mate," Ashton said before hanging up and putting his phone in his pocket.   
  "What was that about?" I asked looking at Ashton.  
  "Michael and  the others are heading over there to help with your sister," Ashton said grabbing my hand. "Apparently, Perrie used Megan's phone to call them to help after you hung up. So bow we can take the long route home."  
  "I thought that ant route we took was going to be an hour," I said raking a bite of the cotton candy.   
  "We can take a stop and relax, talk, before we get back to the neighbourhood."   
  "Why do I have this feeling that we aren't going to do much talking?" I asked as we reached the car.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning in the bathtub with Ashton laying next to me. "What the hell happened?" I asked looking around.  
"What?" Ashton asked sitting up. I looked around and saw that there were towel all over the place. I stood up and looked down, seeing that I was wearing Ashton's shirt. I shook my head and stepped out of tub and walked to the door. We were in the hotel because that is where Megan was sleeping so Liam could not find her.  
I walked out of the bathroom and saw Megan tied to a chair in the middle of the room. I looked around the room and saw that the bed sheets were all over the floor, the furniture was scattered through out the room, and the boys were sleeping on the bed.  
Megan looked over at me and mumbled something, but she couldn't speak because her mouth was muffled. I walked over and pull the tie out of her mouth. "What the hell happened last night?" Megan asked trying to free her arms.  
"You were drunk so we tied you up so you couldn't run to see Liam," I said starting to untie her.  
"Was the tying really necessary?" Megan asked standing up.  
"We got tired of trying to keep you in the bathroom so we just tied you up so we could sleep," I said grabbing my blue tiger.  
"When did you get that?" Megan asked nodding to the tiger.  
"While I wasn't here taking care of you I was at an amusement park with Ashton," I said putting the tiger back down on the only piece of furniture that was up right, the table. "He won a prize for me because that is what they did in the cheesy romantic movie."  
"How sweet," Megan said smiling. "I am sorry that I ruined your night. I was just freaking out last night."  
"Why were you freaking out?" I asked looking at her.  
"I just was thinking about Liam getting bored with me and then left me," Megan said pointing to the boys sleeping in the bed. "And I never want to be alone. I go crazy when I am alone, then it hit me. What if everything worked out?"  
"You don't want to make it?" I asked tilting my head.  
"I do, but what if one of us gets bored?" Megan asked.  
"You have been dating longer that I have been bating combined. I think that you are going to be fine," I said nodding.  
"She is right," Ashton said walking out of the bathroom.  
"Oh you are here too," Megan said nodding. I smiled at Ashto and then turned back to Mega.  
"You need to go take a shower," I said putting my hands on her shoulder. "You are going to take a shower, Mom is going to get here to do your hair, and then we are going to get you into your dress and all pretty."  
"Alright," Megan said nodding. I smiled and watched as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
"Thank god she is gone," Luke said sitting up.  
"What is wrong with your three?" I asked looking at them.  
"You were not here to see what she did to us to try to get out of the door," Michael said. "I am going to have nightmares for the next month."  
"What time is it?" Ashton asked looking around the room.  
"It is almost nine thirty," I said running my hands through my hair.  
"The wedding is at two so we need to get over to the other side of town to get ready for the wedding," Calum said getting up.  
"We need to go get everything ready for after the wedding," Luke said getting up.  
"The reception?" I asked looking at them.  
"Yeah, that," Luke said nodding. I smiled and shook my head as they walked out of the door. I turned to Ashton and looked at him.  
"Are you leaving also?" I asked as he moved closer.  
"Not until Megan gets out of the shower," Ashton said smiling as he grabbed me by the waist.  
"Where is my dress?" I asked closing the door as Ashton pushed my back up against the door.  
"I don't care because I don't even want you in my shirt," Ashton said pulling his shirt over my head and tossing it to the floor. I laughed as he picked me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. Ashton crashed his lips to mine as he carried me to the bed.  
Ashton laid me down on the bed and laid on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him and played with Ashton's hair. Ashton moaned making me smile. I moved my hands down Ashton's chest to his belt. I bit down on Ashton's lip a little, teasing him.  
"Goddamn it Autumn," Ashton moaned. "Stop teasing me."  
I smiled and undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, feeling a buldge start to form. I slipped my tongue into Ashton's mouth, making Ashton groan. "I want you right now," Ashton moaned.  
"I want you too," I said pushing Ashton's pants down his legs. Ashton kicked his pants onto the floor and hovering over me. Ashton kissed my neck, nipping and sucking at me skin as he moved down my chest, stomach, and stopping at the waistband of my underwear.  
Ashton moved back up to my neck, squeezing my thigh. We froze when we heard the shower stop. "You need to leave," I said as we jumped up off of the bed.  
Ashton grabbed his pants and slipped them on as he hobbled to the door. "I will see you in a couple of hours," He said smiling.  
"Alright, we will finish this later," I said smiling.  
"Yes we are," Ashton said smiling. I handed him his shirt and kissed him before he ran away.  
"I heard everything," Megan said opening the door. I turned around and smiled at her. She held some sweats out for me to put on, which I appreciated.  
"I am here," Mom said as I started to fix some furniture.  
"Thank god," Megan said taking deep breaths. I put a shirt on and watched Megan freak out. Something was going wrong with her hair. She was going to curl her hair and then pull some of it back. I had bought some pearls that stuck in your hair, so I was going to put them in her hair.  
I opened the door and saw Perrie, Eleanor, and Rory waiting at the door. Perrie had her fist ready to knock on the door. "I know you too well," I said chuckling.  
"Here," Perrie said holding out a room key. "All of the bridesmaids gets their own room."  
"How did you manage to get Dad to agree?" I asked turning around and holding the key card up.  
"I just told him and then told him again," Megan said turning around and smiled.  
"Ah, I see," I said nodding. I turned the key card around in my hand and put it down on the desk.  
"On another note I have the dresses," Rory said walking in. I smiled and followed Rory into the bathroom. She took the plastic cover off showing the Royal Blue dress.  
"These are beautiful," I said smiling. The dress was floor length and had thick straps. There were clear jewels that went under the breasts and around the back. It was a simple dress but I loved it. "We even get to wear a necklace that have little diamonds that are evenly spaced out through out the chair. With earrings to match."  
"This is so exciting," I said jumping up and down. Perrie and Eleanor jumped in with the jumping, making girl screams.  
"Hurry up and get ready," Megan said. "We are leaving for the church in a little while."  
*  
I walked into the church and to the alter. I checked on a couple of things as the boys walked up. "You look amazing," Harry said putting a rose behind my ear. I smiled and hugged him. When we broke apart I fixed his tie.  
"I think you boys looks very nice," I said smiling at them. They each hugged me, Liam being the last.  
"Can you believe that you are going to be my brother-in-law?" I asked him. He smiled and hugged me.  
"I need to tell you something," Liam said looking at me. I nodded and allowed him to pull me into the back room.  
"Liam, what is going on?" I asked looking at him.  
"I cannot marry your sister until I tell you this," Liam said running his hands down his tuxedo jacket. "I loved you for as long as I can remember."  
"What?" I asked. I froze in place. I could not believe that Liam had just told me that he loved anymore.  
"I could not have married your sister without telling you how I used to feel about you," Liam said pacing back and forth. "I do not feel that way about you anymore. I promise you this."  
"I understand Liam," I said nodding. "I need you to focus on getting married today so I do not freak out."  
"I can do this," Liam said walking out of the back room and to the alter. Ashton had not seen me yet and I did not want him to see me until I walked down the isle.  
"Autumn," Rory said walking in the room.  
"What could it be now?" I asked turning around to look at her.  
"Megan wants to see you," Rory said messing with her dress. "Now."  
I threw my hands up in the air and walked to the back room. Everyone was sitting down and everything was perfect, but if Megan was freaking out we were going to be missing one of the key parts of a wedding.  
"Megan," I said walking in. She was sitting in a chair, crying.  
"What is the matter now?" I asked gabbing some tissues and kneeled down in front of her.  
"I am thinking about the future and I do not want to lose Liam," Megan said messing with her veil.  
"Okay, first of all you need to stop thinking so far into the future," I said fixing Megan's mascara. "Second of all you need to realize that Liam loves you more than anything in the world. You tow belong together, and if he ever leaves you One Direction is going to be missing a member."  
"You are right," Megan said nodding. "I shouldn't be worrying about this."  
I fixed Megan's necklace and smiled at her. "You are my sister and even though you are a pain sometimes I will always be there for you. Even if that means that we have to make some people disappear."  
Megan laughed and hugged me. "And you are my baby sister. I will always be here for you. Even if that means that I have to come visit you not matter what time it is."  
"My girls," Dad said making us break apart. I smiled at our dad and took a step back so he could take a look at Megan. When he started to give her the whole dad speech I walked out of the room and to the doors. I was going to walk down the isle first with Harry on my arm.  
"Your flower is still in your hair," Harry said pointing it out.  
"I know," I said smiling. Harry chuckled and held his arm out for my to grab. The music started to play and we started to walk down the isle. I smiled at Liam and then looked at the family. They all smiled at me and then I saw Ashton. He smiled at me and did a little wave.  
I looked back at Liam and then nodded as Harry let go of me and we parted ways. I stood still and watched the rest of the bridesmaids follow my lead. When Megan walked down the isle everyone stood up and smiled at her.  
She handed me her bouquet and turned to Liam. I stood their and smiled, not really paying attention to the ceremony. I kept glancing at Ashton, which was a bad idea because I kept holding in my laughs. When they kissed we cheered and it hit me that my sister was married.  
I was going to be living alone and the only time that i would see her would be when I was visiting London. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as Megan grabbed the bouquet from me. She started to walk back down the isle but stopped and turned around.  
She ran back up to me and hugged me. "Thank you this," She whispered.  
"Of course," I said letting her go. I followed her out of the church and back to the limo. I waved them goodbye and stood there alone for awhile. I would see them at the reception and that was it. I felt arms around my waist.  
I turned around and saw Ashton standing there. "Babe, what's wrong?" Ashton asked.  
"I just realized that I am going to be living alone from now on," I said looking down at the ground.  
"You have me here," Ashton said trying to make me smile.  
"Please, I know that you are going to have to leave to London also," I said taking a step away.  
"I am going to be coming back and forth," Ashton said grabbing my hand. I smiled and kissed him.  
"Somehow you make me feel better," I said smiling at him.  
"That is the point girlfriend," Ashton said making me laugh.  
"I am not calling you boyfriend," I said laughing. Ashton raised an eyebrow, making me laugh. I kissed him again and pulled him back into the church. I grabbed my clutch and walked back out toward Ashton's car so we could get to the reception before everyone and make sure that everything was perfect. That and we would


	11. Chapter 11

"Drink," Megan said putting a margarita in front of me. I smiled and hugged her. When Ashton and I got here everything was already for Megan and Liam to show up. When Megan actually got here everyone was cheering for Megan and Liam, but I was at the bar, talking to Michael as he fixed Megan her special drink. Ashton was not around because he was getting ready for his performance but that was not for a while, so I was going to see him before his performance.  
"What is this for?" I asked taking a sip.  
"You have made everything perfect and I appreciate everything that you have done," Megan said smiling at me.  
"So you like it?" I asked as Perrie and Eleanor walked over.  
"Of course. I love it," Megan said smiling as Liam walked up.  
"Yes thank you for all you have done," Liam said smiling.  
"Yeah," I said nodding. I still felt a little weird around Liam after he told me that he used to love me. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I knew that it was Ashton.  
"Want to come see something?" Ashton asked, whispering in my ear.  
"I would love to see something," I said nodding. Ashton grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the stage. I smiled when I walked up to the drum set and saw their logo.  
"Would you like to have this dance?" Ashton asked holding his hand out for me.  
"On the stage?" I asked looking around.  
"Yeah. Why not?" Ashton asked looking around. "Don't be one of those people that doesn't like to have fun."  
"Fine," I said grabbing his hand. "Let's I dance."  
Ashton smiled and pulled me in, placing his hand on my waist and gripped my hand. "I was thinking while I am here," Ashton said as we started to sway back and forth. "That when I am not in London I could stay with you."  
"Like move in?" I asked looking at him.  
"Well yeah," Ashton said nodding. "We have a while before I have to go."  
"You want to move into my apartment?" I asked looking at him. "We just become an official couple."  
"I know, but we basically are loving together now," Ashton said. "I will not even be there for a long time. Just a couple of days."  
"Then yes," I said nodding. "I like that idea. I won't be alone as much."  
"Where are your parents going? Back to California?" Ashton asked moving his hand down a little bit.  
"Of course," I said chuckling. "They cannot stand it here."  
"Is that why you are going to school not to far from this very spot?" Ashton asked placing our hands on his chest.  
"No evil looks from my dad means no stress on my back," I said smiling.  
"You are so cute," Ashton said smiling.  
"And here I thought you were never going to say the word cute," I said laughing. Ashton rolled his eyes and lightly kissed me.  
"I really like when you do that," I said smiling.  
"I can do it again," Ashton said smiling.  
"Trust me, you don't need to," Louis said dancing past with Eleanor. I laughed and turned back to Ashton.  
"Are you sick of my friends yet?" I asked running my hand up Ashton's arm.  
"Your mates are kind of mine also so yes," Ashton said laughing. I smiled and kissed him just as Harry interrupted us.  
"Sorry to interrupt you guys but Ashton needs to go on stage," He said. Ashton and I exchanged glances before Ashton rushed off so the stage, holding my hand.  
"I am sorry that we aren't going to get to finish our dance," Ashton said taking his blazer off.  
"That is okay because I have a hotel room waiting for us," I said smiling. Ashton froze for a second before turning to me.  
"I knew that there was a reason I love you," Ashton said. We both froze.  
"What has gotten into you guys?" Claim asked walking up to us.  
"Nothing," I said looking at him. I turned back to Ashton, quickly kissed him, and walked away. "Have a good show."  
*  
I leaned up against the bar and took a sip of beer. "What has gotten into you?" No all asked taking my beer away.  
"Ashton told me that he loved me in the most horrible way possible," I said looking at Niall.  
"You guys just met," Niall said taking a sip of my beer. "And you already love each other?"  
"I don't know. Every time I think that I love a guy they chest on me," I said. "And then I just end up wholehearted."  
"First of all those guys were dicks and we beat up everyone of them," Niall said turning to face me. "Second off Ashton is a good person. He is different. Trust me, I have met each one of your former boyfriends and no one liked them."  
"Which one did you hate the most?" I asked looking back at the stage. I smiled and Ashton when he looked over at me. The first song that they played he couldn't stop looking at me.  
"That guy named Jake," Niall said. "He was a dick."  
"I know that now," I said throwing my hands in the air. "He cheated on me and then ended up with the girl he cheated on me with."  
"That is why I don't like him," Niall said grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and turned toward the stage when the song ended. The boys said goodnight and ran off the stage. Girls from the reception surrounded them, asking for autographs but Ashton was the one that tried to push his way through everyone.  
"Ashton do you have a girlfriend?" Rory asked. My bet would have been that she was sick of all the ruckus and wanted them to go away.  
"I do and she's right here," Ashton said wrapping his arm around me. Niall ducked behind the bar when the crowd came this way. Ashton smiled and me and kiss me for moments. "How was that?"  
"Your show or the kiss?" I asked smiling at him.  
"Both," Ashton said after thinking about it for a moment.  
"Show was fantastic," I said nodding. "The kiss could have used a bit more work."  
"I know a place where we could fix that," Ashton said holding up a card key.  
"How did you get that?" I asked looking down at my bra.  
"You keep things in such obvious places," Ashton said smiling. I rolled my eyes and Ashton leaned down and kissed me several more times.  
"One last dance?" Ashton asked pulling away.  
"If you are going to kiss me then yes," I said smiling.  
"I can do that," Ashton said leading me back out to the dance floor. Ashton spun me around and brought me close to him. He grabbed my hand and placed our hands on his chest as we started to sway. "Look, Autumn, what I said before....I didn't mean for it to come out like that."  
"I was secretly hoping you would say that," I said looking at him. I started to look for Harry, Zayn, and Louis because I hadn't seen them much...and that was not a good sign.  
"If I were to say it properly," Ashton said clearing his throat. "What would you have done?"  
"I would have kissed you and told you that I loved you also," I said biting my bottom lip.  
"Autumn, I know that it has only been a short time that we have been together," Ashton started, making me smile. "And that we moved faster than what people would usually do, but this past week has been the best week I have ever had. Being with you at the movies, the beach, the amusement park, and even my place, has made me like you more and more. I can honestly say that you have made me fall completely in love with you. I am in love with you, Autumn."  
I smiled and kissed Ashton, lingering there for a bit. When I broke away I looked up at him. "I love you too."  
"I think the last time I said that was two years ago," Ashton said brining me closer. "And I don't think that I completely meant it at the time."  
"Love is something that you should never play with," I said looking at him. "I was taught that it is something two people share."  
Ashton leaned in and kissed me as a camera went off. We broke away and saw Megan, Perrie, and Eleanor squealing at the camera. "Are you ready to get out of here?" Ashton asked looking back at me.  
"Yeah," I said nodding at him. Ashton grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the entrance.  
"Where are you going?" Megan asked as I picked my dress up a bit to walk.  
"I will meet you at the car," Ashton said looking at Megan and then at me. I nodded and received a kiss.  
"Are you going to the hotel?" Megan asked smiling. I looked at her and then past her. "You are doing that thing where you don't answer the question and look past me instead. You are going."  
"Stop it," I said swatting her hands away. She was trying to hung me and when she did that it freaked me out.  
"Just go," Megan said smiling. "I trust Ashton."  
"I am glad that you trust him," I said rolling my eyes. "You go have fun with Liam. I am sick of glares so I am leaving earlier than I thought I would be."  
I turned around and walked to the parking lot. Ashton was leaning against his car, waiting for me. "I thought you were going to leave me here," Ashton said smiling as I walked up to him.  
"Now why would I do that?" I asked smiling at him. I walked right up to Ashton, crashing my lips to his, moving my body against his. Ashton broke away and smiled at me.  
"I have nothing I could think of but I am glad that you didn't." I kissed Ashton again before getting into his car. The whole ride to the hotel Ashton played with my hand and my thigh. Once we got to the hotel Ashton pulled me into the elevator and to the corner.  
"I cannot wait to get out of this tuxedo," He said leaning his forehead against mine. He kissed my cheek again and again.  
"Trust me, I am itching to get out of this dress," I said smiling. I kissed Ashton, grabbed th sides of his blazer.  
"The dress would look better on the floor," Ashton said, kissing me as the door opened. Ashton and I walked down the hall gripping my hand, making me walk backwards as he kissed me. Once we got to the door Ashton unlocked the door and walked in.  
Ashton cupped my face as he pushed me up agians the wall. I pushed Ashton's jacket off of his shoulders, letting the jacket fall to the ground. Ashton picked me up and ran his hand up my thigh while his other hand pushed my strap off of my shoulder. I looked at the ceiling as Ashton moved down to my neck, nipping at my skin.  
I ran my fingers through his hair and then down to his shirt. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, exsposing his bare chest. I lgihtly kissed Ashton's neck and then his chest.  
"Now?" Ashton asked breaking away from me.  
"Is that even a question?" I asked. Ashton smiled and kissed me again as he moved to the bed. He set me down at the foot of the bed and unzipped my dress. Once my dress was on the floor I laid back and smiled as Ashton crawled over me.  
"I love you," Ashton said kissing me. I wrapped my arms around Ashton and then trailed my hands down his chest to his belt. "Don't tease me."  
I chuckled and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Ashton shrugged them off, kicking them to the ground and he kissed my neck, moving his hands up my thigh. "I want you," I said kissing his chest.  
"You have no idea," Ashton said smiling. I smiled and kissed Ashton and pulled the covers over us as Ashton moaned from the hand traveling down his pants, making me satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was...bad.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up and turned to see that Ashton was gone. I touched the pillow next to me and then looked at the bathroom as Ashton walked out. He smiled when he saw that I was awake. "I was just going to wake you up," Ashton said smiling as he walked to the edge of the bed.  
"Really how were you going to wake me up?" I asked smiling. Ashton wasn't wearing anything but a towel. He crawled up the bed and leaned over me.  
"Something along the lines of this," Ashton said kissing me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him bringing him closer.  
"I like this," I said smiling at him.  
"Yeah, we should do this more often," Ashton said looking at me. "Because last night was so much fun."  
"It was about time," I said smiling. I kissed Ashton and then pushed him so that he was laying next to me. I laid on top of him and lightly kissed him. There was a knock on the door. I looked back at Ashton and saw that he was smiling. "Who is that?"  
"That would be the breakfast that I ordered," Ashton said getting up. He fixed his towel and opened the door, dragging a cart in so the attendee wouldn't see me.  
"You ordered breakfast?" I asked sitting up, holding the sheet up to my chest. Ashton grabbed his shirt and held it out so I could put it on. I slipped it on and unbuttoned it so I could walk to the table.  
"Because I love you and I didn't want to take you to McDonald's," Ashton said sitting down across from me. I smiled at him and looked at my plate. "What do you want to do today?"  
"I need to go home and pack at one point," I said taking a sip of orange juice. "I am leaving tomorrow night, but whatever. We have the whole day and tomorrow."  
"How are you going to function with your sister living in London?" Ashton asked. I crossed my legs and sat up straight. "Don't do that."  
"Don't do what?" I asked.  
"You get proper when you talk about something uncomfortable, like living without your sister," Ashton said looking at me. I knew that he was right, but I didn't want to admit it.  
"I suppose I will finish out this year and then move to London for the rest of college, maybe tour the world before I continue," I said nodding. "I don't have anyone to tell me that I should wait, so I think that I should do that now."  
"Where do I fit into this?" Ashton asked. I froze and looked at my plate. I hadn't even thought about including Ashton in future plans. I have never gotten that far so it didn't occur to me.  
"I will travel with you and the boys if I have to," I said taking another bite of the pancakes Ashton ordered. "As long as I am doing something exciting than I am for it."  
"You sound like touring is something awful," Ashton said sitting up straight.  
"You do it also," I said looking at him. "Are you not comfortable taking about this?"  
"No," Ashton said shrugging. "I just don't want you to do something that you would regret."  
"I wouldn't regret that," I lied. I liked to tour with the boys but I couldn't do that forever. I want to travel, graduate from college, find a job, her married. I wasn't ready to put that away for touring.  
"You would," Ashton said.  
"I don't want to leave you," I said looking up at him. "Everything will be fine. I promise."  
When I didn't hear anything I looked up at Ashton and saw him looking at me. "What?" I asked.  
"I love you," Ashton said standing up. I smiled and kissed him as he bent down in front of me.  
"I love you too," I said as Ashton grabbed me by the waist. I smiled and kissed him again. There was a knock on the door and then the boys barged in making Ashton and I jump.  
"What the hell?" Ashton asked standing up.  
"Oh sorry mate," Michael said. "Were you proposing?"  
"No," I said covering myself up better.  
"Alright," Calum said nodding. "We need Ashton to come practice with us."  
Ashton and I exchanged glances. "I can't I am spending the day with Autumn."  
"No, it is fine. I kind of ran off last night and I had plans with Harry so I should go pack now and then I will meet you a bit later," I said standing up. Ashton hit Luke for staring at me as I walked into the bathroom.  
*  
"Fall," Harry said walking into my room at my grandparents house.  
"Curly," I said laughing. I handed him a Lilly and took the rose from him.  
"Are you ready to go do this thing?" Niall asked walking in. He had a handful of purple tulips, Zayn had orange marigolds, and Louis had green carnations. I laughed when I saw them.  
"You boys are a bunch of idiots," I said laughing.  
"Yes but we are your idiots," Harry said hugging me. I smiled when the other boys joined in, and the Perrie and Eleanor joined in.  
"Come on, the lake is waiting," Perrie said grabbing my hand. I grabbed my bouquet of rose that was on top of my suite case and followed everyone else out to the lake. We sat down on the bank and started to take the petals off of our flowers.  
"So, Fall," Harry started. "Are you going to move to London now?"  
"Um, no," I said shaking my head. "Just because me whole family is there doesn't mean I am moving again."  
"Ashton is going to be in London now," Louis said looking at me.  
"Yes well we have talked about this," I said looking up. Niall handed me a beer and then continued to pull apart tulips.  
"I think you should," Perrie said. "We never see you anymore and it is a total bummer."  
"I will look at apartments near Oxford," I said looking at Perrie. She smiled at me even though there was a small chance that I would actually look at apartments.  
"What about Oxford?" Ashton asked walking up.  
"Ashton," Harry said looking up. "Please come join our merry group."  
For someone that likes me, Harry was going quite fantastic job of keeping it together. "I will," Ashton said sitting down next to me. He kissed my cheek as I pulled apart flowers.  
"Ashton, don't you think Autumn should look for flats in London?" Eleanor asked. Ashton looked at me and thought for a moment.  
"I think that you should."  
"Why do you think that?" I asked leaning on me. Ashton was laying out but was putting his weight on his arms to keep him propped up.  
"For starters, you will see me more. Not even going to mention your friends."  
"I just do not want to leave me life here behind," I said. "I have friends that are in school with me."  
"Your life that you have had since you were little is still in London," Harry said. "You want to go back."  
"I will come visit once the tour kicks off," I said cutting the stem off of a flower. "I promise that I will."  
"You have to stay for two shows though," Louis said. He was laying down now, using his shoulder as something to prop himself up on.  
"Alright. Two shows," I said grabbing my petals. "That is my final deal."  
Harry and Louis high fived each other making me chuckle. "Ready?" Niall asked standing up with me. Everyone stood up with their petals in hand and walked to the middle of a bridge and looked down at the lake.  
"One," Niall said.  
"Two," Harry said.  
"Three," I said. We threw all of our petals down into the water and then took the flowers that we had just cut the stems off and threw them into the water.  
"This is ridiculous," Harry said chuckling. "But awesome at the same time."  
I felt Ashton wrap his arms around me, holding me tight. "So, on our last night together do you want to go catch a movie with me?" He asked looking at me.  
"I would," I said smiling. Ashton lightly kissed me and looked back down at the water. All you could see were various colors and types of flowers. I took a sip of beer and then hugged Harry and then others before Ashton pulled me off of the bridge and toward the street.  
"Don't we need to get the car?" I asked as we started down the street.  
"There is this park, in walking distance, and they are having movies in the park," Ashton explained. "I am taking you there and then somewhere else after."  
I smiled and kissed Ashton as he grabbed my hand, pulling me along with him toward this park. I laid me head on his shoulder and held onto his arm. "Ashton, I am not ready to leave," I said.  
"Hey, lets not think about it," Ashton said kissing my hand. "Just think about how much I love you and how much time we are going to spend together before tomorrow night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short.


	13. Chapter 13

I laughed as Ashton and I walked down the street. After the movie we decided to go grab something that was unhealthy. We got ice cream cones. "I cannot believe that you have never had ice cream," Ashton said laughing.   
"I was really fit though," I said smiling at Ashton.   
"Is that where whatever you did came from last night?" Ashton asked.   
"Yes," I said nodding. "Did you like that?"  
"It was different," Ashton said nodding. "Are you going to do it again?"   
"Hell yeah," I said nodding. I laughed when I saw Ashton tense up a bit.   
"Stop it," Ashton said grabbing my hand. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when I heard some screaming. Ashton and I turned to see what was going on and saw tents and flashing lights.   
"Would you like to go check it out?" Ashton asked turning to me.   
"I feel a bit adventurous," I said nodding. Ashton chuckled and pulled me along toward the flashing lights. "It looks like a circus."  
"The circus freaks me out a bit," Ashton asked when we walked up to the booth. Ashton bought two tickets, threw our ice cream away, and continued into what looked like a circus. We walked through the tents and saw booths for games and clowns.   
"This could be fun," I said nodding. We later found out that it was not the circus but an acrobat act from Italy. "This is definitely going to be fun."  
"Ashton? Autumn?" Michael asked. We turned around and saw Calum, Michael, and Luke with cotton candy and sodas.   
"What are you doing here?" Luke asked.  
"We could ask you the same question," Ashton said wrapping his arm around me.  
"Well, after you left the little get together with One Direction and more we learned about this place and decided to catch a show," Calum explained sitting in the row behind us. I looked past Calum and saw people pointing at us and whispering. Michael noticed and turned around to see, which made Luke, Ashton, and Calum so that same.  
"Pretty soon it is going to be hard to go on dates with you," I said turning to Ashton. Ashton smiled and me and then kissed me, keeping me close. I smiled and pulled me closer and I placed my hand on his chest.  
"Would you two go get a room?" Luke asked throwing a piece of popcorn at us. We pulled away and glared at Luke and the boys.   
"Have you decided where you are going to move to?" Calum asked. I took a deep breath and looked at him.  
"When we learn what Autumn is planning on doing I will let you know," Ashton said touching my shoulders. I took a deep breath and nodded. "We just went over this today and it was a long process that we probably don't want to go over again."  
"That would be best," I said nodding. "Sorry."  
"No, it is fine," Michael said nodding. "We just know that you want to travel the world."  
"That is a really good goal," Luke said nodding. We turned to look at Luke and then turned away.   
"How did you guys find this place?" Calum asked.  
"We were walking around after a date and saw flashing lights," I explained.   
"And we threw our ice cream away because we came in here," Ashton said. He was really disappointed about the whole ice cream thing.   
"I am buying the next ice cream cone that we have," I said placing my hands on Ashton's shoulders . Ashton smiled and me and then quickly kissed me so the boys wouldn't yell at us.   
"I have something for you," Ashton said reaching in the back of his pocket.   
"I was hoping to see this," Calum said smiling. He became very giddy all of the sudden.   
"I told you not to act like this," Ashton whined.   
"Sorry mate," Calum said patting his shoulder.   
"Anyway," Ashton said rolling his eyes. He grabbed the chain of his necklace that I was wearing and pulled the pendant out from under my shirt. "I got you something to keep me close for when I am away from you."  
I watched as he pulled out a small velvet box and looked down at the small thing. "I promise that I am not proposing to you," Ashton said chuckling. "I know how you feel about the whole proposal thing. Even though you don't say anything about it."  
"Just give it to her," Luke said.   
"Today we weren't at band practice, that was just a cover. Instead the boys were helping me pick this out for you," Ashton said handing me the box. I looked at him and then at the boys. My hands started to shake, from excitement, as I opened the box. I smiled when I saw a small, London Blue, crystal heart on a sterling silver chain. When I looked up at the boys jumping when I saw that they were leaned in and watching me with wide eyes.   
"I love it," I said smiling. The smiled as Ashton quickly kissed me before grabbing the box and pulling the necklace out of the box. I held my hair up and turned around so Ashton got put the necklace on.   
"I seriously hope that you didn't spend a lot on this," I said kissing Ashton.   
"Don't worry about it," Ashton said grabbing my hand. "You only get the best."  
"I do love it," I said smiling. I touched the heart and turned around. "Thank you."  
"Blue suites you," Michael said.   
"Do not let anyone else tell you differently," Calum said smiling. I smiled and then turned back around to talk to Ashton. He wrapped his arm around me and brought me close so I could lay my head on his shoulder.   
*  
I woke up and turned to see Ashton sleeping. I smiled and sat up to see that I was in Ashton's room. After the show the boys said that they were going out to get something to eat and that it would be a couple of hours until they got home, so Ashton and I rushed back over to his place. I held the blanket to my chest so I could get up but I felt Ashton's hands wrap around my waist and pulled me back to him.   
"Where do you think you are going?" Ashton asked leaning over me.   
"Nowhere apparently," I said smiling. I wrapped my arms around Ashton and kissed me.   
"Don't leave me ever," Ashton said as I pushed him over. I kissed his chest and moved down.   
"That would be a sin," I said kissing Ashton's V line. I heard him groan and I kissed him again.   
"I am ready to be gone and come visit you," Ashton said smiling. "Because if what happened last night was just because you love me than I cannot wait to see what miss each other sex is like."  
I looked back up at him and smiled. "You are ridiculous."  
"You look beautiful in just that necklace," Ashton said smiling. I smiled laid down so that I was on Ashton. Ashton and I looked at each other for a moment. There was a knock that made me jump so badly that I fell off of Ashton and onto the bed beside him.   
"Come in," Ashton said once he covered me up. Michael cracked the door opened and looked in, making sure that it was alright.   
"Sorry to interrupt but Louis just called and said that he wanted to meet up with just the four of us later," Michael said waving at me. I smiled at him as Ashton sighed.   
"I told them that this was my last day with Autumn before she leaves," He said sitting up.   
"I know and I told him that but he said it should not take long," Michael said.   
"It is fine Ash," I said looking at him.  
"Alright, I will shower now," Ashton said nodding. Michael left and Ashton got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I watched him smiling when he disappeared.   
"Are you going to come shower with me?" Ashton asked poking his head out of the bathroom.  
"Sorry, I can't," I said smiling. "I have to go home and finish packing and spend time with my family before you show up to take me away."  
"I will take you away alright," Ashton said smiling. I smiled and got up when Ashton went into the shower. I put my clothes on and walked into the bathroom.   
"Ashton, I am leaving now," I said. He poked his head out of the shower.   
"Alright babe I will see you in a bit," He said. I smiled and kissed him before walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen and living room.  
"Morning Autumn," Calum said when he saw me.   
"Good morning boys," I said looking at them. Calum and Michael were in the kitchen and Luke was on the couch. "I will see you guys in a little while. I have to run."  
"Like actually run?" Luke asked.  
"No, I have to get home to shower and get ready to leave," I said smiling.  
"Alright, but don't leave without saying goodbye," Michael said looking at me.   
"I would never do that," I said smiling. "I am sure that my mom will have a dinner and invite you guys over."  
I said goodbye to them and walked out of the door before they would strike up a conversation with me. I walked home and in through the front door of my grandparent's house. "Good morning sweetie," my grandfather said smiling.   
"Good morning Papa," I said smiling. I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed a piece of bacon off of the plate.   
"Did you have a nice date?" He asked.  
"I did," I said nodding. "Ashton gave me a necklace."  
Papa looked at my necklace and smiled. "I am glad that you have found someone that has finally made you happy and puts you first," Papa said. "He is someone that I want for you. No matter what your father thinks."   
"That means a lot to me coming from you," I said hugging him.   
"Now go see your grandmother she wants to talk to you," Papa said. I smiled and walked to my grandparent's room. I heard my grandmother in the bathroom going through some boxes.   
"Ah you are home," She said when she saw me. "Tonight I am having a small dinner and I am inviting the boys and the other boys and some friends."  
"When do the One Direction boys leave?" I asked leaning up against the wall.   
"I believe they leave tomorrow but that could change," She said nodding.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Louis was talking to your mother about how he was going to talk to management about the time conflict or something like that," she said looking through some boxes.   
"Thanks grandma," I said standing up straight. "Oh, where is mom and dad?"  
"They are out right at the moment but they should be back for dinner," She replied. "Now go take a shower. You smell like sex."  
I laughed. "Alright grandma."   
I walked out of her room and down the hall to my room so that I could get out a nice dress and then some traveling clothes before taking a long shower. I went into the bathroom and stopped when I saw all of Megan's stuff that was there was now gone.   
I sighed and turned the water on just as my phone started to ring. I rushed back out into the bedroom and saw that Megan was calling me. "Hello," I answered.  
"Hey," She yelled. "I miss you so much. Liam took my to Italy."  
"That sounds like a lot of fun," I said nodding. "Tell Liam I say hello."  
"Hi Autumn," He said into the phone.   
"We are at the beach right now before we head off to France, and then we are going to Athens, Greece," Megan said. She sounded really happy.   
"So he is taking you on a tour of countries?" I asked.   
"That was what you told me to do and I took your advice," Liam said.  
"Are you guys happy?" I asked sitting down on the bed.  
"Autumn, I am married to my love of my life, who just so happens to be in the band One Direction, not being bothered my fans, and having sex every night, of course we are happy," Megan said. I smiled and shook my head. "I will be back in a couple of weeks to come back and pick up my things from the apartment. If you could pack up some things for me I would appreciate that."  
"Of course I will," I said. I was starting to become sad all over again. I was happy that I was going to be living on my own but I was losing everyone at once.   
"How are things with Ashton?" Megan asked.   
"They are fine," I said nodding. "I actually just got back from his place. He gave me a necklace last night so I would be close to him after he leaves for London."  
"That is so sweet of him," Megan said. "Just imagine if you didn't talk to him after I left you there."  
"Thank you for that by the way," I said turning the water off. "He plan to basically move in together."   
"Basically?" Megan asked.   
"Since he is moving to London and I am not, at least not right now, when he comes and stays with me for a while he is just going to stay with me."  
"Oh great my old apartment is going to hold a hormonal teenager," Megan said. Autumn, I am sorry but I have to go now. I will call you when I get a chance."  
"Love you," I said before hanging up. I walked back into the bathroom, turned the water back on, and stripping my clothes off and getting in the shower before Ashton showed up.


	14. Chapter 14

I walked out of my room and saw the boys standing there. "Hi Fall," Harry said when he saw me.  
"Hi guys," I said standing a couple feet from them. Each of them had a folder in their hands. "What's this?"  
"To make things easier we have put all of the flats available in each of our buildings," Niall said handing out the folders. "Autumn, we know you. You weren't going to look."  
"So we did for you," Louis said grabbing the others folders and handing them to me. "And just to make sure you look through them we have told Ashton to look through them with you."  
I just looked at them. "You are a bunch of idiots."  
"Can't help that we are your idiots," Zayn said smiling. I rolled my eyes and put my folders on the table that was behind me.  
"Are you guys surprised that you haven't been ambushed by fans yet?" I asked.  
"Don't jinx it!" Harry yelled covering my mouth. I looked at him and nodded. He let go of me and stepped back a couple of feet.  
"Beer?" Niall asked me. I nodded and walked into the kitchen.  
"Why don't you get the salad ready?" Grandma asked. I started to get the salad ready without even saying anything. I heard a loud bang and turned around to see Niall taking deep breaths.  
"They. Have. Found. Us," Niall said slowly walking into the kitchen.  
"Are you alright mate?" Zany asked helping him.  
"They almost got me," Niall said taking a deep breath. I chuckled and grabbed the beer he brought me.  
"Look at you four. Can't handle a bunch of girls," I said smiling.  
"You don't known the power of the fans," Harry said turning around and pointing at me.  
"They can be vicious," Zayn said nodding. "They are not just a group of girls."  
  I laughed and shook my head as someone knocked on the door. "I will get it," Louis said walking away.  
  "Why are we even having salad?" I asked. "I have had enough salad to fill a field of lettuce."  
  "It is just optional," Grandma said. "You don't have to eat it."  
  "Dad gives me that stare though," I said looking at her with my dad's stare.  
  "That is a good imitation of his stare," She said laughing. I laughed as I cut up some peppers to throw into the salad. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked up and saw that my grandma was smiling.  
  I turned around and saw Ashton with  a flower in his hands. "We were able to get away earlier."  
  "Hi Autumn," Michael said walking past us. "You do know that their are people surrounding your house, right?"  
  I pointed at Niall, who was still calming down. Some of his clothes were ripped. "Yes you did," Michael said smiling.  
  "It is going to make it a lot harder to go in the pool," Calum said. The sun that was shining into the house suddenly disappeared. Everyone turned around and saw boards covering the screen.  
  "Took care of that," Papa said walking in. "Can't stand those people."  
  "Sorry John," Harry said. He waved them off as we walked into his room. I turned to Ashton and noticed that he looked happier than normal.  
  "What happened?" I asked looking at him.     
  "Nothing," Ashton said looking at me. "Just ready to have fun, but I do have to tell you something."  
  "Can you tell me now?" I asked stepping on my tiptoes.  
  "Give me five minutes," Ashton said ribbing his arm. "On the way in some girl pulled my arm. It hurts a bit."  
  "Do you want me to help?" I asked looking at his arm. I saw a scratch going down his arm and blood dripping onto the floor.  
  "So you're a doctor also?" Ashton asked smiling. I rolled my eyes, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the garage.  
  "Sit down on the bench," I said pointing at the wooden bench in the corner. Ashton did as I said as I walked over to grab the first aid kit. "How are the others?"  
  "They were in front of me and I didn't see them get grabbed at," Ashton said as I sat down next to him.  
  "Maybe you're the favorite of the group," I said smiling. "You'll have girls flock all over you and sneak into your hotel room. All of that good stuff."  
  "The only girl that I care about flocking over me is you," Ashton said smiling. I rolled my eyes as I cleaned his wound. "You are going to have to pay me back and sneak into my hotel room one night."  
  "Oh really?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Because I would walk right into your hotel room."  
  "I don't know if I should take that in a dirty way, but I am anyway," He said smiling.  
  I smiled and wrapped his arm in a bandage. "You should be fine as long as you don't lift heavy things or get cut again," I said putting the first aid kit on the shelf behind the bench.  
   I stood up and fixed my dress as Ashton looked at his arm. I turned and tried to walk away but Ashton grabbed me by the waist and turned me around. He picked me up, by the waist, and sat me down on his lap so I was straddling him. "I said no lifting," I said putting my forehead to him.  
  "You said  no lifting heavy things," Ashton corrected. I rolled my eyes and  leaned in to kiss Ashton.  
  "Come on," I said breaking away. I got off of Ashton and pulled him up.  
  "Come in?" Ashton asked. I smiled and kissed him again.  
  "You have something to tell me," I said smiling. I opened the door and saw the boys huddled on the couch. "Are you guys still scared?"  
  "You were when you were with us," Zayn said turning around.  
  "On another matter, I have something to tell Autumn," Ashton said  grabbing my hand.  He pulled me out onto the patio and made me sir down on a lounge chair.  
  "Is everything alright?" I asked.  
  "Not at all," Ashton said kneeling do in front of me. "Today I signed a contract and all of that boring stuff but I wouldn't sign unless I got to change one thing. I have another week to stay here and then I have to go to London to practice. You are allowed to visit with me and the boys whenever you want."  
  I sat there and listened to Ashton speak. When he was done I didn't move.  "Babe?" Ashton asked. He kneeled down in front of me.  
  I looked at him and then jumped on him, wrapping my arms around him. "I take it that you are happy," Ashton said wrapping his arms around me.  
  "I cannot believe that you would that for me," I said pulling away from him.  
  "Of course I would," Ashton said. He lightly kissed me. "I couldn't even think about leaving you so I bought more time."  
"What about work? What about your stuff?" I asked.  
  "I am going to drive with you tonight, come back tomorrow and pack up my stuff," Ashton said. "Then I will help pack Megan's stuff up with you and get ready for London."  
  "That is great," I said smiling. I kissed Ashton again before standing up and walking back in the house. Once I closed the door and turned around I saw everyone turn around, pretending that they weren't watching us.  
  "What's happening?" Louis asked, pretending to just notice that we were back in the house.  
  "I am staying for another week with Autumn in her apartment," Ashton said smiling.  
  "That's great mate," Harry said nodding. He didn't look too happy about what was happening but accepted it.  
  "What?" Dad asked walking into the house.  
  "Ashton is living with me for a week," I said nodding. "You won't have to worry because you won't see us until the show."  
  My dad nodded before walking into the kitchen. "I think your dad is warming up to me," Ashton said nodding. "He didn't try to kill me."  
  "That is a plus," Niall said nodding.  
  "Did you guys go through this?" Luke asked. My dad didn't like the other boys either. They got stares from him when they started to hang out with me.  
  "Oh no," Zayn said.  
  "Course not," Niall said shaking his head. "We grew up with Megan and Autumn."  
   "Man," Michael said. "Of we only knew you eighteen years ago."  
  "Well you didn't so we have to manage if you want to stick around," I said nodding.  
  "When do we leave?" Michael asked looking at the boys.  
  "Tomorrow night," Zayn said nodding.  
  "So you boys are going to have a bit of fun, eat, say goodbye to Autumn, and than go pack," Mom said walking in with a pack of beers.  
"Quick, everyone grab a beer," Grandma said as she started to wash the dishes.  
"Your grandmother is the coolest person I know," Luke said getting up. I rolled my eyes and grabbed another one.  
 *  
I walked into my room, closing the door behind me. I walked over to my suitcase and put the left over clothes in. "Are you changing?" Ashton walking in and closing the door behind me.  
"Ah yes I am," I said nodding. "It is a couple of hours."  
"I can drive," Ashton said looking at some pictures that were around the room. "I have directions."  
"Fine," I said nodding. "I will have time to write a paper."  
"You look nervous about something," Ashton said.  
"Ah yes, my friends are going to pop by tomorrow morning to say hi," I said nodding. "They don't know about you."  
"So I can be the very dashing boyfriend that comes out of your room when you are having coffee with them?" Ashton asked smiling.  
"I would prefer if you didn't," I said laughing.  
"I am going to anyway," Ashton said grabbing me by the waist. He leaned down and kissed me. "Because then they might leave sooner and I will have you to myself."  
Ashton leaned down and kissed me again. "If you guys have having sex you can wait until you get to Autumn's apartment," Calum said banging on the door.  
I pulled away, laughing, and walked to get the door. "I was just packing," I said smiling.  
"That's better than what I thought you were doing," Calum said smiling. He walked in and grabbed my bag. "I was sent to grab this."  
"Alright," I said nodding. I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I quickly changed and walked back out. My parents were talking while my mom made snacks for Ashton and I. The boys were outside talking to my grandparents. I walked outside, purse in hand, to say goodbye.  
"There's my darling," Grandma said smiling. I hugged her, squeezing her tight.  
"Thank you for having me stay here and for all you have done for Ashton and I," I said letting go of her.  
"Anytime, bring Ashton back," She said smiling. "I like him."  
I laughed and nodded. I said goodbye to my grandfather and parents. When I finally got to the One Direction boys I started to tear up. "Don't cry because then I will cry," No all said hugging me.  
"I will see you in a couple of weeks," I said nodding.  
"I can not wait to see you then Fall," Harry said hugging me. I smiled and.hugged Louis and Zayn.  
"Sorry I am taking.Ashton away," I said hugging Michael, Calum, and Luke. "I will give him back soon."  
"You can keep him," Luke said smiling. "I think we could manage without him.  
"No you couldn't," Ashton said walking up to the others. I smiled and stepped.backwards and turned around to walk to the car. I got into the passenger seat and got my phone out and headphones. I looked up at as Ashton got into the car. "Ready?"  
"Let's go," I said smiling. I turned around and waved to my family and the boys as Ashton drove off.  
"So, what is this place like?" Ashton asked.  
"Quiet and secluded," I said smiling as him.  
"That's how I like it," Ashton said smiling. "What are your friend's names?"  
"Rory and Amy," I said nodding. "They have classes with me."  
"Are they nineteen also?" Ashton asked nodding.  
"Yes," I said smiling. "Should I be worried about you going after one of them?"  
"Never," Ashton said slowing the car to a stop. He quickly kissed me and then the light turned green and he started to drive again. Ashton grabbed my hand and placed them on my knee. I smiled and then looked out of the window and watched the palm trees fly by. 

   
 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sexual content in this chapter. It may not be good but there is sexual content in this chapter...

I took a sip of coffee and leaned up against the counter. I smiled when there was a knock on the door. I quickly tip toed over to the door and opened it a crack. "You're home," Rory said smiling.  
I smiled and opened the door and let them in. They took a couple of steps into the apartment and stopped. "What happened here last night?" Amy asked looking around. "Is this Ashton here?"  
"Did Megan tell you?" I asked smiling.  
"That you have a really hot boy friend that is in a boy band that is working with One Direction? I have no idea what you're talking about," Rory said shrugging.  
I rolled my eyes and poured them some coffee. "How's Harry?" Rory asked sitting down.  
"He was fine," I said handing her the mug. "It was nice to see them again. I can't wait for them to go on tour."  
"Is Ashton's band going to be going to see them perform?" Amy asked.  
"Yes, they are going to open for them," I said. Rory and Amy did a silent scream and started to jump around the room.  
"When can we meet him?" Rory asked. "Is he gorgeous? Wait, don't tell me. I will tell you when I see him."  
"Alright," I said nodding.  
"Tell me," Amy said smiling. "Better yet show me. You must have a picture of him on your phone."  
I rolled my eyes and took another sip of my coffee. "Did you get laid last night?" Rory asked looking around.  
I looked at them before taking a sip of coffee. "You did!" Amy yelled. "You have finally moved on from whatever his name was."  
"Jason," I reminded her. "His name was Jason."  
"Forget the name," Amy said. "He is gone. It is over with, and if you are wondering where he is just don't."  
"Have you gone and killed him?" I asked.  
"Of course not," Amy said. "Maybe."  
I checked on my coffee and looked at Amy but she was drinking her coffee. "So bitch do you want to grab lunch with us?" Rory asked crossing her legs.  
"I can't," I said. "I have to pack up Megan's things and then drive Ashton to go get his things."  
"Perfect when you get back we can just talk here," Rory said nodding. "I will even bring take out."  
"It's a date," I said nodding. I heard the bedroom door close and then saw Ashton walk out. He was shirtless and was only wearing a towel.  
"Nice work," Rory whispered. I smiled and rolled my eyes.  
"Hello, you just me Rory and Amy," Ashton said walking up to them. Rory and Amy shook his hand and then watch him as he grabbed a mug.  
"It was nice seeing you Ashton," Amy said. "But we really should be going."  
"You are really nice to look at," Rory said smiling. I looked at her. "I'm not going to not say anything. He is gorgeous."  
"Thank you," Ashton said smiling. "I am sorry I am not wearing more clothes. They got ruined last night."  
"You are perfectly fine," Amy said nodding. "You could wear that the whole time we are here. I wouldn't mind."  
"We have to be going though," Rory said grabbing Amy by the arm. I walked them out to the door. Before they left Rory turned around and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Ashton leaned up against the counter.  
"Are you happy?" I asked leading up against the door.  
"Extremely," Ashton said smiling. I smiled and nodded. "Because we are now alone."  
"What does that mean exactly?" I asked smiling. Ashton walked toward me, letting his towel loosen with every step.  
"I am going to get rid of this," Ashton said pulling the flannel off of me, letting it drop to the floor, leaving me in a bra and underwear. Ashton grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to his body. He kissed me and then moved down to my neck.  
"And then get rid of this," Ashton said unhooking my bra. I let my hands travel down Ashton's back to his lower back, pushing the towel off of him and to the floor. Ashton pushed me up against the wall, pressing his body up against mine. He nipped at my ear lobe and right behind my ear making me moan.  
"And these," Ashton said pushing my underwear down to the floor. I grabbed the lock and turned it, locking the door. Ashton picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I brought Ashton back to me, crashing my lips to his.  
He slowly made his way to the couch, laying me down so he could lean over me. I ran my hands down him chest to his waist, teasing him a bit. "Not this again," Ashton groaned as I kissed his neck.  
I turned him over and kissed down his chest and to his member. I looked up at him and smiled. I licked his tip and then down his shaft. I heard Ashton moan, making me smile. I licked back down his shaft to his tip and then let him enter my mouth. I run my tounge up and down, sucking on him, enjoying every moment of Ashton's groans. Ashton pulled me back up, smashing his lips to yours.  
He turns us over bringing his hand down to my clit. I moaned once he entered me, smiling as he kissed my chest. "Shit Ashton," I moaned.  
"I take it that you like that," Ashton said removing his two fingers from me and then moving down. You grab onto his hair as his tongue enters you making you groan.  
"Why are you so horny?" I asked starting to pant.  
Ashton backs out of you and kisses your thigh. "I am a guy. I am horny on command."  
Ashton pulls you so that you are sitting up. He kissed you and then you chest, bring his hand back down to your clit. "The better question is why are you so horny?"  
"Maybe it is because my boyfriend came out practically naked this morning," I said kissed his neck. "And after last I thought I was sore but after this I think it will be worse."  
Ashton crashed his lips to mine, sliding his tongue into my mouth, letting a groan escape. I lightly bit his bottom lip before I slipped my tongue into his mouth. "I want you so badly," Ashton said running his hand up my body.  
"I want you inside of me. Now," I said kissing him again. Ashton smiled as he spread my legs, lining himself up with me. Ashton broke away and looked at me as he worked to enter me. I gasped with pleasure when he entered me and crashed his lips down on mine. Ashton started to thrust, progressing with speed as he moved, eventually hitting my g-spot.  
"Shit," I moaned. "Ash."  
"Say my name," Ashton demanded. "Say it."  
"Ash!" I moaned.  
"What do you want me to do?" Ashton asked thrusting harder into me.  
"Fuck me," I said as Ashton started to kiss my chest.   
"How badly?" He asked sucking on my skin. We were both panting at this point, but nothing was stopping him.  
"So badly," I moaned. "So. Fucking. Badly."  
"That's my girl," Ashton said. We were shaking the couch. I thought we were going to break my small couch. "I am about to come."  
"Wait one more minute," I said crashing my lips back to his.  
"I can't," Ashton said against my lips. He slid his tongue into my mouth and letting me do the same.  
"Alright I am about to come," I said licking Ashton's neck.  
"One," Ashton counted, thrusting as hard as he could.  
"Two," I moaned.  
"Now," Ashton said letting go. I let go, taking a deep breath. Ashton backed out of me and laid down next to me.  
"That was amazing," I said grabbing the blanket that was over the back of the couch.  
"Just as good as last night," Ashton panted. "We need to do this more often."  
"How does when you get home sound?" I asked looking at him.  
"That sounds like I should leave now, be gone for an hour, and then come back," Ashton said kissing me. I smiled and kissed him, grabbing his arm. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "I love you Autumn."  
"I love you too," I said smiling. I kissed him again before sitting up. "I need to shower and get ready to pack these boxes."  
"I will take a shower with you and then leave," Ashton said following me into the bathroom. "That way I can leave, pack, and then be back for dinner."  
I turned around and kissed him before stepping in the shower, Ashton right behind me.  
*  
Ashton's POV  
I walked into the house and saw boxes everywhere. "Ashton!" Michael yelled when we saw me. "You're back!"  
"What's wrong?" Luke asked walking by me.  
"What do you mean?" I asked walking to my room.  
"You're walking funny," Calum said. "Wait a second."  
"How many times?" Luke asked.  
"Twice," I said smiling.  
"It isn't even noon," Calum said. "You must really like this girl."  
"What gave it away?" I asked grabbing a duffle bag.  
"You have had sex with her and haven't left her yet," Michael said.  
"Who said I was going back?" I asked packing a weeks worth of clothes.  
"You're packing clothes for the week," Luke said.  
"Point," I said nodding. "Autumn is just different. She's something special."  
"Have you thought about marrying her?" Calum asked.  
"I have and I have decided that I would be happy if I did," I said nodding.  
"What is happening to you?" Luke asked laying on my matress.  
"What?" I asked looking at him.  
"You used to be the one that was dedicated to this band," Luke said looking at me. "Now you see one pretty girl and you are hooked."  
"I thought you were were just going to bang her and then leave her," Michael said walking in. "Bang and leave."  
"Why would you think that?" I asked grabbing a box and putting some clothes.  
"You met her at the pool, where you work, they were other, better girls, where you work," Luke said counting on his fingers. "You have the easiest job when it comes to getting girls, and you choose Autumn."  
"Maybe I thought that I was going to do that but I got to know her," I said closing up the box. "Can you guys pack up with my things?"  
"Why can you not?" Calum asked.  
"Because I have to get back home," I said grabbing my bag.  
"But you cannot leave," Micheal said. "You have to practice."  
I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed a couple of necessary items and stuffed them into my bag. I turned around and saw the boys standing in the doorway. "You even called her apartment your home," Luke said.  
"I will practice when I get back to the apartment," I said walking past them. "It is only six more days and then i will meet you in London. No big deal. Plus, I will be Skyping you guys."  
"Tell Autumn we said hello," Calum said following me out to Autumn's car. I was allowed to leave my car at her grandparent's house until Autumn could bring Megan to pick it up.  
"I will," I said nodding. "Tell the boys were said hello."  
"Fat chance," Luke said. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. I walked back to the car and hopped in. I thought about stopping by the club house. I eventually said that I would and drove up there. I parked the car and then jogged in.  
"Ashton," a coworker, James, said when he saw me. I smiled and waved before walking toward the bar.  
"Regular?" Tina, another coworker asked.  
"Sure," I said nodding. I looked around and saw people eating. I looked past them and out toward the pool and saw that they found for guys to take our jobs. Tina handed me a beer. I smiled and walked out to the balcony and down the stairs.  
"Hi Ashton," Alex, the blonde from before, said smiling.  
"Hi," I said smiling. I waved and looked around.  
"Where is your girlfriend?" She asked sitting up.  
"She is at our apartment," I said nodding. "Her name is Autumn."  
"I love that name," Alex said smiling. "Aren't you like working with One Direction or something?"  
"I am," I said nodding. "I am spending one more week here with Autumn and then I am leaving."  
"That sounds fun," Alex said nodding. "Where is your girlfriend?"  
"Autumn. Her name is Autumn," I said looking at her. When I saw that she was confused I shook my head. "Now I remember why I slept with you. Anyway, I am leaving to see her now."  
Before she could say anything else I walked away and headed toward the bar. I put my beer down and then walked to the car to head back to Autumn's apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

Ashton's POV  
I walked down the club house steps and to the bar. "Have you found a girl yet?" Michael asked when I walked up to the boys.  
"Red head, to the left," I said smiling.  
"When are you going to actually find a girl that you are going to date, Ash?" Calum asked grabbing the drinks that Michael just made.   
"One day," I said nodding. I smiled at the boys before turning around and walked toward the red head. "Can I get you something to drink?"  
"A peach margarita," She responded without looking up.   
"Right away," I said nodding. I turned back around and walked over to the bar to tell Michael what to make. He nodded and quickly made the drink and handed it back to me.  
"Here you are," I said walking up to her. She looked up and smiled. She took the drink from me and took a sip. "My name is Ashton if you need me."  
"Heather," She said smiling. I nodded and turned around to walk away. "Ashton."  
I stopped in my tracks and turned around to look at her. "What are you doing later tonight?"  
"I am not a busy person," I said walking back to her.   
*Later on in life*  
I walked to the club house stairs and saw the boys talking to each other. I looked around the pool and nodded. "You found one," Michael said when I walked up.  
"I have, only this one seems different," I said walking up to the bar.  
"Have you finally decided to actually find a girlfriend?" Luke asked smiling.   
"I think it is time," I said nodding. "I think that I should have to main things in my life."  
"The band and a girl," Michael said nodding. "Good combination. How do you know?"  
"You just look at someone and you know," I said nodding.   
"So like love at first sight?" Luke asked.  
"Well, I wouldn't say that. Just when I saw her I could picture us together and actually being happy," I said smiling.  
"Because the last girlfriends that you have not gone so well," Calum said putting some drinks on a tray.   
"Girlfriends?" I asked.  
"You haven't actually slept with a lot of girls, just gotten drinks with them, so what else am I supposed to call them?" He asked.  
"Uh dates," Luke said.   
"Whatever," Calum said before walking away.  
"Well Romeo, do you want to go get their order or would you like me to?" Luke asked.  
"I got it," I said pushing off of the bar and walking to them. "Can I get you ladies anything to drink?"   
She looked up at me before looking back down. The girl that was with her smiled at me and said, "I would like a strawberry martini."  
"Do you have an ID?" I asked glancing at the girl that was looking at her book. I patiently waited to see her ID. Once she gave the card to me I nodded and turned back around. I turned to the other girl and smiled. "Anything for you?"  
"No. No thank you," She said. I nodded and walked back to the bar. "Strawberry martini."  
"How did it go?" Michael asked.   
"She barely talked to me," I said. "I think the other girl that is with her is her sister. Have you seen them before?"  
"Not at all," Michael said shaking his head. "I think that are here visiting their grandparents though."  
"How do you know that?" I asked.  
"That one big house that we wanted to go look at," Michael said looking at me. "I saw them walking in there earlier today."  
"Nice. They must be rich then," I said nodding.   
"Here," Michael said placing the drink in front of me. "Does it really matter if she is rich or not?"  
"Not at all," I said shaking my head. I walked back over and headed back over to the girls.   
"Oh please, we knew him before he was famous," the sister said as I walked up. "Thank you."  
"My name is Ashton if you need anything," I said smiling. I looked at the girl, who had her nose stuck into her book. I smiled before walked back to the bar.   
"Have we seen her before?" Calum asked looking at me.   
"I don't think we have," I said setting my tray down.   
"I know where," Luke said holding up a magazine.  
"Megan Wendell is marrying One Direction's Liam Payne," I read. I opened the magazine to the article. "Childhood friends are finally getting married. Liam has chosen Harry, Niall, Zayn, and Louis to be his best me and groomsmen. It is said that the wedding is going to be held in their old neighborhood club house. Megan and her sister have already gone to start wedding preparations and wait for the boys arrival. We await to see what happens with Harry and Megan's sister and photos of the wedding."  
"What is Megan's sister's name?" Michael asked making a drink.  
"I have a feeling that Ashton is going to find out," Luke said closing the magazine and then walking back to the girls that had it.   
"I think that it is time to get back to work," Calum said when he saw our boss. I nodded and walked around the pool, taking orders for drinks and food.  
"Sprite," I said walking up to Michael.   
"Ashton, look she is alone," Michael said nodding toward Megan's sister.   
"Should I go talk to her?" I asked turning back to Michael.  
"Is someone nervous?" Michael asked smiling.  
"No," I said. I shook my head and then looked back at her. "I am going in."  
I sighed as I walked over to her. I thought of many possible things to say but I said the one thing that made me look stupid. What are you still doing here?" I asked sitting in the lounge chair that Megan was sitting in before she had left.   
"It was either hang out here or listen to people talk about wedding details. If I need to I can leave," She said starting to get up.   
"Oh no, you don't have to leave," I said smiling. "I just saw you with your sister and wondered what you were doing here alone."  
She nodded and then looked past me at the bar, seeing other three boys were watching us. "Don't worry about them, they are harmless."  
"I like his pink hair," She said looking at the Michael. He smiled and waved to her. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him. I gave him a look before turning back around.   
"Why don't you swim?" I asked looking at the pool. She looked at the water and then back at me before shaking her head.   
"It's not really my thing," She said putting my sunglasses on my head and shrugging. "I am not very good at it."

My eyes shot open. I sat up and looked around the room. I saw Autumn's bedroom, but Autumn was not lying next to me. I got up and walked out of her room and into the kitchen. I saw Autumn at the table. She threw her phone down on the table and took a sip of coffee.   
I slowly walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. "You're awake," She said smiling. "What woke you up?"  
"You were not there," I said kissing her shoulder. "And I had a dream of the night that I met you."  
"Ah the day that turned everything around," She said chuckling. I kissed her shoulder and then her neck. "I am not in the mood."  
"Where you just talking to your sister?" I asked, ignoring what she had said before.   
"She and Liam are in Germany visiting some relatives of ours," She said nodding.   
"Is that an issue?" I asked.   
"No, I just don't want to put up with all of these boxes," Autumn said looking around. I looked around and saw all of the boxes that Rory, Amy, Autumn, and I had pack earlier today. "We haven't even started on her room."  
"Why don't we go out with Rory and Amy later, because it is almost three in the morning," I said kissing Autumn's cheek.  
"Tell me something that I don't know about you," Autumn said looking at me. I sat down in a chair next to her.   
"Alright," I said nodding. "I used to sleep with a lot of girls before I met you."  
"Well that was something that I was expecting," Autumn said leaning back in her chair.   
"Really?" I asked smiling.  
"A guy that looks like you is going to have slept with a lot of girls," Autumn said nodding. "I am also really smart and I could put two and two together."  
I smiled at Autumn. "Have I recently told you that I love you?"   
"How recent?" She asked.  
"Let's make is three hours," I said nodding.   
"Then no," Autumn said smiling.   
"I," I said before kissing her. "Love. You."  
"And it all started less than a week ago," Autumn said before kissing me again.  
"When you know," I said looking at her. "You just know."  
"You are such a romantic," Autumn said laughing. I stood up and kissed her before picking her up, bridal style, and carrying her into the bedroom. I laid her down and leaned over her.   
"I love you Autumn Wendell," I said before kissing her.   
"And I love you Ashton Irwin," She said cupping my face in her hands. She kissed me before I laid down next to her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to me.   
*  
I walked into Megan's room with another box. "Oh no you don't," Ashton said grabbing me by the hand.   
"Ashton I want to get this done," I said smiling as he pulled me into his chest. He kissed me not letting me go. I dropped the box and wrapped my arms around Ashton and he put his hand on the back of my neck.   
"You promised me that we were not going to pack today," Ashton said pulling away.   
"What are we supposed to do then? Megan is coming in two days and I am not even close to being finished," I said grabbing the box and walking into Megan's room.  
"I have an idea," Ashton said walking back out to the living room I stood their for a moment, waiting for Ashton to come back, but when he didn't I walked out to see him. I saw him on the couch separating folders.   
"What is this?" I asked sitting down next to him.  
"I am looking through apartments near Liam and Megan's place an where we will be working," Ashton said looking at a folder.   
"And you are doing this because?" I asked looking at him.  
"even if you are not going to move to London, I still need a place to stay," Ashton said looking at me. "I would just prefer that it be somewhere that we both like."  
"This is crazy," I said walking into the kitchen. "We just met a week ago, you used to sleep around, I have been cheated on, we barley know each other, and now you want to move in together."  
"I wasn't kidding," Ashton said getting up and following me. "I saw you and I just knew. I just knew that you were the one for me."  
"And I just cannot believe that I have let you in so easily," I said turning around to see that Ashton was closer to me than I thought.   
"I couldn't believe it either," Ashton said. "You just must have known too."  
"Do you think I could get away with pretending to not know you?" I asked biting my bottom lip.   
"No," Ashton said smiling. "Not at all."  
"And why is that?" I asked smiling.   
"Because if I cannot do that you wouldn't be able to," Ashton said picking me up and sitting me down on the counter. "So what do you say?"  
"About what?" I asked smiling.   
"Will you move in with me?" Ashton said smiling. He pushed back some hair that was in my face and looked at me.   
"If I have to I will," I said smiling.   
"Shut up," Ashton said laughing. I smiled and kissed him before getting off of the counter. I walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. "So what are we looking at?"  
"I was looking for a place that had at least three bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, the bathrooms, and a spare room," Ashton said pointing at a stack.  
"Why three bedrooms?" I asked looking at him.   
"Just in case some people needed to stay with us," Ashton said looking at me.   
"Are you talking about your friends getting drunk and having to spend the night at our place?" I asked looking at Ashton.   
"Yeah," Ashton said nodding his head.   
"Hello," Amy said walking in. "What are you two doing?"  
"Looking at apartments in London," Ashton said standing up.  
"That is so exciting," Rory said sitting down on the couch next to me. "Why don't we take a break and go out to lunch?"  
"I like that plan," I said standing up. I walked into the kitchen and put some plates in the sink. I had to do the dishes before I left, it was a rule when Megan still lived here.  
"I will do this and you go get ready," Ashton said taking the dished from me. "If I cam going to be living here for a couple of more days than I might as well help out."  
"You're awesome," I said before kissing his cheek and walking off.

Rory's POV  
"So Ashton," I said sitting at the bar. "How much do you like our Autumn?"   
"Put it this way, I love Autumn from the moon and back times infinity," Ashton said smiling as he cleaned the plates.  
"Good answer," I said looking at him. "Are you going to break her heart?"  
Ashton chuckled. "I would die before I did that."  
"Another good answer," I said. "But if you do you have to deal with Amy and I. Let's just put it this way. The last guy that broke Autumn's heart is now in the hospital and is on a list to disappear."  
"My dad is a person that had a guy for that kind of thing," Amy said crossing her arms.  
"It is a good thing that I am not going to have to worry about that," Ashton said smiling.   
"You really love her," I said standing up. "Like a lot."  
"I told you, to the moon and back times infinity," Ashton said drying his hands.   
"I wish Nicolas was as good as him," Amy whispered.   
"Who is Nicolas?" Ashton said leaning up against the counter.  
"That would be my boyfriend," Amy said smiling. "He is going to meet us for lunch. Autumn was the one that actually introduced us."  
"How long have you been dating?" He asked.   
"Almost two years," Amy said smiling. "I am expecting a proposal any day."  
"Yes, she is very excited about it," I said looking at Ashton. "Are you planning on proposing to Autumn after only knowing her for a week?"  
"I have thought about it, yes," Ashton said, his cheeks turning a bright red. "I have told her this, but when you know you just do. I just looked at her and then knew that I had to just talk to her. When I did, that was all it took to get me hooked onto her."  
"That is so romantic," Amy said smiling. "You are a romantic."  
Ashton chuckled. "Yeah, that is what she said."  
"Alright, now lets get down to business," I said making Amy and Ashton turn to me. "Are any of you band members hot? If so, are they single?"  
Ashton scratched the back of his neck. "I cannot help you with the first one, but they are all single."  
"You don't even have a picture?" Amy asked. Ashton looked at her and then at me.   
"I do," Ashton said pulling his phone out. He showed me and then Amy.  
"Alright, who is that one?" I asked pointing to the one with the spiked hair.  
"That would be Luke," Ashton said smiling. "And that is Calum and Michael."  
"Alright you two," Autumn said walking out. "Are you done bothering my boyfriend?"  
Ashton, Amy, and I turned around and let our mouths drop. Autumn was wearing a muscle tee, skinny jeans, black pumps, and two necklaces; one with an 'A' and a blue heart. "You look really hot," I said smiling.   
"You are telling me," Ashton said walking up to her. "You look amazing."  
"Thank you, I am trying out some of the clothes that I bought visiting."  
"I like it," Amy said. "It makes me want to change my style."  
"We all know that you would never do that," I said rolling my eyes. "you think that you are too good to change anything about yourself."  
"That is so not true," Amy said rolling her eyes. I looked back at Autumn and Ashton and saw them looking at each other in their eyes while whispering. I quickly took out my phone and took a quick picture of them before putting my phone back into my pocket, not letting them know that I took a picture. Just when Ashton was about to kiss her I interrupted them.   
"Alright, we have someone waiting for us and I am hungry," I said getting up and walking to the door. I smiled as everyone walked out of the apartment and then walked out myself, closing the door behind me.


	17. Chapter 17

Ashton's POV  
I smiled at Autumn as she and the girls left. I turned and looked at George for a couple of moments. "How long have you known Amy?" I asked leaning back in my seat.  
  "Four years," He said grabbing his beer. "We've been dating for two of those four."  
  "Are you from America?" I asked after a moment of silence.  
  "I am," George said looking at Amy and then back at me. "My parents are from Britain. You also have an accent. Australian?"  
  "Yes, my mates and I are all from Australia," I said smiling.  
  "Ah yes, the boy band. Autumn has told Amy all about it and of course I know all about your band," George said leaning back in his seat. "How long have you known Autumn? Amy told me that you were already telling each other you lived each other but I thought that I was a bit hard to believe?"  
  "I do love Autumn," I said smiling. I looked over at the check out line and smiled when I saw her laughing. "It was hard to say it but I was surprised that she said it back."  
  "It is rare to find someone and know that you love them after only a couple of days," George said leaning back in his seat. "Did you only tell Autumn you loved her to get laid?"  
  "Of course not?" I said looking back at her. We were outside of Panarea for lunch and the girls had gone back to get drinks, and I was staring to wish that they would come back. "I knew that I lived Autumn when  I saw her and I told her. Nothing is going to change the way I feel about her."  
  I looked at George and regretted it. If I had to pick the most intimidating look I have ever received it would be George. "I assume that you know about Autumn and her trouble with guys," He said crossing his arm. "But apparently you're different from them. I like you Ashton and I am going to warn you now. Since Autumn seems to really like you, and thinks that you're different, you are not going to mess that up. If you do you have to deal with me. You would want me because Amy and Rory do things that are much worse than what I would do."  
  I held my breath through George's speech. "Like i told you, and like I told my mates, her parents, her grandparents, Megan, Liam, and the boys of One Direction I am in love with Autumn Wendell and nothing is going to change that."  
  George watched me as he leaned back in his seat. "How long have you known Autumn?" I asked looking at George.  
"I have known Autumn since she was a freshman in high school," George said smiling. "We have been best friends since Junior year of highschool."  
"That's funny because she has never mentioned you," I said as Autumn and the others walked back up.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Autumn asked looking at me.  
"We were talking about how much I love you," I said smiling at her.  
"How sweet," Rory said rolling her eyes.  
"Don't worry," Amy said wrapping her arm around Georg's arm. "Rory just got out of a bad breakup."  
"Which ended more than three months ago," Autumn said touching Rory's hand. She swatted Autumn away and looked at her.  
"You were the one that got cheated on," Rory said standing up. "I was never the one that got cheated on."  
Rory left the table, leaving the four of us there. I looked over at Autumn and saw her staring at the floor. "Autumn," Amy said.  
"I am just going to go powder my nose," Autumn whispered before standing up and walking away.  
"I am going to go talk to her," Ashton said.  
"Yeah, considering that the bathroom is in Panarea and Panarea is in the opposite direction that she walked," Amy said sitting up straight. I got up and rushed the way that Autumn had walked and then down to the lake. I saw her leaning up against the railing, looking at the lake. I slowed down and walked to her.  
She must have not heard me because she didn't move. "Babe," I said wrapping my arms around her. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong," She said turning around. "I am just a bit touchy on the subject of being cheated on."  
"See, you should forget about that because you are with me and I am not going to leave," I said smiling. Autumn smiled and kissed me.  
"You should stay more stuff like that," Autumn said smiling. "You would get lucky more."  
"Last time I checked I got lucky two times this morning," I said smiling. I leaned in and kissed Autumn again before backing away because I remembered that we were in public. "So, I was talking to George and he said some things that made me think, and I realized that I don't know much about your life here."  
  "What do you want to know?" She said grabbing my arms.  
  "What did you used to do? Besides swimming?" I asked looking at her.  
  "I did soccer before swimming and when I got bored of that, I did music for a bit," Autumn said looking at me.  
  "You should play with me and the boys," I said.  
  "The way you play? You would not stand a chance," Autumn said laughing. I smiled and shook my head.  
  "I like when you laugh," I said looking at her.  
  "And why is that?" She asked.  
  "Because it means that you are not sad."  
  "I don't understand how you like me," Autumn whispered as she hugged me.  
  "I love everything about you," I said putting the emphasis on love. "You are the best thing that has happened to me. You are my get away. Where ever you are I am going to be right next to you."  
  Autumn pulled away and looked at me. She leaned in and kissed me, staying there for a few moments. When she pulled away she looked at me again. "I love you."  
  "I love you Blue," I said making her laugh. "Please just do me a favor and don't listen to anyone that say anything bad about you. They don't know you on the level that I know you."  
  "I promise," Autumn said nodding. I leaned in and kissed her before grabbing her hand and walking back to the others.  
  "There you are," George said standing up.  
  "I am fine," Autumn said hugging him. "Ashton made me feel better."  
  "God Autumn," Rory said hugging her. "I am so sorry."  
  Once Rory let go of her she hugged me. "Uhg," I muffled when she slammed into me.  
  "Thank you," She said before letting me go.  
  "Anything for Autumn," I said looking at George and the back at the girls. "Anything to make her happy again."  
  "Now that is river under the bridge," Amy said. "Why don't we go catch a movie."  
  "Sounds fun," Autumn said grabbing my hand. We started off down the street toward the theatre. I saw a couple of guys look at Autumn, making me tense and bring her closer.  
  "Relax," She said looking up at me. "I am yours."  
  I smiled and kissed her, making all of the other guys look away from her.  
*  
Autumn's POV  
I walked out of Megan's room with the box that was all packed up. "We are all done," Ashton said sitting down on the couch.  
I put the box on the coffee table and turned to look at him. "This is why I wanted to get it over with this morning," I said shaking my head.  
Ashton grabbed me by the waist and sat me down on his lap so I was straddling him. "But we had a great time out," Ashton said looking at my lips and then back at my eyes.  
"You were jealous practically the whole time," I said taking off Ashton's hat and putting it on my head.  
"I think all of those guys were looking at you because you were only wearing a tank top," Ashton said running his hands up my sides.  
"You should probably be glad that it was yours," I said pulling my shirt over my head. Ashton leaned in and kissed my chest, and then my neck. I smiled as I ran my hands down Ashton's front and grabbed his shirt.  
There was a knock at the door making Ashton groan. I grabbed my shirt and walked over to the door. "Autumn!" Megan yelled hugging me.  
"Megan?" I said hugging her. I saw Liam standing behind her.  
"We are back," Megan said walking in.  
"Early," I pointed out. "What happened?"  
"We got a notification that the house we want is available to move into so we put our honeymoon on hold and came to collect Megan's things," Liam said hugging me.  
"Were we interrupting something?" Megan asked letting go of Ashton.  
"No, not at all," Ashton said shaking his head.  
"Good because we are going to have to spend the night," Megan said smiling. She threw her purse on the couch and then walked to the kitchen.  
"I see she hasn't dropped the habit of making herself at home," I said looking back at Liam. Liam shook his head and walked over to the couch and sat down.  
"When do you go back to school?" Megan asked.  
"Um tomorrow," I said nodding. I walked to the closet in the hallway and grabbed some towels.  
"Did they call?" Ashton asked walking up to me.  
"No, but this is her home also," I said handing him the towels and walking to my room.  
"I am only here for a couple of days," Ashton said following me.  
"We will get to that when it happens Ashton," I said running my hands through my hair.  
"Is it not a big deal that you, my girlfriend, is going to be in a completely different country than me?" Ashton asked.  
"Ashton! It is and I really do not want to think about this," I said turning to him. "Now can I please just focus on making sure Megan do not ruin the place that I have to live in for the next couple years of my life?"  
I walked past Ashton and out of my room and to the kitchen. I heard something break, making me cringe. "Autumn," Megan said.  
"What did you break this time?" I asked running my hands through my hair.  
"It was on the counter and I turned and your mug fell off of the counter," Megan said. I walked up and saw my coffee mug on the floor, smashed into pieces.  
"That is fine, I am just going to have to buy another one," I said picking the piece up off of the ground.  
"Megan, why don't we get ready and leave Autumn alone for the night," Liam said walking over and grabbing Megan's hand. "Autumn seems a little tense. Where are the towel Autumn?"  
"They are here," Ashton said walking in. Liam took them from him and then walked to Megan's room.  
"Autumn," Ashton said as I picked up the broken pieces of glass. I flinched when I cut my finger on the edge of a piece of glass. I threw the pieces of glass in the sink and grabbed a towel. "Let me take care of you."  
"I do not need taken care of," I said leaning against the counter. Ashton took the towel from me and then lifted me up on the counter.  
"If we are going to stay together than you are going to have to let me take care of you," Ashton said looking at my hand.  
"Why is that?" I asked looking at my cut.  
"Because the man is supposed to provide for the woman and be able to take care of her," Ashton said cleaning up my wound. "I know that you like to be independent but I wan to take care of you."  
"I know," I said nodding. "I am just stressed out."  
"Why is that?" Ashton asked looking at me.  
"I have Megan here, I am being pressured to look for a apartment in London, and you are going away," I said looking at him.  
"Forget about the first two," Ashton said looking at me. "Why are you worried about me going to London?"  
"Because you are going to have a bunch of British girls screaming your name and following you around without me being there," I said looking up at Ashton. Ashton moved up against the counter, moving closer to me.  
"I would just like you to realize that you are the only one for me," Ashton said cupping my face. "None of those girls matter to me like you do to me."  
"I know," I said nodding. I felt tears running down my cheeks. Ashton wiped them away and looked at me.  
"I love you," Ashton said kissing me. I smiled and grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me. Ashton laid his forehead on mine and looked at me.  
"I love you too," I said smiling.  
"There is a smile that I love so much," Ashton said. I laughed and kissed Ashton again before backing away and looking at my finger. "Where are your bandages?"  
I lifted under my leg and opened the drawer. Ashton nodded and grabbed an band-aid and then moving his hands up my leg. I laughed and took the bandage from him and started to take care of myself. "No, no, no," Ashton said laughing.  
He took the bandage back from me and stated to take care of my wound. "I am sorry about yelling at you," Ashton said looking at me. "I didn't want to fight."  
"That was not a fight," I said smiling. "It was a little argument."  
Ashton smiled and shook his head, finishing up. I heard Ashton's phone ringing from the couch, but he was attempting to ignore it. "Go get your phone. It is probably one of the boys," I said getting down.  
Ashton nodded and ran to his phone as I walked to my room. "You and Ashton are so cute together," Megan said. She was sitting on my bed.  
"Jesus Megan," I said walking to Ashton's side of the bed.  
"I am sorry that we didn't call," Megan said following me.  
"It is fine," I lied. The fact that Megan and Liam didn't call and tonight was the last night with Ashton before I had to go to classes made me angrier than I had ever been before. "You still live here."  
"Yes, but I am not going to be for long," Megan said standing up. "This is your apartment now."  
"I am looking forward to it," I joked.  
"Is Ashton staying here?" Megan asked.  
"No, he is going to go meet the boys in a couple of days," I said picking up his clothes. "And then I am going to go meet them there and look at apartments."  
"Shut up," Megan said smiling. "He asked you to get a place?"  
"Yes, and I am finally happy with someone so please do not ruin it," I said turning to her.  
"This all would not have started if I didn't leave you at the pool," Megan said smiling.  
"The key point in that sentence was the leaving me at the pool part," I pointed out.  
"Oh relax," Megan said smiling.  
"I hope you girls are not saying bad things about me," Ashton said walking in.  
"Of course not," Megan said smiling at him. "I was just leaving though. So, I will see you both tomorrow morning."  
"Goodnight Megan," I said smiling. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my pajamas. I looked in the mirror and smiled when I saw Ashton standing in the doorway.  
"Are you going to sleep?" Ashton asked.  
"If you are asking than I am probably not going to be," I said turning around to look at Ashton.  
"Good, because I think we were starting something back there on the couch, and if I remember we did not finish," Ashton said taking his hat off of my head and tossing it to the side.  
"My sister and now brother-in-law are in the other room," I said wrapping my arms around him.  
"We can be quiet," Ashton said smiling. I bit my bottom lip and nodded.  
"I also have class tomorrow," I said.  
"That is not until twelve so we have time in the morning also," Ashton said as he leaned in to kiss my neck. I laughed, closing my eye and leaning my head back.  
Ashton kissed my chest and then moved back to my lips. He moved his hands under my shirt giving me the signal to undress. I pulled away and pulled my shirt over my head, Ashton doing the same, and tossed it with Ashton's hat.  
Ashton looked at me and then back at my eyes. "I will never be able to get over how beautiful you are."  
I smiled and brought Ashton to me, allowing him to wrap his arms around me and make out way to the bed. I smiled as I ran my hands up his toned body and then down to his shorts. "Hold on," Ashton said backing away.  
Ashton ran over to the door and locked it, making sure no one would walk in. Ashton turned back around and pulled his trousers off. "I cannot believe that we are doing this," I said laughing.  
"Does it make you feel like a bad girl?" Ashton asked smiling.  
"I am a good girl," I said smiling as Ashton walked over to me. I sat down on my bed and looked up at him.  
"But good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught," Ashton said smiling. "That is good. It should be a song."  
"How do you know that?" I asked. Ashton pushed me down, laying on top of me.  
"Because I have done some pretty bad things to you," Ashton said kissing my stomach. "And if I remember, which I do, you have done some pretty bad things to me."  
I laughed and laid my hands above my head. "You make a fair point,"I said smiling. "Now shut up and kiss me."  
"With pleasure," Ashton said smiling as he crashed his lips to mine.


	18. Chapter 18

I walked out to the court yard with Rory and Amy by my side. "I hate that we have to write another paper," Rory said.  
"Just stick it through until we can open our own laboratory," Rory said laughing.   
"Also, Mote Aquarium is a suitable place to work," I said looking toward the street.   
"Is that Ashton?" Amy asked once we all saw him.   
"I will see you guys at the pool," I said laughing.   
"Bye," Rory said laughing. Amy waved and they both yelled to Ashton. Ashton waved to them. I laughed as shook my head, making my way over to him.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked smiling .   
"Surprising you," Ashton said kissing me. "I also need to get away from Megan's questions."  
"I knew it," I laughed. Ashton kissed me again.   
"How many classes do you have left?" Ashton asked looking around.   
"I have one more," I said smiling. "Rory and Amy are at the pool for a quick swim, I usually join them."  
"I thought you didn't swim," Ashton said pulling me close.   
"I don't," I said looking at the ground and then back up at him. Ashton and I looked at around and saw people looking at him.   
"Ignore them," Ashton said looking back at me.  
"You are not even famous and they are already watching you." I looked up at him and saw that he looked different than usual. "What is it?"  
"I just got a call from Luke," Ashton said. He paused for a couple of moments. "He said that I have to come in tomorrow. So I am leaving tomorrow morning."  
"No, we were supposed to have the rest of the week," I said shaking my head.   
"Look at me," Ashton said cupping my face, forcing me to look at him. "We have after classes and then we have tonight."  
"I can drive you to the airport," I said nodding.   
"Good," Ashton said smiling. "We can go get my car and leave it at your place and then go out tonight. Just the two of us."  
"Where would we be going?" I asked smiling.  
"Somewhere that you will love," Ashton said nodding.   
"I like that,"I said nodding.   
"Now come on," Ashton said grabbing my hand. "Let's go see the other girls."  
I nodded and walked toward the practice pool. "Hey Ashton," Amy said looking up as we walked over to her.   
"Are you not swimming?" Ashton asked.   
"No, only Rory swims," Amy said as Rory swam up to the edge of the pool.   
"I was not the only one," Rory said looking at me. "Autumn and I used to be on the swimming team together."  
I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair. "What is wrong with you?" Amy asked.  
"It is nothing," I said looking at her. "Just Ashton has to go back earlier than we thought."  
"No," Rory said shaking her head. "You were supposed to be here all week. Amy and I were planning a party and everything."   
"I have to get back to practice for the tour," Ashton said smiling. "I am sorry that I am going to miss your party."  
"It won't be just you. Autumn doesn't leave the house after school," Amy said. Amy and Rory shook their head and looked at each other. "Are you going Autumn?"  
"No," I said shaking my head. "I will be with him in a month."  
"Where are you going in a month?" George asked.   
"London," I said looking up at him.  
"We are going to London?" George asked sitting down next to Amy.  
"No, she and Ashton are," Amy clarified.   
"Why don't we go along?" George asked. "School will be gone and we can go on that vacation that we have talked about."  
"Great, I am going to be in my apartment eating ice cream," Rory said getting out of the pool.   
"You can come," I said smiling. "You can be my date and we can go on vacation."  
"Whoa now. Don't take my girlfriend from me," Ashton said. Everyone laughed at Ashton's comment and then went back to their own thing.   
"So, in London are you going to be looking at apartments before I get there?" I asked as Ashton leaned back next to me.   
"If you want me to and if I have time," Ashton said looking at me.   
"So no," I laughed. "I am just looking when I get there. Nothing is official."  
Ashton nodded. "So I will be living in two places at once."  
"Let's see how your first show goes and then we can talk about you moving in with me," I said smiling.   
"Oh so you are only dating me because I am famous?" Ashton asked wrapping his arms around me.   
"You are not even that famous," I said laughing.   
"Then it's for my body?" Ashton asked touching his stomach. I laughed and kissed him.  
"It is definitely for your body," I said smiling.   
"I feel so insulted," Ashton said smiling. I laughed and lightly hit his chest.   
"At least you are funny," I said laughing. Ashton kissed me and looked at Rory as she walked by.   
"I swear if you guys weren't so cute I could vomit," Rory said as she passed.   
I looked at her and then as Ashton. "So about tonight?"   
"I was thinking that the evening I planned could be a surprise," Ashton said lacing our fingers together. "Everything is better as a surprise."  
I messed with my necklace and looked at him. "I hate surprises."  
"That is why I am doing it," Ashton smiled. "And because I love you."  
"I would say that I loved you too but you are surprising me," I said.   
"That's not fair," Ashton said as I sat up. I turned around and looked at him.   
"You know that I love you," I said. I kissed him before standing up and walking out of the pool. I waved goodbye to my friends and turned back around to watch where I was going.   
"Where are you off to?" Ashton asked grabbing my hand. I looked over at him.   
"I am going to class," I smiled. "I am at a school."  
Ashton rolled his eyes and kissed me before walking to my car.   
*  
"I cannot believe you have to leave early," Megan said sitting down on my couch. "Liam and you both."  
"The job is the job," Ashton said walking out of the bedroom.   
"That was stupid," I said. Ashton smiled and leaned over to kiss me.   
"You and Megan should come after Ashton and I," Liam said. "That way you can finish school, Megan could finish packing, and then we could all move in."  
"That is a brilliant idea," Megan said turning around. I rolled my eyes and got up. "Where are you going?"  
"I have a date to get ready for," I said walking into my bedroom. I grabbed my dress and heels.   
"Do you need help?" Megan asked walking in.   
"I am almost twenty I am pretty sure that I can get dressed myself," I said slipping it on.   
"But you could look better with me helping," Megan said smiling. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed so Megan could do my hair.   
"How about a messy pony tail?" Megan said kneeling next to me. I nodded and grabbed my phone. "You haven't even changed your background yet?"  
"Why would I do that?" I asked.   
"You and Ashton are dating now," Megan said.  
"Yes," I nodded. "That is why I have done this." I unlocked my phone and showed her the picture of Ashton and I at the movie in the park.   
"That is smart," Megan smiled. I nodded.   
"That way no one will know that it is my phone if I lose it," I said as Megan finished. I stood up and walked to my dresser. I grabbed my diamond studs and then turned to look at Mega. I opened my mouth to say something but Ashton knocked on the door. "Come in."  
"Are you ready?" Ashton asked walking in. He stopped when he saw me. "Nice hair."  
"Thank you," I said. I looked down at my phone and saw that Harry was calling me. I held up a finger, signaling to wait a moment, and walked into the bathroom. "Hello Harry."  
"Fall, am I interrupting something?" Harry greeted.   
"I was just about to go on a date," I said closing the door behind me. "Is it important?"  
"Not particularly," Harry said. "I was just wondering when you were going to be here."  
"Ashton is leaving tomorrow with Liam and then, after school, Megan and I are coming with everything for the house," I answered. "Is that it?"  
"Yes," Harry said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Have fun on your date. Goodbye."  
I looked at my phone and walked back out to the bedroom. I saw Ashton waiting in the living room. He was wearing a t-shirt and a blazer with some black skinny jeans and some boots. Ashton looked over at me and smiled. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes. Sorry that took so long," I said grabbing my cover up. I slipped on the white cover up over my blue dress.   
"You look beautiful," Ashton said grabbing my hand. I smiled and kissed him as we walked out of the apartment and to the elevator.   
"Are we taking the car?" I asked.   
"No," Ashton said looking at me. "We are walking."   
"So are going some place close," I said looking at the picnic basket in Ashton's hand. "And we are going to be eating."  
"How do you know that there is going to be food involved?" Ashton asked wrapping his arm around my waist. I laughed as Ashton pulled me in and kissed me. "I love you Ms. Wendell."  
"I love you Mr. Irwin," I said smiling. Ashton quickly kissed me before the elevator doors opened. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the elevator and down the street.   
"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the street.   
"You know the lake?" Ashton asked looking at me. "The one with the rock that is looking out over the lake?"  
"Yes, I love sitting on the rock," I nodded. "It is one of my favorite places."  
"That is where we are going," Ashton asked as we walked off of the street and onto the grass. "Megan talks a lot."   
I looked at him and then looked ahead to see the tree above the rock had lights in and hanging off of the branches. i grabbed Ashton's arms and looked over at him. "When did you do this?" I asked.  
"Liam and Megan finished while I was at school with you," Ashton said stopping. "We started while you were in class."  
"This is amazing," I said smiling. Ashton laid a thick blanket out and sat down, taking me with him. He opened the basket and pulled out a bottle of wine. "And for a a drink."  
"I see you thought this through," I said smiling.   
"I was going to do this on my last night here but since it got pushed up a bit I had Liam and Megan help me," Ashton said looking at me.   
"I like it," I said smiling. Ashton kissed me and pulled out a tube of chocolate covered strawberries. "Megan also told me your favorite dessert, which you have never really had."  
"Is this all we are doing tonight?" I asked. "Reminding me of my miserable childhood and teasing me with chocolate covered strawberries?"  
"We are going to eat, dance, and then go swimming," Ashton said looking at me.   
"I haven't brought my swim suite," I said.  
"That is alright," Ashton said smiling at me. "I believe it is called night swimming."  
"Ashton Fletcher Irwin," I said looking at him. "You cheeky boy."  
Ashton laughed and kissed me before setting up the rest of the food and speaker, for the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it is not the best chapter but it is necessry to get to the big events


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up in Ashton's arms. I looked up at him at him and smiled. "Stop that," Ashton said.  
"It is romantic," I said biting my bottom lip.  
"If anything it is creepy," Ashton said smiling.  
"You know you like it," I said.  
"No," Ashton said opening his eyes. "I love it."  
I smiled and kissed him. "I cannot believe that I am bringing you to the airport."  
"Only two weeks before you are done and then three more until you are coming to see me," Ashton said intertwining our fingers.  
"Do you smell pancakes?" I asked looking at Ashton.  
"I think I do," Ashton said getting up. I got up and walked out to the kitchen to see Megan and Liam already up.  
"Where we're you two last night?" I asked walking over to see that Megan was baking breakfast.  
   "We went to dinner and then a movie," Megan said looking at me as I grabbed the new mug that was on the counter.  
  "Ashton picked it out," Liam said smiling. I laughed. It said "My boyfriend is famous".  
  "I thought it was funny," Ashton said walking out.  
  "You would be correct," I said looking at him. "Are you packed?"  
  "Course not," Ashton said sitting at the table with Liam. I rolled my eyes and looked at Liam. He shook his head.  
  "How did we end up with two of the most procrastinating ass holes?" Megan asked looking at me.  
  "You married me," Liam chuckled. "Harry and Niall are worse."  
  "What is your excuse?" Megan asked looking at Ashton.  
  "I just don't want to leave," Ashton said. I smiled an threw a rag at him.  
  "Have you finished packing?" I asked Megan.  
  "I was hoping that you would help me finish."  
  I looked at her and then at Ashton. "I should pack," He said before getting up.   
  "I will go help you," Liam said following him. I nodded and looked at Megan.  
  "I think that I am going to surprise the boys with a visit right after your exams," Megan said. "So after your exams we will go to the airport."  
  "Alright,"  I said nodding. "I am not helping you with your packing. I did a majority of it already."  
  "Fine. Go talk to Ashton. We leave in a few minutes," Megan said smiling.  
  "We haven't even eaten yet," I stated as I walked to my bedroom. I walked in and saw Ashton and Liam laughing together. "Sorry boys. I just needed to grab my phone."  
  "No. Stay," Liam said getting up. "I should go spend time with Megan."  
  I nodded and stepped aside to let Liam walk out. I smiled and looked at Ashton. He tried to ignore me by packing his clothes, but he was unsuccessful because he kept looking at me.  
  "Stop that," Ashton said stopping what he was doing.  
  "Stop making me wish that I have to go start a career," Ashton said walking toward you.  
  "I am doing that by watching you?" I asked.  
  "You are doing that by being you," Ashton said. "I love you more than you could possibly think and this is not easy."  
  "We are going to be together in little over a month. I promise that it is going to be a quick month," I said smiling.  
  "It is still a month," Ashton said walking over to his bag. He zipped it up and then walked back over to me. "It is going to be a really long month."  
  "I think you're over exaggerating," I said grabbing his hands.  
  "Are you not liking that I am leaving?"  
  "I do," I said looking at him. "I just don't want to think about the time because then I realize. It is bit going to be long. I promise."  
  "I love you Autumn," Ashton whispered.  
  "I love you too, Ashton Fletcher Irwin."  
  Ashton smiled and kissed me. "Come on you two!" Megan yelled. "Amy and the others are here for breakfast and then we are leaving for the airport."  
  Ashton didn't let go of my hands. He just looked at me. He slowly leaned in until he kissed me, staying there for awhile before kissing me again, bringing passion into this kiss. I wrapped my arms around Ashton. He picked me up, holding me by my bum, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist.  
  Ashton walked into the bathroom and sat me down on the sink. He moved his hands from my bum to my thighs. "I am going to miss this," I said.  
  Ashton moved down to my neck; nipping and sucking at my skin. I felt Ashton smiled when I flinched from him tickling me. "Are we skipping breakfast?" Ashton asked running his hands up my torso, my shirt coming with him.  
  I held my hands up, allowing him to pull my shirt off. I did the same to him. Ashton grabbed the back of my neck, crashing his lips to mine. I heard knocks on the door, but Ashton and I ignored them and continued.  
  Ashton tried to pick me up but let go of me, letting me fall back into the sink and onto the faucet. I laughed and leaned my head back. "Are you alright?" Ashton asked rubbing his hands up and down my thighs.  
  "I am fine," I said wincing when I got off of the faucet. Ashton took my face in hi hands and looked at me.  
  "I love you," Ashton said. "And I am never going to tell you that enough."  
  I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."  
  "Good. Our love or each other is mutual," Ashton said smiling. I looked at him for a moment before rolling my eyes.  
  "Breakfast is ready," Rory said walking into the bedroom. "Shit. Sorry guys."  
  "Rory!" I laughed. Ashton laughed and kissed me before helping me down. We grabbed our shirts and ran out to the kitchen were Liam, Megan, George, Amy, and Rory were waiting with smiles on their face.  
  "Stop it," I said smiling. I sat down next to Megan and Ashton.  
  "So, when Megan and Autumn come and visit you the three of us will be coming," Amy said looking at Ashton.  
  "So, trouble is going to be caused?" Ashton asked smiling. I smiled and shook my head. Rory threw a napkin at him.  
*  
  I pulled Ashton's stuff out of the back of the car and walked with him to the airport entrance. Megan and I had bought passes to go to the gates to say goodbye. They had to I to a special one. I looked around at the fans that were taking pictures of them.  
  "Ashton, I just wanted to let you know that just because you are acrid the ocean doesn't mean I won't come kick your ass if you hurt Autumn," Rory said looking at him.  
  "I will miss you too Rory," Ashton said hugging her. Rory smiled and hugged him back because letting go and coming to stand by me.  
  "I will be seeing you soon," Amy said hugging him. "No need for tears."  
  "Good point," Ashton said letting go of her. I watched Ashton shake George's hand and then turn to me.  
  "Let's go," He said taking my hand. 

  Ashton's POV  
  I grabbed George's hand as we walked off to the side a bit. "Just some advice. If you think that there is the slightest chance Amy could be the one. Propose to her. I will even save a space at a restaurant or club house somewhere."  
  George just looked at me. "Thank you. I am going too. I was going to pick the ring out in a couple of days."  
  I smiled and let I of George's hand and walked over to Autumn and the others. "Let's go," I said grabbing Autumn's hand.  
  Liam and I waved goodbye to Amy, Rory, and George before we walked in. We followed an employee to go through security and then to the jet we were taking. "ASHTON!" I heard someone yell.  
  I turned around and saw the boys hanging out of the doors. I laughed and ran up to them. We hugged each other and then they hugged Autumn and Megan. "So lovely to see you again," Calum said to Autumn.  
  I smile at the realization that my girlfriend and best mates got along great. "We are sorry that Ashton has to come home early," Michael said. "Management have planned for a special show with 5 Seconds of Summer and One Direction and told us to get Ashton home."  
  "It is totally fine," Autumn said as I grabbed her hand. "Ashton needs to work and I have school."  
  "You guys sound like you are actually married," Luke said looking at Autumn and I.  
  "How is that Luke?" Calum asked. Luke just looked at us before shrugging his shoulders. "Someone had to say it at some point."  
  I turned to the plan and saw that Niall, Louis, Harry, and Zayn walked off too. I looked back at Autumn and saw that she was looking at them. She let go of my hand and ran into Harry's arms.  
  "Not good mate," Michael said.  
  "What do you mean? They are just friends?" I asked turning around to look at them.  
  "Harry has a thing for her," Calum whispered. "Has since they first me on the tour bus. What? Did you think that the roses were just because he wanted to be mates with her?"  
  "She would never," I said shaking my head. "I trust her."  
  "Good," Luke said wrapping his arms around my neck. "Because you are going to need to."  
  I rolled my eyes, shrugged him off of me, and walked over to Autumn and the others. "Ashton," Harry greeted. "Nice to see you."  
  "Same to you," I said smiling. I was starting to hate him since I just found out that he like my girlfriend.  
  "I am going to let the two of you say goodbye," Harry said turning to Autumn. He kissed her cheek before walking away.  
  "What?" Autumn asked. She must have noticed that I clenched my jaw.  
  "Nothing," I said. Autumn looked at me for a moment.  "Something is up."  
  "I am leaving my girlfriend or a month," Ashton said. "Of course there is something wrong."  
  "You're right," Autumn said laughing. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into me. "You are going to miss me."  
"You are too cocky," She said smiling. I laughed and kissed her.  
"Just think about it. You are going to wake up alone, you are not going to have someone there to take you on crazy dates," I whispered. I heard her sniffle. "Don't cry. We are going to see each other soon."  
"How am I not supposed to cry when you lead with that?" Autumn asked.  
"There was a point to that," I chuckled. "When you come to visit me those things are just going to be five thousand times more special. I am going to take you out every night and be there when you wake up. Everything that we did with this time together we are going to be doing in Europe and I promise that it is going to be very romantic."  
"Well then hurry up and go so the time can fly,"Autumn chuckled. I smiled and kissed her before hugging Megan and then walked onto the jet.    
  "Are you ready for this?" Luke asked sitting down next to me.  
"It is going to be sick," I said looking out of the window. I waved to Autumn before turning back around. Harry was sitting across from me.  
"So, you told us that you wanted to get something for Autumn," Michael said. "What?"  
"Something that is diamond related," I said smiling. Harry's head shot up when he heard me, along with everyone else's. I looked at Luke, Michael, and Calum before looking over at Harry. I had no idea how I was going to survive this flight with him glaring at me the whole time.


	20. Chapter 20

Ashton's POV  
I got up that morning and looked at the empty space next to me. "You got to get used to that," Calum said walking in.   
"Shit," I said sitting up. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my phone. I had a text from Autumn. We had been texting since I left Florida. I got back late and have been sleeping ever since.   
"We are just going to walk around London," Luke said walking in. "That way the fans will get to see us."  
"That is going to be fun," Michael said following him. "So, Ashton, if you were to marry Autumn would that mean that you are Liam would be family?"  
"Are you stupid?" Calum asked.   
"They would be family on the road together," Michael said before turning to Calum. "Fuck you Cal."  
"Anytime," He said smiling.  
"I am going to take a shower," I said walking into the bathroom. I turned the water and heard my phone ring.   
"Hello Autumn," I heard Calum say. I sprinted into the room and grabbed my phone from him. "I was just saying hello."  
"Hey babe," I said walking into the bathroom. I turned and looked out to see the boys making kissy faces at me. I smiled and closed the door before leaning on it.   
"How was the flight?" She asked.  
"It was long and tiring," I said. "Look, babe, it is late there and early here and you are probably tired. I will call you when we get out of the writing session. I promise."  
"You're right," Autumn said. "I love you and I miss you next to me in bed."  
I chuckled. "I miss you. I woke up and you weren't there. I love you. Now get some sleep."  
With the Autumn hung up and I took my shower. I walked out five minutes later and saw that the others were still here. "How is Autumn?"  
"Cramming to study for her exams," I said sitting on the edge of the bed.   
"She put these in your suite case," Luke said holding up the flat files that her mother and sister gave her. "I take it she wants you to look at some."  
"It said so on this note," Michael said. "I am also going to dye my hair black and put some purple in there."  
"Good for you," Calum said smiling. I nodded and looked through the files.   
"I am just going to wait for her to get here," I said.   
"She also wrote that in the note," Luke said smiling. "She is smart."  
"That is because she knows me," I said taking the note from Michael.  
"Morning," Liam said popping his head in my room. I smiled and grabbed a shirt. "Ready to go out?"  
"Not exactly," I said before walking back into the bathroom.   
"I think that we should get some ice cream," Calum said smiling.   
"It isn't even time to eat breakfast," Michael said.   
"You can eat ice cream for breakfast," Calum said.   
"What do you think Ashton?" Luke asked as I looked at my phone.   
"Yeah. Whatever," I said.  
"Someone is in distress," Louis said. "It will pass."  
I nodded and followed everyone out to get something to eat. When we walked out of the hotel and onto the street people were screaming our names. I took some photographs and signed some pieces of paper. "Is this your girlfriend?" a little girl asked me as she showed a picture of Autumn to me. It looked like it was in a magazine.   
"That is my girlfriend," I said smiling. "Her name is Autumn and I love her."  
"She is pretty," the little girl said.  
"I think so too," I said. I smiled and took a picture with the little girl before walking away.  
"What was that about?" Luke asked.   
"Just a little girl asking about Autumn," I said nodding.   
"You really miss her," Luke observed.   
"Of course I do. I am planning on marrying this girl," I said.   
"That is a sigh that he likes her," Michael said. I laughed and rolled my eyes. 

Autumn's POV  
  I woke up a couple of hours later and got ready for classes. I walked out and saw that Megan had fallen asleep on the couch with her phone stuck to her face. I grabbed it from her and then walked into the kitchen. "Morning," Amy said walking in with George and Rory. I smiled at them as I started to make some coffee. "Do you want to go get Ashton's car and bring it to the garage?"   
  "Yeah, we can do that right after class," I said. "Then I have to study."  
  "You are no fun. Ashton needs to come back to make you fun again," Rory said moving Megan's feet and sitting down. Megan got up and then say down next to Rory.   
  "Mom is sending our tickets for the flight today," Megan said grabbing her phone that I placed on the table. "So pack the night before exams."  
  "As long as I can Skype with Ashton today," I said pouring the coffee. "So you are going to have to be quiet."  
  "Is that even in your nature?" Rory asked looking at Megan. She threw a pillow at her.   
  "I can be quiet," she said crossing her arms.   
"Anyway, we are leaving now," I said walking past her and out of the apartment. I walked down the stairs and out to the bakery we lived near.   
"Shit," Amy said stopping behind me. Rory walked up to her and looked down at the magazine. "Shit."  
"What is it?" I asked walking back to them.   
"Well on page one it talks about Katie Holmes, but on the cover it talks about you and Ashton!" Amy practically yelled as she handed me the magazine. I looked down and saw a picture of Ashton and I walking on campus.   
"Does it have out lunch date?" Amy asked. I flipped to the article and found the five of us eating.   
"How do I look?" Rory asked as she took the magazine from me.   
"I would date you," I said smiling.   
"But you can't," Amy laughed.   
"Just think, we need to be careful about what we do from now on," Rory said looking around. I shrugged and continued the walk to the bakery.   
*  
I walked into my room and continued to study. I had left school over five hours ago and all I could do was think about what Ashton was doing. I couldn't even focus to try and study for my exams. "Autumn," Megan said walking into my room.   
"What is it?" I asked not turning to her.   
"Did you see the article?" Megan asked.   
"I did. I also know that they have been following me all day," I said looking at her.   
"You will get used to it," Megan said before sitting down on the edge of my bed. I didn't look up from my book. I looked down at my phone and then back at my book. When my phone buzzed I jumped up to answer it but it was just Rory. "I know you are studying but go to the news. Now," She said before hanging up.   
  I sighed as I grabbed my laptop and opened up to Tumblr, Rory's most reliable source of news. I went to her page and saw that she had reblogged something that was 5 Seconds of Summer related. I read the article.   
    
5 Seconds of Summer walk around London, meeting fans and taking pictures. The boys of 5 Seconds of Summer and One Direction met up with Little Mix so Zayn could have a visitation with his fiance. It seemed that the boys got on nicely with Little Mix, especially Ashton and Jade. They seemed to be getting to know each other well. Jade seemed to have an interest in him as she touched his arm and played with his hair. Ashton's girlfriend, name to be discovered later, better watch out. There is a new girl in town. 

"What is it?" Megan asked. I showed her the article and looked back at my book. "You are not going to do anything?"  
"What can I do?," I asked looking up at her. "I am here and Ashton is over there. It is not going to solve anything to just yell at him. I trust Ashton and he wouldn't do that to me."  
"You could just call him," Megan said grabbing my phone from beside me. "You haven't talked to him all day."  
"He said he would call when he was available to talk," I said focusing back on my book. "Megan I really need to study."  
"Your exam is not for two days," Megan said. "Why study now when you can call your famous boyfriend."  
I looked at her and then at my phone. "I am not giving into peer pressure."  
"Oh come on! You know you want to!" Megan yelled. I rolled my eyes and she stormed out of my room. I was analyzing my past relationships and realized that I worried too much about what they were doing without me. I decided, with Ashton, that I was not going to be like that. I trusted him to do the thing that he wanted to do, and I knew that he would never hurt me like that. Sure a famous singer may, that is a big may, have come onto him while they were out but he wouldn't give into her. I heard my phone ring and saw that it was my mom.   
"Hi mom," I answered.   
"How have you been? Has Ashton called yet?" She asked.   
"I am fine. I am just studying, and no he has not," I said looking at the clock. It was almost ten.   
"He probably just was busy," She reassured me. "It is almost three in the morning over there."  
"You are probably right," I agreed. "Hey mom, I was wondering when you were moving back to London."  
"We are going to visit the boys and get everything ready so in the month. Have you decided if you are moving in with Ashton in London?" Mom said.   
"I haven't but I am going to go look while I am over there," I said. "If I can find somewhere safe and affordable than I may just have to," I said smiling.   
"What about Amy and Rory? Do they know?" She asked.  
"They know that I am thinking about it," I said. "I don't think that they think I will move."  
"You do whatever you like sweetie," Mom said. "Now do me a favor, call Ashton and tell him I said hello. You father just got home. I love you."  
She hung up after that. I looked at my phone for a moment before starting to dial Ashton's number. 

Ashton's POV  
I looked at all of them. "I did not think that this was going to be this difficult," I said.   
"What did you expect?" Michael asked. "I like that one."  
"I thought it was going to be easier than this," I said. I convinced management to give me some of my paycheck now instead of waiting. "Do you think that she saw the article?"  
"Articles," Luke corrected.   
"There was more than one?" I asked turning around.   
"Why are we doing this now? I am tired," Calum asked laying his head down on the glass case.   
"Because it needs to be done," I said. "And this is the perfect time. No one is here to tell the public. That may hint Autumn off. There is more than one?"  
"There are two," Luke answered. I looked up at one of the workers and then down at the rings.   
"What do you suggest?" I asked. She smiled and went to grab a ring. My phone started to ring, scaring all of us. I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled it out. I saw Autumn's name flashing across the screen. "Hey babe."  
"Ashton, how are you?" She replied.  
"I am fine, just a bit tired," I said leaning on the glass case. "It was a long day without you by my side."  
"Gross," Luke mumbled.   
"That was pretty mushy," Michael said. I flicked them off.  
"How is studying?" I asked.  
"Long. I cannot focus," Autumn said. I could tell that she was stressing about exams and I knew if she saw the articles I was not making it any easier.  
"You better be glad that I am not there," I smiled. "You wouldn't be able to open the book if I was."  
I looked at the various rings before stopping. I saw a simple silver band with a single diamond in the middle on the band. "You are making me miss you more and more," Autumn said as I frantically pointed at the ring.   
"I think we have got something," Michael said.   
"Finally. We have been at this for hours," Calum said.   
"Two hours to be exact," Luke said pulling out his phone.   
"I miss you every night," I said trying to focus. "And in throughout the rest of the day."  
"Ashton, is everything alright?" Autumn asked.   
"Of course," I said. "Harry is just doing something funny."  
"So, you two are friends now?" Autumn asked.  
"Oh yeah. Best mates," I lied. Harry always avoided me and he gave me the stink eye whenever he could. He hated me for loving Autumn, but I couldn't help who I fell in love with."  
"Good, because he is one of my closest friends," Autumn said. "I don't know what I would do without him in my life."  
"Like the other two basket cases you have?" I asked. When Autumn laughed I did too. "I miss you so much."  
"I miss you too Ashton," Autumn said.   
"Go study," I said. "And call me when you get up."  
"I love you," Autumn said.   
"I love you too," I said before hanging up the phone. I took the ring and looked at it closely. It was a simple engagement ring. There was a diamond in the middle and small diamonds surrounding it.   
"Why did you not just pick that one two hours ago?" Michael asked.   
"Why did you not find this one two hours ago?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him. "You think she will like it?"   
"I think that it is perfect," Calum said grabbing my shoulder. "And I am not just saying that because you have my room key."  
"Thanks Calum," I said nodding.


	21. Chapter 21

Ashton’s POV  
I sighed as we finished rehearsing some songs that we had laying around. “What’s wrong?” Luke asked.   
“Nothing. It is just Autumn is having an exam today and I was wondering how she was doing,” I said getting up. Michael and Calum walked to the table and sat down.   
“Have you talked to her this week?” Michael asked. I shook my head. “Probably best. You wouldn’t want to tell her your secret.”  
“Which one?” Calum asked smiling. I threw a plastic spoon at him.   
“I do not like Jade,” I said shaking my head.   
“She sure has shown an interest in you,” Luke said. I shrugged and looked at my phone to see if Autumn texted me back this morning. “You need to stop worrying. She is smart. She is doing fine in school.”  
“Have you asked her father yet?” Calum asked.   
“What?” I asked.  
“It is a tradition,” Liam said walking in. “You need to ask Autumn’s father to for permission to marry her. Nice songs by the way.”  
“Did you do that?” I asked looking at him.  
“Of course, but make sure her mum is in the room,” Liam said as the other boys walked in the room. “She just wants her daughters to be happy.”  
“Especially with their father,” Harry said sitting down at the table. “He hates you. But her mum doesn’t.”  
“I think you should wait until we go see her family,” Liam said. I looked at him, waiting for him to explain. “She didn’t tell you? When they come in we are going to go see their family. You know, meet the whole family. Everyone at the wedding and more are going to be there. Her family lives in London.”  
“This sounds thrilling,” Calum said smiling. “Do we get to come?”  
“Sure. All of the little teenage girls are going to love to meet you four,” Louis said smiling.   
“Ashton, I don’t think that I want to go,” Luke said.  
“Oh calm down, it will be fun,” Zayn said. “Megan and Autumn tell them to leave us alone and wait until they leave. You are going to get to meet some interesting people.”  
“This is sounding worse and worse with every word,” Luke said. “Are they even going to know us?”  
“All of her cousins listen to us and follow us, so yes,” Niall said looking at his phone.   
“Niall is only excited because Rory, Amy, and George are going to be coming,” Liam said smiling. “That, and he gets to look at the cousins. “  
“So is Harry,” Niall said.   
“Who are Rory, Amy, and George?” Michael asked.  
“They are Autumn’s best friends,” I answered. “They are a laugh. You will like them.”  
“Are these the same people you were talking about to Autumn at three in the morning?” Calum asked. “He took our room keys so we couldn’t leave him. I got to my room two hours later and woke up three hours later.”  
“Quit your winning,” Luke said. “He needed our help with a life changing decision. Mate, just text her again.”  
“What if she gets annoyed?” I asked looking up at them.   
“I am pretty sure she is not going to get annoyed by you. We are talking about meeting her family,” Calum said.   
“You are right,” I said typing a text. Once I sent the text message we were called back in to start practicing for the show.”

Autumn’s POV  
I rushed out to the class to meet up with Rory, Amy, and George. I clutched onto my books as I practically ran to the curb, where they were already waiting. I heard my phone buzz, but I ignored it in all of the excitement. “Are you ready for this?” Rory asked as I walked up to them.  
“Of course I am,” I said looking out for Megan.  
“What has it been? Two weeks?” George asked. I looked at him and nodded as Megan pulled up and honked.   
“Get in losers,” She said.   
“Have you been watching Mean Girls again?” Amy asked getting in the back. I got into the front seat and looked over at Megan.  
“How was your exam?” She asked nodding at Amy’s question.   
“Easy. Passed with an A,” I said looking toward the back to see George putting the luggage in the trunk still.   
“You would think that he would be good at this,” Rory said getting out to go help him. I smiled and shook my head as I turned to face the front. I grabbed my necklace and smiled.  
“You are sure that Ashton doesn’t know that we are coming?” Megan asked.   
“I am sure. I haven’t really had a chance to talk to him,” I said. “He texted me this morning but I didn’t send him one back. I was studying of the Biology exam.”

“If you are moving back to London are you going to open up your laboratory over there?” Amy asked.  
“If I am moving back to London the three of you are coming with me so we can continue your dream,” I said smiling.  
“Where am I in this dream?” George asked.  
“George, like me, you are an innocent bystander,” Megan said smiling.   
“I think I like this. I am not in any big plans, spending large amounts of money,” George said nodding.   
“If you are with me you are in big plans,” Amy said turning to him.   
“Damn it,” George laughed. He lightly kissed Amy, making Rory cringe.   
“Are we almost at the airport?” She asked.   
“We left five minutes ago. We have a whole hour until we are there,” Megan said looking at her through the rearview mirror.   
“Why did I agree to come again?” Rory asked.  
“Because you wanted to be with your best friends in London,” I answered. “We are creating memories. And you will get to see the boys again, and ,not to mention, meet 5 Seconds of Summer.”  
“Oh right,” Rory said nodding. “How cute are they?”   
“You have seen pictures of them,” I said.   
“But are they cuter in person?” She asked.  
“They are very cute,” Megan said smiling. I looked at her. “Just because I am married does not mean that I cannot think people are attractive.”  
“This is why I like your sister,” Rory laughed. As I laughed with Rory and the others I remembered that I had a text message. I checked my phone and saw that it was from Ashton. He asked where I was and how my exam was. I said that it was fine and that I was going home to sleep some, which was a lie.  
*  
Ashton’s POV  
We walked out of the studio and decided to get some drinks. I grabbed my beer as I spun around, looking at all of the people that were here. “Do you think that they will like me?” I asked.   
“Who?” Calum asked.  
“Autumn’s family,” I answered turning back to lean on the bar.  
“Of course, what is not to like about you?” Calum answered to my previous question.   
“I was just making sure,” I said before taking a sip of beer.   
“I have never seen you this nervous,” Luke said walking up. He placed down three napkins, showing numbers on them.  
“I am nervous because this is going very well for me. I am giving up all of the hitting on and all of the first I could have because my relationship is going very well for me,” I said looking at him. “And I see you are in no way ready to give that up.”  
“Being famous gets all of the girls to notice you,” Luke said smiling. “I am just appreciating what my talents have gotten me.”  
“How are you not an adult yet?” Michael asked sitting down next to Calum. Luke flicked him off before taking a sip of beer. Michael continued to speak. “She is going to be here in a month. You can have sex with her, continue your relationship, find a flat, ask her to marry you, and then start a life. Just stop worrying or you are going to throw this thing down the drain.”  
I nodded and leaned my elbows on the bar. “Boys,” Perrie said walking up. I sighed and turned around. “Have you seen Zayn?”  
“He was getting a beer the last time I saw him,” Calum said pointing across the bar. Perrie nodded and walked the way that Calum was pointing. I followed his finger and looked at the crowd, seeing if I could find him. I was skimming the crowd when I saw Autumn.   
“Autumn,” I said standing up.   
“Autumn is not here,” Luke said. “I think you have are over tired. It is almost two.”  
“We have to get up early tomorrow,” Michael said. I looked back at where I had thought I had seen Autumn but she wasn’t there anymore. “Let’s get him to his room. He is over tired and freaking out.”  
“I thought I saw her,” I said looking back at the boys.  
“Hi Ashton,” some girls said as they passed. I smiled at them as we paid and walked out of the bar. We were not far from the hotel we were staying in for the moment. I laughed as Michael, Calum, and Luke talked about their time here without me.   
“And this is why I wonder how we have become such great mates over the years,” I said as we walked into the hotel. We got caught taking some pictures with fans in the lobby. Calum was the first one to escape the crowd and ran up to his room.  
“Just think, if we weren’t mates you wouldn’t be here right now,” Michael said as he and I got into the lift.   
“I could be here,” I said as we went up. “I am an amazing drummer.”  
“Of course you are,” Michael said smiling as we got to my floor. “Later mate.”  
“Later mate,” I said as I got off onto my floor. Luke and Michael were a floor above us and Calum and I had joining rooms. That is how he got into my room so easily. I walked past his door and saw that it was closed. There was no sound coming from his room, which told me that he was asleep. I walked into my room and saw that someone was in the bathroom. I heard the shower running.   
I looked over at the door that connected Calum’s room with mine, and saw that the doors were cracked. “Calum,” I said banging on the door. I heard music playing.   
“Calum!” I yelled as I banged the door. When he didn’t respond I yelled again.  
“What?” Calum asked walking into my room. I turned around in shock. “Who is in your bathroom?”  
“That is a good question,” I said as the shower turned off. The music turned off and I heard footsteps.  
“I am going to go call the hotel,” Calum said rushing back to his room. I stood there for a moment before knocking on the door. The footsteps stopped and then started for the door. When the door opened I prepared for a fan but I stopped breathing when I saw who it was.  
“Autumn,” I said when I saw her in just a bath towel.  
“Ashton,” She smiled.   
“You are here,” I said. “In London.”  
“Surprise,” She said holding out her arms. Her towel started to fall but she grabbed it before she showed anything.   
“Ashton. The front desk said it was your girlfriend,” Calum said rushing in. He stopped when he saw us. “Oh. Hello Autumn.”   
She smiled and waved before moving back a little. “Sorry about that,” Calum said before walking back in his room, closing the door behind him.  
“Ashton, I wanted to surprise you af..” Autumn started but I interrupted her. I grabbed her waist, pulling her to me, and crashed my lips to her, moving my hand to the back of her neck.   
“I don’t care I am just glad you are here,” I said pulling away from her.   
“I am glad because I missed you,” Autumn said smiling.  
“I missed you more than you would think,” I said taking my jacket off, showing my sleeveless shirt. Autumn grabbed my arm and smiled. “Quick question, why were you in my shower?”  
“I did not think you were going to be back so soon,” She answered. “I saw you at the bar and ran back here.”  
“So you were at the pub?” I asked. Autumn bit her bottom lip and nodded. I smiled. “You are amazing. I love you so much.”  
Autumn smiled and kissed me as I pulled her toward the bed. I broke apart from her and took my shirt off, tossing it to the side. “You are not going to need this,” I said pulling her towel off.  
“Ashton, you have to get up early tomorrow,” Autumn said as I unbuttoned my trousers.  
“And nothing is stopping us,” I said taking them off. I grabbed Autumn, crashing my lips to hers as I laid her down on the bed. “I have miss you so much Autumn.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating my story FACEBOOK tomorrow

Morning," Michael said walking through the door. I let Autumn go and sat up.  
  "Can you knock?" I asked.  
  "Oh, I didn't realize that Autumn was here and you were fucking her," Michael said backing away. I rolled my eyes and laid back down, wrapping my arms around Autumn.  
  "Good morning," Autumn said smiling.  
  "Michael just ruined our morning," I said looking at her. Autumn shook her head.  
  "No she didn't," Autumn said as she leaned over me. "We still have half of an hour before you have to leave."  
  "I can think of something that we could be doing," I said smiling. Autumn leaned down and kissed me. I smiled as wrapped my arms around her, making her lay down on top of me. There was a knock at our door.  
  Autumn and I tried to ignore it but the person wouldn't go away. "I will get it," I said grabbing a pair of jeans. I slipped them on as I walked to the door. I opened the door and saw a cart with breakfast on top.  
  "Babe," I said opening the door. "Breakfast is here."  
  "Did you order breakfast?" She asked as I walked back into the room.  
  "It is a possibility," I said sitting down next to her.  
  "If this is how you treat me every time we are in a hotel then I want to come back to hotels more often," Autumn said grabbing my shirt. I laughed and kissed her before walking over to the table and say down. In the middle of eating breakfast Calum walked in from next door.  
  "Morning," he said walking in.  
  "Calum," I whined. "We are trying to enjoy some breakfast."  
  "Oh waffles and fruit," Calum said walking over. "Nice to see you again Autumn."  
  "Likewise," She said smiling. I smiled at Autumn and then at Calum.  
  "You should get ready," Calum said. "The others are going to be here any minute."  
  "Right," I said. I got up and pulled a shirt over my head and then put on some deodorant and some cologne.  
  "That was the fastest I have ever seen you her ready," Calum said as I ran my fingers through my hair.  
  "When we were back at my flat he woke up late and got ready faster than that," Autumn said.  
  "Correction," Calum said. "Autumn has witnessed you getting ready even faster."  
  I chuckled and shook my head as Michael returned with Luke. "Are you dressed?" Michael asked. His hand was covering his eyes.  
  "You're an idiot," I laughed.  
  "We all know this," Luke said waving to Autumn. "Hello Autumn."  
   "What are you going to do while Ashton is pounding?" Michael asked smiling.  
  "I uh was thinking about look at flats and then sightsee a bit. Maybe look around to see when I go open my laboratory," Autumn answered.  
  "For your marine biology?" Calum asked.  
  "Or are you going to become Dexter from Dexter's laboratory?" Michael asked.  
  "I wish I was becoming Dexter but I am doing the laboratory for Marin biology," Autumn said smiling.  
  "We really need to go," Luke said getting up.  
  "Alright," I said walking back to Autumn. I leaned down and kissed her. "I will see you at lunch."  
  Autumn kissed me again before saying goodbye to the boys. 

Autumn's POV  
  I walked into the studio and smiled when I saw Harry and the others. "Fall?" Harry said when he saw me.  
  "Curly," I said as I jogged up to hug him. Harry picked me up and spun me around. I had to tell him to put me down before I threw up.  
  "What are you doing here?" Harry asked when he out me down. Everyone was looking at us, because of the scene we had made, and Harry didn't seem to notice. He got really good at ignoring people like that.  
  "Megan and I came to surprise everyone," I said.  
  "I did not here a Rory, George, or Amy in there," Amy said walking up and hugging him.  
  "How could I forget them?" I asked. Harry laughed and hugged Rory and Amy, but shook George's hand.  
  "Nice to see you again," Rory said smiling.  
  "Always good to have you back in London," Harry said. "Speaking of being back in London are you going to look at flats?"  
  "We were about to go do that for a couple of hours," Megan said walking up with Liam.  
  "Look. It is the married girl," Harry said hugging her.  
  "And look who is still single," Megan teased. Harry stuck her tongue out at her. "Anyway, we are about to go look at flat. Are you wanting to join?"  
"I am not wanting to do that," Harry said shaking his head. I laughed and lightly pushed him back.  
"I will be happy to go," Niall said walking up to us. I hugged him and then he hugged the others. "You need help."  
"However there are four people going," Louis said walking up. He wrapped his arms around and squeezed. "Always miss you."  
"I miss you also Louis," I said. "I cannot breathe."  
"Oh. Sorry," He said letting me go. I took a deep breath and then looked around.  
"Is Ashton here?" Rory asked.  
"He is up stairs. Practicing," Liam said. "You can go up."  
Rory grabbed my arms and pulled me to the lift as George and Amy followed us, and the others followed them. We all squeezed into the lift and talked a bit about the trip. Once the doors opened Rory, Amy, George, and I were the first ones out so Rory pulled me down the hall and to the room where we heard drums.  
Rory opened the door and walked in. We saw that Ashton was in the booth with Luke and Calum. "Look who it is," Michael said turning to look at us. "Who are the people that I have never seen before?"  
"I am Rory," Rory said. "And this is Amy and her boyfriend George."  
"Nice to meet you," Michael said holding his hand out. "I am Michael."  
"Hi," George said shaking his hand.  
"AUTUMN!" I heard Ashton yell. I turned around and saw that they boys had stopped playing and were now putting away their instruments.  
"I think he is excited you are here," Michael said looking at Ashton and then at me.  
"You think?" Rory asked walking in and looking at the sound board.  
"Don't mind her," Amy said following.  
"Luke is going to love her," Michael said walking with me to the others. The door opened and Ashton walked out and over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and lightly kissed me before paying attention to the others.  
"Ashton," Rory said hugging him. When she pulled away she poked his biceps and his pectorals. "Yep. Still muscular."  
"Are you going to do that every time you see him?" Luke asked.  
"I am," Rory said looking at the boys. "Someone needs to let him know when he is slacking off."  
"Oh brother," Luke said. Rory turned around and looked at me before walking back to George. I sat there through the others saying hello to Ashton and then meeting the others.  
"I like you," Rory said as she shook Calum's hand. "You are actually pleasant."  
"That was a burn toward Luke," Michael whispered. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around Ashton. Luke gave me a look and then Michael the same one.  
"I think we should go get some lunch," Ashton said. "Shall we walk?"  
"We shall," I said smiling. Ashton grabbed my hand and we walked the way we came.  
"I don't think that Luke and Rory are going to get along," I said as we started off down the street. I grabbed his sunglasses and slipped them onto my face.  
"Those would be mine," Ashton said looking at me.  
"And I would be wearing them," I mocked. Ashton chuckled and kissed me. "I think they will get used to each other."  
"I am pretty sure that Luke is not even used to me," I said looking at him.  
"Luke likes you," Ashton said. "So so the others."  
"Ashton, he doesn't like me," I said shaking my head. "You know this."  
"Does it really matter if he likes you?" Ashton asked. "He does like you. Just not as much as Calum and Michael."  
"It does matter that he likes me because he is one of your closest friends and I don't want you to have to chose between Luke or me," I said.  
"Who said anything about choosing sides?" Ashton asked. "Autumn, I love you. Luke knows that, and he would never say or doing anything toward you to make me hate like him, and I know you would do that same."  
I nodded and looked at the ground as we walked. "Autumn," Ashton started. He got interrupted by a fan. I looked around and saw we the pub was and then a restaurant near the pub. "Autumn."  
"We can eat there," I said walking across the street. Ashton ran to catch up.  
"Autumn," Ashton said again. I walked in and looked around. Ashton grabbed my hand and pulled me so I was looking at him. "Are you alright?"  
"Ashton I am fine," I said. He looked at me for a couple of moments.  
"I love you and the boys love you," Ashton said. I looked at him for a moment. "Alright, the boys do not love you like I do."  
"That's better," I said smiling. Ashton laughed and kissed me before we were seated;  
*  
  I sighed as we drove up the driveway of my aunt's house. "Everything is going to be alright," Ashton said grabbing my hand. I smiled and looked out of the window. "Shouldn't I be the one that is nervous?"  
  "Not when your boyfriend is the pop star," I said. "Are you nervous?"  
  "Of course I am. I am meal writ your entire family," Ashton said.  
  "And seeing my dad again," I added.  
  "He is going to be here?" Ashton asked.  
  "Of course," I said. "It is a family gathering."  
  "Don't be nervous," Liam said. He was the one driving. Ashton as I were in the back. "He probably doesn't hate you as much now that you are going somewhere with your career."  
  "I have just started out," Ashton said.  
  "Good point. Forget what I just said," Liam said.  
  "Why did we ride with them?" Ashton asked looking at me.  
  "That is a good question," I said nodding.  
  "I think you two are over reacting a together," Megan said getting out. "Everything is found to be fine."  
  I fixed Ashton's blazer and then his t-shirt. "You look lovely," Ashton said as I tried to fix my hair.  
  "Thank you," I said smiling. Ashton kissed me as the others got out and walked over to us.  
  "Look at the two love birds," Michael said smiling. "Oh, and thank you for just making me put a blazer over my shirt. I hate dressing up."  
  "Just be you tonight," I said patting his shoulder.  
  "Luke, don't be yourself," Rory said before walking to to me. Luke rolled his eyes and walked over to Calum.  
  "Can we just have a nice vacation with no one trying to kill each other," I asked grabbing Ashton's arm.  
  "If she behaves herself," Luke said.  
  "This will be fun," Louis said as he walked up to the door. Megan knocked on the door, making sure ah was heard over all of the talking.  
  "Megan! Autumn! Boys! Boys we have never met!" Our Aunt Diane yelled when she saw us. "Come in!"  
  I hugged Aunt Diane before walking with Ashton into the kitchen.  
  "Autumn!" my cousin, Holly, yelled.  
  "Holly," I said hugging her. "I didn't know you were going to be here."  
  "I couldn't miss seeing you," Holly said. "You are all over the internet now."  
   "Speaking of the internet," I said glancing at Ashton. "This my boyfriend, Ashton Irwin."  
  "From the band performing with One Direction?" Holly asks wrapping her arm around Niall. "5 Seconds of Summer?"  
  "Yes. Lovely to meet you," He said shaking her hand.  
  "Holly and I were best friends growing up," I explained. "I haven't seen her in years."  
  "Speaking of boyfriends," Holly said letting go of Niall. "This is Brian, my fiancé."  
  "Holly!" I yelled. I smiled and shook his hand before hugging her again.  
  "We've been dating for three and a half years," Holly said as Amy and George walked up.  
  "Congratulations," Amy said hugging her. I heard a group if girls scream and turned toward the screams. Luke, Michael, Calum, Harry, and Zayn rushed out of the sitting room.  
  "This is not fun," Calum said looking down at himself. "I am not having fun."  
  "Here is the rest of your band," Holly said smiling. "I am Holly. A cousin, and best friend, to Autumn."  
  "Nice to meet you," Michael said shaking her hand.  
  "I have heard some of your music," Holly said. "I really enjoy listening to you guys."  
  "But not more than One Direction," Louis said walking up. "And Autumn, your mum and dad are in the other room."  
  "Thanks," I said grabbing Ashton's hand. We walked into the living room and saw them talking to some aunts and uncles.  
  "Autumn," Mom said when she saw me walking up. "Ashton. Lovely to see you again."  
  "Hello mom," I said hugging her. I hugged my dad before standing back next to Ashton. He hugged my mom an shook my dad's hand.  
  "I am glad you made it," Mom said smiling.  
  "Thank you for getting her the tickets to come and surprise me," Ashton said smiling.  
  "Think of it as a congratulations gift," Dad said putting his hand in his pocket. "Would you like a beer?"  
  "Yes sir," Ashton said nodding.  
  "I am going to go see if I can find Miley around," I said. "I will be right back."  
  I left Ashton with my parents and walked down stairs where the teenagers and the children played.  I walked into the bonus room and was swarmed with little kids. "Autumn!"  
"Miley!" I yelled as I picked her up. She was four years old now and loved me.  
"How are you?" I asked looking at her.  
"Good," She answered as she showed me the necklace that was around her neck.  
"I remember when I gave you that," I said smiling. Miley was my cousin's child. She had died giving birth to Miley andand her husband, Drake, was now looking after her. "If I move back are you going to come visit me?"  
"Yes," Miley said smiling.  
"How often?" I asked smiling.  
"Everyday," Miley said hugging me.  
"Oh, I would love that," I laughed.  
"Who is this?" Ashton asked walking down that stairs.  
"This is Miley," I said smiling. The teenagers screamed when they saw Ashton, and Calum right behind him.  
"Miley, I am Ashton," He said smiling. Miley held her arms out for him and he looked at him.  
"Do you want to hold her?" I asked.  
"Why not?" He asked before grabbing her. I smiled at the two of them and then took a quick picture. Ashton smiled at me and then at Miley. She kissed his cheek and he made a surprised face.  
"Miley do you like Ashton?" I asked smiling. She nodded and hugged him.  
"I like you too Miley," Ashton said smiling.  
"But he is my boyfriend," I added. Miley shook her head and looked at the ground as she hugged him. "Ashton, I think I have been replaced by a four year old."  
"Mummy," Miley said reaching out to me.  
"Never mind," I said taking her.  
"I think I have been replaced," Ashton said smiling at the two of us. "Why is she calling you mummy?"  
"I practically raised her. Her mom, my cousin, passed away giving birth to her so I help Drake take care of her," I explained. "Mommy is just my nickname."  
"I hear mummy," Drake said walking down the stairs.  
"Drake," I said smiling. I hugged him and then turned back to Ashton. "Drake this is my boyfriend Ashton."  
"Ashton nice to meet you," Drake said shaking his hand.  
"Nice to meet you too," Ashton said wrapping his arm around my waist.  
"If you are going to continue to date Autumn you are going to have to get used to this one," Drake said smiling. "If you thought Autumn was a pain, you just wait."  
"I think I can handle another one," Ashton said smiling at Miley. Miley grabbed onto Ashton and he took her into the bonus room where we found Calum playing with the kids. "Calum. I have a child."  
"I didn't think it happened that fast," Calum said looking up. "I haven't even gotten Autumn a present."  
"How thoughtless," I said smiling.  
"I apologize," Calum said smiling. I laughed and watched as Ashton played with Miley.  
"Autumn," Drake said. I walked over to the hallway with him. "I heard that you may be looking for a flat here in London, and Miley really would like to visit you in America. I was wondering, when you went back, if we could visit for a couple of days."  
"Of course," I said. "Megan is moving here, her stuff is on its way, so there will be a room for the two of you."  
"Thank you so much," Drake said. "We can come whenever. We can come when Ashton is on break even."  
"We will work it out later," I said nodding. Drake nodded before he walked back upstairs.  
"She is lovely," Ashton said watching Miley play.  
"She is my little love," I said smiling.  
"I think I want one, one day," Ashton said as I sat down next to him.  
"Just wait until you have to take care of one," I said laying my head on his shoulder.  
"Are you saying that you don't want a child of your own?" Ashton asked grabbed my hand that was holding onto his arm.  
"No, I do. Just with the right person and after I get married," I said. "I am just trying to decide if you are the right person."  
"Whatever you want, I want," Ashton said smiling. He kissed my head before Miley came up and took him from me again.

Ashton's POV  
*earlier that evening*  
"Here you are Ashton," Autumn's father said.  
"Thank you sir," I said taking the beer from him.  
"Are you driving home?" he asked.  
"Of course not sir," I said shaking my head. He nodded and took a sip of his beer. "Sir, I was wondering if I could talk to you and your wife for a moment. Outside."  
"Of course Ashton," Autumn's mum said. We walked onto the back patio. Autumn's mum and dad sat down and I stood across from them.  
"Sir, I am in love with you daughter," I started. "More than you would think. I know that you just thought that I was seeing her to have a good time, and I wanted to tell you that I wasn't at the wedding but I did not get a chance to. I was in love with your daughter from our first date and I will always love your daughter. I am not going to do anything to harm her or break her heart. What I am getting at is, I am in love with your daughter and I am ready to move on to have a life with her. I am asking you is for permission to marry Autumn."  
He just looked at me. Autumn's mum was excited that I was asking, but worried about how soon it was. "How many time have you rehearsed that?" He asked.  
"I didn't sir," I said. "Well, I did the beginning and then I gave up trying to figure out what I was going to say, so I just said what I felt."  
"You want to marry my daughter after knowing her for only a couple of months?" He asked.  
"I do sir. I am in love with her," I said. "I am ready to buckle down and take care of her."  
"You are right. I did not like you when I met you. I thought you were trying to take her away from her studies and only sleep with my daughter," He said. "Now that I see you have stuck with my Autumn for more than a month, and by what you say, I consider you a fair man. You have my permission to marry my daughter."  
"Yay," her mum said hugging me.  
"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Wendell," I said hugging her mum.  
"Just call us Mom and Dad," Mrs. Wendell said. I nodded and walked back inside to see Autumn. That is when it hit me that my parents had never met her. I was going to have to get Autumn to Australia somehow.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I lied. I started to write and realized that I was writing the next chapter to this one, but I have started writing the next chapter to FACEBOOK.

I walked into the stadium where the boys would be playing tonight. "This is awesome," Ashton said looking around. "And big."  
"You will play bigger," Liam said walking up next to him. "I promise."  
"At least I have you by my side," Ashton said looking at me. I smiled and kissed him as the boys went on stage and looked around.   
"We are playing here tonight?" Michael asked.   
"All of your dreams are coming true," Niall said smiling.   
"Mummy!" I heard someone yell.   
"Miley is here," Megan sighed. I smile and turned around just in time to pick Miley up.   
"How is my baby?" I asked smiling.   
"Good," She said showing me her necklace.   
"Hi Miley," Ashton said smiling.   
"Ash," She said reaching out for him.   
"Look Ashton, she knows your nickname," Calum said. She kissed Ashton's cheek as Drake walked up.   
"I see she had taken a liking to him," he said holding his hand out toward Ashton. He took it before handing Miley to him.   
"Are you excited for the show Miley?" Niall asked.   
"MILEY!" Harry yelled. He ran over to us and took her from Drake. "I've missed you."  
"Harry," she said hugging him. "I miss you too."  
"I have to go set up my drums," Ashton said before backing away. I nodded and he walked over to the others.   
"Do you think we could grab lunch with everyone later?" Drake asked.   
"Course," Niall answered. "We get a break and there is a place down the street."  
"Fantastic. The little one has not stopped talking about Ashton," Drake said. I noticed that Harry flinched but I didn't say anything.  
"He is a great guy," Harry said putting Miley down. "He treats Fall right so I have no problem with him."  
I smiled and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me before letting me go. I looked around for Miley and saw she was crawling up on the stage to go see Ashton. I smiled as I walked over to her and picked her up.   
"Here daddy," I said handing her to Ashton.   
"Miley," He said smiling.   
"Daddy?" Michael asked.   
"That is what Miley calls him," I explained   
"Really?" Ashton asked. I nodded and patted his back. "Miley, do you wanna hit the drums?"   
She nodded and hit one of the drums with her hands. "Next we need to teach her to play guitar," Rory said walking up.   
"So you are in to guys that play guitar?" Luke asked. Rory looked at him and shrugged before turning back to me. Ashton and I exchanged a look before I took Miley from him.  
"Say bye to Ashton," I said smiling. She waved to Ashton and I kissed him before we walked back to the others.   
"We will be back," Drake said holding his arms out. I handed her over to him and waved goodbye.   
"She is big," Harry said.   
"You only saw her a couple of months ago," I said as we started to walk back to the stage.   
"Almost a year," Harry teased. I laughed and poked his side, making him jump. "You said you would never do that."  
"I lied," I said. "Sorry Curly."  
"You're going to be sorry Fall," Harry said poking me in the side. I laughed and poke him in the stomach making him stop.   
"Alright you two," Louis said walking over with Zayn. "We need Harry to do what he is paid to do."  
I nodded and waved goodbye to them as I walked backwards and then turned to walked over to Amy and the others. "Where are Amy and George?" I asked.   
"They stepped out to look around a bit," Rory said crossing her arms.   
"Do you like Luke?" I asked looking at her.   
"Ew. No way in hell would I like him," Rory said shaking her head.   
"Here is a place," Megan said walking up. She handed me a piece of paper that had a flat listed.   
"Megan, we have almost looked at all of them," I said.   
"And none of them worked with your and/or Ashton. So I took what I knew an looked around there," Megan said. "And I have found the perfect spot."  
"We will look at the flat later," I said. "The boys are about to practice."

Ashton's POV  
I sat down next to Miley. Drake was on the otherwise and Autumn was next to me. "Are you sure you don't want to sit here?" I asked.   
"No. It is fine," Autumn said. "I promise."  
"I am starving," Niall said sitting down across from us.   
"You always are," Zayn said. "Perrie and the others are coming."  
"This should be interesting," Rory said smiling. Autumn sent her a look and then looked at me.  
"I take it you saw the articles," I said.   
"Of course, but everything is fine," Autumn said grabbing my hand. I smiled an kissed her as the waiter came up and placed menus in front of us.   
"Ashton," Calum said. I got up and walked past Drake to Calum and Luke.   
"When are you going to ask her?" Calum whispered.   
"Shut it," I said.   
"I whispered," Calum said.   
"He whispered," Luke agreed.   
"Tomorrow night," I answered. "I am taking her to dinner and then on a walk."   
I started to get up but Calum grabbed my arm, stopping me. "Can I be your best man?"  
"That's not fair," Michael said. "I didn't know we could ask."  
"You can't," I said. "Now, Calum, let me go."  
I pulled my arm away from him and walked over to Autumn. "Is everything alright?" She asked.   
"Everything is fine," Ashton said. "It is just Calum being an idiot." Autumn nodded and grabbed her glass. "Autumn."  
"What is it Ashton?" She asked looking at her menu before looking at me.   
"What do you think about taking a trip to Australia?" I asked.   
"The continent?" She asked. I nervously chuckle and nodded.   
"My parents want to meet you," I explained. "And since you're done with school and have the summer I thought we could take a romantic trip to Australia. Just you and me."  
"Yeah," Autumn said turning to me. "Of course we can."  
"Good," I said smiling. Autumn grabbed my face and kissed me.   
"Just think," I whispered. "We could get a hotel room. Stay in bed all day. Come out for food only."  
"Ashton don't tempt me," Autumn said pushing me away from my chest. I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together.   
"Do they always do this?" Louis asked.   
"Yes," Michael said. "You get used to ignore more of it."  
"What?" Niall asked looking up. "Are we talking about Autumn and Ashton. Sorry, I learned to ignore that stuff with Liam and Megan."  
"We didn't do it that much," Liam said grabbing Megan's hand.   
"Oh yes you did," Harry said looking at his menu.   
"Speaking of things that we get use to ignoring," Louis mumbled as Perrie walked up and kissed Zayn.   
"Hi guys," Leigh Ann said walking up and sitting down next to Perrie and Niall.   
"We are back," Amy said walking in. "And I have big news." Everyone turned to look at Amy and George. Amy held up her left hand, showing a new ring with a big rock. "We are getting married!"  
"SHIT!" Rory and Autumn yelled before they got up and hugged her.   
"Finally," Megan said walking up to them. I got up and walked I George.   
"Congratulations mate," I said shaking his hand.   
"Thank you," George said smiling. "I hear that you may be the next to propose."  
"Who told you?" I asked.  
"I was talking to Autumn's mom and dad," George explained. "Her mom is really excited."  
The other boys came to congratulate them. "We need some champagne," Niall said walking over to the bar.   
I walked back to my seat and sat down. "Hi Miley," I said turning to her.  
She looked up and then back down at the paper she was coloring on. "Ashton," Autumn said walking back over. "Is everything alright?"  
"Yes," I said. "Of course it is. I am about to perform for thousands if people, I am with my closets mates, and I am planning a trip to Australia with the love of my life. Everything is fantastic."  
Autumn smiled and kissed me before the other came back over to torment us.   
*  
I hand changed before going back to the stadium. I was wearing skinny jeans and one of Ashton's shirts. I walked through the backstage entrance and to the others. "You look hot," Rory said looking at me.   
"Thanks. The shirt is Ashton's," I said looking down.   
"He is going to think you look hot," Rory said turning back to them. They were just ending with a song. Unpredictable.   
"Yeah!" Luke yelled as Ashton stood up from the drums. He looked over toward us and smiled at me. He motioned for me to come over. I smiled and ran into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around before putting me back down.  
"Do you wanna play something?" Ashton asked. I nodded and sat down, taking his drum sticks from him. I looked at Luke, Calum, and Michael. I started to play Everything I Ask For by The Maine. They smiled and started to play. I stopped shortly after because I started to feel sick.   
"Autumn," Ashton said rushing to my side.   
"I am fine," I said getting up. I handed him his drum sticks and took a deep breath. "I promise. I am fine."  
"You look pale," Calum said.   
"I am fine," I said, again, with a bit if anger behind it.   
"Autumn," Harry said walking up. "Let's go sit down."  
"I don't need to," I objected.   
"Sit," Harry said. I role my eyes and went to sit backstage. Ashton followed me and sat down right next to me.   
"Megan found this place," I said pulling out the paper he had handed me before.   
"This looks great," Ashton said taking my hand. "We should definitely check it out."  
"Autumn," Amy said walking up. "Do you think that you may throw up?"  
"No. I mean it is a possibility but I don't think I will," I said.   
"Are you pregnant?" Amy whispered. Everyone stopped moving once she asked.   
"I don't think that whispering helped," Rory whispered.   
"You think?" I asked looking up at her.   
"Are you?" Ashton asked. I looked at him and then at Amy before looking back at Ashton.   
"I don't know," I said. "I don't think so."  
"Don't think about it," Ashton said laying his forehead on mine. "Just enjoy tonight and then the trip to Australia.   
"Right," I said nodding. The boys were called to get ready.   
"I will see you after the show," Ashton said standing up.  
"Have fun," I said smiling. Ashton leaned down and kissed me before running over to the dressing room. 

Ashton's POV  
I laughed as we walked off of the stage. I looked around for Autumn but didn't see her. "Just think about how we got here," Luke said. "It all started with Autumn and Megan at the pool."  
"And Ashton found them in the magazine," Michael said. "Did you ever think you would be dating one of the sisters when you saw the article?"  
"Not at all," I said laughing. "I am happy that I am though."  
"If you weren't we wouldn't be here right now," Luke said.   
"That's not true," Calum said. "Now it just sounds like we are using her."  
"Are you using her?" Michael asked.   
"Of course not," I said. "I am going to ask to marry her. I would never use her for something."  
"Other than sex," He added.   
"We are happily in love so it is not a crime," I laughed.   
"But if you think about it," Luke continued. "It really did all start with the magazine."  
"No," I said shaking my head.   
"Yes," Luke said as we sat down. "We found the magazine, looked them up, saw who they were, and then you went over to them. After we found who they were we got invited to more things and that is how we got here today."  
"What?" Autumn asked. I jumped up and turned around to see Autumn, Rory, and Amy standing there. They looked shocked by that they just heard. "You used me to make a career?"  
"No," I started to object. "I would never do-"  
Before I could finish Autumn turned around and walked away from me. I watched as she walked out of the door. "What are you doing?!" Michael asked. "Go explain what we were talking about!"  
"Right!" I yelled. I ran past Rory and Amy and out the door. "Autumn!"  
"No Ashton," she said as I ran in front of her. "Get out of my way."  
"Just listen to me," I pleaded.   
"I don't want to hear whatever you have to say. You lied," she said walking past me.   
"I didn't lie," I said following her.   
"You looked me up in a magazine article," She said looking at me. "Then you came over to talk to us. Were you wen going to come over before that?"  
"Of course I was," I said. "I was doing my job."  
"Did you know all about me from a magazine?" Autumn asked stopping.   
"No," I said. "There was nothing about the wedding or you in there. I just knew your sister's name was Megan."   
Autumn looked at me. "I can never trust you again."  
"I swear to you that I am telling the truth," I pleaded.   
"Oh you do, see I can't believe that!" Autumn yelled. She turned around and started walking.   
"Where are you going?" I asked. Autumn turned around. She now had tears falling down her cheeks.   
"Wherever you are not," She said before turning around and walking away.   
"Autumn," I said grabbing her hand. I spun her around and crashed my lips to her. She didn't like that. She pushed me away and slapped me across the face before she started to walk again. I watched as she walked right by her car and out onto the street.   
"Autumn!" Amy yelled running past me.   
"I didn't," I started.  
"We know," Rory said walking up from behind me. "Luke explained. He feels bad. Like it is his fault or something."  
"I should have showed her the magazine," I said.   
"Do you still have the magazine?" George asked.   
"No, but I bet I could find the same one," I said looking for my phone.   
"I better go help get her," George said before walking toward Amy.   
"Michael!" I yelled running in.   
"What is it?" Michael asked as I walked in.   
"Whoa. Did that hurt?" Calum asked poking my face.   
"Ow. Yes it did," I said looking at him. I lightly hit him on the face before walking to Michael to he his help.


	24. Chapter 24

I laid down and looked up at the sky as Ashton and the boys played with Miley in the water. "Autumn!" Luke yelled. "Come in the water!"  
  "Luke, you did the same thing to Amy and Rory and they both got soaked. I am much smarter than them," I said.   
  "Oh really?" Luke asked. Ashton walked up an leaned over me. He lightly kissed me before picking my up, bridal style, and walking into the water with me.   
  "Ashton Fletcher Irwin," I said looking at him. "If you get my hair wet nothing on God's green earth is going to stop me from hurting you."  
  "Sorry boys," Ashton said putting me down in the water.   
  "Nothing is stopping me," Drake said pulling me up. I surfaced and laughed.   
  "I hate you," I laughed. Ashton grabbed me and pulled me further into the ocean.   
  "If you are pregnant than should oh be all the way out here?" Ashton asked wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  "I am not pregnant and you are the one that brought me out here," I said grabbing the bottom of his hair.   
  "You aren't pregnant?" Ashton asked looking at me. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"   
  "I wanted to tell you but I couldn't get the courage to tell you that I wasn't," I said. "You look disappointed."  
  "Just a bit," Ashton said looking at the water. "If we are being completely honest."  
  "That's a bit shocking," I said.   
  "I have always wanted kids and I want to have them with you," Ashton said as I ran my hand down his back.   
  "Then one day, when the time is right, we can have kids," I said smiling.   
  "Deal," Ashton said kissing me. I smiled and kissed him again. "We are going to go underwater."  
  "No," I said shaking my head.   
  "Now," Ashton said. I took a breath and Ashton dragged me under.      
  "Why must you do that?" I asked once we surfaced.   
  "Because it annoys you," Ashton said smiling.   
  "I hate it I mean I did my hair this -" I started but Ashton kissed me to shut me up.   
  "That is a really nice way to tell someone to shut up," I said.   
  "I am going to do it again," Ashton said. I nodded and closed my eyes as Ashton kissed me. He moved his hands from my waist to cupping my face. I moved my hands to his side.   
  "I love you Autumn," Ashton said smiling.   
  "And I love you Ashton," I smiled.   
  " Mummy!" Miley yelled. I turned and saw her trying to swim to us. Ashton grabbed her and brought her over to me.   
  "When we have a child he is going to be a boy and be a daddy's boy," Ashton said.   
  "Why can it not be a girl and be a mummy's girl?" I asked.   
  "Because he is going to be in the musical business," Ashton said playing with Miley.   
  "Come on Miley," I said taking her from him. "Ashton doesn't want us around."  
  "No. Stop. Wait," Ashton said grabbing me by my waist. I laughed and turned around. "I kind of need you when it is time we have a kid."  
  "Ashton!" I laughed.   
  "You know I love you babe," Ashton said. "You already have a child. I just want a little Ashton running around."  
  I rolled my eyes and looked at Miley. She looked annoyed that we weren't playing with her. "If it is a girl, I am fine," Ashton said. "As long a she or he is ours."  
  "Good answer," I smiled. Ashton kissed me and then Miley kissed my cheek. "I get all of the kisses."  
  "I mean alright," Michael said. He quickly kissed my cheek before swimming away.   
  "I am never going to get used to him," I laughed.   
  "I am still not used to him," Ashton laughed.   
   "Seashell," Miley said reaching for the sand.   
  "Okay," I said pulling her back to me so she didn't fall into the water. "Just talk and tell me what you want. You could have fallen into the water."  
  "I sorry," Miley said. I looked over at Ashton and saw him smiling at me.    
  "What?" I asked putting Miley down.   
  "You are very authoritative," Ashton chuckled. "I like it."  
  "You should have seen her when we were doing projects," Rory said walking up. "She was scary."  
  "We needed to get a good grade," I said. "I wasn't going to stop so you could go out on a date. The project was due the next day."  
  "Oh hush," Rory laughed. I grabbed Miley's hand and started walking. I picked up her bucket and started to look for sea shells.   
  "Alright. Now that we are alone we can look for some shells," I said looking at the ground.   
  "Seashell!" Miley said holding a broken one up.   
  "I like that one," Ashton said. He held up another one. "How about this one?"  
  "Yes!" Miley laughed. I took it from him and started to put it in the bucket.  
  "Let me take that," Ashton said taking the bucket from me and putting it in his left hand. Ashton grabbed my hand with his free one as we started to walk again. I heard a couple of girls point out that Ashton was walking past them. They were talking about some article.  
  "They are talking about the article that said we broke up," Ashton whispered.  
  "I am sorry that I slapped you," I whispered as Miley let go of my hand to pick up a sea shell.   
  "You were mad. You thought that I had used you and I practically forced myself upon you," Ashton said.  
  "Yeah, but I still shouldn't have slapped you," I said.   
  "Look who I found," Michael said picking Miley up. "You are adorable." Miley flipped her hair and laughed. "And very sassy. I like her."  
  "We can see that Michael," Calum said. "She is very adorable."  
  "Like me," Rory laughed walking up to Miley. Miley kissed Rory's cheek before Rory walked over to me.   
  "Would you guys watch Miley while we go get some food?" Ashton asked.   
  "Sure," Luke said. He turned around. "Drake we need you!"  
  I rolled my eyes and walked with Ashton toward a peer. Ashton grabbed my hand and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "Do you swim with that?" I asked.   
  "No I grabbed it," Ashton said looking at me. "When you and Miley went to look for seashells."  
  "Right," I said nodding. "So the song that you wrote. Was that for me?"  
  Ashton smiled. "I was thinking about you while we were writing it."  
  "I feel special now," I laughed.   
  "You are special," Ashton said. He kissed my head and then my hand. "You're my girl."  
  I smiled and looked around. "Have you gotten used to this?"   
  "Not at all," he said shaking his head. "I am just paying attention to you. I didn't even notice."  
  "You are too goofy," I said. Ashton kissed my hand as we moved up in line.   
  "So about our trip to Australia," Ashton started.   
  "Ashton, I know we missed our window to leave. We were supposed to leave three days ago," I said.     
  "But here is the thing," Ashton said. "We can leave in a couple of days. I can go show you all where I grew up, what I did, you can meet my parents, and we can get a hotel like we planned."  
  "You want me to meet your parents?" I asked.   
  "Yeah," he said. "The boys are going to be in Australia anyway. We have a couple of shows to do."  
  "Of course," I said nodding.  
  "Good," Ashton said smiling. I kissed him and moved up in line.   
*  
  "So we are going to Australia?" Rory asked.   
  "Yes," I nodded. I picked up Miley's toy and handed it to her on the couch.  
  "Where are the boys?" Rory asked looking around.   
  "They went out to get some beers," I answered. I looked around and sighed.   
  "What's wrong?" Amy asked.   
  "I don't know," I said. "I am going to move back to a country that I had already left, I am meeting Ashton's parents, and staying in a hotel where they know what we will be doing. Something doesn't feel right."  
  "You still love Ashton right?" Rory asked.   
  "Of course I do," I said. "We were talking about having kids."  
  "That's big," Amy said. "George and I have only talked about that a little."  
  "I never thought of being a mother. I have Miley and I am fine with that," I said.   
  "I am just saying if you and Ashton had a child they would be the cutest," Rory said. I opened my mouth to say something but the boys walked in.   
  "We are back," Luke said walking in with two grocery bags.  
  "We can see, you don't have to speak," Rory said.   
  "Shut it," Luke said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Miley.   
  "Time for a nap," I said watching her yawn.   
  "No," Miley said shaking her head.  
  "You're tired," I said walking into Megan's old room. Miley shook her head. "Miley."  
  "No," she said. I laid her down and sat down next to her.   
  "We took you too the beach. It is time to go to sleep," I said. She shook her head again.   
  "Do you want me to take care of her?" Drake asked walking in.   
  "Yeah alright," I nodded. I walked out of Megan's room and into my room and then into my bathroom.   
  "You know," Ashton said walking in behind me. "You look really cute in this bandana."  
  "You need to stop scaring me," I chuckled. I ran my hand over my neck and looked in the mirror. Ashton was behind me now. He grabbed my shoulders and started to massage them.   
  "You looked tired," He said as I held my hair up.   
  "We were at the beach all day. Of course I am tired," I said. "It is surprising that you aren't."  
  "I am never tired," Ashton said grabbing my waist and stepping closer to me. He lightly kissed the backing my neck. I smiled as he ran his hands down to my bum as he continued to kiss my neck.   
  "Ashton I am too tired," I groaned. Ashton turned me around and pulled me to his body.    
  "Then let me carry you to bed," He said. He lightly kissed me. Then he became more aggressive with his kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We were still in our bathing suites from earlier today, so I was a bit damp.   
  Ashton squeezed my bum, signaling for me to jump. I jumped and wrapped my legs around him. Ashton smiled as he walked to the bed and laid me down. He leaned over me before taking my top off and throwing it to the side.   
  I reconnected our lips and ran my hands down his toned front. Ashton smiled as I started to mess with the hem of his bathing suite. I turned us over and looked down at Ashton. "I hate it when you tease me," Ashton breathed.   
  "I hate it when you take too long," I said smiling. Ashton sat up and slipped his shirt off. Once he threw it on the ground I crashed my lips to him, pushing him back so he was laying down. Ashton ran his hands down my back, stopping when he got to my ties.   
  He untied them and then spun me around. He broke away and looked down at me. "You don't think Miley is going to interrupt us again. Do you?"   
  "I have no idea," I said. "So hurry up."  
  Ashton nodded and slipped his bathing suite off before laying on top of me. He crashed his lips to mine and started to take off my bathing suite bottoms. "Mummy," Miley said opening the door.   
  I scream and Ashton fell off of the bed. "Can I sleep here?" She asked walking to the edge of the bed.  
   "Sure sweetie," I said tying the ties that Ashton had untied.   
  "Where is Ashton?" She asked looking around.   
  "Right here," Ashton said standing up. Now in his bathing suite. "I just dropped my wallet and now going to take a shower."  
   He was holding a jacket over his front but threw it to the ground once he got to the bathroom. "Come lay here," I said opening the covers. She laid down in the middle and closed her eyes.  
  I tip toed to the living room and saw Calum, Michael, and Drake looking at my room. "Night guys," I said smiling.   
  They waved and I closed my door. I walked into the bathroom and saw Ashton in the shower. "You screamed?" He whispered.   
  "I didn't know what else to do," I whispered looking in the mirror. "I thought you locked the  door."  
  "I thought I did too," Ashton whispered poking his head our from behind the curtain. "It is not like I wanted to get caught by a four year old."  
  "At least we got further last night," I said pulling my hair up.   
  "Is she sleeping with us again?" Ashton asked.    
  "Yes she is," I said.   
  "Alright," Ashton said looking at me. "Do you want to join me?"  
  "There is a four year old right on the other side of the door," I whispered.   
  "We can be quiet," Ashton said. "I don't know about you but I will be quiet."  
  "You are going to get yourself in trouble," I said looking at the door and then at Ashton.   
  "That is not a bad thing. It just means I know how to please my girlfriend in the bedroom department," Ashton said. I rolled my eyes and took my shorts off and them my top off right before getting in.  "See I am very persuasive."  
  "You're annoying," I said smiling. Ashton chuckled and brought me closed.   
  "At least I know how to please you," Ashton said smiling.   
  "Would you shut up and kiss me already?" I asked.   
  "Whatever you want," Ashton said smiling. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me.


	25. Chapter 25

"I cannot believe you guys got caught by a four year old," Luke said as we made sure we had everything.  
  Since Drake had a week or so left of vacation he decided to join us on the jet with the boys of One Direction and the boys of 5 Seconds of Summer. "I believe you said almost," Ashton said looking at me.  
  "I did," I said nodding.  
  "It is still funny," Calum said walking in. Paul was going to be here any moment. The instruments that the boys had, had to be transported to Australia so Paul was coming to help collect them and then take us to the airport.  
  "Do you have everything?" I asked looking at Ashton.  
  "I do. Do you have everything?" Ashton asked.  
  "I think I do," I said nodding. "Rory packed my nice clothes so let's hope they are appropriate."  
  "I am not that sluty," Rory said walking in so her suitcase. "I have to look nice also."  
  "So when we get there we are going to get check into a hotel, go to my mum's house, and then go to the beach," Ashton said playing with Miley.  
  "That sounds like fun," George said walking in with Amy.  
  "Anyone home?" Louis asked knocking on the door. He walked in with Paul.  
  "Louis," I said smiling. I hugged him and then hugged Paul.  
  "We have come to collect you and your things," Louis said as Paul collected the instruments. "And yes. You sister and Liam are coming."  
  "How are we going to fit all of these people on a jet?" I asked looking around.  
   "We will manage," Louis said as he grabbed my bag.  
  "It will be fun," Ashton said bringing the stuff down to the car.  
  "There are going to be eleven people on the jet," I said following everyone else out of my apartment.  
  "Autumn," Louis said turning to look at me. "It will be fine. We have to stop in London anyway."  
  I looked at him before walking past him and them walking to the car. I got in the way back of the SUV and looked out of the window. "Hi Autumn," Michael said sitting next to me. "How's it going?"  
  "It is going," I said. "I just think that we should have thought this out more."  
  "What out more?" Michael asked.   
  "How many people we bring. There are going to be sixteen people all together," I said.  
  "It is going to be fun," Michael said. "Ashton's parents are nice. They are excited to meet you."  
  "Ashton has talked about me to his mum?" I asked. I had never thought about that.  
  "Of course he does," Michael said. "He talks to his mum almost everyday. He is in love with you. He wouldn't stop talking about you once you first started dating. I've never seen him like this. It is a bit annoying actually."  
  "Do I annoy you guys?" I asked looking at him.  
  "Course you don't," Michael said. "You are actually one of the few people that we like around here. You and your psycho friends."  
  "Don't knock being psycho till you try it," Rory said sitting down in the second row.  
   "Where is Ashton?" I asked looking around.  
  "I think he got pulled into the other SUV with the others," Luke said getting in.  "You're in here. Damn it. I picked the wrong one."  
  "I wish you would have picked the other one," Michael said. Luke shut up and looked down at his phone.  
  "So he doesn't hate me?" I whispered pointing to Luke.  
  "No. I don't think so," Michael said. "Hey Luke, do you hate Autumn?"  
  "No," Luke said not looking up from his phone. "I have one person in this car and it is not Autumn."  
  "There you go," Michael said looking at me.  
  "That was very helpful. Thank you Michael," I smiled.  
  "Are we ready to go?" Drake asked getting in the passenger seat.  
  "Drake do you want to switch seats?" Luke asked.  
  "Not a chance," Drake laughed. Luke sighed and sat back in his seat.  
  "Drake, where is Miley?" Michael asked.  
  "With Ashton."

Ashton's POV  
  I handed Miley her stuffed elephant and sat back in my seat. "How is this going to happen?" Amy asked turning back to look at Calum, Miley, and me.  
  "How is what?" I asked.  
  "You proposal," Amy said. "Obviously."  
  "Well, I am taking her to dinner," I said. "And then we are going to walk on the beach."  
  "That's it?" Amy asked.  
  "I thought that was a solid idea," George said.  
  "Thanks mate," Calum said smiling. "I came up with it."  
  "Nice," George said.  
  "You men are so simple minded," Amy said sitting back down.  
  "Miley doesn't think so. Right Miley?" I asked.  
  "No," She said shaking her head.  
  "There you have it boys. From a four year old," Amy chuckled.  
  "That gave me a confidence boost," I joked.  
  "Just here to help," Amy said looking at her phone. I looked at her as she did. George reached out and grabbed her hand. Making her look up from her phone and smile at him.  
  "That's what you have," Calum whispered.  
  "I know," I smiled.  
  "Are you going to sing her the song you wrote?" Calum asked.  
  "What song?" Amy asked tuning to look at us. I shot a look toward Calum.  
  "I wrote a song when I wasn't sulking or planning," I said looking at Miley.  
  "Do you have the lyrics with you?" Amy asked. I nodded and pulled the piece of out of my pocket. 

*after the incident. At night*  
  I laid on my bed and looked at the wall. Megan had picked up and packed her stuff up. I told we to leave her suit case. "Ashton," Michael said as he paced back and fourth. "You need to get up and do something."  
  "I don't want to Michael," I said throwing a pillow at him.  
  "You need to do something. All you are doing is staying in bed. We new to write a new song or practice or something," Michael said throwing a pillow back at me.  
  "Michael!" I yelled sitting up. "I said that I don't feel like it. I just want to lay here and be alone."  
  Michael nodded and turned to walk away. I laid back down and looked back at the window. "Mate," Michael said sitting down on the side of the bed. I sat up and looked at him. He handed me a pad of paper and a pen. "Write how you're feeling."  
  "Michael" I started.  
  "Just do it," He said as Calum and Luke walked in. They sat down on the bed and looked at me as I wrote.  
  "How do you feel?" Luke asked.  
  I sat there for a moment and thought. "I wish I could wake up with amnesia," I said looking up at them. "Forget all of this. Everything that happened."  
  "Give me this," Calum said. He started to read what I wrote. "Even though your friends tell me that you're doing fine. I wonder was it just a lie. If what we had was real how could you be fine? I remember the the day you told me you were leaving. I remember the make up running down your face."  
  "Put some stuff that the beginning of that and then wrote the rest of how your feeling and we have a best seller," Luke said taking the pad from Calum.  
  "I don't want everything to be in the song," I said taking it from him.    
  "We are putting how you go wasted in there," Michael said.  
  "No. Don't be a noob," I chuckled.  
  "He laughs," Luke said.  
  "That was a chuckle," Calum pointed out.  
  "Whatever," Luke said.  
  "Write the instrumental," I said laying back down.  
  "I guess I will be wiring the song," Michael said grabbing the pad.  
*  
  I got out of the car and walked to the other SUV. "There he is," I said smiling when I saw Ashton and Miley.  
  "There she is," Ashton said smiling. He kissed me and handed Miley over to me.   
  "Are you ready for this flight?" Ashton asked. "You are actually going to be traveling with me."  
  "I am ready," I laughed. I looked toward the airport and saw a bunch of people looking out at us.  
"Wave," Ashton whispered. I raised my hand and waved to them, along with everyone else, including Miley.  
  "I think they think this is our child," I said as they took pictures.   
  "Probably," Ashton agreed. "Come on. We have a schedule to be on."  
  "You're not good with schedules," I said walking toward the jet.  
  "This trip I will be," Ashton said smiling.  
  "You've got this down to a tee," I chuckled.  
  "Of course. It is a romantic weekend," Ashton said as I walked into the jet. I sat down, handing Miley off to Drake and then turning to Ashton. "The best part is, we don't have a four year old sleeping in between us."  
  "That makes me want to be at the hotel right now," I said smiling. Ashton smiled and kissed me.  
  "The best part about the trip is that we are not even getting out of the jet. The others are just hoping on and then we are heading to Sydney."  
  "Change of plans. Management got another jet so they are just going to meet us there," Louis said. "They are already on there way."  
  "You know I knew you were born in Hornsby," I said looking at him. "Because I looked you up, just for fun. I also know that your celebrity crush is Jade from Little Mix."  
   "Oh," Ashton said.  "You're referring to the article."  
   "Yes I am," I nodded. "Someone really likes you and did a lot of research."  
   "It must have been from our earlier videos," Ashton said. "But that was before I met you. I don't have feelings for you."  
   "Is that why after you and Autumn broke up you allowed her to take you to lunch?" Amy asked raising and eyebrow.  
  "I allowed him to go out," Michael said. "He wrote a song."  
  "Can I hear this song?" I asked.  
  "It is at the hotel room," Ashton said sending Michael a look. Amy raised an eyebrow and shook her head.  
  "I would like to hear this when we get back," I said leaning back in my seat. I looked out the window and hummed the song the guys performed in front of the apartment building. "Autumn."  
  "What is it Ashton?" I asked.  
  "Are you angry with me?" Ashton asked.  
  "No," I said turning to look at him. "I am not."  
  "I just went out to get something to eat and Jade was in the elevator and I just said she could come with me," Ashton explained.  
  "Ashton. Shut up," I said.  
  "Alright," Ashton chuckled. "But only if you will kiss me."  
  I smiled and kissed him before turning around and looking back out of the window. "Do you have a fear of flying?" Calum asked.  
  "She has a big fear of flying," Rory said. "That is why she was freaking out before leaving."  
  "You should have told me," Ashton said.  
  "No, no. It is fine," I said. "I am fine."  
  "That sounded like a question," Luke said.  
  "It wasn't," I said nodding. "I am just watching."  
  "Get comfortable," Drake said. "It is a long flight."  
  I nodded and looked at the couch. No one was sitting on one so I decided to go stretch out. It would make me feel better. I grabbed the blanket that I leave on for Harry and covered myself up.  
  "Are you tired already?" Ashton asked.  
  "I am getting there," I said. "I like to sleep on the flight. Makes me feel better."  
  "May I join you?" Ashton asked. I nodded and moved my feet so he could sit down. He rolled his eyes and picked me up. He sat down on the couch and then laid down, laying me next to him. He warped his arm around me, bringing me as close as possible.  
  "I did not think that we would fit on this couch," I said. "I suppose if we are both laying on our sides it works."  
  I looked over and saw Drake sitting there with a sleeping Miley in his arms. "I am going to lay her down here. Will you watch her?" Drake asked.  
  "Of course mate," Ashton quietly said wrapping his arm around me tighter. "Autumn."  
  "What is it Ashton?" I asked.  
  "Before when I said that my parents wanted to meet you, you just said alright. Then when I mentioned it again you freaked out a bit. What changed?" Ashton said messing with my hand.  
  "Nothing changed," I replied. "I just didn't show how nervous I was the first time. The second time I actually thought about meeting your parents."  
  "I promise you that they are going to love you," Ashton said. "Not as much as I do but just about the same."  
  "Stop. You're going to make me laugh," I whispered.  
  "I love your laugh," Ashton whispered.   
  "I hate it," I smiled. "How let me sleep."  
  "I love you," Ashton said. I turned around and kissed him.  
  "I Iove you too."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy, but check about my new story End Up Here

Once the jet landed I was the first one off, with Ashton laughing at me from behind. "It is not funny Ash," I whined turning around.   
  "It was just a bit," He said wrapping his arms around me.   "It was more adorable than anything."  
  "You are cheesy," I said smiling.   
  "He is more adorable than anything," Louis said walking past us.  I rolled my eyes and handed my bag to Ashton. I ran up from behind Louis and jumped on his back.   
  "I knew you were going to do that," Louis said catching me so he was giving me a piggy back ride.   
  "Louis," I laughed. "Why are you so annoying?"  
  "Because I care about you," Louis said smiling. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Best mates forever."  
  "BMF," I said smiling.   
  "Not the same as BFF," Louis chuckled.   
  "I want a piggy back ride," Calum said when he saw us. "Luke give me one."  
  Luke stopped and waited for Calum to jump on his back. "We have dorks for friends," I laughed.   
  I got off of Louis and walked back to Ashton. "Yes mum," he said into the phone. "She is excited to meet you too."  
  I grabbed Ashton's hand and looked around. "Alright. I love you too mum. Bye."  
  "I take it that was your mom," I said.  
  "How did you guess that? All of the times I said mum or the I love you too mum?" He asked.   
  "All of it," I said. I saw people cheering when they saw us walking to the cars that were waiting.   
  "I will be right back," He said. He, the boys, and Louis walked over to them and signed autographs and took pictures.   
  "I cannot believe we are in Australia." Amy said looking around. "We have to go see the Great Barrier Reef."  
  "Alright," I said watching them. "I am so glad we don't have to do that."  
  "I know. I hate people," Rory said walking to the car. We put our stuff in the trunk and leaned up against the car.  
  "How many times do you think we are going to have to stop?" George asked.   
  "Twenty," Rory said without hesitations.   
  "Fifty," Amy said.   
  "Thirty five," I said.   
  "Those are a lot of times," Drake said holding Miley.   
  "What happens if we let Miley walk over there?" I asked. Drake shrugged and put Miley down. She automatically ran over to Ashton, making the girls awe.   
  "I knew that would happen," I said getting in the car. I pulled my phone out and called my mom.   
  "How are you doing dear?" She answered.   
  "I am fine," I said. "Just waiting for Ashton to get in the car."  
  "So the two of you straightened everything out?" Mom asked.   
   "We did," I smiled.   
  "Good. Because I told him to make some romantic gesture. He wrote a song," Mom said.   
  "Yeah the song She's So Perfect," I said. "I like it."  
  "No. He wrote another one," Mom said.   
  "Which one mom?" I asked. I heard a big crash in the background.   
  "I have to go dear. Your father just broke something," she said before hanging up. I sighed and put my phone back in my bag. Once we got to the hotel I needed to change.   
  "They are coming," Rory said getting in. I looked at her and nodded. I looked back out of the window when I heard the boys walking up.   
  "Sorry that took so long," Ashton said sitting next to me.   
  "It is fine," I said looking at him. "Where is Miley?"  
  "Drake took her in the other car with George, Amy, and Luke," Ashton said. "Did you let her run over there?"  
  "Yeah," I nodded. "Was that a bad thing?"  
  "No. I just don't want her getting hurt is all," Ashton said. I nodded and looked out of the window. "Are you alright?"  
  "I am fine," I said turning back around. "Just a bit nervous."  
  Ashton looked at me. He leaned in a lightly kissed me. He moved back a little, staying close enough so I could feel him breathing. I leaned in again and kissed him before breaking away and looking out of the window. I decided that if Ashton wanted to tell me about the song that he was keeping from me he would. "We are going to have a nice time," Ashton said. "I promise."  
  "Don't break your promise," I said turning back around.  
  "I won't," He said smiling. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around me. "You are going to love this trip."  
*  
  I looked out of the window. We checked into the hotel, Four Seasons Sydney.  Ashton got us a suite. I thought that he was over paying for a room. It was over three hundred for one night, but he said he wan't paying for it.   
  I was now wearing a beige color dress that went to my knees, was sleeveless, and had a black belt around my waist with a little now at the front. Rory packed some black pumps to go with the dress, and they were really uncomfortable. I felt Ashton grab my hand and I looked over at him and smiled. "You look beautiful," He said.   
  "Thank you," I said smiling. I had put my hair up in a Waterfall French Braid Bun, and was wearing black stone earrings, with my necklace Ashton gave me. It didn't match but I didn't care. I never took it off. Even when there was a misunderstanding.   
  I had done my eye makeup like I had always done my makeup, so nothing felt weird. Rory and Amy were in dresses, along with Megan. At least I thought. I had only seen her for a second before getting in the car. Drake and Miley said they were going to stay in from the long trip and meet us at dinner. I wanted to be at the hotel sleeping right now. I was afraid that I would be falling asleep on the ride over there, since the ride was long.   
  I laid my head on Ashton's shoulder and looked in he mirror. Luke and Rory were in the back texting on their phones. They wanted to be sitting next to one if us but they knew since we weren't going to let that happen they were going to have to get over it. "My family is really excited to meet you," Ashton whispered.  
  They boys of One Direction weren't going to be there. They were sleeping. Just Megan, Liam, Rory, Amy, George, me, and the boys of 5 Seconds of Summer. Megan was only coming because she wanted to and Liam was coming because he was being forced to. Once the car stopped I focused back on everyone.   
  Ashton smiled at me and kissed my cheek before getting out and running to my side to open the door. I got of and smiled at him. "My lady," He said holding his arm out for me to take. I smiled and took his arm and we started to walk to the door.   
  "This is so exciting," Rory said from behind me. "Are you nervous?"  
  "Just a bit," I breathed.    
  "I told you not to be," Michael said. "You're going to love it here."  
  "Just remember that she already loves you, but not as much as me," Ashton said before knocking on the door. I nodded and smiled. The door opened and Ashton's mom screamed.   
  "I am so happy to meet you," she said hugging me. She backed away, keeping her hands on my shoulders. "Ashton she is more beautiful than the photo and the description combined."  
  "Thank you," I smile. "I am Autumn. Please to meet you."  
  "Well it is lovely to meet you dear," She said hugging me. I hugged her back and she let go. "And these must be your friends. Boys nice to see you again."  
  "Nice to see you too Miss Irwin," Calum said smiling. Ashton pulled me inside and showed me around.   
  "I told you. Mum didn't even hug me hello," Ashton said smiling. The moment that Ashton's mom hugged me my nerves calmed down. It was a huge reliefs. "Lauren! Harry!"  
  "Ashton!" a girl yelled. She looked to be younger. I recognized her from some pictures Ashton had.   
  "Lauren, this is my girlfriend, Autumn," He said. She looked at me, bringing all of my nerves back, and smiled. She hugged me.  
  "It is nice to meet you. Ashton wouldn't shut up about you on the telephone," She said as a boy walked in.   
  "Harry," Ashton said. "This is Autumn. My girlfriend."  
  "Hi I'm Harry," He said. "Nice to finally meet you."  
  "Nice to meet you too," I said smiling.   
  "Ashton, why don't you offer your mates drinks?" his mum asked.   
  "Would you like something to drink?" Ashton asked looking at me.   
  "Water would be great," I said. Ashton nodded, kissed my cheek, and walked into the kitchen.   
  "Do you love my brother?" Lauren asked. I jumped and turned back to her.   
"I do. I met him in Florida," I said. "He was a waiter at the club house."  
  "Yeah. He was doing that for extra money, a place to sleep and practice," Harry said. I nodded as Rory walked up.   
  "Hi. I'm Rory," She said.   
  "Like the guy from Doctor Who?" Harry asked.   
  "Yeah. Exactly like that," She said nodding. "I was excited to hear my name on that show."  
  "She is weird," I said looking at Lauren and Harry. The both nodded.   
  "That's not nice," Rory said looking at me. "I think I deserve an apology."  
  "I am sorry...that you're so weird," I said before walking the way Ashton had walked.   
  "Autumn, take your shoes off. They look very uncomfortable," his mum said when she saw me. I turned to Megan and she pointed toward the other shoes. I took them off and sighed in relief. Ashton walked over and handed me a glass of water.   
  "Sorry that took so long. I was being distracted," Ashton said looking over at Liam, Megan, Amy, and his mom.   
  "It is fine Ashton," I said. "No big deal."  
  "So, mum tonight we are going to go out to dinner. Would you let me take you, Lauren, and Harry to join us?" Ashton asked turning to me.   
  "Ashton, you don't have to do that," she said. "But I would love to. Boys have you seen your parents?"  
  "They are coming to dinner," Calum said walking in. "Everything is already arranged."  
  "And we can fit everyone at one table?" Megan asked.   
  "Oh no, we have four tables," Michael said. "There are a lot of people."  
  "You have four boys, their families, another five boys, and then a girlfriend, her three friends, and her sister," I said. "You are going to need more than just four."  
  "We will make it work," Liam said.   
  "But tomorrow, it is just going to be us mum," Ashton said. "And then the  last night we are getting together. All of us. Again."  
  "We are going to be spending the night at our homes," Luke said. "The others are staying at the hotel."  
  "Ashton are you staying here?" his mum asked.   
  "No mum, I am staying at the hotel with the others," Ashton said. "I am going to be one night, but we are are to work also."  
  "Ashton," I said. He looked at me and I lead him in the other room. I turned around and started to whisper. "Don't let me be the reason that you don't spend the night at your house. Stay here with them and I will just see you in the morning."  
  "This is a romantic trip," Ashton said grabbing my hand. "We are going to have dinner with everyone tonight and the last night we are here. We are going to do three shows, in seven days. The ones that are not in Sydney are the days that you my mum, sister, and the others have to look around until I get home. After my last show I am all yours. We will stop by every now and then but this trip is about us."  
  I looked at the ground and then back at him. I nodded and he smiled.  "This is our trip," Ashton reminded me. "Our romantic trip."  
  "Are we branching off from our spring break romance?" I asked.   
  "We have branched far from spring break," Ashton said smiling. He kissed me and then lead me back into the kitchen. The boys had travels outside to talk and relax a bit.   
  "I will be right back," I said letting go of him. I walked out and walked over to the boys. "What's that?"  
  "That would be a trampoline," Michael said holding a beer. "For all your jumping desires."  
  "Come on Autumn," Luke said holding his hand out.   
  "What? No," I said shaking my head. "I would mess up my hair."  
  "Who cares?" Harry asked. "You can always do it again."  
  I watched as Harry climbed up on the trampoline and started to jump. I looked back at Luke and saw that he was raising an eyebrow. "Fine," I said taking his hand. Luke smiled and lead me on the trampoline and started to jump with Harry.   
  I looked at them both before I started to jump. "Be careful with her," Ashton said opening the door. "Watch your ankle babe."  
  "I will be fine," I laughed. Luke laughed as Calum and Michael joined.

Ashton's POV  
  "She really is wonderful," Mum said as I watched her walk out to the boys. "Where did she get that necklace?"  
  "I gave it to her," I said. "It is the first thing I have ever given her."  
  "I am going to go talk to Autumn," Harry said before walking out in the back.   
  "Don't let her slip out of your hands again," Mum said. "She is something special."  
  "I know mum. I am a lucky guy," I said looking at her and then back at Autumn. She was getting on the trampoline. I walked to the door and stuck my head out. "Be careful with her," I said. "Watch your ankle babe."  
  "I will be fine," Autumn laughed. I laughed and closed the door.   
  "So how are you going to ask?" Megan asked.   
  "I was going to take her to the beach and ask but I don't really know," I said. "Wherever we decide to go after dinner one night."  
  "Wherever it is let me know," Mum said. "We need to get pictures."  
  "Mum," I whined.   
  "We will have them pose and everything," Megan laughed. I shot her a look as she walked out to the others. Lauren ran down and out, followed by me and mum.   
  "Ashton," Autumn laughed. "Come on."   
  "Alright," I said walking over to them. I hopped on and grabbed Autumn's hand and started to jump.   
  "Have you never been on one of these?" Harry asked.   
  "No," Autumn said stopping. "I have never been on one."  
  "She was very sheltered as a child," Amy whispered.    
  "Was not," Autumn objected. "I was just not allowed to have fun. I had to do the things that were required."  
  "Harry, she's never had ice cream," I said. "I fixed that though."  
  "I have had ice cream before, but not like the ice cream you have me," She said. "Okay that was a lie. I was sheltered."  
  "But I changed that," I smiled.     
  "And he is never going to let me forget about it," Autumn said looking at me. I smiled and kissed her, making the other smile.   
  "You two are adorable," mum said.   
  "Mum," I whined.   
  "What? I can't be excited that my baby boy has come home and brought the girl his loves to meet me?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Autumn, who was smiling at me.


	27. Chapter 27

After I fixed my hair, and Ashton's family got ready we left to meet the others. "So, Ashton what has it been like since we last saw you?" His mum asked.   
"That week or so that we weren't together I visited my mum and told her the news," Ashton explained.   
"A lot can happen in a week," I said.   
"I didn't think too much happened," Rory chimed in.   
"That's because the two of you just did the same thing," Amy said.   
"True," Rory said nodding.   
"Would you two quit?" Ashton laughed.   
"There are the others," Lauren said pointing at the boys, Drake, and Miley. I smiled and waved to them as Ashton parked the car.   
"We thought you guys were never going to show up," Niall said opening my door. "I am hungry."  
The bis filed out of the cars and said hello to their families. After introductions were made we walked in and sat down at tables. I sat with Ashton and his family, Megan and Liam, Rory, Amy and George. His mom ordered a bottle of wine and them turned to us.   
"So, Autumn, where are your mum and dad?" She asked me.   
"They are moving back to London," I answered.   
"It seems like everyone is moving to London," Miss Irwin said. "Oh, and Autumn, please just call me Anne."   
I nodded as the wine showed up. I turned around and saw Harry looking over at us. "Please excuse me," I said standing up. I walked over to Harry and the boys.   
"Hey it is Autumn," Zayn said smiling at us.   
"Hi guys," I said. "How was the flight?"  
"Long. I am ready to go sleep in that nice hotel," Harry said.   
"At leads our trip didn't take that long," Louis said. Harry threw a small piece of bread at him, hitting him in the face.   
"Autumn," I heard Ashton say.   
"I should her back," I said looking at them.   
"Fall," Harry called. I turned around to look at him. "You look beautiful."  
I smiled. "Thank you."  
I walked back to my seat and smiled at Ashton. "What was that?" Ashton asked.   
"Harry is it deepest friend and I hadn't said hello to him yet," I said. "They are sitting by themselves."  
Ashton nodded and turned back to the table. "How long have you known Harry?" Anne asked.   
"Ever since Liam met the boys," I answered. I looked over at Ashton, but he was looking at he table. "His mom and my mom are close friends."  
"That is pleasant. And Liam, you are married to Autumn's sister Megan?" She asked.   
"That is correct," He said nodding.   
"And you have know all of the boys for a while now?" She asked.   
The three of us nodded our heads. "What about Amy and Rory?"   
"Well, when we moved to the United States Amy was my neighbor, George went to school with us, and Rory was a friend that I met at the library," I explained. "And somehow we just started to hang out. The three of us."  
"How did you meet Ashton?" Lauren asked.   
"Well, I had just gotten to the neighborhood where my grandparents lived, where Ashton was working, and my sister and I decided to go up to the clubhouse for a swim. She was getting married to Liam in a couple of days so she wanted to relax," I started. As I finished explaining them how Ashton and I met Ashton kissed my cheek and the waiter came to take our order.   
"The two of you have had a Spring Break Romance," Anne said smiling. "That only happens in the movies."  
"I wish it would happen to Rory," Amy said. "She's beginning to be come a bit depressing."  
I looked at her seat and saw that she was gone. "Where has she run off to?" I asked.   
"The restroom I think," George said. I got up and wobbled I the restroom. My feet were killing me. I was going to have to massage them tonight before I went to bed. I opened the bathroom door and yelped. "Sorry," I said turning around.  
"Autumn," Luke said. "It isn't what it looks like."  
"Well it looks like you are having a make out session with my best friend," I said shielding my eyes.   
"Okay, it is what it looks like," Luke said as Rory stepped off of the counter. "It was one of those in moment things."  
"I don't want to know. Don't try to explain," I said before walking out to the table. I sat down and slid my feet out of my shoes. I moved my foot and I winced from the pain in my ankle.   
"What's wrong?" Ashton asked facing me.   
"So now you're going to look at me?" I asked. "I need some air."  
I stood up, grabbed my shoes, and wobbled outside. I walked down the street a bit and then sat down at a bench that I found. I took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. "Autumn," I heard Rory say.   
"Rory. I really don't care. I knew you secretly liked Luke," I said. "I just want to be alone and get through my ankle pain."  
"Ashton is worried about you," She said sitting next to me.   
"I really don't care at the moment. I haven't taken my medication in a while," I said looking at my ankle. "It just hurts."  
"I can run down to the hotel and grab it," she said standing up. I tried to object but she ran away too fast. I looked up at the sky and mumbled curses to myself.   
"Do you need this?" Ashton asked holding up my medication.   
"How did you know?" I asked as he stepped closer.   
"After you were jumping I figured that you were going to need it. I always am carrying some," Ashton said sitting down next to me.   
"Thank you," I said taking it from him. I tried to open the bottle but my hands were shaking from the pain.   
"Let me," He said taking it back from me. I looked at him and then back at him hands. He handed me two pills.   
"Thank you," I said taking them. I swallowed them and then looked around.   
"I am sorry," Ashton said. I turned to him. "I overreacted when you went to go see Harry. I know that you guys are best mates."  
"It's okay," I said before looking away.   
"Do you want me to massage your ankle tonight?" Ashton asked.   
"Yes. I would," I said turning back to him. He chuckled and lightly kissed me before standing up.  
"Can you walk back into eat?" He asked holding his hand out.   
"I can, but not in these heels," I said standing up. Ashton took them from me and grabbed my hand as we walked back into the restaurant.   
*  
I laughed as Ashton and I walked onto our floor. He grabbed me by the waist and continued to walk. "I think you've had a bit too much to drink," I laughed as I reached in his jean pockets for the key.   
"I have had just enough to drink," Ashton said. "I promise."  
"Right," I said as Ashton kissed my neck. I closed my eyes as the door unlocked. Once I realized the door was unlocked I walked into our room, with Ashton right behind me. He pinned me up against the wall as soon as we walked in.   
"I think you should lay down," I said looking at him.   
"You should be quiet so I can kiss you," He whispered. He crashed his lips to mine with force. I slipped his blazer off as we kicked our shoes off. Ashton unzipped my dress as we got to the edge of the bed. "Wait," I said pulling away.   
"What?" I asked turning around. I saw rose petals in the shape of a heart on the comforter of the bed. I looked around and saw champagne and desserts. "Did you do this?"   
"I told you this trip is about us," Ashton said. "I wanted you to see the petals before we mess them up."  
"What makes you thing we are going to mess them up?" I asked.   
"This does," Ashton said pulling my dress to the floor. Before I could say anything Ashton reconnected our lips and pulled me up on the bed. He leaned over me, not moving away from me as I undid his trousers. I could feel him harden as I finished. Ashton backed away and sat up, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere in the room.   
He reconnected our lips as he pulled his trousers off, discarding them to the floor. He pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap. I wrapped my arms around him as he undid my bra. He pulled away and looked at me. "I love you Autumn."  
I looked at him. "I love you Ashton." He smiled and took my bra straps in his hand and pulled my bra off, tossing it into the sea of clothes. He kissed my shoulder and then moved over to my neck. I cleared my throat, in fear of another noise coming out.   
I felt Ashton smile against my skin as he moved down my chest, leaving love bites as he went. "Ashton," I whispered. "I have to go shopping with your mom tomorrow. I don't think I have anything to cover these up with."  
"You'll be fine," Ashton groaned as I messed with the hem of his underwear. I smiled as slid them off, letting Ashton kick them to the floor. Within no time Ashton slid my lace underwear off of me so that we were completely naked.   
"I think you should just wear the necklace I have you all of the time," Ashton said as he leaned over me.   
"Really? I was thinking about it," I joked.   
"You're teasing me," Ashton smiled. I handed him a condom and he laid down next to me. As he slid it on I ran my hand down his front and kissed his neck. I ran the tip of my tongue up Ashton's neck. That did it for him.   
He grabbed me by the back as he leaned over me. He reconnected our lips as he lined up with my entrance. Ashton took my hair out , making me smile. Without warning he pushed into me making me gasp. "That's right," Ashton whispered against my lips.   
"Ashton, don't tease me," I moaned. Ashton smiled and kissed my neck as he started to thrust. Ashton fastened his pace making me moan. Ashton started to grunt as he thruster faster.   
"Say my name," he grunted.   
"Ashton," I moaned.   
"Again."  
I obeyed and Ashton fastened his pace a little more, hitting my g-spot. Ashton reconnected our lips, allowing me to bite onto his bottom lip as he thruster. "I am about to come," Ashton grunted.   
"Wait a few more seconds," I whined. Ashton waited three more seconds before I felt him let loose, making me do the same. Ashton pulled out of me and laid down next to me.   
We were catching our breath as Ashton sat up. He threw some flower petals at me before he stood up and pulled the covers back. He pulled off his used condom and threw it in the waist him next to the bed. Once he found our underwear he sat down, with his on, and motioned for me to come over to him. I slipped my bra and underwear on and sat down in his lap.   
"What are you doing?" I asked.   
"I told you I would massage your ankle," Ashton said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the plate of chocolate strawberries that were on a tray. I turned around and wiped some chocolate off on Ashton's nose. "That's not nice."  
"It is not nice to say you are going to massage my ankle and you're sill not," I said smiling.  
Ashton kissed me and then reached for my ankle. "Are you not ticklish on your feet?" Ashton asked looking at me as he ran his fingers up and down my feet.   
"Not at all," I said.   
"Is it because of swimming?"   
"Well that and Liam used to tickle my feet as torture," I said before eating a strawberry.   
"Give me on me of those," Ashton said. I picked one up and fed it to him. "Those are good."  
"That's why I am eating them," I said.   
"You're going to give me more right?" He asked as he massaged my ankle.   
"If you're good," I teased. Ashton kissed me gently before he deeper the kiss. Once he pulled away he kissed my shoulder. I kissed hi head before getting up and grabbing a robe that was in the hotel room. I wrapped it around my body and walked to the window. "This place is amazing."  
Ashton wrapped his arms around me and laid his chin on my shoulder. "It is," Ashton said nodding. "Just not as amazing as you, and this is the place I am from."  
"I don't know where to call you cheesy or adorable," I laughed.   
"I would go with adorable," Ashton said smiling. I laughed, kissed him, and then walked back into bed.


	28. Chapter 28

I felt someone lightly shake me and I opened my eyes. "Babe, I have to leave for a show but I will be back later," Ashton whispered. I groaned, he laughed and kissed my head before leaving. Shortly after he left I took a shower and dried my hair.   
I got dressed in some jean shorts and a light purple blouse that showed my back. I had put on some comfortable sandals, that had a small heel, and pulled the front of my hair back. There was a knock on my door and I knew that it was Rory and Amy. George, Drake, and Miley went with the boys. We were going to meet them a bit closer to show time.   
"Morning," I greeted them.   
"You look cute," Rory said smiling.   
"Really? I thought these shorts were a little too short," I laughed.   
"Thanks for making me feel like a slut," Rory said walking into the bathroom.   
"You know that we love you," Amy said hugging her.   
"Is that champagne?" Rory asked walking over to the cart.   
"Yes. Ashton surprised me when we got back," I said finishing up my make up. Claum's sister was joining us on our shopping spree with Lauren and Anne, and then Luke's brothers, Ben and Jack, and Harry were going with the boys.   
"Can we go?" Rory asked.   
"Yes," I said walking out of the bathroom.   
"The others are in the lobby," Amy said as we walked out.   
"You could have greeted me with that," I said walking out of the room. The door closed and I remembered my key on the nightstand.   
"You are going to see Ashton. He has his," Amy said. I nodded and walked to the elevator. I put my shoulder bag over my head and looked through my bag.   
"Did you change your money?" Amy asked.   
"She reminded me four time of that already," Rory sighed.   
I chuckled. "No, I had some laying around the apartment."  
"How much?" Amy asked.   
"My dad out a couple hundred thousand, so I just grabbed it all," I said. "I didn't bring all of it with me though."  
"Shit Autumn," Rory said.   
"I want to be prepared for anything," I said.   
"You certainly are," Amy said as the elevator doors opened. I saw Megan talking to Anne almost immediately.   
"Morning," Megan greeted me.   
"How are you?" I asked looking at Megan and Anne.   
"Fine," Megan said. "Ready to shop though."  
"I hear yah," Amy said. I looked toward the door and saw Paul.   
"Paul," I said walking up to him. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, Liam and the others wanted me to watch out for you today, so I am with you ladies until we get to the show," He said.   
"Oh. Well thank you," I smiled.   
"It's no problem. It gives me a break from the idiots you guys calls mates," Paul laughed.   
"One of those idiots is my husband and we have yet to finish our honeymoon," Megan scolded.   
"I am sorry," Paul apologized, but then looked at me and winked. I laughed as we walked out of the hotel and into the car.   
"Where are we going first?" Amy asked sitting down in the back with Lauren and I.   
"I know some shops that we can go to," Anne said.   
"Rory, you should let me make you look good for Luke," I said. Rory turned around and looked at me.   
"We are not dating," Rory said. "But if you want to make me look go I have to do the same to you."  
"Then who is going to make me over?" Amy asked.   
"I can do that," Calum's sister, Mali Koa, said.   
"So it is a date," Rory said. "We stop by the hot at six and then we have two hours to get ready."  
"Who's room?" I asked.   
"Well, you and Ashton are only a floor up from everyone," Anne said. "So, someone can be showering in the hotel rooms that we have, we can call the boys to call the front desk to get the key if we need it, and then meet back up at your room. If that is alright with you."  
"That's a plan," I said.   
"Paul, there's a shop right up here that the girls will love," Anne said making Paul pull over. We all filed out of the car and walked into the little shop.   
"Oh, Autumn, we could shop in here all day," Amy said looking around.   
"I know what dress I am going to make you wear tonight, but I think we should have fun and try some on," Rory said I rolled my eyes and followed the girls to the dresses.   
"There are some nice dresses," I said looking through the rack. "But I don't need any more. I have a whole side of my closet of dresses."  
"Just look," Mali Koa said. "You can help me pick one out."  
I laughed and nodded as I picked through the dresses. I grabbed a couple of walked with Mali Koa to the dressing room. "Try some on with me," she said.   
"It wouldn't hurt," I laughed. I got in the dressing room and slipped a white with a gold floral pattern sewed into the dress. The dress was not form fitting but it did show of some curves.   
"Alright Autumn," Anne said. "Come out and show us." I walked out of the dressing room, with no shoes, and smiled when I saw their facial expressions. I turned around and nodded.   
"That is so cute," Lauren said.  
"If you wear your hair like you did yesterday with some white sandals you would have a perfect outfit," Anne said.   
"Wait I saw some shoes when we walked in," Rory said shooting up an running to the shoes. I rolled my eye when she brought some high heel sandals that were white and gold. "Try them on." I looked at Lauren, as I grabbed my shoes, and saw that Lauren was looking at my bad ankle. I slipped the shoes on and walked to the mirror. "Put your hair up."  
"Calm down," I said as I put my hair up in a messy bun.   
"You should wear that tomorrow," Anne said. "You and Ashton are going to dinner right?"  
"We are," I nodded. "And we are going to dinner tonight."  
"I don't know if I will be able to wait until after their set," Anne said.   
"I don't either," I laughed as I ran my hand over my stomach.   
"After this we should grab some brunch," Rory said. "But you definitely need to buy that."  
"I don need any of this," I said shaking my head.   
"If you don't by the outfit, I am going to buy it for you," Anne said.   
"You look good in it," Mali said walking out of the dressing room. "You look good."  
"And you," Amy said. "Look stunning."  
"Thank you," Mali said looking in the mirror. "I like this blue."  
"I am changing back into my original outfit," I said. "And then I am picking out some dresses for you ladies."

Ashton's POV  
"Does your mum like Autumn?" Luke asked.   
"She does, but I don't think she is very happy with me," I said putting both of my drum sticks in one hand.   
"I thought you got some last night," Michael said.  
"I did," I said nodded. "But I called her back to the table and asked her why she was with Harry."  
"Poor move," Calum said. "Bright side is that they did seem to get along nicely with Mali."  
"Amy seemed to like her," George said bringing Miley over.   
"Piece of advice mate," Drake said as I was handed Miley. "Don't do that to Autumn."  
"Do what?" I asked.   
"Do the whole guy thing and be authoritative. She has gone through that most of her life and she isn't going to take it from her boyfriend. Even if you are going to be marrying her."  
"I figured that out thanks," I said standing up.   
"Just telling you for future reference," Drake said lifting his hands up in surrender. "She will get pissed and you do not want that."  
"Yeah Ash," Luke said. "Girls are scary when they are angry."  
"Rory would be scary when she is angry," I said giving him a look.   
"What is that look for?" Calum asked. "What happened?"  
"Rory would be even more of a psycho path if she were angry," Luke said trying to brush it off. "We are not dating. It was an in the moment thing."  
"You kissed Rory?" Miley asked in shock. I laughed and looked at Luke.   
"More like had a session of snogging," Drake laughed.   
"It was a heat of the moment. We were going to the lo at the same time and we started to argue about something. Before I knew it my mouth was on hers," Luke explained.   
"Did you enjoy Rory?" Michael asked.   
"She is such a good kisser," Luke said. "She gives me what I want but she also keeps me wanting more. She's amazing."  
"So you like her?" George asked.  
"Of course not," Luke objected.   
"Isn't the first stage of something denial?" Niall asked walking up.   
"That's it," Calum said snapping his fingers.   
"That's for when something bad happens," Luke said looking at us blankly.   
"I think that could be used in your situation mate," Harry, Harry Styles, said walking up with my brother next to him.   
"I think so too," I said smiling.   
"I am going to get some water because you people are impossible," Luke said as he walked away.  
"Alright. We have to finish before the girls get here," Liam said. "Our turn."  
*  
"Come out Autumn!" Rory yelled.   
"Rory, I think this dress is a little too short," I said looking at myself in the mirror. "I think it may show took much leg."  
"You said you would let me dress you," Rory whined.   
"I didn't know you were going to dress me in this," I complain. Rory had picked out a little black dress that just went below my bum, was form fitting, and showed cleavage. She also put me in three inch heels and put my hair in the same bun I had my hair in last night. She put a bit more make up on than I usually put on, but that isn't what was bothering me.   
"I am showing way to much," I said opening the door. No one said anything. "I am not going in this."  
"All of the other dresses that I packed are like that," Rory said. I turned around and saw that their everyone's mouth was hanging open. "You look really hot."  
"I think it is a good change," Amy said. "Boys will have to take two takes because you look so hot."  
I rolled my eyes and walked to my suite case. "You probably love the dress that I picked out for you," I said looking at her.   
"It is basically one of my normal dress but sleeveless and shows more cleavage," Rory said leaning backwards. "I love it."  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed my room key. I was lucky the front desk gave me another one. I showered in my shower and the others showered in Amy's and Rory's shower. Paul brought Anne and Lauren back to their home to get ready for the show so he was going to be here any moment.   
I heard my phone ringing and saw that Ashton was calling. "Hello babe," I answered.   
"Why is Rory texting me that I am going to be. Dry happy when I see you?" He asked. I sent a look toward Rory.   
"It is because she looks amazing!" Mali Koa yelled.   
"Don't encourage her," I laughed.   
"Babe, I had to go. I can't wait to see you. I love you," Ashton said.   
"I over you too," I said before hanging up. Paul then texted me that he was here so we walked down stairs.   
"Wow Autumn," Anne said when she saw me.   
"I promise I usually don't dress like this," I said trying to pull my dress down a little. The spaghetti straps weren't helping though.   
"No, you look amazing," Anne said. "Rory did a lovely job."  
"I told you," Rory said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my necklace, playing with the heart.   
"I promise you will be fine," Rory said. I nodded. We weren't far from where the boys were playing so the ride didn't take as long as I thought. I heard fans yelling the boy's, both bands, names. Paul pulled toward backstage, where a group of fans were waiting to get a chance to see one of the boys, and let us out. When they saw us they screamed even louder. Security had to push through them to let us in.   
"Geez," I muffled as I stumbled into the arena. I fixed myself and turned back to make sure everyone to in alright.   
"Whoa," I heard someone say. 

Ashton's POV  
I walked out of the dressing room and looked at people working to get the show on. I heard Michael and the others talking. "Do you hear them out there?" Luke asked. "This is exciting."  
I nodded. "I hope they get in alright." I looked toward the stag to see how everything was. I heard the door open and some people stumble in.   
"Whoa," Michael said. "Ashton."  
"What is it Michael?" I asked turning around to see Autumn and the other walk in. "Holy shit."  
Autumn looked over at us and shyly waved. I smiled and waved back at her. "Autumn," I said walking up to her. "You look amazing."  
"See," Rory said as passing.   
"You don't think it is a bit much?" She asked looking down at herself.   
"I think," I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. "You look absolutely stunning."  
"Thank you," she said running her hands down my arms. "You look very punk rock."  
"I have a change of clothes for dinner, but no one can compare to how you look right now," I said smiling. I leaned down and kissed her. I started to pull away but I stopped when Autumn didn't move. I leaned back in and kissed her with more force. We broke away when the other started to make noises at us.   
"I take it you have missed her," Luke said. "I thought we were enough for you Ashton."  
"Trust me after a long day with the two of you I need Autumn," I said grabbing her hand.   
"Let's get a picture of the two of you," Amy said as George let go of her waist. Autumn stood up straight and I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her into me a bit more. We smiled and Amy took the pictures. After the picture was taken we looked at each other and smiled. I leaned in and kissed her, and the camera went off.   
"I am sorry," I said pulling away. "It has been a long day without you."  
"That picture was so cute," Amy shrieked. She took lighters of everyone with someone. She even managed to get a picture with Luke and Rory standing like we were. I didn't know how but I was willing to bet on there was money involved. I took the picture of her and George.   
"I am going on soon, but after our set we are going out with my mum," I said looking around. I walked over to her and hugged her and Lauren. "Sorry mum I got caught up with Autumn."  
"It is fine," She said hugging me. "I am proud of you Ashton. You went after your dream and something became of it. You have a job and a girlfriend that you love. You have made me very happy."  
"Thanks mum," I smiled. I hugged we again before she allowed me to walk back over to Autumn. The boys were over there now and Harry was next to Autumn.   
"There you are," Autumn said turning to me. "Is everything alright?"  
"Everything is fantastic," I said smiling at her.   
"Good," she said smiling. I kissed her head and then turned back to Harry. He had the passes for everyone.   
"I will take some of those mate," I said holding my hand out for some.   
"Thanks," he said handing me some. I nodded and started to hand the passes to them. I saved Autumn for last. As I was handing them out I saw Luke and Rory talking. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. I chuckled at myself and then walked over to Autumn.   
"We all know that they are going to end up together," She said grabbing her pass.   
"I think it is weird," I laughed.   
"You should look away now," Autumn whispered.   
"Right," I said nodding as I looked back at Autumn.   
"You guys are going to be great," Autumn said grabbing my shoulders.   
"Is it obvious that I am nervous?" I asked taking a deep breath.   
"Not really," She said shaking her head. "I just know you are going to be fine. Especially since you are doing songs that you have been playing for awhile now."  
"You know now to make me feel calm," I said smiling. She lightly kissed me before Paul called her over to bring her out to the crowd. "I will see you when you're done."  
I smiled and waved as she disappeared. "I think we will be fine," Michael said patting my back. I nodded and turned to the stage.


	29. Chapter 29

I felt someone touch m back, waking me up. "Morning babe," Ashton whispered in my ear.   
"Morning," I said smiling. I turned around and saw Ashton laying down next to me. I kissed him and then laid my head down on his chest.   
"Last night was crazy," I said.   
"The show or the sex?" Ashton asked.   
"Both," I answered.   
"You looked good in that dress but I couldn't wait to get it on the floor," Ashton said wrapping his arm around my waist.   
"I could tell when you grabbed my thigh at dinner last night," I said looking at him. "Your mum was across the table from us."  
"Is that a British accent I hear?" Ashton asked. I chuckle and shook my head. "I think that being around here is bringing your accent back."  
"Are we going to do something today or lie in bed all day?" I asked looking at Ashton.   
"We can stay in bed all day but I was planning on taking you around Sydney," Ashton said getting up and walking to the bathroom. I clutched the sheets to my body as I walked to the window.   
"I think I would like that," I nodded.   
"Babe," Ashton said from the bathroom.   
"What is it?" I asked looking in the bathroom. The dress and sandals I bought yesterday were handing up on the door to the toilet.   
"There is a note from my mum saying that you should wear this," Ashton said holding a piece of paper up.   
"I bought it yesterday," I explained. "Your mom said that she was going to buy the dress and shoes if I didn't."  
"It is a beautiful dress," Ashton said analyzing it. "A beautiful dress for a beautiful girl."  
"Thank you," I smiled. "But if we are touring I don't want to wear a dress."  
"Are the shoes comfortable?" Ashton asked. I nodded. "Then I think you should consider wearing the dress and shoes. I am going to take a quick shower."  
"We'll hurry up so I can shower," I said before walking into the bedroom and laying down on the bed. Ashton was right. He did take a quick shower and then I took mine and blocked off the bathroom from him so I could get ready.   
"Is this what it is going to be like when we move in together?" Ashton asked through the door. "If it is I am going to need my own bathroom."  
"Would you calm down?" I asked putting my hair up in a bun. I had worn the same bun style for three days. "I am done."  
I opened the door and saw Ashton leaning up against the door frame. "Finally. You look amazing," Ashton said smiling.   
"Thank you," I smiled.   
"Let me just brush my hair and then we can leave," Ashton said walking into the bathroom. I grabbed my purse and the room key. Ashton came out of the bathroom and held his hand out. "Ready?"  
"I am," I said grabbing his hand. "Should we pick up the sheets and clothes?"  
"We will do it later. We are just going to be making a bigger mess tonight," Ashton said smiling. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the hotel room, Ashton following me. 

Ashton's POV  
Autumn was in the bathroom and I was at a table all by myself. I had taken her to lunch after I took her to see the opera house. I pulled the ring box out of my pocket and looked at ring. I had been carrying this box in my pocket eve since I had gotten it, waiting for the perfect time. I sighed to myself and looked up to see Autumn walking straight at me.   
I quickly closed the box and shoved it back in my pocket, acting like I was gabbing some money. "Sorry that took so long. I don't know why my hair is acting like this," Autumn said.   
"Your hair has feelings?" I asked.   
She laughed. "No. It is just being difficult."  
"I think you look beautiful anyway," I chuckled.   
"Thank you," She laughed.   
"Are you ready to go?" I asked.   
"I think I am."  
I stood up, waited for Autumn, and then walked out to pay. After I finished paying Autumn and I walked back out. "Do you want to go to the beach?"  
"Yes," Autumn nodded. I laughed and we started walking.   
"I think that the others are expecting us to meet them for dinner," I said. "Just the guys and us."  
"Does you mum like me?" She asked looking at me.   
"Of course she does," I said. "She would have gone to the shops with you if she didn't."  
"I was just making sure," Autumn said looking at the ground.   
"Are you alright?" I asked looking at her.   
"Of course I am," Autumn said too quickly. "I am just nervous. I feel like your family doesn't like me."   
I grabbed Autumn's hand and Lille her into the sand until we were walking down to the water. I heard some screams, but I ignored them. "My mum loves you like you are her own child. I know because she keeps telling me how lucky I am to have found you," I said as Autumn took her shoes off. I slipped mine off and grabbed them in my hand and we started to walk in the water. "If you are worried about Harry and Lauren, don't be. They also really like you. While you were I the bathroom last night they were talking about how great you and the others are. Everyone likes you, and if they don't like you they are going to have to get over it because I am in love with you and nothing is going to change my mind."  
"Even if I told you I wanted a tattoo?" She asked.   
"Even that," I smiled.   
"That would have been a great speech for the first time you tell me that you love me."  
"I know. I thought about that when I was speaking," I laughed. I looked down at my hands and then at Autumn. "I know that you're a bit irritated with me, because of this song that everyone keeps telling you about."  
"A little," Autumn said.   
"Here it is," I said pulling out the piece of paper. "We wrote this a couple days after you left for home. It is a bit of every breakup from the other boys. I was hurt when I wrote it, and I just started writing."  
Autumn read the paper as I talked about how we wrote it. "This is beautiful," Autumn said looking at me.   
"You like it?" I asked.   
"Even though it is written from a horrible thing it is a beautiful song," Autumn said looking at me. I smiled and lightly kissed her forehead.   
"You really want a tattoo?" I asked as we continued walking.   
"Yeah. I have been thinking about it."  
"We can go to a parlor in a couple of days," I said looking at her.   
"Sounds good," I laughed. "You should go with Michael. He would probably take you. Along with Louis and Harry."  
"Then we will all go," Autumn said turning to me.   
"You seem very excited about this," I laughed.   
"I guess I just have a lot of energy," Autumn said spinning around in the water.   
"I know where we can go to get that energy out," I said looking around. When I looked back at Autumn she was taking pictures of herself. I laughed and kissed her cheek as he took a picture.   
"I like that one," Autumn said.   
"Send that to me," I said grabbing her hand and walking back toward the street.   
*  
"Mum," Ashton said walking into his house. I stayed close behind him as he walked toward the back. We walked out to the trampoline. Ashton helped me up and then got up himself.   
"This is going to be difficult," I laughed.   
"We don't have to jump," Ashton said sitting down.   
"Then what is the point of this?" I asked looking around.   
"You are in a dress," Ashton said. "You are going to ruin your new dress."  
"Ash, I want to jump. I want to have fun," I laughed.   
"Then I will take you to a club just sit down now," Ashton said laying down. I sighed and laid down, laying my head on his stomach. There was a long moment of silence as Ashton playing with my hand.   
"What do you think about spending the rest of our lives together?" Ashton suddenly asked.   
"I think it would be just like this. Calm and loving, but wild and fun at the same time," I answered.   
"Is that a good thing?" Ashton asked.  
"That's the best kind," I laughed.   
"Is that what you want?" Ashton asked.  
"Yes," I asked looking at him. "Why are you asking me this?"  
"I was just thinking out loud," Ashton said looking up at the sky.   
"Alright," I said looking at the sky. "Is that what you want?"  
"I am willing to live with that," Ashton said putting his hands behind his head.   
"What is the talk about living together and having children about?" I asked sitting up. Ashton looked at me and then back at the sky before sitting up. I watched as a box out of his pocket and play with it in his hands. I saw the same box at lunch but I didn't press knowing about the box.   
"Words cannot express how much I am in love with you," Ashton started. "From when I wake up until the nights I cannot wait to get back to you, to have you in my arms."  
"Ashton," I said watching him kneel on one knee. Even though I was sitting down, and was lower than him he still felt the need to kneel down.   
"When I met you I knew that you were the girl for me. I knew that you were the girl that I wanted to spend my life with. The rest of my life with," Ashton continued. He sounded nervous but looked confident. "I-I am in love with you, Autumn Wendell, and I know that we could spend the rest of our lives together happily. What I am trying to ask you is, will you given me the most extraordinary honor in becoming Mrs. Ashton Irwin and spending the rest of you life allowing me to tell you how much I love you?"  
I looked at him stunned. We had only been seeing each other for a couple of months and I loved Ashton more than anything and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him but I didn't know if we would make it with just dating a couple of months. That didn't stop me from answering.   
"Yes."  
Ashton gave a sigh of relief and slipped the most stunning ring I had seen on my ring finger. I smiled and kissed Ashton, cupping his face. He laid down, taking me with him, so I was on top of him. "Mrs. Irwin you have just made me the happiest man alive," he said smiling. "And I know I am the happiest because I have you."  
"We are getting married," I said looking at him. "This is all so exciting. We are going to have to start planning."  
"And I will be right by our side," Ashton said. "But if I am not there just remember that I bought the flat we are going to be living in."  
"And you remember that I have yet to see it," I countered.   
"Ashton. Autumn," Anne said walking out. "What's going on?"  
Ashton and I sat up and looked at her. "I did it mum," he said.   
"What did you say?" She asked looking at me. I held my left hand up and showed her the ring. "MY BOY IS GETTING MARRIED!"  
I laughed as Anne hugged Ashton and I and than ran inside to tell Lauren and Harry. I turned to Ashton and laughed. "Now we get to tell the others at dinner," I said. "I really hope that they don't react the same way."  
"They probably will," Ashton said grabbing my hand. "The fans will probably also." I nodded my head and then go back on the trampoline. "You know she is going to take picture of us and make us pose and stuff right?"  
"I didn't think about it," I shrugged. "This is going to be fun."


	30. Chapter 30

It had finally happened. Luke and Rory agreed not to fight anymore and just be friends. That was the good news that we were hit with when we walked in the restaurant to where we met them for dinner. I didn’t even mention the proposal. I just sat down with Ashton and took a sip of the water that was already out for me.   
“What’s wrong Autumn?” Drake asked. I looked up from my menu and at him. We weren’t in the fanciest restaurant and I was dressed for a much fancier place so I was trying to ignore that fact.   
“I am fine. Ecstatic actually,” I said as Ashton grabbed my hand. I smiled and kissed him.   
“What happened?” Rory asked looking at us. I looked at Ashton and then at the others before lifting my left hand up.   
“We are getting married,” I smiled. The others looked shocked for a moment and then they cheered, attracting attention from everyone in the restaurant. Rory, Amy, Drake, Miley, and George hugged me while the boys hugged Ashton, and then they switched. Once everyone had finally hugged each other I finally got to hug Ashton. “Please don’t make us take so many photos.”  
“My mum has already done that enough,” Ashton laughed. I laughed and shook my head before we sat down.   
“This is the third bottle of champagne in two days,” Michael said walking up to the bar.   
“Planning this is going to be so much fun,” Rory laughed. I rolled my eyes and laid my head on Ashton’s shoulder.   
“Let’s not stress her out just yet,” Megan said walking up to us. I smiled and hugged her as the boys walked up to us. Perrie wasn’t with them, which made me think that she was coming later.   
“What do you mean just yet?” I asked as she looked at my ring.   
“You better like that ring,” Luke said. “We stayed at that ring place for three hours. Three hours.”  
“Ashton stole my room keys,” Calum chimed in.   
“Ashton,” I said looking at him. “Don’t steal room keys.”  
“They weren’t going to help me out if I didn’t,” Ashton said looking at me.   
“Oh well, sorry Calum,” I said looking at him. Calum crossed his arms and leaned back. I laughed as Michael returned with a champagne and a waiter with a tray of glasses.   
“Oh please no,” I said taking a glass.   
“We are going to celebrate,” Niall said kissing my cheek. I laughed and shook my head.   
“Do you know when you want to get married?” George asked.  
“I was thinking Spring,” I said looking at Ashton. He nodded and then turned his attention to Calum and Luke, who were messing with Rory.   
“We were thinking winter,” Amy said smiling at George. “We would be somewhere nice and warm.”  
“Speaking of places that are nice and warm,” Megan said pulling out her tablet. “Your flat is ready.”  
“Are there pictures?” I asked taking the tablet. I flipped through a couple of pictures but none of the pictures really showed me anything. “Megan.”  
“It is a surprise and our wedding gift,” Megan said smiling.   
“You really didn’t have to do that,” I said smiling and then looking at Ashton, who was smiling at me.   
“After all you do for me and you put up with me, I think that we did,” Megan said smiling. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bridal magazine. “You are probably going to need this.”  
“Actually, I think I am going to design my own dress,” I said looking at Amy and Rory, who looked overjoyed that I had said that. I took the magazine from her and flipped through it.  
“Don’t let Ashton see it!” Megan yelled closing the book. “Are you crazy or something?!”   
I held my hands up and then looked at Rory and Amy who shrugged. “Whatever you decide to do I know you are going to look beautiful,” Ashton said smiling. I smiled at him and then lightly kissed him.  
“Alright,” Luke said, making me pull away from Ashton. “This is to the happy couple. Without Autumn with us, I don’t know where we would be, but I am over ecstatic that she is with us today. I know things are going to work out for the both of you.”  
“That was surprisingly sweet,” Rory said after everyone had taken a sip from their glasses.   
“I can be sweet,” Luke said. “Unlike some people.”   
I looked at Luke and then at Rory. I noticed that their arms moved closer to each other. I smiled and then turned to Ashton. “What are they doing?” You asked when you saw that is was looking at Michael and Calum.   
“I have no idea, but I am trying to figure it out,” Ashton said, still in a trance. Michael and Calum were doing something with all of the eating utensils. It looked like they were stacking them, but it also looked like they were connecting them, so it was a bit confusing. They looked up at us and smiled before going back to what they were doing.   
“That’s it?” Ashton asked. “Not even an explanation?”  
“You got it right, Ash,” Michael said smiling. “You know us well enough that you should know what we are doing.”  
“Michael, I will never know what you guys do,” Ashton smiled. “Because it never makes sense to me at all.”  
“Thanks mate,” Michael said looking up at him as Calum just continued to work on whatever it is he was working on.  
“Are you ready to ord..” the waitress started when she walked up but then she realized who was here and started to freak out a bit. Zayn and Louis calmed her down, but then she saw my engagement ring and started to freak out even more.   
“Would you like a picture?” Calum asked.  
“Would that be alright?” she asked.  
“Yeah,” Calum said in an overly excited tone. “Would it be alright, that’s a dumb question.”  
I laughed as all of the boys from One Direction and all of the boys from 5 Seconds of Summer gathered around this one waitress and took a picture with her.  
*  
“That was sweet,” I said leaning on Ashton’s chest.   
“I did not expect him to be making a toast to our marriage,” Ashton said grabbing my hand. I rolled my eyes as we walked up and down the streets. No one was out really so we could get away with walking around and not getting mobbed by fans.   
“Have you thought about who your best man is going to be?” I asked looking at him.   
“No yet,” Ashton said. “All of the boys have volunteered for the position but I haven’t been able to pick.”  
“Maybe instead of a traditional wedding we can bend the rules a little bit,” I said biting my bottom lip.  
“I love it when you are being bad,” Ashton said. I laughed and looked up at the stars. “We should go on walks more often. Especially when we have just gone through a dinner with everyone looking at us.”  
“We should,” I said as we reached the hotel.  
“Do you want to come to the pub?” Ashton asked. “All of the boys are going to be there.”  
“No, I think I am just going to go to bed,” I said smiling. Ashton nodded and kissed me before I went up to our room. I walked into our room and jumped when I saw my parents with Rory and Amy.   
“Congratulations sweetie,” Mom said hugging me. “Now I know that you want to design your own dress so I brought everything that you could possibly need for designing a wedding dress with me.”  
“Thanks mom,” I said. “I guess it helps to have a famous designer in the family.”  
“That it does,” She said as my father walked up to me.   
“Congratulations,” he said before hugging me and walking back to the chair in the corner of the room. I looked at him and then back at mom.   
“He will get over it,” Mom said smiling. I nodded and then walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and looked down at my ring. I smiled at the ring that was around my finger and then looked up to find my mom with Rory and Amy standing behind me.   
“I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time,” She said smiling.   
“I am really happy,” I said nodding. My mom hugged me and then hugged Amy and Rory. “I think that we should go get some drinks.”  
“Let me tell your father to go get the room ready, and drinks are on me,” Mom said before walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I laughed and hugged Amy and Rory.   
Ashton’s POV  
I walked into the pub and smiled when I saw Michael, Luke, and Calum at the bar. I sat down next to Luke and then ordered a beer. “How do you feel?” Luke asked looking at me.   
“I feel great. I am getting married to the love of my life and I am having a drink with my mates,” I said smiling at him. “I couldn’t be more happy.”  
“We are never going to have times quite like this,” Michael said holding his beer up. We clinked our beers before taking a sip.   
“Look who it is,” Niall said walking up.  
“You are going to love the next couple of months,” Liam said grabbing my shoulder. “It is going to be full of planning and arguing.”  
“You also have to pick a best man,” Zayn said.  
“I think that I am going to bend the rules on that a little,” I said nodding. I looked at the boys and saw them looking at me with disappointment. I shrugged my shoulder and looked back at the others. Harry, I noticed, didn’t look too happy.   
“All I am going to say is that you better not mess anything up,” Harry said once he noticed that I was looking at him.   
“Trust me, I am not going to lose her again,” I said. “Nothing is going to keep me from her and I spending the rest of our lives together.”  
“Don’t be too sure about that,” Harry mumbled.  
“Is there something that you would like to say to my face Harold?” I asked standing up. Harry looked at me and then stood up.   
“I don’t understand how Autumn, who I have known for years, could fall for a guy like you, who she has only known for a couple of months,” Harry said. “I have been in love with her for years and then you come along and just swoop her away from me.”  
“Some guy like me?” I asked.  
“I have worked hard for her and then you came a long, a player that worked as a bus boy at some country club just waiting for a shot at the big time,” Harry said getting closer to me. “A player that only liked her because you saw her in a magazine, with me by her side. When things get rough and she leaves you I am going to be the one that she comes running to.”  
I grunted my teeth and punched Harry across the face. He stumbled backwards before he recoiled and punched me across the face. “Whoa!” Luke yelled pulling me away before I could hit Harry again.   
“You are never going to be the one for her,” I said taking a deep breath. I felt blood dripping down from my nose. “It only took me a couple months for her to fall in love with me and it took you years and she still doesn’t love you. She and I will always be together.”  
“Let’s go Harry,” Liam said helping him up. I pushed Luke off of me and wiped the blood from under my nose.   
“What was that all about?” Calum asked.  
“I am so sick of him being on my ass,” I said grabbing my beer. I took a long sip before I heard Amy and Rory yelling at Harry.   
“He isn’t the only one that is going to be up your ass,” Michael said showing me his phone screen. I saw a video of Harry and I fighting.   
“It just happened,” I said taking his phone. I paused the video when I saw Autumn in the background. I turned around and saw her standing there still. “Autumn.”  
“Don’t right now,” She said before turning around and walking out of the pub. Her mum looked at me and nodded, signaling for me to go after her. I got up and pushed through the people that were there from the fight, and that were blocking my way to the door. Once I finally got through the corwd I ran down the street until I saw Autumn.  
“Autumn, wait,” I said standing in front of her.  
“I am not a prize to be won,” She said looking up at me.  
“I know that you aren’t,” I said. “Because I have already won the prize; your heart.”  
“Stop being cute,” Autumn smiled. I chuckled and pulled her closer to me.   
“I am sorry that I did that,” I said laying my head on hers. “I was just so sick of him being up my ass because I love you.”  
“I love you too,” She said looking up at me. “But what Harry thinks shouldn’t matter to anyone. It is just me and you.”  
“I know. Just you and me against the world,” I said looking down at her. She smiled and I leaned in and kissed her.   
“I like our odds,” She said. I laughed and kissed her again before we walked back into the pub to have a drink with Amy, Rory, Mrs. Wendell, and the boys.


	31. Chapter 31

“I don’t like this one,” I said flipping the page to the bridal magazine that Megan gave me.   
“It is cute,” Megan said.   
“It has flowers all over it,” I said. “I don’t like the girly stuff.”  
“Fine,” Megan said. “You could use my dress.”  
“Thank you but no thank you,” I said shaking my head. “It is not what I like in a dress.”  
“Why do you have to be so picky?” Megan breathed.  
“It is her wedding,” Lauren said running up. “She should be able to pick out what she wants herself.”  
“Thank you, new sister in law,” Megan sarcastically said before turning around and walking out into the back.   
“Where do you think you want to have it?” Amy asked looking through settings for the wedding that was going to be happening in a couple of months, if we planned everything out in time.   
“This is way too soon for a wedding,” I said. “We should just wait until next year.”  
“You and Ashton both agreed that you wanted to get this over with before the tour,” Rory said.   
“Did you really say get this over with?” Amy asked looking at me. We both smiled and then looked back at the magazine. “Where is Ashton anyway?”  
“Here,” He yelled running into the kitchen. He and his mom had to run out to go get some things. “Sorry, we got help up at the shops.”  
“Well we are glad you are here now,” I said smiling at him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.   
“Have you decided on a place yet?” Rory asked, not looking up. I looked back at the others and smiled.   
“I always wanted a beach wedding or a wedding at Disney World,” I said looking at them.   
“Disney World?” Ashton asked.   
“Yes, I love Disney World,” I said looking at him. “I know all of the songs.”  
“She isn’t lying,” Megan said walking in. “She still sings them when she is bored.”  
“What is your favorite movie?” Ashton asked.   
“The Little Mermaid!” Rory yelled. We all turned around and looked at her. “What? I knew that one.”  
“What if we put a twist on the wedding?” I asked turning to Rory and Amy. “Have the traditional white dress with the wedding on the beach. We could even have it beached themed.”  
“Are you sure that you want to do that?” Amy asked. “It just seems that, that is too clique for you.”  
“Well, I will do some more thinking I guess,” I said shaking my head. I stood up and walked into the kitchen where my mom and Ashton’s mom were talking.   
“Oh sweetie, would you like a glass of water?” Anne asked.   
“I would actually, thank you,” I said smiling. Anne smiled and then got a glass.   
“Are you alright?” Ashton asked walking in.   
“I am fine, just stressing over this already,” I said as Anne handed me a glass of water.  
“We can wait until after the tour to have the wedding,” Ashton said wrapping his arms around me. “It doesn’t have to been any time soon. Just plan it out and then we will go from there.” I nodded and looked at the others.   
“And you already have a band,” Liam said walking through the door.   
“I don’t think Harry is going to want to perform,” Harry, Ashton’s younger brother, said.   
“He will just have to get over it,” Niall laughed.   
“Since the whole world knows about the two of you getting married there are going to be a lot of questions,” Megan said running her fingers through her hair. “Just don’t freak out.”  
“I am sure that I will be fine,” I chuckled as Ashton wrapped his arms around my waist. I suddenly felt sick and Ashton could tell because he dragged me toward the bathroom.   
“Are you alright?” He asked looking at me. I woke up this morning with a sickness and I threw up before leaving to come over here.   
“I don’t know,” I said as Amy walked up.   
“Ashton, I will take care of her,” She said grabbing me. Ashton started to object but Amy gave him the look that we all feared and she pulled me into the bathroom. “Morning sickness?”  
“Yeah,” I said nodding. I felt my stomach cringe. Amy opened the toilet seat up and I vomited right into the toilet.   
“Are you pregnant?” Amy whispered.  
“What?” I asked in shock. Me being pregnant didn’t even cross my mind. Ashton and I always used protection to avoid this sort of thing. Ashton and I were not ready to have kids. Maybe Ashton was but I certainly not. I had Miley and I only saw her a couple times a year. That was enough for me.  
“We should go get pregnancy tests before this benefit tonight,” Amy said as I rinsed my mouth out. I grabbed a bit of toothpaste and cleaned my mouth, trying not to think about how nasty that was.   
“I cannot believe management just sprung this on us,” I said.   
“Well, it is management,” Amy said nodding. “They do wreak bullshit.”  
I laughed and nodded. Amy opened the door and we walked out to the others. Everyone was here, including Harry. He didn’t look happy about being here though. I quickly smiled at him before walking past him and to Ashton.   
“Are you alright babe?” He asked looking at me.   
“What’s wrong?” Calum asked.  
“Just some morning sickness,” I said looking at the three boys as I ran my hands over my stomach. “Probably just something I ate that is upsetting my stomach.”  
“Or you could be pregnant,” Luke chuckled. The others chuckled, but I didn’t. Once they realized that I wasn’t chuckling they stopped.  
“Autumn, are you pregnant?” Ashton asked looking at me more closely.   
“I don’t know Ashton,” I said looking at the ground and then at him. Ashton looked stunned that I was saying this. “It explains the way I have been feeling, the morning sickness. I don’t know.”  
“What’s going on?” Liam asked. I looked at Ashton, who was still shocked and then at Megan.   
“She’s pregnant,” Megan whispered, just loud enough for both of our moms to hear it, Liam, and Niall to hear.  
“I don’t know that,” I said shaking my head.   
“Do you want to run with me to go get some tests Megan?” Rory asked grabbing my mom’s car keys.   
“I will come,” She said walking past Ashton and I and then out of the door. The whole house was silent. Ashton was still shocked and hadn’t moved, the boys were looking at us, and our moms were quiet.   
“Ashton,” I whispered. He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, closing the door behind him, and walking to the trampoline. He lifted me up so I was sitting on the edge and then hopped up himself. He didn’t say anything, just sat there for the longest time.   
“Do you think that you’re pregnant?” He finally asked. I looked him up and down before looking around.   
“I don’t know Ashton,” I said. “It could just be the thought or it could be real.”  
“Are you worried?” Ashton asked.   
“Just a little,” I lied. I was terrified for those tests.   
“I know that you are terrified,” Ashton said lightly placing his hand on the side of my face and then stoking my face with his thumb. “Is having a child really so bad?”  
“No, it just worries me that we are not ready,” I said. “We aren’t even married.”  
“Does that really matter?” Ashton asked. “Tons of people have children before they get married, and we are almost to the point of being married.   
“Think about what my dad will say,” I pointed out and Ashton’s face turned white. “He is going to kill you if he finds out that we are having a child before we are officially married.”  
“I don’t care,” Ashton said shaking his head. “I love you, I am marrying you, and I want to have a child with you. If you are not pregnant than I want to have a child with you after we are officially married. I am in love with you Autumn, and nothing is going to change that. I can promise you that.”  
I smiled and kissed him before we laid down, and I laid my head on his chest. “We are going to be fine,” I said after a moment of silence.  
“You didn’t sound too sure there,” Ashton chuckled.   
“No, we will be,” I said smiling. I tried not to think that there may be a person inside of me. That would just freak me out even more if I did think about it.   
*  
I got out of the SUV and shielded my eyes from the flashes. Ashton helped me, making sure that I didn’t trip until I grabbed his arm. We smiled as we walked up the steps and into the building. The others were behind us, but they got caught behind us with One Direction. “Are you alright?” Ashton asked looking at me.   
“I am fine,” I said nodding. After Amy and Megan got back we had to leave. I didn’t have enough time to take the test, so the suspense was killing me. I couldn’t wait to leave this benefit to go home and pee of a stick.  
“You need to tell me if you feel sick at any point of the evening,” Ashton said kissing my hand.   
“I will,” I said smiling at him. “I promise that I will tell you whenever I am about to vomit.”  
“That’s my girl,” He said smiling. Ashton kissed the top of my head before we walked into the dining hall. I smiled as I looked around at all of the people that were standing around and talking. I already knew a ton of celebrities, because I would come to these events with One Direction.   
“Your stuff had been moved,” Megan said walking up to me. Ashton’s mom, before we left, insisted that Ashton and I sleep in his room instead of traveling back and forth from the hotel to see Anne in the morning. This way we would just sleep in, wake up, and then see Anne with Ashton’s brother and sister when we woke up.   
“We are leaving in a couple of days,” Ashton said. “We have one more show and then we will be off to London.”  
“I know, but I am seriously regretting my dress choice,” I said grabbing my side. Ashton laughed and kissed the back of my hand before we walked to the table that we were assigned. I sighed and sat down. Rory was sitting next to me, but I hadn’t seen her since Anne’s house. “Where is Rory?”  
“She was with Luke the last time I checked,” Amy said sitting down across the table from me.   
“Oh brother,” George said shaking his head. “They like each other and they both know it. They just refuse to admit it to each other.”  
“That is because Luke doesn’t like anyone,” Calum said sitting down. He didn’t look happy that he was in a tuxedo. I crossed my legs and started to bite my bottom lip.   
“Babe,” Ashton said grabbing my attention. “I am going to go around and answer some questions, just stay here with Amy and George.”   
I nodded and watched as he left me there. “I think that you are worrying about something,” Amy said standing up. She held her hand out for me, and without hesitation I grabbed her hand. She pulled me to the bar and ordered me a wine and a scotch for her.   
“You know that I cannot drink,” I whispered as she handed the wine over to me.   
“I think you’ll be fine with just one wine,” Amy nodded. “You are only a couple weeks, if you even are.”  
I nervously took a sip as I followed Amy out to the garden. “What are we doing out here?”  
“You, love, are going to tell me what is bothering you,” Amy said siting down on a stone bench.   
“Nothing is wrong,” I said. “I just am nervous about everything.”  
“There is one thing that you are nervous about,” Amy said. “You and I both know exactly what it is because you just started to become nervous when you found out. When you found out this morning.”  
“Yes, I am nervous about having a child,” I said. “I don’t think that Ashton and I are ready for this. Especially if it involves this life, and I am not going to ask him to give up his dream, that is just starting, to take care of a child.”  
“If you are really with child,” Amy said with a small pause. “He would drop everything to be with you and your child.”  
“There is no doubt that he would do that for me,” I said smiling.   
“Good,” Ashton said. Amy and I turned around to see Ashton standing behind us with a glass water in his hand. He quickly walked down the little steps there were and over to us. Amy smiled and stood up to leave me with Ashton. “Because I would drop everything to be with you in a time of need.”  
“I know,” I said smiling. Ashton lightly kissed me, but he kissed me with passion. He made me feel love all over again. “Ashton Irwin, you make me fall in love with you all over again every day. I don’t know what I would do without you in my life.”  
Ashton smiled and grabbed my hands. “I would be dead without you. I wouldn’t be able to enjoy life without you in mine.”  
I kissed him again before standing up. We walked back into the dining hall where I was bombarded with questions about Ashton and I. Questions about how we met, how he proposed, when we thought the wedding was going to be, and what out plans were for the future. I answered honestly, not telling a lie. I told them the story of how we met, how Ashton proposed to me, and that I was going to get through any obstacle with Ashton in my life. I told them that we were going to spend the rest of our lives happily.   
After two hours of that I sat down and took a sip of water. “Hello darling,” Rory said sitting down next to me.  
“And where have you two been?” I asked looking at her and then at Luke.   
“We were dancing,” Rory said smiling. “I have never had more fun.”  
“At least she had fun,” Luke huffed. “Michael and Calum just laughed at me.”  
“You should be ashamed,” I said looking at them. “You two are just sitting here, moping around. Luke actually tried to make Rory’s night enjoyable.” Calum and Michael looked at each other and then at Luke, who was smirking with them. “I am joking. Luke is a pansy for dancing with Rory.”  
Calum and Michael bursted out laughing along with Amy and I. “Thank you for that,” Luke said sitting down.   
“You shouldn’t have been smirking,” I laughed.   
“Speaking of dancing,” Ashton said walking up. He held his hand out for me to take. Once I did he pulled me out to the dance floor and pulled me closer to him.   
“You, Mr. Irwin, would be called a pansy for dancing with me?” I asked.   
“As long as I am making you happy then I would be called whatever,” Ashton said smiling at me. “My goal in life is to make you that happiest person on earth every moment of every day.”  
“You have are doing an excellent job,” I said smiling. Ashton kissed me before spinning me around and then bringing me closer to him. I laughed as he spun me around some more, making me feel like I was in a fairy tale. In that moment, I realized that all I ever wanted was a guy like Ashton, and having him there was what made me the happiest person in the whole world.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think that the wedding theme should be? I need help deciding! HELP ME!

I jumped when I heard music blaring. “Is everything alright?” Ashton asked sitting up in his sleepy voice. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven.   
“I am fine,” I said blinking.   
“Sorry,” Harry yelled from the other room. I groaned and covered my face with the sheets.   
“This is why we should have stayed in the hotel,” I mumbled.   
“Everything is fine,” Ashton said nodding. He blinked a couple of times before taking the sheets away from me and lightly kissing me before he passionately kissed me.   
“You sure know how to wake a girl up,” I laughed when he pulled away. Ashton smiled and kissed me before standing up and walking to the window.   
“The test,” Ashton said turning around. Once we got home from the event last night I took the pregnancy test, but Ashton and I fell asleep before the results came in. I grabbed the test off of the towel that was laying on the night stand and saw that I had failed.   
“I am not pregnant,” I said looking at him. Ashton walked over and sat down next to me, looking at the test. “I am sorry Ashton.”  
“No, this is fine,” He said smiling at me. “It just isn’t the right time for us to have a child. We will get married, and then if you like try and have a child.”  
“Of course I want that,” I said looking at Ashton. I knew that he wanted me to be pregnant, but I had a feeling that he was a little too disappointed that I failed the test. He was right though. It was too early to have a child. We had only known each other a couple of months and we were getting married in a couple of more.   
I wasn’t worried about marrying him, I knew that I loved him. I just hoped that I could give him the one thing that he wanted from me. “That’s my girl,” He said kissing the top of my head.   
I went to grab Ashton’s hand but he stood up and walked out toward the restroom. I sighed and laid back onto the bed. I heard movement out in the hall and looked up at find Lauren looking in Ashton’s room. “Hey,” I said smiling.   
Lauren walked in and sat down next to me. “What’s wrong with Ashton?” She asked.   
“Some things just didn’t happen that he really wanted to,” I sighed. “I just hope that he will be alright.”  
“He wants a child,” Lauren said. “Are you worried that you are not going to be able to give him what he wants?”  
I looked at her, stunned, before nodding my head. “I am just hoping that if I can’t he will still want to be with me.”  
“Of course he will,” Lauren said. “I haven’t seen him act like this before. He really loves you.”  
I nodded and decided that I should get up. Harry was taking me to go get another tattoo. I poked my head out of the room and when I saw no one around I crossed into the bathroom. I washed my face and looked in the mirror to see Ashton changing. I realized that Megan had also wanted to go get his ring today, at least design it, as well as getting tattoos.   
I looked down at my hand and smiled when I saw my ring. I looked back up in the mirror and saw Ashton looking at me. I turned around and walked back into his room. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me, embracing me in a warm hug.  
“I am sorry that I reacted the way I did,” Ashton said. “I shouldn’t have, because it just upset you. It just is not the time for us.”  
I looked at him and then at the clock. “Shit, Ashton it is almost twelve.”  
“I know,” Ashton said nodding. “You needed to sleep. You are always up at before ten, and we were out late last night so I wanted you to catch up on sleep.”  
“Is Harry here?” I asked getting up and rushing to my suitcase. I grabbed one of Ashton shirts, a pair of denim blue skinny jeans, and some black boots that went with Ashton’s shirt. I was putting the shirt on when I realized that this was the first shirt I had ever worn of Ashton’s. The one that he gave me the very first time I had slept over his house. After I got mad at my father.   
I smiled at the memory and pulled the necklace that Ashton gave me out from under my shirt. “Your birthday is coming up soon,” Ashton said.   
“So is yours,” I said turning around. “We really don’t need to make a big deal out of it.”  
“Of course I am going to make a big deal over my future wife’s birthday,” Ashton said. I shook my head and looked outside just in time to see Harry pulling up. I felt my phone start to vibrate and I knew that it was Harry.   
“We will talk about this late, but I have to go now,” I said. I kissed him and then started to walk out of his room. “Have fun at work today. I will see you after lunch and before the show.”  
I grabbed a Lilly out of my purse that I used last night and then ran out to Harry’s car. I got in and turned around to surprise Harry with the flower, but he had a rose waiting for me. “I thought I had you this time,” I laughed.   
“You never surprise me Fall,” Harry laughed taking the flower from me.  
“That’s not true,” I laughed as I put the rose behind my ear. Harry looked at me and then at the road. “What?”  
“Remember the simpler times?” Harry asked smiling. “When Megan and Liam weren’t married, you were just supposedly having fun, but you are marrying the guy now, and we just went out and partied?”  
“I do remember those times,” I said smiling at the memories. “Do you remember that we always got in trouble?”  
“I got into trouble with management, you were free,” Harry laughed. I laughed and shook my head. “Those were the best times.”  
“Everyone has to grow up at some point,” I said looking out of the window as I spoke the sad truth. IF Harry had the choice he wouldn’t grow up. I know that Ashton and all of the boys wouldn’t. I liked to party and have fun, but there was so much I wanted to see.   
I started to think back to the morning after Megan’s wedding. It seemed so far away from that moment. I specifically thought back to when I lied to Ashton about not minding touring with the boys. IT wasn’t all a lie, but I still didn’t want that to be my whole life. I wanted to be able to go places – touring the area. I didn’t want to have a whole group of fans following us just to get a picture of Ashton.   
“Fall, what are you thinking about?” Harry asked. I blinked, snapping back into it, and turned back to Harry.  
“I was just thinking back to the week of the wedding,” I said smiling. “How much fun we had.”  
“That was a pretty fun time, but we will get to have them again,” Harry said. “Only you will be getting married this time.” My smiled faded from my face and I looked back out of the window. Harry seemed to notice what just happened. “Are you sure that you want to marry him?”  
“Of course,” I said, sounding more offended than I actually was.   
“Look, I am sorry that I freaked out back at the pub,” Harry said. “I am not going to lie. I have loved you for a long time, and it hurt to see you with Ashton. I realized, after the pub, that if I really loved you I would want what you want, and the best thing for you. I believe that Ashton is the best thing for you.  
He would be there more than I would. He clearly loves you enough to go out of his way to do anything for you. So if you are worrying about making the wrong choice, I don’t think that you are. Just know that I will always be here for you, and that I want to be an uncle.”  
I smiled at Harry’s words. “Thanks Harry. I appreciate you calming me down.”  
“It’s no problem,” Harry said nodding. “What were you worried about anyway?”  
“Something really stupid,” I said smiling. “It doesn’t matter now.”  
“Alright,” Harry said as he parked the car. “See? Topic dropped and we feel better about ourselves. Now let’s go get a tattoo and a beer.”  
*  
I sat there and waited for the pain on my ankle to go away. I decided that I would get a tattoo on the ankle that wasn’t hurt. It said “Listen To Yourself And No One Else” with a little bird at the top right corner of the little writing.   
“I think that it suites you,” Rory said smiling.   
“Yeah, I like it,” I said nodding. “It makes me think for myself and not take orders from someone.”  
“Did it hurt?” Amy asked.   
“A little,” I said as Harry walked back with some beers. “Do you want one?”  
“I was thinking about getting one,” Amy said as she took a beer.   
“Luke was talking to me about taking me to get one,” Rory said nodding.  
“What is the story with you two anyway?” Harry asked. After Harry and I had gotten our tattoos Rory and Amy had met us at the pub where we were waiting for Megan to show up to do our errands.   
“We are friends, nothing more and nothing less,” Rory said, but it sounded like she we reassuring herself about that. We all knew that they liked each other, but their hatred for each other at the beginning didn’t help that. Rory started the hatred only because her boyfriend had cheated on her in the beginning.   
“I am sure that you are,” Harry said leaning back in his seat. Harry was waiting with us because Liam and Niall were coming with Megan to get Harry so they could run some errands and then meet the other boys for the show that was tonight. “Is that why the two of you always run off together?”  
“So, Autumn,” Rory said changing the subject. “Your birthday is in a couple days. It is actually the day after we get back. What do you want?”  
“Please stop,” I said shaking my head. “You don’t have to get me anything. Ashton was talking about that this morning. He got me a flat in London I am perfectly happy with just a small get together at the flat.”  
“Your new flat could have a huge get together,” Harry said. I looked at him, wondering if he had been there yet. It was like he read my mind. “I was there with Megan and Liam, all the boys where. It is a really nice place. It usually doesn’t go up often so be glad that you got it before someone else did.”  
“But still, you must need something for your new flat,” Rory said. “We have an agreement that we all get something for each other that is over twenty dollars. That is the only gift that we get each other throughout that year, except for Christmas and other events that are of equal importance, so let us spend money on you.”  
“Speaking of a flat in London we need to get those transfer papers ready,” Amy budded in. “But you should let us spend money on you.”  
I rolled my eyes and looked at Harry. He just looked at me in agreement with them. “I remember making this deal over an email,” Harry said taking a sip of his beer. “Rory made sure she sent to it me and the boys.”  
“I have also forwarded it to Ashton, Luke, Michael, and Claum,” Rory said sounding proud of herself. “And they all agreed.”  
“Fine,” I said giving in. “Whatever. I don’t care what you get me because I need nothing.”  
“Are we talking about your birthday?” Megan asked walking in with Liam and Niall. She was in a suite so I figured that she had to do something work related this morning.   
“Did you work this morning?” I asked looking at her.   
“I had to do something but I am on the rest of my break,” Megan said smiling. “So, boys, we have errands to run, a theme to pick out for this wedding, and a wedding planner to talk to. We will see you later.”  
“You aren’t even going to stay for a beer?” Liam asked sitting down next to Amy and Harry.   
“We can’t,” Megan said as we stood up. “We have a lot to do in so little time to do it. We will see you are the show though.”   
I smiled and waved to the boys, Megan kissed Liam, and then we left. We started to walk down the street. “Have you thought about anything at all?” Megan asked.  
“No. Not really,” I answered as I looked in some shops.  
“Is that Little Mix?” Rory asked shielding her eyes from the sun. I looked in her direction and saw Perrie with Zayn, and the other girls.   
“I believe that it is,” Megan said smiling. We started to walk the other way and toward the bridal shop. I didn’t like all of this shopping, I would rather be designing my dress right now, but Megan loved this stuff and I needed her help with it. My mom’s best friend had flown in, we were leaving in a couple days but she insisted in flying in to meet the whole family, so she could help pick out a theme for the wedding and help start planning.   
I have already decided that this was not going to be ready in time. Ashton and I hadn’t even planned a date. As I started to think about all of the details I was worrying about the paparazzi bothering us at our own wedding. One Direction was going to be there, of course, but then other big named celebrities that we had befriended were going to there also. I was starting to wonder if I just wanted a small wedding.   
“Where is Eleanor?” I asked looking around. I wished that I got to spend more time with Perrie, I missed hanging out with her, but I was going to see her at the show tonight and then we were supposed to go out for dinner and drinks.   
“She is in London,” Megan said. “She has work, and couldn’t get off. But we will see her when we get back. Trust me, I have already set up a date where we get to see her and Perrie together.”  
After the wedding it was sad to see everyone go their separate way. I was glad that I was moving back to London to see Perrie and Eleanor more. I didn’t even know if they knew that I was moving with Rory and Amy.   
Amy and Rory hadn’t seen with Perrie or Eleanor in ages, but they were busy and couldn’t go to the wedding. “Why didn’t we stop and say hi?” Rory asked. “I haven’t seen Perrie in a while.”  
“We will see her tonight,” Megan said as we walked into a bridal shop. “We need to get past the hard part of planning a wedding.”  
I looked around the shop and saw a bunch of wedding dress. They were all beautiful. There were ones that looked like ball gowns and then there were ones that had the mermaid style to it. I saw flowers all over the shop, any of which you could have at your wedding. I had a feeling that I was going to get sick of this planning to soon.


	33. Chapter 33

I laughed as Ashton and I looked at the cakes. It was after lunch now and Ashton had a break, so we decided to look at the cakes. We were going to pick out our favorite one and then decide on a theme. “Isn’t this supposed to be the fun part?” Ashton asked looking at Megan. “We get to eat cake.”  
“He has a very good point,” I said smiling.   
“I see why the two of you fell in love,” Megan said rolling her eyes. When we got in the bridal shop I decided to design Ashton’s ring from scratch. None of them looked appealing to me. I just wanted something simple, but something that Ashton would like. I had an idea of what to do, but I wanted to ask Michael or one of the boys before I did.  
“Where’s Drake and Miley?” Calum asked looking around. Since they had a break Ashton brought them with him.   
“They should be here,” Megan said looking at her wristwatch. “They’ve been on their own or with you guys.”  
“I saw them yesterday,” Michael said. “We had a beer.”  
“Anyway,” Cher, the wedding planner, said grabbing everyone attention. We have a large assortment of cakes for you to choose from.”  
"I thought there were only three kinds of cake," Luke said looking at us.  
Cher rolled her eyes. "You can do several different things with cake. You can have half and half or just one kind. You have to decorate it accordingly to the theme of the wedding, and you have to decide on how many tears you want to have depending on the people."  
"Oh," Luke said. "That's a lot."  
“Planning a wedding is a lot,” Cher said. Ashton and I looked at each other.   
“Shouldn’t this be fun?” I asked looking back at the others. “I mean, we are planning for the best day of our live. This should be fun.”  
“You are funny little sister,” Megan chuckled.   
“She is right,” Rory said. “This should be a fun process and not something that is stressful. We already know that the wedding in going to be in the middle of tour. So all we need is a theme and then we are good to go. Everything else should be enjoyable.”  
“You two could always just go to the courthouse or run away,” Amy added. Ashton and I look at each other. Ashton smiled and grabbed my hand before he kissed my head.   
“Whatever you want is what I want,” Ashton said smiling. I looked back at Cher. She didn’t look happy that Ashton and I said this should be fun.   
“I want a white cake,” I said nodding. “At least have half and half - chocolate and vanilla.”  
“As you wish,” Ashton said smiling. I smiled and kissed him before turning to the others. They looked confused at how we worked, but Ashton and I worked. Why bother with it?  
“Alright, now do you know where you want your wedding to be?” Cher asked.   
“I was thinking about that,” I said turning to him. “I was thinking about all of the places that we went to the week of Megan’s wedding and I thought the best place we went was the beach.”  
“So you want to have a beach themed wedding?” Megan asked.   
“No,” I said shaking my head. “I don’t know yet.”  
“Just give it time,” Ashton said grabbing my hand. “We will look more tonight.”  
I smiled at him and laid my head on his shoulder. Ashton grabbed his fork and took a piece of cake that was in front of him. He ran the fork right into my mouth, getting cake all over me. “Ashton,” I laughed. I got up and looked at him, but he kissed me.   
“Yum,” Ashton said licking his lips. I laughed and looked at the others.   
“Well help us decide,” I said smiling.   
“Finally, I was starting to think that we came here for nothing,” George said leaning forward and grabbing a piece of cake. I laughed just as Miley and Drake walked in.   
“There is Miss Engaged,” Drake laughed when he saw me.   
“I am so sorry that I have been busy,” I laughed as I hugged him and picked Miley up. She immediately wanted to go see Ashton.   
“Can I have some?” She asked when she saw all of the cake. Ashton laughed and handed her a piece.   
“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Drake asked. I turned and nodded. He led we outside and down the block. “I was thinking since Miley doesn’t have a godfather…I wanted Ashton to be Miley’s godfather. You are already her godmother so I thought that it would make sense. I trust him and the boys.”  
“Of course, Ashton would be more than delighted,” I said, hoping that was true. “Talk to him about it before they leave for the show.”  
“We are going to leave tomorrow, I have to get back for work,” Drake said as we started back inside. “But we will be there for the show tonight.”  
“I am sorry to hear that,” I said as we walked back in. I heard the laughter stop, making me nervous. I turned and saw that Ashton, Miley, Michael, Calum, Rory, George, and Amy had cake all over their faces. Megan and Cher just looked shocked at what had happened while we were gone.   
“What happened?” I asked looking at them.   
“Well you see,” Michael started. He paused as if he was thinking. “Nope, I have got nothing.”  
“We were just eating cake like adults,” Amy said wiping her mouth. Ashton got up, putting Miley in his place before he walked over to him.   
“Would you like some cake?” He asked. I knew what he meant and I shook my head. Before I could react Ashton leaned in and kissed me, getting cake all over my face. I pushed him off of me, laughing. “It is good right?”   
“I think I like that one best,” I said wiping the cake off of my face with my fingers.   
“I think I do too,” Ashton laughed. I walked back to my seat, Drake had already sat down, and looked at the boys. They watched to see what I would do. I grabbed a piece of cake with my fingers and walked over to Megan.   
“Megan, you haven’t had any cake,” I laughed.   
“Autumn Wendell, if you dare,” Megan said, trying not to laugh. I shoved the cake in her mouth, getting it all over her.   
“Just think of it as pay back,” I laughed.   
“Now you’ve done it,” Megan said grabbing a piece of cake. I laughed and ran back to Ashton. He held his hand up, allowing Megan to get to me. I got cake all in my hair and my ear.   
“I am not getting in between sisters,” Ashton laughed. Amy did the same thing, the cake in the face thing, to Rory which, of course, started a thing. “Wedding planning is fun.”  
“Only our family would do this,” I laughed looking at Ashton.   
“That’s because no one is boring. There is no room in life for boring people,” Ashton said wrapping his arms around me, even though he would get cake all over himself.   
“I love you Ashton Irwin,” I said smiling at him.   
“And I love you Autumn Irwin,” He said smiling at me. I smiled and he kissed me, even though cake was being thrown all around us.   
*  
"What if we had the wedding on the beach?" I asked looking at Ashton. He was in the bathroom doing something with his hair.   
"I am going to tell you something," Ashton said walking over to me. "I don't need a big wedding. As long as I end up with you in the end, I am perfectly happy."  
I smiled as Ashton leaned over me. He leaned down and kissed me before walking back into the bathroom. After the show we surprised the boys and ate dinner on the beach with Perrie. Ashton and I left early because we wanted to be alone.   
Harry and Lauren were at their friend's house and Anne was out doing down thing with friends. "Do you think that we rushed into this?" I asked.   
"What?" Ashton asked.   
"Ashton, you know how I feel about the marriage thing," I said looking at him upside down. "I just want to make sure that nothing is going to happen to us. I love you and I am willing to marry you, even though it is just on a sheet of paper, but if you fall out of love with me or something I don't know how I could live anymore."  
Ashton just looked at me before turning the light off and then walking back into his room. I sat up and watched as he walked around his room. He was mumbling about something, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. "How could you say that? I could never fall out of love with you. Nothing on this earth could make me leave you. I would die before leaving you. Do you even want to marry me?"  
"I just said that I would," I said, offended that he had a tone with me.  
"You would, not that you wanted to. You lied to me that morning in the hotel. You lied saying that you wouldn't mind touring," Ashton said stopping to look at me. "If you think it is too soon and don't want to go through with this, even if there is a shred of doubt."  
I looked at him, trying not to look hurt but I guess it didn't work because his face softened. I got up, grabbed a jumper. "Where are you going?" Ashton asked.   
"I am going to go spend the night at Drake's," I said before closing the door. I walked down the pathway, looking in Ashton's room to see that he was running his hands through his hair. I turned my head and walked toward the pub that was close to where the hotel was.   
I didn't know what had just happened, and I didn't know why I felt so offended. I never liked the idea of marriage. It was just a piece of paper in the end.   
I always imagined my father, with his disapproving face, as we walked down the aisle. There were just so many thing that I wanted to see and do that marriage and having children would put on hold for twenty years. I didn't want to wait until I was in a wheelchair to do the things that I wanted to do.   
I wouldn't mind touring at all, just so long as it was not for months. I also didn't want to go to the store just get to mobbed by fans. I had always been the quiet one with the quiet life, and I didn't want that to change. I walked into the bar and ordered a beer. I saw Harry there and went to sit next to him.   
"Fall, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked looking around.  
"I left Ashton's because something happened, and I didn't know where else to go," I admitted.   
"What happened?" Harry asked. I told him without hesitation. I needed to talk to someone about this and he was the only one with open ears. "I think that you are just over thinking things. Ashton will have to go on tour but you'll be able to visit him. You won't have to put your life on hold. Sure there will be times that he is gone, but when he gets back it will be the best thing that will ever happen to you.   
Once you guys have a kid, and for certain things, he will be home a lot more than you would think. Ashton is the kind of guy that would stick by your side. I know that from working with him. The day after the fight he came up to apologize to me. That shows character. Also, you have this thing about marriage and you said yes without thinking when he asked you. You two really love each other and I know that for a fact.”  
"I suppose that you're right," I said smiling. "I don't know what happened. I just know that I feel offended by all of the questions."  
"And that is just you," Harry said looking around.   
"Harry, are you here with a girl?" I asked smiling.   
"I may be talking to one," he laughed.   
"Well then I am going to go back to see Ashton," I said nodding. "I will call you tomorrow."  
"Goodnight Fall," Harry said smiling.   
"Goodnight Curly," I laughed before turning around and walking out onto the street. I started to walk toward Anne's, which meant I had I pass the hotel everyone was staying in. I was almost there when I saw Ashton rush out. "Ashton?"  
He turned and looked at me. He looked like he was in a panic. He ran up to me and stopped. "Where were you! I thought you were with Drake," Ashton asked.   
“I was just at the pub,” I said pointing the way that I had come. “Ashton I am sorry. I over thought things and I just got all worked up, but I want to marry you. I wouldn’t mind touring to come see you, as long as we get time to ourselves. I just cannot go anymore without you.”  
“I am the one that should be saying sorry,” Ashton said wrapping his arms around me. “I should have asked questions to make sure that you were alright. I am completely in love with you. Nothing could change that. Not a tattoo, not a fight, not another woman. You are the one for me and I would be willing to die to prove it.”   
I laughed, tears falling down my cheeks. “Please don’t die. I believe you.”  
Ashton laughed and then kissed me, making me smile even more. “Can we go home now?” He asked.   
“As long as you will give me a piggy back ride the whole walk there,” I laughed. Ashton sighed and turned around, making me smiled as I jumped on his back. I saw some people taking pictures of us, but I didn’t care. As Ashton started to walk I kissed his cheek.   
“You are a fast walker Blue,” Ashton laughed.   
“You haven’t called me that in ages,” I said looking at him.   
“I know, but it is my nickname for you and I am determined to use it,” Ashton said as we walked. “Mum isn’t home yet so we have plenty of time to be alone.”  
I laughed and kissed his cheek again. As Ashton walked I looked around, taking in the view. I was going to miss this place, but I knew that I would be back sooner than later. Moments went but Ashton and I eventually made it back to Anne’s place. I hopped off of Ashton’s back and walked inside.   
Ashton slammed the door closed with his foot as he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I crashed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around him. He pulled my jacket off and picked me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist, and then walked into his room. He laid me on his bed and laughed as he fell next to me.   
“You are an idiot,” I laughed looking at him.  
“But I am your idiot,” He said moving some hair out of my face. He lightly kissed me as he plaid with the hem of my shirt.   
“And I am totally fine with that,” I laughed as I laid down on Ashton, smiling as he laid his hands on my back, making me smile.   
“I am so glad that I am going to have the rest of our lives to tell you how much I love you,” Ashton said smiling.   
“You’re going to have to if I am going to have to live with you,” I laughed.   
“Thank you for turning a romantic moment into a sarcastic moment,” Ashton said moving some hair out of my face.   
“That’s just me,” I said smiling.   
“And I love that about you,” Ashton said. “You know, I don’t think that a life time will be enough time to tell you how much I love you.”


	34. Chapter 34

I laughed as Ashton kissed my neck. We were in an empty park, trying to get away from everyone and the planning. “Come here,” Ashton said as I tried to walk away. He grabbed onto my hand and pulled me to him so that I was sitting on his lap.  
“Ashton, we need to get back soon,” I whined as he kissed my neck and then my cheek.   
“I bet they haven’t even realized that we are gone,” Ashton mumbled against my neck. I turned a bit so my lips met Ashton’s, making me smile. I wrapped my arms around Ashton, bringing him closer as I ran my fingers through his hair.   
“I wish we were at our flat,” Ashton said against my neck.   
“You know, they say it’s good luck to have sex in every room when you move into a new place,” I said. Ashton froze and coughed, clearing his throat.   
“I think we are going to have to go that. For good luck, I mean,” Ashton said with a crack in his voice. I laughed and kissed him before getting up. I walked to the steps and walked to the monkey bars.   
“I’ve never been on one of these,” I said looking at Ashton.   
“Probably because you were being a pro swimmer,” Ashton said leaning up against the pole that was there. I opened my mouth to say something but my phone started to play She Looks So Perfect, Luke’s ring tone.   
“Hello Luke,” I answered.   
“Get down to the hotel,” Luke said. “You’re late.”  
“Shit,” I said hanging up the phone.   
“What?” Ashton asked.  
“We had lunch with my parents and your mom,” I said getting down. I grabbed my heels and started to run to the car.   
“I thought that was after one,” Ashton said following me.   
“What time is it?” I asked looking at my phone to see that it was one thirty.  
“I guess we are late then,” Ashton chuckled as we got into the car. He kissed me and then started the drive to the hotel. “I think your dad is going to hate me more now for being late.”  
“He is going to have to get over it,” I said shaking my head.   
“I just gave him another reason to hate me forever,” Ashton said grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers. I kissed the back of Ashton’s hand and looked out of the window. “Have you talked to him much?”  
“I have never talked to my father much,” I reminded him. I looked down at my ankle, trying to ignore the pain. It had been hurting more and more everyday but I tried to hide it so everyone didn’t worry about me.   
“You haven’t said anything about your ankle since our first trip to the beach,” Ashton said, as if he read my mind.  
“I am never going to say anything about my ankle,” I said shaking my head. “It is the worst thing that I hate about myself, remember?”  
“And I told you that it is my favorite thing about you, remember?” Ashton asked making me smile. The car ride wasn’t long because Ashton was already parking in front of the hotel. I was just wearing skinny jeans and one of Ashton’s muscle tees, but I didn’t really care. All of my other clothes were back at Anne’s and I didn’t want to go change. “Are you sure you are going to be fine wearing that?”  
“I don’t want to change,” I said nodding. “My mom will love it.”  
Ashton chuckled and let go of my hand as we walked into the hotel and to the dining area. I saw Luke and Rory at a table that was a couple away from my parents. “Sorry we are late,” I said walking up to them.  
“That’s fine love,” Mom said standing up and hugging me. “I figured you were busy.”  
“We were busy not thinking about wedding planning,” Ashton said smiling. My mom chuckled and hugged Ashton before we sat down. I was already angry that my father didn’t get up to greet us. I knew that he hated Ashton, but Ashton made me happy, and isn’t that all that should matter to him?  
“How are you sir?” Ashton asked smiling.   
“Just fine,” He responded. “It’s a lovely day in Sydney.”  
I looked at him and then at Ashton. Ashton looked defeated that he still hasn’t gotten my father to like him. I knew that it was starting to frustrate him because he had no idea why he didn’t like him. Neither did anyone else. “Dear, be kind to Ashton,” Mom said. “He is going to be our son in law.”  
“That is something that I did not see coming,” Dad said under his breath.   
“Ryan,” Mom hissed.   
“You have to admit that you did not think that Autumn, our daughter, would be marrying a bus boy from our country club,” Dad said looking at Ashton and then at me.   
“I have had it up to here with you,” Mom said. “Autumn is our daughter, and she loves Ashton. He has given you no reason to not like him.”  
“He is a trouble maker,” Dad said.   
“God dad, why don’t you just tell all of my friends that they are trouble makers and that they are worthless?” I asked. “Because you make me feel good about myself all of the time, wait. You don’t. Ever since I quit swimming I have been a disappointment to you. No matter how hard I try at something else I am just not good enough to be called Autumn Wendell, daughter of Ryan Wendell.   
You need to accept the fact that Ashton, who I am marrying, is a good guy. I love him more than I have loved anything that I have ever done. He had taken me and given me good memories and stayed with me, even though I haven’t done some things that normal children should have done. Yes I have changed, but I feel like a better me. I feel comfortable in my own skin, and that is all because I have stopped trying to be the prefect daughter and more me.”  
Look at that. I haven’t even ordered. This is a new record Rory! I am sorry mom, but I have to go. My stomach is too upset to eat anything.”  
I got up and started walking to the exit. When Rory saw me leaving, she started to get up but I stopped her. I didn’t want anyone to see the tears streaming down my cheeks. The whole time I spoke to my father he just looked at him, like none of my words phased him. “Autumn,” I heard Ashton say as he chased after me.   
“I am so sorry,” I said shaking my head as I turned around to look at Ashton.   
“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Ashton said wrapping his arms around me. “What you did took a lot of courage. I wouldn’t have been able to do that. I am just sorry that I didn’t say anything until after you left.”  
“You said something to him?” I asked looking up at Ashton. “What did you say?”  
“I just told him to stick it where the sun don’t shine, but in a lot more words that were not very nice,” Ashton chuckled. I chuckled and buried my face in Ashton’s chest, hiding my face from people. “Blue, want to do something fun?”  
“I love when you ask me that,” I chuckled. I nodded and looked around. “I would love to do something fun.”  
“Perfect, now let’s go get Drake and Miley, get some food, and then head to the beach,” Ashton said smiling.   
“Why is it always with the beach with you?” I chuckled. Ashton only kissed me before walking back into the hotel and straight to the lift.   
*  
I laughed as Ashton picked me up and spun me around. “My turn!” Miley yelled.   
“Alright, alright now,” Ashton said putting me down and picking Miley up. “I am already engaged, but I cannot resist a cutie like you.”  
“Yay!” Miley giggled. I laughed and looked at Drake, who was smiling. After we picked them up Ashton and I changed into our swimming suites and went off to the beach. I was shocked that fans were not all over him, they were just watching and taking pictures. I didn’t mind that though.   
“Miley, are you trying to take Ashton away from Autumn?” Drake laughed.   
“Yes,” She said nodding. We laughed when she kissed Ashton’s cheek and then hugged him. “He’s mine.”  
“No, no, no, we are to be married in a months,” I laughed taking her from him. Ashton kissed my forehead before turning to Drake.   
“Do you want to go get something to drink?” He asked him.   
“I wouldn’t mind that,” Drake said smiling. They said goodbye and we walked into the water. I didn’t go too deep because I could still sit down.   
“I don’t want to go home,” Miley said looking at the seashells that were around us. “I want to stay here with you and Ashton.”  
“Oh, Miley, we will be back in London soon,” I said smiling at her. “In a couple of days actually. You can come spend a night with us once we are back. I promise.”  
“Deal,” She giggled as she picked up a seashell and handed it to me.   
“You are very smart for a four year old,” I laughed smiling. Miley ignored me and continued to pick up some seashells. I watched and looked around, feeling a pair of eyes on me. I then realized that the paparazzi were gathering around.   
It was probably because they started to noticed all of the pictures that were being posted about Ashton being here. “Miley, stay close,” I said once she started to get a little farther then I liked.   
“Hi,” Perrie said sitting next to me.   
“Perrie, what are you doing here?” I asked smiling. We hugged for a second and then went back to watching Miley.   
“I heard what happened with your dad and wanted to make sure that you were alright,” Perrie said grabbing Miley. Miley had handed her a seashell and then went back to looking at one that fascinated her.   
“I am fine. Ashton took me out to the beach to clear my head,” I said playing with the wet sand. “I don’t know what it is with him and the beach.”  
“I think it is where you think best,” Perrie said. “I think that it is because of the water. You love the water, but you hate the water because of what your father made you do as a child. I am proud of you for sticking up to him.”  
“AUTUMN!” Megan yelled. I turned around and saw her running to me. She was in a bikini that she probably bought for Liam. “I am so proud of you! You stuck up for yourself and for Ashton.”  
“Thanks,” I laughed. Megan picked Miley up and started to dance in the water with her. Miley started laughing, making up all laugh.   
“Surprise,” I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Eleanor sitting next to me.   
“El!” I yelled hugging her. “I didn’t think you were coming over here.”  
“Of course,” Eleanor said hugging me. “I wanted to see everyone, and be here for the boy’s last show. Plus, I was missing Louis a little.”  
“A little?” Megan asked.   
“Okay, a lot,” Eleanor admitted. “We need to have a girl’s night in Sydney.”  
“That’s what I was thinking,” Perrie said smiling.   
“And the boys can go do whatever they want to do,” Megan said smiling. “I need a night away from the shows.”  
“I see we have a bigger party,” Ashton said walking up. “I think we may need more drinks, Drake.”  
“Hello Ashton,” Megan said hugging him. She kissed his cheek before going back to dancing with Miley. Miley must have really liked dancing because she was laughing still.   
“Nice to see you ladies,” Ashton said. “Eleanor, lovely to see you again.”  
“Hi Ashton,” She said smiling at him and then at me.   
“If you ladies don’t mind holding Autumn’s beer,” Ashton said as Perrie took it from him. “I would like to spend some time with my fiancé before you take her away from me for some ladies night.”  
“How did you know?” Perrie asked.   
“You four have a ladies night whenever you are together,” Drake laughed.   
“There is nothing wrong with partying,” Perrie laughed. I laughed and hugged them goodbye before Ashton and I started to walked out toward the ocean.   
“I am not going deeper than my waist,” I said as Ashton grabbed my hand.   
“Come on blue,” Ashton whined.   
“No,” I said shaking my head. Ashton picked me up and started to walk deeper. “Ashton.”  
“I love you,” Ashton said smiling. “Now hold your breath.”  
“Why would I need-“ I was cut off by Ashton going under the water, with me in his arms. “Ashton!”  
“I love you babe,” Ashton said laughing.   
“I hate you,” I jokingly said as I pushed him.   
“No you don’t,” Ashton said getting closer to me.   
“I am pretty sure that I am mad at you right now,” I said swimming away from him.   
“If you were mad at me you wouldn’t let me kiss you,” Ashton said grabbing my arm. Ashton pulled me to him, crashing his lips to mine. I was shocked for a moment but then relaxed. It was apparent to me that Ashton could still stand here. I wrapped my arms around Ashton’s neck, realizing that he was holding me up.  
He grabbed the back of my thighs, pushing them so they wrapped around his torso. I pulled away and watched Ashton open his eyes and smile at me. I smiled and kissed him before making my way back to the shore. “No, this way,” Ashton said grabbing me hand.   
“Let me grab my towel,” I laughed as I continued walking. I grabbed my towel and walked back to Ashton. He held his hand out and I took his hand, lacing our fingers. “Where are we going?”  
“I have a surprise,” Ashton laughed. “We missed lunch and I am hungry.”  
“Don’t we have to take Drake and Miley to the airport?” I asked looking around for them.   
“The jet will take them tonight,” Ashton said. I noticed that some fans were following us, which was starting to bother me.   
“Ash,” I said stopping.   
“What is it babe?” Ashton said stopping. I cleared my throat and pointed behind us. Ashton turned around and smiled at them. “It won’t be long.”  
“Do you want me to wait?” I asked looking at him.   
“Yeah, just follow the pavement and you will find your way,” Ashton said without looking at me. I nodded and turned around to continue to keep walking. I walked, ignoring the people whispering about who I was, and found my way to a bench with a picnic blanket laying on the ground.   
I sat down and looked out at the beach. I started to think back to the first time that we went to the beach and how no one was there. I remember how he spun me around and made me talk about my ankle. I smiled at the memory and looked out at the full beach. I saw Ashton talking to some fans. He was laughing at something some guy said.   
I looked back down at the blanket and noticed that his phone was here. Drake probably dropped it off, I thought. I looked back toward Ashton and saw that he was gone. I looked around a bit and saw that he was walking away with the people that he was talking to when I left. I couldn’t help but start to feel anger.   
I grabbed the basket, his phone, and the blanket and started to walk to the hotel where I would get ready for girl’s night, and I was prepared to get really drunk.


	35. Chapter 35

I took a shot and shook my head. "I am so ready to get drunk," I heaved.   
"I cannot believe that he did that to you," Eleanor said putting her glass down.   
"I have no idea where he went off too," I said taking another shot of tequila. Once I got to the hotel I changed onto a body tight red dress and put my hair up. Megan did my hair and my jewelry. I was wearing diamond earrings with a silver chain with a diamond charm, the necklace that my grandmother gave me.   
She took my engagement ring off, claiming that I didn't want to loose it. I made Megan let me keep the necklace that Ashton gave me on. The blue heart, not the A.   
I took another shot and looked around the bar. I was tired of Ashton and the fans. I read some of the hate but I didn't care. I was the one the was going to get married to him. The only reason that I didn't make a big deal about it was be sure I would feel hurt also if so done that I devoted a lot of time to was flaunting some other girl around. I took another shot and saw Luke and Harry.   
"Harry! Luke!" I yelled. Rory turned around and shook her head. Harry spotted us and made a bee line for us.   
"Fall, what has gotten into you?" Harry asked.   
"She's mad at Ashton," Perrie slurred. We were all wasted and no one even cared. "And she need a break from planning this stupid wedding."  
"What she said," I nodded. "I needed to get away."  
"And take tequila shots?" Luke asked. "I thought you just drank beer."  
"That is where you are mistaken," Rory said lightning button his nose. "Only strong drinks are allowed on girls night."  
"I think I'll have one of those then," Harry said taking one from the tray.   
"You're not a lady," Megan said in a British accent. "Get your own liquid gold."  
"But Megan, you call me a girl all of the time," Harrh pouted. It was a total lie but when Megan was drunk you could get away with anything.   
"You're right," Megan giggled. "Harry Styles is a lady."  
I watched Megan pull her phone out and open twitter. I rolled my eyes and took another shot. I usually was able to hold my alcohol when I focused, but tonight I was not focusing. There was no chance that I was.   
I wanted to just have fun and forget about all of the pain I felt. I took another shot, taking my pains away. "I want to dance," I said standing up. "Harry, let's dance."  
"Are you sure that you don't want to just sit down?" Harry asked as I grabbed his arms to sturdy myself.   
"No, I am pretty sure that I want to dance," I said smiling at him. Without another word I pulled Harry to the dance floor. I knew that dancing with Harry wouldn't make Ashton happy but I didn't care. Harry Styles was my closet friend, beside Liam, and I was going to dance with him. For old times sakes.   
I grabbed Harry's jacket sleeve and brought him closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then we starts to sway back and forth. That was my favorite way to dance. Harry knew that. That's why we were swaying to a fast beat song and looked like complete idiots.   
We were leaving in two nights. I think that we stayed longer then we meant, but I didn't care. I just wanted to have fun with Harry. It felt like forever since I had actually had some fun with with. "Is everything okay Fall?" Harry asked.   
"Yeah, just want to have fun and forget about everything that is happening with the public," I said smiling as Harry ran his hands up and down my back. It felt like old times on the tour with Harry. 

Ashton's POV  
"Where's Autumn?" I asked walking in Calum's room where I found Calum, Michael, Liam, and Niall. I didn't know where Harry, Louis, Zayn, and Luke were, but I didn't care.   
"She left with the girls like two hours ago," Liam answered. "She was pretty mad when she got here and nothing changed when she left. What did you do?"  
"I met some of these fans and they wanted to show me something, it was graffiti on a wall, really cool, but I left Autumn waiting for me at this romantic picnic and when I came back she wasn't there," I explained looking around the room. "Where did the girls go?"  
Niall suckered. "On girls night, no guys knows where they go or what they do. That's why It's called girls night. You just have to trust them completely."  
"Isn't that hard?" I asked looking at Liam.   
"No, I trust Megan with my life," Liam answered, shrugging like it was no big deal.  
I sat down next to Calum and looked at everyone. "I feel like an idiot," I said shaking my head.   
"You probably should. That was an idiot move," Michael said typing something on his phone.   
"I know that," I snapped leaning back in my seat. I thought about texting her but her phone was in front of me with every other girl's. I huffed in anger and looked around. I decided to go on Twitter and answer some questions and follow some fans.  
I started to look through Twitter and at all of the people ht tweeted me. I laughed at some tweet and then went to the next one and sad that I was an advertisement for a magazine. The only reason why I stopped was because Autumn and Harry were on the cover and they were close together.  
The head title was: "Is Autumn going to marry her fiancé, Ashton Irwin, or leave him for Harry Styles?"  
I grunted and threw my phone at the couch. I was angry that Autumn was out dancing with Harry. She knew how I felt about him.  
"You saw the magazine article?" Calum asked.   
"You did?" I asked looking at him.   
"Just did," He said. "They are mates Ashton. It's not like they are making out with each other or doing stupid stuff. They are just dancing."  
"She's dancing with someone that loved her," I said standing up. "He probably followed them there and she's probably drunk. I should get over there."  
"Mate, you know that if you go over there that you're going to make things worse," Michael said getting up and stopping me.   
"I don't want the woman that I am going to marry to be with the guy that loves her," I said pushing Michael out of the way. I walked out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind me and walking to the lift. I wasn't angry at her, I was angry at Harry for taking advantage of the fact that she is drunk. I was going to go and set things straight, not thinking about the consequences.   
*  
Autumn's POV  
I laughed as Harry whispered something about the day I visited him on tour. I looked back at the others and sad that Luke was now drunk and talking to Rory. Megan, Perrie, and Eleanor were laughing at Megan's phone screen. I didn't want to even imagine what they were doing.   
"Ashton is going to be so mad when he finds out that I'm here with you," Harry chuckled as he liked around.   
"You know the rules. The guys have to trust the girls and even if something happens that they are worried about that are not allowed to come," I said closing my eyes as I listened to the music. I believe Reverse by Somekindofwonderful was playing, but I wasn't sure.   
"Autumn," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Ashton marching right toward us.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked letting go of Harry. I looked around and saw several people looking toward us wondering what was going on. It was then I noticed that there were several people taking pictures. They were probably taking pictures of Harry and I dancing, and that's how he found out.  
"I came because I saw you and Harry on the cover of some magazine," Ashton said looking at me and then Harry. "I told you to stay away from her."  
"You can't tell me who to see and who not to see mate," Harry said looking around.   
"Maybe not but I sure can beat the shit out of you," Ashton said stepping closer.   
"I don't think you can," Harry said looking at me.   
"Ashton," I said bringing his attention to me.   
"And you. Why are you lot wearing your ring?" Ashton asked grabbing my hand.   
"I didn't want to loose it," I said standing up straight. "Megan is not even wearing hers."  
"She's not?" Liam asked walking up from behind Ashton.   
"What are you guys doing here?" Perrie asked walking up. "You're breaking the rules."  
"Come with me," Ashton said grabbing me by the arm and pulling me out toward the back.   
"Let go of me," I said pulling myself away from Ashton's grip. "Ever touch me like that."  
Ashton turned around. "I dot want you seeing him anymore."  
"Who?" I asked.   
"Harry. I don't want you spending time with me anymore," Ashton said.   
"Are you telling me who I can't see?" I asked amazed that he was acting like this. Ashton looked at the ground and then back at me. "Harry is my best friend and you cannot make me stop seeing him. We have traditions that we do. I just can't stop talking to him and forget all of that."  
"Well who's it going to be? Harry or me?" Ashton asked leaning up against the wall.   
"You're making me choose?" I asked crossing my arms. Ashton just looked at me. I tried to read his expression but I got nothing.   
"I thought you loved me enough to just say me," Ashton said.   
"And I though you loved an trusted me enough to do what I want and not make me choose," I countered.   
"I trust you. I don't trust Harry," Ashton said.   
"I wouldn't have let him try anything. He wouldn't had tried anything," I said stepping back from Ashton. "You don't trust me."  
Ashton looked at the ground. I was trying not to cry at this point but it was getting hard not to. I had never felt a pain like this. I grabbed the heart necklace Ashton gave me an pulled the necklace off of my neck. I threw it at Ashton and walked back into the club just as the paparazzi walked into the alley.  
I went to the bathroom where several girls were vomiting into the toilets. I tried to ignore them and look at myself in the mirror. I wiped the tears away and stood up straight. I wanted to go to Megan's hotel room and spend the night with her but I knew that Liam wasn't going to want to bunk with Harry, and I knew that if I slept in the same room as Harry that would look bad and make everything worse. I just didn't want to go back to Ashton's. I could face him right now.   
Once I decided I was ready I walked out of the restroom and to the table where all of the boys were. "Where's Ashton?" Michael asked.   
"I don't care," I said turning to George and Amy. Amy wasn't drunk. She never got drunk. I noticed that George and Amy were linking at my chest, and I knew the noticed immediately.   
"God, Autumn, I tried to get him to stay," Calum said. "I really did try."  
"It's alright," I said nodding. "I think I am just going to go home tomorrow. I don't know what is happening right now and I really don't want to talk about it."  
"Why don't you took with Amy, like old times," George suggested.  
"What about you? I could let do that," I say shaking my head.   
"He can just bunk with me," Michael said. "George and I are close."  
"Thanks man," George said smiling.   
"Thank you Michael," I said hugging him. Michael gave me a squeeze and backed away. Michael and I were close but we never really hugged or anything.   
"Of course," Michael said smiling. "Just promise that you're going to go home, relax with Amy, and then get a nice sleep."  
"We promise," Amy said smiling as she hugged me. "Come on. Let's go to the hotel and relax. I am sick if being here anyway."  
I smiled and turned so I didn't see George kiss Amy. If I did I was going to cry harder tonight then I wanted to. 

Ashton's POV  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Michael asked walking into the alley. Somehow I his from the paps and they went to the front to look for me. "You can't make her choose from her best mate to you. It's jUst not right."  
"We all know that you're sweet on Autumn," I said rolling my eyes.   
"That's because she's a really great person and only worries about you. I thought you trusted her enough so that she could dance with Harry," Michael said. "Stop being an idiot."  
"I'm not being and idiot," I said. "I just don't trust him."  
"Everyone else does," Calum said walking out. "She used to turns to Harry for everything. You can't forget that she chose you to marry and not Harry."  
"I know that!" I yelled looking at them. I looked back down at my hands and played with the necklace that I got Autumn.   
"Then act like it," Michael said before walking back into the club with Calum behind him. I looked at the broken chain and tied to fix the necklace, but there was no hope. I didn't mean to make her this mad. I wasn't thinking. I never think before I say or do something.  
I was so angry at myself. I highly doubted that she was going to show up at the house and I didn't know where she would be sleeping tomorrow. I didn't know if she was even going to be here tomorrow. I just needed to find her and apologize to her. I really messed up this time and I didn't know if I was going to be able to fix everything.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple more chapter until Spring Break Romance is over.

“Time to get up,” Amy said as we walked into Rory’s room. She was still in bed with her sheets on the floor.  
“No,” She moaned as we laid down next to her.  
“We need to take Autumn to the airport,” Amy whispered. Rory shot up and looked at me.  
“Why would we do that? We are supposed to be here for two more days,” Rory asked covering herself.  
“Did you not hear about last night?” I asked. I cried when we got home last night, barely slept, and I had decided to just go home. Ashton didn’t even make an attempt to come and check on me, which I thought that he would.  
“No, I was….busy,” Rory said as Luke walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around him. Rory and I turned and looked at each other before yelling and getting up.  
“Morning,” Luke said nervously as he grabbed his pants and his shirt.  
“Hi Luke,” I said looking at the ground. “Didn’t know that you were here.”  
“This isn’t the first time that you’ve walked in on us,” Luke said trying to defuse the tension, but it didn’t work.  
“Well, I am going to go to the car,” I said. “Michael is driving me. I will see you two in two days.”  
“Wait, why are you leaving?” Luke asked.  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” I said before walking out of the room and to the lift. I pulled out my phone and saw that my mom was calling. “Hello.”  
“Autumn, Drake was in an accident and I need you to come to London,” she yelled in the phone. It sounded like she was rushing around.  
“What? Is he okay?” I asked putting her on speaker and then going to change my ticket to London.  
“He is in the emergency room. I need you to come watch Miley,” she said before hanging up. I changed my ticket just as the lift doors opened. I rushed out and to the car that Michael was waiting in.  
“Hey, how are you doing?” Michael asked. I turned around and saw Calum.  
“Hi,” He said with a welcoming smile.  
“Hi Claum,” I said before turning around. “I am going to London now because Drake was in an accident. I don’t know how he is. All I know is that he is in the emergency room and I need to be there.”  
“That was a lot to say,” Calum said. “Do we need to go with you?”  
“No, it is fine,” I said giving him a smile that said thank you. “I just need to get there soon.”  
“We will get you to the airport as fast as possible,” Michael said. I looked out of the window, at the hotel, and then at the road in front of me. “He misses you. Wouldn’t shut up about you last night.”  
“If he really wanted to make things better he would have come and seen me,” I said looking at Michael. “I am not going to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend.”  
“You’re not wearing your ring,” Calum said. “Where is it?”  
“Megan’s room. I didn’t go back last night so I am just going to leave it there,” I answered him. I didn’t want to talk about it because it just made me angrier than I was already.  
“Liam and Megan are fighting,” Michael said breaking the silence. “He was mad that she didn’t have her wedding ring on.”  
“Well that’s her fault,” I snapped. “Who does that? You don’t want to lose it. Bullshit. She got me into this and I don’t care what happens to her with her dumb ideas.”  
After I said that the car ride was silent. I just tapped my finger on the window to the beat of Kiss You to do something. Michael and Calum knew that I didn’t want to talk about last night, but that was the only thing that anyone wanted to talk about.  
I tried not to cry on the car ride but it became impossible. I laid my head on the window and started to silently cry, hoping that Claum and Michael didn’t notice that I was crying. I didn’t have my luggage with me, it was still with Anne, so Luke and George were going to pick it up and ship it to me.  
I only had my phone and a tablet. I didn’t even have a sweatshirt. Liam told Michael to take me to the jet because they didn’t want me on a plane with fans. I didn’t know if he was going to talk to me on not. “Zayn said that his charger should be on the jet still,” Michael said breaking the silence. “He wants you to hold onto it until he gets back in a month.”  
“What do you mean a month?” I asked.  
“We aren’t coming back to London like we planned,” Michael said leaning back in his seat. “We are going to be there for a couple hours and then we are leaving to go to Germany or something.”  
“So you aren’t coming back London like we planned?” I asked.  
“I am sorry Autumn,” Calum said. “We tried. We thought Ashton told you that we weren’t going to be coming.”  
“He knew and he didn’t tell me?” I asked looking at Michael and Claum.  
“We were not supposed to tell you that,” Calum said looking at Michael and then at me. I shook my head and leaned back up against the window. Michael parked the car and we got out. I quickly walked into the hanger, leaving Michael and Calum behind. I didn’t want to be mad at them, but I couldn’t not be mad at them.  
“Autumn,” Michael said chasing after me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest. That’s when I let everything out. Michael wrapped his arms around me and started to stroke my head. “Just let it out Autumn. We are always going to be here for you. Always.”  
I knew that since we weren’t in the hanger all of the paps were going to be taking pictures of us, which is only going to stir up more trouble. I wrapped my arms around Michael, not caring anymore, and buried my face in his chest. I didn’t want to leave but now I had to leave for Miley.  
“We don’t want you to leave,” Michael said like he was reading my mind. “We would go with you but we can’t. I will be sure that we come and visit you when we get back.”  
I nodded my head and backed away. I made sure that I looked at the ground until I fixed myself. I looked up and smiled at Michael and Calum. “Alright, I would stay longer but I have to be somewhere,” I said smiling.  
Michael and Claum hugged me and then looked at me to make sure that I was alright. “I am going to be alright,” I said trying to reassure them. I turned around and started to walk toward the jet.  
“Autumn,” Michael said stopping me. I turned around and saw that he was taking his sweatshirt off. “I know you don’t have one, and you like to have one, so just take mine.”  
“Michael, I can’t,” I said shaking my head.  
“Take the sweatshirt and be happy,” Michael laughed. I took it from him and hugged them both one more time before getting onto the jet and sitting down. I sighed as I pulled my phone out and turned it off. Just before the phone turned off I saw Ashton calling me, but it was too late. My phone turned off and I threw it into my bag. 

Ashton’s POV  
I woke up the next morning and rushed to the hotel. My mum didn’t know about last night and I was going to try to avoid her as long as possible. That is why I left before she got up and wasn’t going to be back until she was sleeping.  
“Megan,” I said knocking on her door. I heard a sniff and then a sigh as someone stumbled through the room. I continued to knock until Megan opened the door.  
“What is it?” She asked squinting at me.  
“Where is Autumn?” I asked trying to look into the room.  
“Last I heard she was with Amy and Rory,” Megan said walking back into hotel room. I followed her and saw that Liam’s sutie case was missing.  
“Where is Liam?” I asked as Megan went into the restroom.  
“He is with Harry,” Megan said walking back about. She opened my hand and placed something small and cool in my palm. “After last night Autumn isn’t the only one that left.”  
“What do you mean left?” I asked as she pulled her hand away. I looked in my palm and saw the engagement ring I picked out for Autumn.  
“She left this morning to go back to Florida,” Megan said before crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. I knew that she was in distress but I wasn’t worried about that at the moment. “I didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye.”  
“Megan I am sorry about what happened between you and Liam but I have to go,” I said before hugging her and running off. I wasn’t that worried because I knew they would be fine. Even if they weren’t Megan shouldn’t have done what she did. She should have let other guys know that she was married and not let them approach her.  
I knew that the girls were mad at me for breaking the rules, that I didn’t even know, but I was going to have to make that up to them later. Right now I was running to Rory and Amy to see if what Megan said was true. I stopped at the door and banged so loud I thought I was about to knock the door down.  
Luke answered Rory’s door. I jumped in shock, but I could tell that he was not happy to see me. “Luke, where are Rory and Amy?” I asked trying to look into the room, but Luke wasn’t letting me.  
“They are busy at the moment,” Luke said but I heard Amy ask if that was me. I saw George in the lobby waiting on someone but I had no idea who.  
“Ashton,” Amy said walking to the door. I sighed with relief when I saw her.  
“Don’t be so relieved. She is angrier with you than I am,” Luke said before walking out of the room. “Be back for the show Rory.”  
“Bye Luke,” She said, sounding irritated.  
“What do you want Ashton?” Amy asked. I looked at Luke and then back at Amy.  
“Where is Autumn?” I asked looking at her.  
“She left for Florida with Michael and Calum,” Amy said stepping out and closing the door behind her. “She didn’t want to stay anymore and I can see why she didn’t. You shouldn’t have made her choose. She loves you but she loves Harry also. Harry and her have been friends for years. When they became friends he would come visit her on tour and stay over on the couch.  
Harry is the first one we met and that’s why we are closer to him than the others. Look Ashton, you can’t just do that to someone. Autumn was making it work between the both of you and that should have been enough. You had her and you wanted too much out of her. She isn’t perfect but I am pretty sure you don’t have her anymore.  
You need to make this right if you love her. I have never seen her more angry. If you want to make things right I suggest you make things up with Harry and then go talk to Autumn.”  
Before I could say anything Amy walked back into her room and closed the door. I sighed and pulled my phone out. I dialed Autumn’s number and it rang for a moment but then went to voicemail. I cursed before running down the hall to Niall’s room.  
I banged on the door, not too hard this time because my hand was really starting to hurt, until Niall opened the door. “Ashton, the last person I really want to see,” Niall greeted me.  
“Niall, I need your help,” I said. “I need to talk to Harry and then I need to buy a ticket.”  
“I would love to help but no one is really in the mood to help you,” Niall said crossing his arms. “You pissed two of my best mates off and I don’t like that. So I don’t know if I am really the one you should be talking to.”  
“Niall,” I heard Harry say. I looked in Niall’s room and saw Harry walk in through the door that connected their rooms. “Who is that?”  
“Ashton,” Niall said opening the door.  
“Oh, I am not here then,” Harry said before walking back into his room.  
“I don’t think it works like that Harry,” Niall said as I pushed passed him and into the room. I marched straight into the other room and up to Harry.  
“What are you doing here?” Liam asked. He looked like a wreck. He was wearing the same clothes, he smelled horrible, and the bed that he was laying in was a mess.  
“What is wrong with him?” I asked.  
“Well since you broke the rules of girl’s night Liam and Megan got in a fight, Autumn is back in Florida, we don’t get to go back to London, and everyone is pissed off at you,” Harry said.  
“Can I talk to you? In private?” I asked looking at the out of it Liam.  
“Where?” Harry asked. I pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door behind us.  
“Look, I am sorry that I made everyone mad,” I started.  
“And?” Harry asked crossing his arms and leaning backwards.  
“And for making her choose between the both of us,” I said nodding. “I know that you said you loved her. After the fight I was alright with everything completely because I knew that she loved me enough to accept my proposal. I watch the way you look at her and I try not to get mad that you love the girl that I am going to marry, but it is hard.  
Last night it was hard to see you with my drunk fiancé dancing like it was a slow beat song to a fast song. I just went off and got all worried again because she has known you longer than she has known me. When your girlfriend is close to another guy you start to think. Even if things are not okay with us I just want you to know that my intension were not to drive a wedge between you and Autumn and have her run.”  
Harry sighed and shook his head. “I will always love Autumn. There will never be a time that I do not love Autumn. I will be there when she needs a shoulder and I will be there when she has her bad days. I like to make her laugh and I like to bring her to see a film. I like to be her guy but after she met you I understood that I am now her second guy.  
You will have to make her laugh and be there for when she is having a bad time. You are going to have to be her shoulder and be the bigger person at time. You are now going to have to bring her to see the films she wants to. You are her number one, and I understand that.  
When you are not there I will be there for her. I am still going to hang out with her and bring her places. You can join us and you can be mad at me I really couldn’t care because Autumn is my best mate and she is going to be your wife. The paps can say things but it won’t matter because we know the truth.  
If you say that you love Autumn, and you really do, you are going to have to get over the fact that nothing is changing between us. Sure I will meet a girl and get married but Autumn and I will always be close mates, and you need to understand that right now in the moment.”  
“I get that now,” I said nodding. “I know that I was just overreacting and I am okay with that. I realize that nothing is going to change and that if I am going to live with Autumn that I need to get over it. It is not going to be a problem anymore for the both of us.”  
“Good,” Harry said standing up. “Your apologizes are not the best.”  
“I know,” I chuckled as I leaned up against the wall.  
“Alright Aussy boy, let’s go,” Harry said opening the door and grabbing a bucket that was by the door. I noticed that it was full of water.  
“Where are we going?” I asked as Harry walked over to Liam. He pour the water on him and told him to go talk to Megan and stop being upset with her because he warned Liam that she was not going to want to stop having fun.  
“We, my friend, are going to Florida to get Autumn to talk to you,” Harry said grabbing a jacket and his phone. He opened the door and turned to me. “Are you coming?”  
I jumped. “Yeah. Definitely.”  
Harry chuckled as we walked to the lift. I heard Michael and Calum but I just figured that I would call them when I got to Florida to let them know I wasn’t going to make the last show. Harry and I both were going to miss the show. We knew that management was going to be angry but that didn’t matter at the moment. 

Michael’s POV  
“I hope Drake is alright,” Amy said once I told her.  
“I do too,” I said nodding. I looked at my phone and saw that it as a text from Ashton. I had gotten back an hour ago but didn’t even bother going to talk to him. I was upset that Autumn was upset. I rolled my eyes and opened the message. I froze when I saw that he was going to Florida to see Autumn and Harry was with him. They were both going to miss the show. “Fucking balls.”


	37. Chapter 37

I walked out of the lift and to the waiting area where I found a good bit of family. People were even standing because there were no more seats. I saw Miley sleeping in my dad’s lap, which surprised me. Megan and I were never allowed to sit in his lap, let alone sleep. Mom saw me and jumped up to greet me.  
I smiled and hugged her. “How is Drake doing?” I asked kind of irritated that I didn’t know the whole story.   
“He was run over by a car and he hit his head on the side of the curb when he fell,” Mom explained. “He has some broke bones, internal bleeding, and bruises. The doctors make no promises that he is going to make it through surgery.”  
I suddenly felt cold inside. “Do you want me to take Miley to the flat?”  
“I thought you didn’t want to have anything to do with Ashton,” Mom said looking at me in confusion. “Megan told me.”  
“If Miley needs a place to go I will take her to the flat,” I said nodding.   
“She does need a place to sleep and our house is too far away,” Mom said nodding. I smiled and walked over to my dad.   
“I will take her from you,” I said sitting down for a moment. I sat there in for a moment with no talking to my dad. I knew that he regretted letting Ashton marry me, but I was happy and that was all that mattered. I just hoped he didn’t know that I left Ashton earlier.   
“Today I realized that both of my girls have grown up,” Dad said startling me. “You are marrying a boy that I tried to think was bad but I know that he is going to do the best by you. I regret making you do things and not giving you a childhood that was happy. I regret not letting you sit in my lap and focusing on work more than my girls.  
I should have been there for more meets and soccer games. I should have given you ice crea, and candy and spoiled you rotten like a normal father. I am sorry Autumn that I have been such a horrible father to you.”  
I was speechless for a moment. I couldn’t believe that he had said all of that. I stood up and kissed the top of his head before grabbing Miley and walking the way we had come. I was upset that I had to go to the flat without Ashton but I was thinking of Miley.   
I flagged a cab down and got in the back still holding Miley. It was to my luck that the key to the flat was in my pocket, which I had no idea how that happened. I went to get my phone out of my back pocket and froze when it wasn’t there. I sighed and shook my head waking Miley up.   
“Mummy,” She whispered before falling back to sleep.  
“Today is not my day Miley,” I whispered leaning back. I looked out of the window as we drove in silence, too tired to talk. Once the cab stopped I gave him all of the money in my pocket and got out. I walked into the building and stopped when I had to show the guy my key. Once he let me through I got onto the elevator and went up to the bigger flats.   
I slowly got off on my floor and looked at all of the numbers on the room. There were not a lot of rooms here because these were the flats people lived in year long. It was safe and secluded from people that shouldn’t be in here. I stopped and smiled when I found my door.  
I slowly unlocked the door and walked in. Since it was dark the only thing I could really see was the table that was under a set of light switches. I threw my key on the table and turned the lights on. The flat lit up immediately making me nod. I took a couple steps until I found a bedroom.   
I walked in and smiled. I realized that this was going to be the bedroom that Ashton and I shared. I had to give Megan props on making everything nice. The walls changed between teal and brown. The bed comforter was a teal with teal and brown pillows. I only assumed that the sheets were a brown.   
There was a window that had a window bench with the perfect view of the London Eye. I pulled the covers back and laid Miley down before walking into the closet. I smiled when I saw all of my clothes here instead of at home. I looked at the other side of the closet and saw Ashton’s clothes. The closet was just teal with white carpet, which was a nice change from the brown wood in the bedroom.   
I walked over to the dresser and pulled a t-shirt and a pair of Ashton’s boxers. I was happy to change out of the clothes that I traveled in. I threw Michael’s sweatshirt on Ashton’s table. Mine was covered with my jewelry from home and the picture Ashton and I first took together. I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen as I pulled my ponytail up. I walked toward the kitchen and saw that there were pictures of everyone all over the walls.  
I saw one of Megan, Amy, Rory, and I at a concert for One Direction. There were ones of just Megan and I as children and then there were some that were more recent. There were ones with me with Harry and the boys, some with them individual or just in a group. There were photos of Ashton with the boys and his family. I continued to walk about the flat smiling when I saw pictures. I stopped when I got to Megan’s wedding day. I realized that the pictures were in a sort of time line, leading up to today.   
Megan had even gotten pictures that Ashton and I took after the wedding. I smiled at Megan’s wedding photo with me, Perry, Eleanor, and Rory. I dacned around until I got to see the music room and the other room. Megan did a wonderful job decorating and doing everything like I would. Except for the photograph timeline. I would not have thought about that.   
I walked into the kitchen and sighed when I saw a vase of dead roses. I cleaned the petals up and threw them in the trash can before going to pick them up. I stopped when I saw one was still alive. I realized that it was a fake rose with a card attached to it. 

Blue,  
“I will love you until the last rose dies.”  
-Ashton

I smiled at how cheesy that was and put the rose back in the vase before hearing little footsteps on the floor. I turned around and saw Miley walking out of the room. “Miley, why are you up?” I asked walking over to her.   
She was looking at the pictures that were on the wall. “Where are we?” She asked looking at me.  
“This is the place were Ashton and I were going to live,” I said grabbing her.   
“Where is Ash?” She asked looking at me and then around the rom.   
“He is back in Australia with the others,” I said. “I came back to see you because I missed you so much.”  
Miley smiled and kissed my cheek before laying her head on my shoulder. “Do you still love Ashton?” Miley asked.  
“Of course I do,” I said walking into the bedroom.   
“Then why did you leave him?” Miley asked sitting up and grabbing my ring finger and then pointing at my chest.   
“We got into a bit of an argument,” I said laying her back down in the bed. This time I laid down next to her and covered us with the sheets. There was a fan, which I was thankful for, so I turned it on and watched it. “He didn’t want me to see Uncle Harry anymore which made me very mad.”  
“You can’t get rid of Uncle Harry,” Miley said dozing off.   
“I know Miley,” I said smiling. “It is impossible to get rid of him.”

Ashton’s POV  
I got off of the second plane that we had to take and turned to Harry. “This is the last time I am going all the way around the world,” Harry said shaking his head.   
“Even if it is for Autumn?” I asked. He nodded and looked around. No fans knew that we were here, which was a great thing. Harry and I spoke quiet a lot on the planes. We were in first class so we only had each other. Fans would come up and take pictures with us but that was it really.   
I learned quite a lot about Harry in such little time. I was actually beginning to like him. “This way?” Harry asked  
“No you noob,” I laughed pulling my phone out. “We need to get a ride to the flat. So we need to go to car rentals.”  
“Aussy,” Harry said hitting me in the chest so I didn’t move.  
“What is it?” I asked looking at him.   
“Autumn is not in Florida,” Harry said. He showed me his phone. He had several messages from everyone telling him that Autumn was in London because Drake was in an accident.   
“Are you fucking joking?” I asked looking at my phone. I had the same messages.   
“This is what we get for listening and keeping our phones off,” Harry said shaking his head as he started to walk to the ticket sales area. I shook my head as I dialed Autumn in hopes that I would reach her.   
“Hello Ashton,” Mrs. Wendell answered.   
“Mrs. Wendell?” I asked looking around.   
“Autumn left her phone in the hospital,” She explained. “Where are you?”  
“In Florida trying to get to Autumn,” I said following Harry. “I am with Harry. He I trying to help me make things right with Autumn.”  
“So I have heard,” Mrs. Wendell said. It sounded like she was distracted by something. “Ashton, when you get here we are by your flat. You and Autumn may have a child to take care of.”  
Before I could ask what she meant she hung up. I looked at Harry trying to figure out what she meant. “What is it?” Harry asked when he noticed that I wasn’t paying attention.  
“Mrs. Wendell said I may have a child with Autumn soon,” I said looking at the ground.  
“Drake is in the hospital, under intense care, and Miley is Autumn’s god child,” Harry said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Drake is not doing so well.”  
“Shit,” I said shaking my head. “I am going to be a dad.”  
"That's right Aussey," Harry said patting my shoulder before turning to the sales lady. "Hi. We need a one way ticket to London."  
"We don't have one way tickets to London," She replied with a smile. "You have to go to Georgia first and then take the ten hour flight to London."  
"This is an emergency," I interjected. "I have to get to my fiancé and child."  
Harry and I looked at each other. It sounded weird to say my child but I thought it would help.   
"I'm sorry sir," She said looking at her computer. Harry pulled her phone out and smiled.   
"Come on Aussey," Harry said hitting my arm. I followed Harry to the hanger and found their jet there. "Boys sent it after London."  
"How does that work?" I asked looking at him.   
"Don't worry about it. Just be glad it is here," Harry said walking to the jet. I walked on and looked around for any signs of Autumn. I saw that there were come crumbs by a table. I sat down in the seat and looked around.   
I pulled Autumn's ring out of my pocket and turned it around in my hands. "We are set to go," Harry said walking on the jet. "Are you alright mate?"  
"Fine. Just ready to get home and sleep in my flat I haven't even been to," I said nodding. "And see Autumn."  
"I know that feeling," Harry said sitting down across from me. "Autumn is going to be thrilled to see you. She really loves you mate."  
I smiled and nodded before putting the ring back in my pocket so I didn't lose it. "Everything will be alright."


	38. Chapter 38

I sniffled as Miley and I walked into the hospital. I decided to go for comfort today and just wear a white V neck with some dark blue skinny jeans and some black ankle boots. I picked Miley up as we walked into the lift. "Are we going to see my daddy?" She asked looking at me.   
"We are going to go see him," I said smiling at her. "He is sleeping though so we have to be real quiet."  
Drake got out of surgery but he still wasn't out of the urgent care unit. He was in a comma. They got the bleeding to go down a bit but his head had some bad trauma to it. They were only letting Miley go back to see him, and I was only going because I was her godmother.   
Miley and I walked out of the lift an saw everyone hadn't moved from their spot. A few stood up when they saw me and Miley walking toward the waiting area. My mom and dad looked terrible. "Mom. Dad. Ease just go to my flat and take a shower," I said walking up to them.   
"Oh I couldn't," Mom said smiling as she hugged me. I could tell that she had been crying.   
"Yes you can," Dad said. "I am sure Autumn will call us if anything happens."  
"I promise I will," I agreed. Mom nodded her head and hugged me before leaving. I hade my father the key and he kissed my head, which shocked me, and then followed her.   
"Ready?" I asked Miley. She nodded and we started to walk toward Drake's room. I was nervous to see how he looked. He had just got home and he had gotten in an accident.   
We walked in and Miley ran up to Drakes bed side. She couldn't see his face, what was left of it. Bandages were wrapped around the worst parts of his face. You could only see his left eye, which was bruised. He was in a body cast. He was broken.   
"Okay, say goodbye to daddy," I said picking Miley up.   
"Be okay again daddy," Miley whispered. "I love you daddy."  
Miley kissed the little part of his cheek that was showing and u out her down to walk out. I pulled a chair over and sat down so I could hold Drake's hand.   
"You can't leave me Drake," I said shaking my head. "I love you too much to lose you. Come back so you can see Miley and me again. So we can have fun and do ridiculous things again. If anything just come back for Miley. She's the light of your life, and the light of mine. Just come back for her. We can help you get better."  
All of the sudden there was a constant buzzing. All of the sudden some nurses ran in and started taking his pulse. "Ma'am you need to leave," the nurse said.   
I couldn't take. I just looked at Drake. The nurse managed to get my attention and get me out of the room. I leaned up against the wall and closed my eyes as I closed my eyes and started to cry. I couldn't hold it in anymore. After a couple of moments I gathered Gaelic and started to walk back out to the waiting area. I saw that my mom and dad were back in new clothes. My aunt and uncle had left. Probably to go home and shower.   
"Autumn!" I heard someone yell.   
"Ashton?"

Ashton's POV  
"No you noob," I said running to the lift. Harry got in And I pushed the button to the floor the nurse had said. I impatiently tapped my foot as the elevator went up.   
"Calm down," Harry said bumping my arm. I had learned a lot about Harry in the last two days. He was an interesting guy. I actually liked him more now than I did when I first met him.   
"How can I calm down?" I asked crossing my arms and leaning against the wall. The lift doors opened and I rushed out along with Harry. "Ash!" Miley yelled when she saw me.   
"There's my girl," I said kneeling down and picking her up. "I missed you."  
Miley kissed my cheek. "I missed you too Ash!"  
"Where's mummy?" I asked looking around. I saw Autumn's mum and dad looking at me. Her mum looked happy to see me. He dad looked the same.   
"With daddy," Miley said pointing down the intensive care wing.   
"We will just have to wait out here then," Harry said as Miley went to hug him. I nodded an walked over to Autumn’s mum and dad.   
“Ashton, I am so glad you made it,” Mrs. Wendell said smiling at me.  
“I need to see Autumn,” I said nodding. “I am sorry about Drake. How is he?”  
“He’s in a comma right now,” She said nodding. “We are hoping that he will pull through for Miley and Autumn. If not Miley is going to be staying with you for a while.”  
“I know,” I said nodding. I turned around and looking toward the hall. I heard a big commotion and then some sniffles. People started talking around me. They were wondering what was going on, but my eyes did not leave the urgent care unit. I squinted my eyes until I saw Autumn walk out of the hall. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white V neck and some black boots. "Autumn," I said running up to her.   
"Ashton?" Autumn asked squinting her eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to apologize," I said turning around and pointing to Harry. "Harry came to."  
"Oh fantastic," She said with a fake smile.   
"Look, Autumn, I am sorry about what happened between us. I didn't want to make you pick between Harry and I. You two are best mates, and I guess I just got a little worried when I saw you two together.   
You were drunk and he wasn't. I just thought that he was pushing you to dance or something. I love you Autumn, and I am too far into loving you to forget about you or stop loving you. I need you Autumn. Please forgive me."  
Autumn looked like she's been crying and I knew she was holding it in so she wasn't going to talk. I grabbed her arm and brought her to my best and wrapped my arms around her. She almost immediately started to cry. "Sh, everything is going to be alright," I said rubbing my hands up and down her arms in attempt to calm her.   
"I missed you Ashton," She said into my chest. I chuckled and kissed her head. "I kissed you too."  
"Ring," Harry said coughing so that the word was covered up.   
"On right," I said stepping back. Autumn look at my confused and wiped under her eyes. I reached I to my pocket and pulled Autumn's engagement ring out and knelt down on one knee. "Autumn, will you...still marry me?"  
Autumn laughed and nodded her head. I smiled as I stood up and put her ring on and wrapped my arm around her. "I would kiss you but my face is all wet from the tears," She said smiling.   
"I don't care," I said before kissing Autumn and then hugging her. Her mum cheered and clapped her hands. Her father just clapped his hands, which surprised me.   
"He is going through something," Autumn informed me. I nodded and kissed her again.   
"Everyone is back together," Harry said walking up to us and wrapping his arms around Autumn and I. "Now we have to deal with the issue that we are majorly fucked."  
"Harry! There is a child in the room!" Autumn said hitting him in the stomach and then walking toward Miley.   
"I think that we should go get some food," I said as my stomach growled.   
"Oh go dear," Mrs. Wendell said smiling. "Take Autumn with you. We will watch Miley."  
"Perfect. Thank you," I said kissing the top of her head and then turning to Autumn and Harry. "Let's go get some food."  
"I am going to go visit someone at the studio," Harry said taking a step back. "But I will meet you when I am done. I just have to get in contact with the boys and my phone just died."  
"Alright. I think we are going to go to Nandos and then see the flat," I said grabbing Autumn's hand.   
"I will just call you and then meet you there then," Harry said as we started to walk away. Autumn stopped and the. Went to say goodbye to Miley. "After you see it of course. It is really nice."  
"Alright mate," I said nodding. "Just call before you come over."  
"Will do," He said smiling before he stepped into the lift. As the doors closed I turned to look at Autumn who was now coming toward me.   
"Ready?" I asked.   
"I am," She said nodding. I smile and kissed her before pressing the lift button to go down.   
*  
"This place is amazing," Ashton said looking around. He really liked how Megan got in touch with his mom and got photos of him when he was a child and put them up until he met me. "And we have room to continue."  
"I liked it," I said nodding as I brought the groceries to the refrigerator. "I thought that it was creative."  
"It is very creative," Ashton said walking up to me. I was putting the groceries in when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I forgave Ashton for being a asshat but I still wasn't sure if I was mad or not. I accepted his second proposal because I loved him and I knew that this would blow over soon. "Are you ready to break in the new house?"  
"I am putting groceries away Ashton," I said turning around. "You could help me."  
"I can help with that," Ashton said kissing my head as Harry walked in.   
"This place is wow," Harry said walking into the kitchen.   
"Key in the lamp?" I asked smiling.   
"You know me so well," Harry said smiling. Ashton grabbed a beer and then handed one to Harry.  
"Have you played on the Air Hockey table yet?" Harry asked Ashton.   
"Not yet. Want to try it out with me?" Ashton asked.   
"Hell yeah man," Harry said smiling. I rolled my eyes and laughed as my two boys ran over to the Air Hockey table. I closed the refrigerator door and turned toward my laptop that Megan brought for me. My phone started ringing, making me jump.   
"Hello," I answered.   
"Hey babe," Rory said. She sounds nervous about something.   
"What's wrong?" I asked opening my laptop.   
"Have you seen the article?" She asked. I heard Luke and Michael in the background, asking if that was me on the phone. "Yes, now shut up you two."  
"When are you coming home?" I asked.   
"We are coming back to London tomorrow morning," Rory said. "Since neither of the groups can perform we have elected, as a group, to come home to be with you."  
"You guys shouldn't have done that," I said opening the latest articles.   
"Too late," Rory said smiling. "The jet is already coming back and we should be leaving around four."  
"What article are you want me to look at?" I asked scrolling.   
"When you see the article you are going to freak out," Rory said. "Maybe you better not see it."  
It was too late. It was an article about Ashton and I breaking up. 

"Every since the debacle in the alley way with Ashton and his now ex fiancé, Autumn Wendell (who is best mates with the One Direction boys), she has since run off with Michael Clifford. The two were seen hugging at a hanger before she left for Florida. Michael even gave her his sweat shirt. This whole thing started with Harry Styles, of One Direction, and Autumn getting close. Now it is Michael and Autumn getting a little too close for comfort. Who is it Autumn? Ashton Irwin, Harry Styles, or Michael Clifford? You can't go wrong. 

Since Ashton and Autumn went splitsville Ashton was seen at an airport with no other than Harry Styles. The two were seen in an airport in Florida, where Autumn was going to get away. Do he know about Michael and Autumn's secret relationship? He was heard freaking about hanging a child. Which makes us wonder if Autumn Wendell is actually pregnant with his child. Whatever happens we know that they will figure it out. Don't forget to check out the pictures below." (Article by: Renee Stikleather)   
"What the hell?" I asked, basically screamed. I heard a beer fall on the hard wood and then Harry curse. "This information isn't even real!"  
"I know!" Rory said. "Just try to calm down and not think about it. Just have sex with Ashton tonight."  
I heard Megan, Liam, Amy, George, and Michael cough at the bluntness of Rory's statement.  
"Babe, is everything alright?" Ashton asked running in.   
"No, but it's nothing," I said shaking my head. Ashton looked at my screen, and when Harry walked in he read the article.   
"That's low," Harry said nodding. "Just don't think it. They like low shots because they liked to get you all angry."  
"I know," I said shaking my head. There was a knock on the door. I ran over and opened it to see my parents and Miley.   
"Hi guys," I said opening the door.   
"We brought Miley by hoping that you would be back," Mom said walking in. She looked around the place and then got caught up looking at the timeline.   
"Hi dad," I said before walking toward the kitchen. I grabbed a rag and went over to the beer spill.   
"Ashton," Dad said. "Can I speak to you in private for a moment?"  
"Of course sir," Ashton said, sounding shocked. He started to walk toward the other end of the flat but looked at me before walking into my office.   
"Let me take car of that," Harry said taking the rag from me.   
"Thank you Harry," I said smiling.   
"I am going to go soon," Harry said picking up the glass. "I am tired from the trip and the boys are coming back so I was going to get a head start on the song writing.   
"I will help if you want," I said. Harry looked at me, shocked that I had said that.   
"I thought you swore the you would never again," Harry said standing up.   
"I figure for old times sake," I said smiling. "You can perform it at my wedding."  
"Sounds like a plan," Harry chuckled as Ashton and my dad walked out. They looked like they had been best friends for years. "I should get going."  
"We will walk out with you," Mom said turning to look at us. I led them to the door, and told Harry that we would meet up tomorrow to write. Everyone said goodbye. Once everyone was gone Ashton and I turned to look at Miley.   
"Alright, Miley it is late," Ashton said picking her up. It was almost nine thirty. We were out shopping for almost seven hours. Lunch was long though. We waited for Harry to show up before we left though.   
I smiled as Ashton and I walked back to Miley's room and helped her get ready for bed. Ashton took over brushing the teeth and I pulled her covers down. I laid her stuffed animal that he dad has her and then a blanket her mom bought for her.   
"There she is," I said smiling. Miley smiled and ran over to me. I hugged her am kissed her head before Latin her down. "I love you Miley."  
"I love you too Mummy," Miley said. Ashton kissed her head. "I love you too Ash."  
"Ash loves you too," He said smiling. I kissed her head once more before walking out and toward the bedroom.   
"I have yet to see out bedroom," Ashton said smiling. We walked in and Ashton immediately jumped on the bed, acting like a child. He looked at me as I sat down and looked at the ground. "You're still mad about the article."   
"I just thought after your mom I wouldn't have to sit in a car and worry about if I was pretty enough," I said looking at Ashton.   
"Or smart enough," Ashton continued.   
"Because no one ever is," I said.   
"But you are," Ashton said kneeling in front of me. "Autumn, you are the most beautiful, smart, caring woman I have ever met. I love the way thy you look in the morning. I love the way that you bite your bottom lip or your nails when you don't know what to say. I love the things you do when you think no one is watching.   
I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before. I love you more than I thought humanly possible. I love you because you're you. I know that I can be an ass sometimes by making you choose, but you're mine and I couldn't live without you. Autumn, to me, you're perfect in every way possible."  
I bit my bottom lip and looked at him. Before he could say anything I leaned in and kissed him, crawling into his lap so I was straddling him. I ran my fingers through Ashton's hair, making him moan. Ashton ran his hands from my bum up under my shirt.   
"Ashton," I said.   
"Baby, just go with it," Ashton said against my lips.   
"Just take it off already," I said running my hands up Ashton's front. Ashton broke away and pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it to the side. I did the same with Ashton's shirt and then pushed Ashton down so I was on top of him. I ran my arms up his body and pulled his arms above his head. "I've miss this," Ashton said smiling.   
"Are you ready to break in the new house?" I asked smiling.   
"Hell yes," Ashton said pushing me so I was now laying under him and my hands were above my head. Ashton kissed me and then moved to my earlobe. He started to nip and suck in my skin going down to the hem of my skinny jeans. I whimpered and then moaned, telling Ashton that I wanted more.   
"There's my girl," Ashton said smiling. I kissed Ashton and then kissed his chest. I ran my hands up his back, taking my town to feel his skin. In that moment I wanted only to think about Ashton and I. How we for perfectly together.   
If you know that myth about how the gods got angry and split the people that had four legs, four arms, two faces, so that they would have to find each other, even if they had to spend their whole lives finding each other. Ashton was my other half. We were lucky enough to have found each other and then make the commitment to spend the rest of our lives together.   
I brought my hands to Ashton's skinny jeans and unbuttoned them so I could push them down. Ashton kicked them off to the floor and then unbuttoned mine. "I hate skinny jeans," Ashton mumbled as he tried to take them off.   
"I thought that you liked them because they showed off my ass," I laughed as Ashton struggled to get them off.   
"I do but not when we want to have sex," Ashton said finally getting them off. He ran his hands up my legs, past my bum, and to my side. Ashton crashed his lips to mine, with force. He hitched my leg to his side and then clutched my thigh, making me moan.   
I pulled wrapped my legs around his waist as I ran my hands through his hair. He went to my back and found my bra clasp. He successfully undid my bra clasp with one had.   
"Impressive," I said as I kissed Ashton's neck.   
"Leaned it to impress you," Ashton chuckled as he messed with the hem of my underwear.   
Ashton pulled away and looked at me. "What?" I asked smiling.   
"You're perfect," Ashton said as I sat up and ran my hands under his boxer briefs. "And you're mine."  
I smiled and kissed him a I slipped his boxer briefs off, releasing the bulge that had formed. Ashton pulled my underwear off.   
"We have to be really quiet," I whispered   
"We will be the most quiet people in the world," Ashton said as he kissed my stomach and started to spread my legs. I ran my hands down Ashton back, prepared for when he entered me. Once he did enter me my nails dug into his back.   
"I thought we had a lot of sex, but you're so tight," Ashton said as he slowly thrusted into me. I rolled my eyes as Ashton kissed me again. Ashton started to speed his thrusts and he started to moan, so I had to cover his mouth.   
Once Ashton decided to go faster he had to cover my mouth to muffle the moans. As Ashton's speed progressed the backboard started to pound into the wall, making me worry about waking Miley up.   
"Just hold out a little longer babe," Ashton said as he thrusted. "Almost there."  
"I don't know if I can hold on any longer," I moaned as Ashton have a couple last thrusts, putting everything he had in them.   
"Now," Ashton said. With that we both came at the same time. Ashton pulled out of me and kissed me, making me smile. "I love you Autumn Irwin."  
"We still have to pick out a theme," I said as Ashton covered himself up. I didn't hear them util Miley got in our room.   
"Mummy," Miley said. I looked up and smiled at her. "Can I sleep in here with you?"   
"Of course baby," I said grabbing y robe. I walked into the closet and changed into the clothes I wore last night and then walked back out to the bedroom. I stopped and smiled when I saw Ashton talking to Miley. She was sitting in between his legs.   
"Alright," I said picking Miley up. I laid the sheet down and laid down, laying Miley down on the other side of me. "Time to go to sleep."  
"Night mummy," Mikey said smiling. "Night Ash."  
"Goodnight baby girl," I said smiling. I kissed her forehead and covered her with the rest of the sheets. Ashton wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I turned around and kissed him on his lips before turning back around and cuddling with Miley while Ashton cuddled with me.  
"My two girls," Ashton whispered. "Do you think we can do this?"   
"Everything is going to be perfect," I said smiling before I closed my eyes.


	39. Chapter 39

I flipped through the magazine at brides maids dresses. Since we lucked the theme out all I need to do was pick hot the color. I wanted to do multiple colors. I really wanted to do a turquoise with a light pink.   
My phone started to ring. "Yes Megan," I answered.   
"How is the planing coming?" Megan asked. I heard Liam and Louis in the background. They were supposed to be going to get food.   
"I have been working for hours. I haven't left my spot and Ashton hasn't talked to me," I said angrily. I was angry because I was supposed to be eating lunch thirty minutes ago but that didn't happen. "Where is my lunch?"  
"You will get something to eat as soon as we get back," Megan said before hanging up. I sighed and shook my head. Nothing was more boring than doing something without music. I started to listen to some 5 Seconds of Summer and then went back to it. I flipped the page and jumped when I felt arms around me.   
"You could use a break," Ashton said smiling.   
"I can't. I have to finish this," I said shaking my head. "By the way, have you called your mom?"  
"I did," Ashton said nodding. "She was a bit mad that we didn't say goodbye."  
"Did you invite her to come stay with us?" I asked.   
"I did," Ashton said. I looked at him, waisting for him to tell the rest because I knew there was more. "And they are coming by in a week. To celebrate your birthday."   
"Yours is closer than mine," I said standing up.   
"But they are coming for your birthday. Not mine," Ashton said smiling.   
"I hate you," I laughed lightly hitting him.   
"No, you love me," Ashton said kissing my cheek. "Now come on. Let's go."  
"Where are we going?" I asked looking at him. "I am supposed to be planning."  
"I have your favorite movie," Ashton said walking into the living area.   
"No you didn't," I said getting up and rushing over to him.   
"Consider is an early birthday present," Ashton said smiling as he held up Ever After: A Cinderella Story. I laughed and hugged him before grabbing the tape and putting it in.   
"You spoil me," I said sitting back down next to him.  
"I don't spoil you enough," Ashton said wrapping his arm around me. I grabbed one of the bridal magazines that were on the table that were table.   
"No. No," Ashton said taking the magazine from me. "You have been working all morning. It is time for a break."  
"Ashton. I have a wedding to plan," I said trying to take it from him.   
"I recall that you wanted to be a Marine Biologist," Ashton said. "Not a wedding planner."  
"I am going to plan our own wedding," I said getting on my knees and reaching for the magazine.   
"We have all the time in the world. I am not going anywhere," Ashton laughed wrapping his arms around me and the pulling me into his lap.   
"What about me? Do you not think I am going anywhere?" I asked pushing some hair out of his face.   
"I would hope not. You have already vowed to spend the rest of your life with me," Ashton said cupping my face with one hand.  
"I am going no where," I said smiling. "Now be quiet, the movie is starting."  
"If I use the your lips are the only thing that is memorizing me move that Prince Henry uses, do you think it would work?"   
"Try one day and find out," I said watching the start of the movie.   
"Honestly, how many times have you watched this?" Ashton asked. "The box your mum had it in was all tattered and falling apart."  
"Since I didn't have any fun my grandmother gave me this movie. I watched every day for at least five years. I thought my dad got rid of it," I said hugging my knees.   
"Well I am glad that I have found it," Ashton said pulling my back into his lap and wrapping his arms around me.   
"Are you going to shut up now?" I asked smiling as I tuned to him.   
"Oh I see how it is," Ashton said letting go of me and looking at the television screen.   
"No, Ashton," I laughed. Ashton crossed his arm and ignore me. "Oh Ashton you know I was only kidding."  
"I don't know anything," Ashton said taking a look at me and then back at the screen.   
"Fine," I said getting up and sitting on the other side of the couch.   
"I was just joking," Ashton said grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.   
"You're lucky I love you Mr. Irwin," I said before kissing him. He laughed and kissed me again before we turned back to the movie.   
*  
"Alright. Turquoise, Petal Pink, and Liam Green, are the dresses," I said showing Megan and Cher the colors I had picked out. While watching Ever After Ashton helped picked out the colors.   
"Miley's is Lime Green?" Cher asked. I nodded.   
"I thought you had been watching movies all day," Megan said smiling.   
"We were watching movies but we were also working," Ashton said walking in with Miley, Luke, and Calum.   
"Ready for bed?" I asked sanding up.   
"No," Miley said running toward her room. I looked at Ashton and Luke. They looked away from me and I got up to go get Miley. "Ash said I could wear my dress."  
"Only for a moment. So we can see how beautiful it looks on you," I said smiling as I walked to her closet. I helped Miley change and smiled as she spun around in circles.   
"I feel like a Princess," Miley said a she spun.   
"Alright come on now. Let me take a photo," I said grabbing my phone out of my pocket.   
"Take one like this," Miley said putting her hands on her hips and then smiling. I chuckle and took the photo. Miley rushed over and then laughed when she saw the photo of her. "Send it to Ash."  
"Alright, alright," I chuckled. I sent the photograph and heard Ashton's phone go off. "Now come on. Let get to bed."  
"I don't want to go to bed," Miley whined. Before I could grab her she ran out of her room and into the flat.   
"Ashton!" I yelled. I ran after Miley and saw Luke and Ashton. They were cornering Miley in the living area. I ran over to Megan and watched as Ashton grabbed her.   
"Oh you look beautiful," Ashton said smiling as he picked her up. "Now I told you that you could have ice cream with Luke only if you went to bed when Autumn told you."  
"Sorry Ash," Miley said hugging her.   
"It's alight love," Ashton said. Ashton looked at me and I scowled at him.   
"Come on Tinkerbell," I said as Ashton let her down. I turned to Megan and Cher before picking Miley up and walking into her room. "Tomorrow we can go see your dad and then go get some cake."  
"For wedding?" Miley asked as she changed.   
"Yeah. Do you want to help me pick out a flavor?" I asked. Miley nodded her head and crawled into bed. I kissed her head and walked to the doorway. "Goodnight Tinkerbell."  
"Night mummy," Miley said before I cracked her door and walked out into the kitchen. Amy and George had retired to the guest room and the others left. I couldn't find Ashton anywhere so I went into the bedroom and heard the shower going. I sat on the bed and laid back down.   
I was waiting for the phone call that told me Drake's heart finally gave out. I sighed and looked at the time. I was only nine but I was already so tired. I took a deep breath and got up and walked into the closet. I stared at the drawers and looked at my clothes. I could decided on anything because I was too deep in thought. "Blue," Ashton said.   
I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts and turned to Ashton. "What is it?"  
"Are you alright?" Ashton asked walking in with wet hair and a towel around his waist.   
"Fine," I said nodding.   
"No you're not. You don't sleep anymore. You worry about the wedding, Miley, me, the others, and Drake. You need rest," Ashton said walking up to me. "Tell me what if on your mind."  
"Drake's heart stopped for two minutes. He was dead for two minutes," I said with tears escaping my eyes. "My cousin was dead for two minutes. Miley keeps asking when he's going to wake up and for once I don't have answer. I don't know what to tell her because it's too painful to tell her that someone ran over her father with a car."  
Ashton wrapped his arms around me not caring if he got me wet from the droplets that were on his skin. My lip quivered and I sighed. "You have too much stress on you right now. You don't need all of this," Ashton said stroking my hair.   
"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.   
"Just keep what we are doing. We will take Miley to see her father everyday until he wakes up," Ashton said nodding.   
"How do you know that he's going to wake up?" I asked looking at Ashton.   
"Because he has Miley to come back to and a family that loves him," Ashton said smiling. I nodded and hugged Ashton before walking into the bedroom. I stripped my shirt off and then my shorts and slid under the sheets.   
I turned on my side and I closed my eyes. I stayed still for moments but the bed shifted and I felt arms around my waist. "Just promise me that you're not going worry about if you're pretty enough, or smart enough, or right for me," Ashton said against my shoulder.   
"I promise," I said smiling. Ashton kissed my shoulder and then my cheek before laying back down.


	40. Chapter 40

I sighed and got out of bed, turning my phone alarm off as I walked out into the kitchen. It had been a month since the chat Ashton and I had. We were starting to drift apart because we were still in the planning of the wedding and Ashton was busy with his new career. I didn't mind but I haven't really seen him in the last couple of months. He usually went out with the boys after recording. The tour was starting soon and I didn't know if we were going to last very long while he was gone.   
I grabbed some eggs and them some milk before walking to the stove top. I sighed and grabbed a bi before mixing the ingredients. Ashton was out with Miley getting some things for the start of school. My phone started to ring, making me jump. I grabbed my phone and saw that my mom was calling me. "Hi mom," I said smiling.   
"Hi sweetie. I was wondering if you know if I have to pick Miley up," Mom said. It sounded like she was making cookies in the background.   
"What?" I asked turning around as Ashton and Miley walked in with bags of school supplies.   
"Oh I am sorry. I thought you knew," Mom said.   
"Who's that?" Ashton mouthed.   
"It's my mom," I said putting my hand on my hip. Ashton's eyes widened and he snatched the phone for me before walking away.   
"What was that about?" I asked turning to Miley. She shrugged and put her stuff on the couch. I smiled and walked back to the stove, and continued making pancakes, as Miley showed me the stuff that Ashton bought.   
"Miley, go get ready," Ashton said smiling. Miley laughed and ran toward her room. I turned to Ashton and raised an eyebrow.   
"Look, I know that you think that we are growing apart, but my feelings haven't changed at all. Not even a little. So, I have decided to take a night off, take you out on a date, doing spontaneous stuff, like we used to. I even got your mum to take Miley tonight," Ashton said grabbing my hand. I laughed and hugged Ashton, kissing his cheek.   
"You are amazing," I said grabbing the sides of his face.   
"If you're making pancakes you're amazing," Ashton said before leaning down and kissing me. I laughed and nodded.   
"I am making pancakes."  
"This is why I'm marrying you," Ashton said wrapping his arms around my waist and picking me up and spinning around. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.   
"I am glad I can make them," I laughed as Ashton put me down.   
"You know I don't only love you because of that," Ashton said before leaning down and kissing me again.   
"Ew," Miley said walking in and sitting at a chair. I laughed and went back to making pancakes. I heard a knock on the door and then Amy and George walked in.   
"We have picked our wedding them out," Amy said smiling.   
"But you don't have a date?" I asked.   
"That's not important. We are going with frost," Amy said smiling. "It is going to be amazing. Everything is going to be a blue and white with a white frosted coating."  
"She is really thrilled about this," George laughed.   
"Of course. But we were wondering if Miley would be our flower girl," Amy said turning to Miley. I laughed and looked at Miley. She was smiling and nodding.   
"I got your message," Rory said walking in with Luke.   
"I'm glad you made it. You're just in time for pancakes," I said putting some on the plate.   
"Shit. I get a bonus," Rory said walking into the kitchen. "Speaking of a bonus. Did you finish your dress yet?"  
I turned around and brought Miley a pancake as I shook my head. "What do you mean?" Michael asked walking in.   
"I am designing my own wedding dress," I said turning around and smiling.   
"Can I see it?" Ashton said laughing. Amy hit him in the arm and shook her head.   
"Even if I wanted to show you it's not even finished," I said handing Ashton a plate of pancakes. Of course I had to give Miley and Ashton the first ones. I heard the door slam open and saw Calum run in.   
"Michael texted me. I am here for the pancakes," Calum said before rushing in the kitchen and grabbing a plate.   
"No one love her pancakes more than me," Nil said walking in. I hurried myself as people started rushing in. I eventually made enough to feed a village. Once I was sure that everyone was distracted I slipped off to my office and sat down at my desk. I didn't know what I wanted my dress to look like. There were too many possibilities.   
"Autumn," Rory said sticking her head head. I smiled and then looked at the wedding dress I had already. "Need help?"   
"Um...sure," I said nodding. "If you want to take a look."  
Rory smiled and walked over looking down at my sketch. "The dress is nice and everything but I remember you saying that you wanted the floral pattern covering your shoulders, your sides, and then your lower back, but you wanted the sleeves to be short sleeve too."  
I laughed and nodded. I told Rory that a long time ago. I was surprised she remembered. "Thank you for reminding me," I said nodding as I erased the sleeves.   
"What's on your mind?" Rory asked looking at me.   
"What? Nothing?" I said looking at her. "Why would you think that?"  
"I am actually one of the few people that know you so well," Rory said sitting on my desk. "So I know when something is troubling you."  
I sighed. "How am I supposed to love one person for the rest of my life?"  
"I guess like you do when you wake up and decide you love Ashton. You just can't forget everything that's happened and what's he's been through to get to, and you cannot stop being spontaneous," Rory said smiling. "But other than that I don't know."  
I smiled and hugged Rory. "Is everything okay buttercup?"  
"Yeah, everything is fine," I said smiling.   
"Then let's go back out there and then get ready for your surprise date," Rory said smiling. I laughed as we walked back out toward the kitchen. I smiled at all of the people were over. Once Niall got here the res of One Direction, Perrie, Megan and Eleanor, came over. There were so many people in the flat that they had to eat in the living room and in the kitchen.   
"Babe," Ashton said. I smiled and walked over to him and hugged him. I lightly kissed him and then turned to the others. Harry slowly turned away but then looked back at me.   
"So, we were talking about taking a vacation, right around my birthday and your birthday," Ashton said smiling at me.   
"Where?" I said looking at him and then the rest of the guys.   
"To Florida," Ashton said smiling.   
"No way," I said smiling.   
"We have the jet ready for the second," Louis said smiling. I laughed and nodded. I kissed home and I think that they knew it.   
"This is so exciting," I said jumping up and down. Amy jumped with me and then hugged me as we jumped up and down.   
"Rory, join us," Amy said holding out her arm. I held me arm out and smiled at Rory. She rolled her eyes and then ran over to us, joining the jumping circle.   
"Best part is," Perrie said. "We will r coming."  
"Alright join," I laughed Megan, Perrie, and Eleanor joined the circle.   
"You girls are idiots," Niall said laughing. We stopped and rolled our eyes before turning around and walking to the kitchen. There were a stack of plates that were waiting for me. I started while I listened to the others converse.   
"Babe," Ashton said walking in. I turned and smiled at him. "Let me do this."  
"No, I will do it. Besides if you do these I will have to do them all over again," I chuckled. Ashton turned the water off and I turned around.   
"Please just let me do this," Ashton said grabbing my waist. I looked at the dishes and them at him before wrapping my arms around his neck.   
"Fine, but I better have a good time tonight," I said smiling.   
"Don't you have a wonderful time when we do adult stuff?" Ashton asked lightly thrusting his hips into mine.   
"Ashton," I laughed stepping back.   
"No, come back," Ashton asked grabbing my hand and pulling me back. I laughed and kissed him, wrapped him hands around his neck. Ashton smiled into the kiss, bringing more passion. I pulled away and looked at him.   
"Go do the dishes," I said smiling.   
"You can't do that," Ashton whined. I laughed and walked back out to the others and sat down by Michael.   
"It feels like I haven't seen you in months," Michael laughed.   
"It has been actually. I have been planning for a wedding," I said nodding. "I have seen Harry a couple times but only because he's dropped by with dinner."  
"Is that why you didn't go to the pub with us?" Louis asked looking at Harry.   
"I had other things to do also," Harry said leaning back. I laughed and shook my head.   
"Alright all the guys need to leave," Rory said standing up.   
"What? Why?" Liam asked looking at Rory.   
"Because we are going to help Autumn get ready for her date," Amy said smiling.   
"It's perfect because I am going to stop by the hospital and then drop off Miley," Ashton said walking into the living area.   
"Alright deal," I said getting up. I hugged Miley goodbye and then walked over to Ashton.   
"Say hello to Drake for me," I said smiling. Ashton nodded and kissed me goodbye before the boys walked out of the flat.   
"Okay what are we wearing?" Perrie asked turning around. 

Ashton's POV  
I knocked on the door and then looked down at Miley. I wasn't going to lie but Autumn and I were growing apart. I didn't want to grow apart but ever since Miley moved in but she would fall asleep before I even got home. So I usually just slipped in next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.   
I still felt the same about Autumn but I didn't want to loose her. The was the last thing I wanted to do. I was surprised that Liam and Megan lasted this long. It was just difficult with the schedule. That's why I was taking her to Florida, where it all started. Getting away was exactly what we needed.   
Mr. Wendell opened the door and smiled at Miley. "Ready to have some fun Tinkerbell?"   
"Of course," Miley said walking in. "Don't we always?"  
"Thank you," I said taking a step back.   
"Hold on a second Ashton. Come in for a second," Mr. Wendell said opening the door more. I smiled and walked in, following Miley to the kitchen.   
"Ashton," Mrs. Wendell said smiling. "Would you like a cookie?"  
"I would love one," I said smiling. I grabbed one and took a bite. "Mrs. Wendell this is amazing."  
"Thank you. They are award winning," She said smiling. "And please just call me mom."  
"Alright mum," I said nodding. She smiled and picked Miley up.   
"We have planned a fun day and night for you Tinkerbell," She said smiling as she walked away. I tuned around and looked at Mr. Wendell.   
"I just wanted to say that I am glad my daughter found you and I'm sorry for my behavior," He said holding his hand out.   
"Thank you sir," I said shaking his hand.   
"Call me dad," He said. I nodded and walked toward the door.   
"I'm sorry but I really do have to go. I have to pick some things up," I said turning around and smiling at him. I wasn't to excited to be in the same room, or house, or area as Mr. Wendell. I was trying to make it better but it was too hard.   
"Sure. I will see you for dinner," Mr. Wendell said opening the door for me. I smiled and walked out to the car where Luke was waiting for me.   
"How awkward was it?" Luke asked.   
"Really awkward," I said nodding. "He said something about a dinner."  
"Yeah the dinner that is taking place in a couple of days. Like right before the trip to Florida. Everyone knows about if," Luke said pulling his phone out and showing me the invitation.  
"How did I not know about that?" I asked starting the car. "I really need to spend more time at home."  
"Yeah," Luke said. "I even knew about the dinner and I'm not marrying Autumn."  
*  
Autumn's POV  
"Ashton, where are we going?" I asked looking out of the window. Ashton laughed and kissed the back of my hand.   
"It is a surprise," Ashton said smiling.   
"At least give me a hint," I said looking at him.   
"Fine," Ashton said as he slowed to a stop. "Remember when I asked you to officially be my girlfriend?"  
"Oh my god," I laughed. Ashton laughed and nodded as he opened his door. I got out and walked over to Ashton. I was wearing skinny jeans, a nice tank top that went over my bum, and some combat boots with a long necklace and earrings.   
"So I take it you're going to have fun," Ashton laughed.   
"Yeah," I laughed. I grabbed Ashton arm as we walked onto the pier, keeping him close. We drive a while to get here but I didn't care about that.   
"I need to use the restroom real quick," Ashton said.   
"Alright well let's go to the pub," I said pointing to the little pub that was toward the side. We weaves past the people to the pub. Once we got there Ashton left me at the bar and went to the restroom. Girls by the 1975 was playing, and I loved that song. I started to hum when this guy came up.   
"Can I get you a drink?" He asked.   
"No thanks," I said shaking my head.   
"No, I have to get a drink also. Let me get you a drink," He insisted.   
"I said no thank you," I repeated.   
"She said no mate," someone said walking up. I turned around and saw Matthew Healy, lead singer of the 1975, walking up.   
"Are you her boyfriend or something?" He asked.   
"No, but I am her fiancé," Ashton said walking back. The guy thy insisted on getting me a drink got up and left the bar, leaving the three of us laughing.   
"Matty, nice to see you again," Ashton said holding his hand out. Matty shook it as he laughed.   
"Always nice to see you again. I notice your fiancé at the bar, and I asked Louis if I was seeing things. When he said I decided to come introduce myself," He said smiling. He turned to me and held out his hand. "Matthew Healy. Harry and the other boys have told me that you are a fan."  
"Autumn," I said shaking his hand. "Well yes of course. Harry and I found you at the same time, and when he told me that you were working together I almost lost it."  
Matthew laughed. Ashton looked at me like he hadn't known that I was a fan of the 1975. "I see you found her," Louis said walking up.   
"Louis, what are you guys doing here?" Ashton asked.   
"Not stalking, just decided to go hang out with Matty and the others," Louis said as Liam and Niall walked up.   
"We should get going if we are going to do what I planned," Ashton said smiling at me.   
"Right," I nodded. "Well I will see you guys later. It was nice meeting you guys."  
"It was my pleasure," Matty said smiling.   
"You should come to dinner," I said as I got off the stool. "One Direction and 5 Seconds of Summer are going to be there."  
"I would love to," Matty said smiling.   
"I will forward him the invitation," Niall said pulling out his phone. I smiled as Ashton and I walked away.   
"I didn't know you liked the 1975," Ashton said as we walked toward the Ferris Wheel.   
"Oh yeah, they are really good. Harry and I discovered them together," I said nodding. "When Harry dropped dinner off one time he told me, and I think they did it because they are my favorite band."  
"Interesting. I didn't picture you liking Alternative," Ashton said grabbing my hand.   
"And I didn't except you were allergic to cats," I chuckled as we got onto the Ferris Wheel.   
"How can you tell if someone is allergic to something?" Ashton laughed.  
"I don't know. I couldn't think of anything," I laughed as I held Ashton closer to me. Even though I had been on a Ferris Wheel before I still had a small fear of heights.   
"It will be fine," Ashton said wrapping his arm around me. "I am not going to let you fall. I would die before I did that."  
"Thank you for being my knight in shining armor," I chuckled.   
"Hey, I can be a knight," Ashton laughed. He kissed my head as my phone started to ring and as we reached the top. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. When I saw it was my mom I smiled and answered. The next words that she spoke stunned me, and then next words I would tell Ashton would send everything into a tisy. I hung up and slid my arm into my lap.   
"Blue, what is it?" Ashton asked.   
I turned to Ashton, trying to figure out what to say because the next words would make everything different. "Drake is awake."


	41. Chapter 41

I ran into the hospital and to the elevator. Ashton slid into the elevator and pushed the button. Why is it whenever you're in a rush to be someplace the elevator seems too be the slowest? I tapped my hand on my leg as the elevator went up. "Relax," Ashton said grabbing my hand. "Everything is going to be fine."  
"Drake is awake. I sure hope that he is going to be fine," I said looking at him.   
"Babe, he is going to be able to take care of Miley and then we will be able to go on out trip before the tour," Ashton said grabbing me from behind. The doors opened letting Ashton and I run out and to Drake's room. We slowed to a walk as we walked into Drake's room. I smiled when I saw him holding Miley.   
"There they are," Drake said smiling.   
"Drake, how are you feeling?" I asked walking up to him.   
"I am fine. I wish you didn't leave your date to come here. I am sure that you needed some time away," Drake said as I hugged him.   
"No, it's fine. We were just doing a sort of reenactment of the first date where Ashton said 'I love you'," I said looking at him. He smiled and then shook Drake's hand.   
"It's nice that you're back with us," Ashton said smiling.   
"I am glad to be back," Drake said. He turned back to Miley and then started to play with her.   
"We heard," Michael said running in. We turned to Michael and Calum, who were out of breath.   
"Did you run all the way over here?" I asked.   
"We ran all the way up here," Michael said.   
"We are out of shape," Calum said walking over and grabbing Drake's water.   
"Go ahead and take a drink," Drake laughed.   
"Oh, sorry mate," Calum said putting the water back.   
"It's alright Calum. Just drink it," Drake laughed.   
"Mikey!" Miley yelled. We turned to Miley as she jumped off the bed and into Michael's arms.  
"Hey there," Michael laughed catching her and spinning around. "I thought I wasn't going to get to see you for a while there."  
My phone started to ring. When I pulled it out I saw that Megan was calling me. "Hello," I answered.   
"Hey, we need to go over wedding plans. Something is bothering me," Megan said. I sighed and hung up.   
"I have to go see Megan. I will see you tomorrow," I said looking at Drake. He smiled and I said goodbye to the others. Before I left I kissed Ashton and then went to catch a cab.   
In twenty minutes I was at Megan and Liam's place. I opened the door and walked in to see what looked like a tornado fly through. I heard a barking and smiled. "Loki!" I yelled.  
I smiled as Loki ran up, greeting me. I heard flipping papers from the dining room and went to investigate. "Megan," I said walking in. It looked like there were wedding magazines and legal papers all over the place.   
"Hey sis, just catching up on some work," She said smiling.   
"What were you worrying about?" I asked.   
"Who are going to be your bridesmaids?" Megan asked.   
"Easy. You, Rory, Amy, Lauren, Perrie, Eleanor, and Lily," I replied. "And then Miley is the flower girl."  
"I thought you didn't like Lilly," Megan said. "I thought the whole hated everyone thing irritated you."  
"She's still a family friend," I said grabbing a folder.   
"What are the colors?" Megan asked going through some legal papers.   
"Turquoise, Lime Green, and Pink," I nodded.   
"Orange?" Megan asked.   
"I like that," I nodded.   
"Alright. Amy and Rory will wear the same color. Miley and I will wear pink, Perrie and Eleanor will wear Lime Green, and Lauren and Lilly will wear Orange," Megan said. "You need to look over cake toppers. They are mostly shells."  
"Alright," I nodded. "Anything else?"  
"How many people?" Megan asked.   
"Well we wanted a small wedding with just close people. So around fifty to sixty," I nodded. "On the beach will be perfect."  
"Are you almost done with your dress?" Megan asked. I sighed and looked at my feet. I was having a block and couldn't think of why else I wanted. "Autumn."  
"I just can't think. This whole wedding thing is taking too long. I don't know how you did it," I said sitting down. Megan stopped working and walked over to me.   
"Take a deep breath," Megan said. I did as she said and looked back a we. She smile. "You are going to get through this. You and Ashton aren't going to grow apart. You are going to make it through this and live a happy life."  
"I know," I nodded. I wasn't lying. I knew that Ashton would never purposely hurt me. I knew that with him I was safe.   
"Now, what else do you want? We need to start the reception and then the honeymoon and then the reversal dinner," Megan said. Megan and I started to go over the rehearsal dinner and reception venues and then the color if the Tiger Lilies that I wanted. We went over the music that we wanted and where we wanted the most important people to sit.   
We finished with what we were going to serve, which was hard. Chicken or Fish? Lobster or Crab? When I could decided we gave up an had a glass of wine. "I say that we were successful," Megan said smiling. "How was Drake?"  
"Totally fine," I said smiling. "Did you see him?"  
"Briefly. Before I had to go get I work," Megan nodded. "You don't have a child to look after anymore."  
"I can't believe I'm saying this but it's going to be a relief," I laughed.   
Megan laughed with me. "I can wait for kids. Liam and I are not done with our honeymoon phase."  
"I did not need to know that," I laughed. The sound of the door opening and closing quieted us down.   
"Alright babe, I've been waiting all day so stop working," Liam said before turning the corner. When he saw me he quieted down and smiled.   
"Autumn," Liam said smiling. I smiled and looked at my wristwatch. When I saw that it was almost morning I sighed. It was still awkward with Liam and I but I ignored it.   
"I have to go. I am meeting with some people about some things for the wedding tomorrow and then going out with Ashton," I said putting my glass down and standing up. I hugged Megan and Liam goodbye before running up to my room.   
When I walked in all of the lights were off, there were just a couple of candles. "Ashton," I said.   
"In the bedroom," He said. I looked down and saw a pathway made of candles leading to the bedroom. I also noticed that there were a bunch of rose petals all over the floor. I quickly followed the pathway into the bedroom and stopped when I saw that there were candles all over the room with even more rose petals all over the floors, and bed. There were so many candles that the room was illuminated.   
I saw Ashton walk out of the bathroom in just a towel. "Did you do this?" I asked.   
"Well yes and no. While we were gone I had Amy and Rory set it up," Ashton said smiling. "It was my surprise for when we got back."  
"Ashton that is so sweet," I said smiling. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him.   
"Did you know that I love you?" Ashton asked.   
"I may need a reminder," I laughed.   
"Blue, I love you so much more than anything on this planet," Ashton said. I smiled and kissed him before breaking away. I took my shirt off and threw it to the side, being sure lot to let it fall on any candles.   
I turned around and saw Ashton standing there. "Are you coming?" I asked unzipping my pants.   
Ashton nodded and walked over to me. He took no time crashing his lips to mine and then letting me fall back onto the bed. I immediately ran my fingers through Ashton's hair, making him moan. I took the opportunity to slip my tongue between his lips, making him moan even more.   
I flipped Ashton and I over so that I was on too of him. I smiled and vote my lip and I unhooked my bra, tossing it to the side. "Beautiful," Ashton whispered.   
I smiled and then leaned down, lightly laying on him and reconnecting out lips. Ashton ran his hands up and down my back, running them up and down the front of my body a couple times before reaching my pants and slipping them off. Ashton flipped us back over so I was under him.   
"Babe, I am going to make you scream," Ashton said crawling down toward the end of the bed. I bite my lip as he slipped my panties off, tossing them behind him. He kissed my thighs, moving up as he spread my legs apart.   
"Fuck Ashton," I whispered as he kissed up the side of my thighs. Ashton looked at me and smiled. He ran his hands up my thighs, letting his fingers play with my cilt. He slipped two fingers into me, making me moan.   
"I know you like that," Ashton said making me bite my lip. I moan again as Ashton went back down to kissed the sides of my thighs, driving me crazy. "Your already wet." He pulled his fingers out and licked them.   
"Ashton stop teasing," I huffed.   
"Just think of it as pay back," Ashton said leaning down. He kissed my inner thigh before letting his tongue lick my cilt and then slip inside of me. I moan, louder than I wanted to. Ashton flicked his tongue back and forth, making me enjoy this even more. I clutched onto Ashton's hair as he continued to get deeper.   
Once he pulled out he kneeled over me. I took a deep breath and sat up. "Now," I said taking deep breaths as I kneeled. I grabbed the edged of Ashton's towel. "It's my turn."  
I untangled the towel, letting it fall to the bed. Ashton pushed it out of the way as he crashed his lips to mine and then laid down so he was under me. I moaned as Ashton slipped his tongue into my mouth. I bit his lip a little before pulling away and letting my hand travel down his front and to his member. I smiled as I crawled backwards and leaned.   
I looked at Ashton and then his erection, smiling. I leaned down and touched the tip with my tongue, making him moan. I ran my tongue down his shaft and then back up to the tip before sucking. I ran my younger up and down, enjoying the moans Ashton was giving. I let go and looked up at Ashton.   
"Mr. Irwin, I believe that you have been very naughty lately," I said smiling. Ashton laughed and then pulled my down and turned my over so I was below him.   
"If anything, Mrs. Irwin, you have been bad and need to be punished," Ashton said smiling.   
"Oh please, do your worst," I said smiling. Ashton raised and eyebrow and brought his hand back down to my cilt, massaging my cilt as he kissed me, allowing me to slip my tongue into his mouth. There was nothing more that I wanted than to have Ashton in me.   
"Ashton," I said against Ashton's lip.   
"Say my name again," Ashton said, letting his finger slid into my, making me moan.  
"What..if...I..refuse?" I asked panting.   
"Then that is definitely a punishment," Ashton said pulling his fingers out of my and licking them. I moaned as Ashton laid down on me and kissed me, slipping his tongue into my moth immediately. He put his hands on either side of me, propping himself up as he lined himself up with my entrance.   
"I need you right now," I said licking Ashton's chest. Ashton gave a small moan as he pushed himself into me, making me gasped. He started I thrust, taking smaller breaths as he slowly thrusted into me.   
"Ash," I said before moaning.   
"Say my name again," Ashton demanded.   
"Ash," I said again. "Fuck me hard. Please."  
"That's what I was planning on doing," Ashton said as he started to thrust harder into me. I moaned as Ashton's thrust sped up. His thrusts were so powerful that the headboard was banging up against the wall, making intentions in the wall. Ashton kissed me again as his thrusts got faster.   
I moaned and ran my hand down Ashton's front and down to his sides. I grabbed his bum, making him jump. "Babe, I'm coming," Ashton panted.   
"One more moment," I said looking to the side. It was almost two in the morning.   
"I'm going to come babe," Ashton warned.   
"Okay okay," I said. "At the same time."  
Ashton thrust a couple times before shouting. "Now!"  
We both came at the same time, riding out through our climax. Once our climax was finished Ashton pulled out of me and laid down next to me. We were both panted for breath. "That was something," I smiled and Ashton kissed my forehead.   
"I missed that," Ashton said pulling me to him. I kissed him and then laid my head on his chest. "We don't have a kid anymore."  
"So this time tomorrow?" I asked.   
"Is that even a valid question?" Ashton laughed. I smiled and kissed Ashton's chest. We laid their for moments just listening to each other breath.   
"I am going to be so sour," I said making Ashton laugh. I kissed his chest again before looking up at him.  
"I love you Mrs. Irwin," Ashton said grabbing my hand.   
"I love you Mr. Irwin," I replied. Ashton leaned down and kissed me before laying back down to sleep.   
*  
We got three and a half hours if sleep before the first phone call came in. It was my mom. "What is it mom?" I asked.   
"You have an appointment in two hours with you dress," Mom said. "You need to be dressed and wide awake for this. So get up."  
"I am going to sleep another hour," I said shaking my head.   
"No, now," She said before hanging up. I sighed and sat up.   
"No," Ashton groaned grabbing my hand.   
"Trust me, I don't want to get up," I said shaking my head. I walked into the bathroom an took a shower. When I walked back out Ashton was gone. I walked into the kitchen and found him baking. I laughed and walked over to him.   
"This is harder than it looks," Ashton laughed as I walked up to him.   
"It's not. Just follow the directions," I laughed. Ashton grabbed an egg and broke it over the bowl. I laughed and picked the shell out. "  
"Got it," Ashton nodded. I kissed his cheek before walking into my office. I grabbed my sketch and smiled. I sighed and sat down thinking about this meeting. I didn't know what I was going to do about the people and the dresses. At least Rory and Amy were going to be there.   
"Babe!" Ashton yelled. I got up and ran into the kitchen. He was mixing the ingredients but there was a banging at the door.   
"Ashton," I said walking through the kitchen and to the door. When I opened it I saw the boys, Rory, Megan, Perrie, Eleanor, and Amy.   
"We thought it would be best to get them both done today," Mega said smiling.   
"Yay," I said before walking.   
"Ashton, are you baking?" Calum asked walking in.   
"I can bake," Ashton said.   
"Only if you're trying to kill someone," Harry said walking to the couch.   
"Alright," I said. "I am going to he my stuff while you eat and then we can go."  
Getting everyone one fed, my stuff together, and then getting them out the door didn't take as long as I thought it would. Once we got to Cher's shop we walked in and smiled.   
"Autumn," She said smiling.   
"Cher, I have the whole crew with me," I said handing my sketches to her.   
"Perfect. I have a fee sample dresses for the girls to try on and then the boys tuxedos are here," Cher said as we walked to the back. I smiled at everyone and then turned forward.   
"Boys first," Cher said pointing to the changing area. We sat down and grabbed our champagne and sat down.   
"So how is the dress coming along?" Perrie asked.   
"Slowly," I said shaking my head. "The wedding isn't even anywhere close and we are planning like it's tomorrow," I said shaking my head.   
"That's because we have to book everything and pick out cake stuff," Megan said lightly tapping my knee. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the changing areas. The boys walked out and smiled at us.   
"I think we look good," George said smiling.   
"I always look good," Zayn said looking in the mirror. I laughed and rolled my eyes as I walked over to them.   
"Shouldn't Ashton be here for this?" Michael asked fixing his bow tie.   
"He is going to see Drake," I said grabbing Luke by the waist and pulling him forward. I fixed his Turquoise bow tie and then his jacket.   
"Is this supposed I feel like this?" Calum asked fixing his shirt.   
"Yes," I said turning Luke around and then turning him back around. I moved onto Harry and did the same. I moved on to each boy and fixed everything they got wrong.   
"So in the pocket should we do a white rose with baby's breath or the color of the bow tie with baby's breath?" I asked looking at Megan.   
"Baby's Breath?" Luke asked.   
"Flowers," Rory said. "Honestly, how are we dating?"  
The bridesmaids dresses were going to coordinate with the groomsmen. "I think the same color will look better," Amy said. "White is just out of no where."  
"I like it," I nodded. I tuned back to the boys and nodded. "Go change and then go. You will have to go with Ashton to let him see and then help him with his."  
The boys turned around and walked back into the changing room. I turned to the girls and smiled. "One down, two to go."


	42. Chapter 42

I sighed as we walked into the restaurant. Ashton and I were meeting mom, dad, Megan, and Liam for dinner. If was our first dinner together as a family, since they considered Ashton family already. "This is going to be fun," Ashton said kissing the back of my hand.   
"I hope you're right," I said smiling. We walked in and looked around. I knew things were fixed with my dad and Ashton but at family dinners something always happened. Ashton pointe to my mom, who was standing at the table and waving her arms.   
The restaurant was big. Of course it was a five star restaurant with lots of people. Somehow my parents always got in without reservations. It was probably because the chef was a close friend.   
"Just smile and we will get through this," Ashton whispered as we walked to the table.   
"Hi Mom and Dad," I said sitting down. Ashton sat down next to me and smiled at my parents.   
"How are you two doing with the whole planning?" Mom asked.   
"Good. We are all packed for Florida," I said grabbing Ashton's hand and putting them on the table.   
"We leave tonight," Liam said smiling at me and then at Megan.   
"Oh I wish we could come with you guys," Mom said smiling. "But we will be there for Ashton's birthday."  
"I wish we would be married before that," I said looking over at Ashton.   
"I am trying everything. I am hoping that there will be a break in the tour for us," Ashton said smiling at me.   
"I don't want you to disappoint your friends," I said shaking my head. "That's the first thing we are thinking of concerning the date."  
"I want whatever you want," Ashton said looking at me.   
"And she wants the date to concern the fans," Megan said. "You can go to the courthouse first and then have the ceremony next year."  
"You know that's not what she wants," Mom said shaking her head.   
"Whatever," Megan said grabbing her wine.   
"What is your problem?" I asked leaning back in my chair.   
"Work sucks," Megan said shaking her head.   
"And she is going to have fun in Florida," Liam said wrapping her arm around her.   
"Speaking of Florida. I do not want a traditional bachelorette party," I said shaking my head. Ashton froze and looked at me.   
"Let's not talk about this now please," Dad said. "Let's just order, eat, and then I have a surprise my daughter."  
I looked at him and then at Megan, who was just as confused as I was. "We are paying for dinner," Mom added.   
"Are you sure about that?" Liam asked.   
"We are positive. You need your money and Ashton is just stating his bank account for their life together," Mom said smiling at Ashton and I.  
I nodded and looked down at the menu. "Is something bothering you?" Ashton whispered.   
I shook my head and looked at the menu. "You should know that I know you better than that."  
"I just feel like we are lagging this whole thing on," I whispered. "Like we've been beating around the bush."  
"Do you want to get married right now?" Ashton whispered, squeezing my hand.   
"No, don't be ridiculous," I said shaking my head. "Your mom, brother, and sister aren't here and I haven't finished my dress yet."  
"Everything will be fine. You can just work on your dress while we are on the jet," Ashton said looking at the menu and then at Liam. The waitress came by and took our orders, along with our drinks.   
"So, now that Miley is back home are you two happy again?" Dad asked leaning back.   
"Yeah, you could say that," Ashton said smiling.   
"So you two are having sex again?" Mom asked. Liam, Megan, and I choked on our water, my dad's mouths dropped in shock, and Ashton froze.   
"I'm sorry. What was that?" Ashton said blinking.   
"I assume that you have had sex and stopped when Miley was there. That's why you went on that date," Mom said. It was that same date that I met my favorite band and it is because of that date that the 1975 are coming to our wedding.   
"Yes but mom you can't just ask someone something like that," I said. "Especially if it is at dinner."  
"Well I am just worried about you two," Mom said.   
"Then you ask how they are doing, not if they are having sex," Megan laughed.   
"Dinner has certainly taken a different turn tonight," Dad said shaking his head.   
"Ashton, dear, are you alright?" Mom asked. Everyone turned to Ashton, who was still frozen.   
"Babe," I said grabbing his shoulder. He slowly out his hand over mine and leaned back in his seat. I turned to the others and smiled. "He's fine."  
"I am fine," Ashton nodded.   
"Good because you're going to want to be around for the surprise," Dad said nodding. "And I don't want to go back to the hospital anytime soon."  
"That I am sure everyone can agree on," I nodded. When the food did come everyone dug in. We would talk about something like what we were going to do in Florida, what some of the wedding details were going to be, and what Ashton had to do to make sure the boys are ready.   
"And you cannot forget to be there, the day we get back, to go to get your tuxedo and make sure it fits, along with the others," Megan said as I took the last bite of cake Ashton and I were sharing. "Because we, the girls, are going to be looking at the dresses and hopefully be sending Autumn's design in."   
I rolled my eyes and turned to Ashton. "Okay, I can't wait any longer," Mom burst out.   
"What is it? You're driving us all mad," Liam said making everyone   
laugh.   
"Autumn, I wanted to make up for m behavior toward Ashton, and I would like this to be your wedding preset. So to start your career off I have bought a labratory for you," Dad said sliding a pair of keys over to me. I opened and closed my mouth as I tried grabbed the keys and looked at Ashton.   
"Blue," Ashton said smiling at me.   
"Why do you call her that?" Megan asked talking a sip of her wine.   
"Dad, this is amazing," I said smiling. "I don't know how to thank you."  
"Actually you are going to need to thank Ashton also because he helped pick of out and then helped pay for it," Dad said leaning back in his seat.   
"Ashton," I said looking at him.   
"It was way too expensive to just have your dad pay for it," Ashton said smiling. I make and kissed him before looking back at the keys.   
"I haven't even finished school yet," I said shaking my head.   
"Doesn't mean you can't start," Liam said. "You, Amy, and Rory always wanted to have your own laboratory."  
"It always has," I said.   
"Shall we go see?" Dad asked standing up.   
"What? Now?" I asked.   
"Is there anytime better?" Ashton asked grabbing my hand and pulling me to the car.   
*  
I walked off of the jet and smiled at the familiar area. After we saw the laboratory, which was huge, we met the others at the airport and then headed to Florida. "We are back," Ashton said hugging me from behind.   
"And your birthday is in two days," I laughed. There were already fans lined up to get pictures with the boys. "How do they gather so fast?"  
Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around me. "You just have to get used to it."  
"I've been with it since you idiots have been on X-Factor. I should be used to it now," I said grabbing Ashton's hand. I wasn't feeling good tonight. I was surprised that I made it through the plane ride.   
"Babe," Ashton said as I grabbed my stomach.   
"Yes," I said grabbing Ashton's sleeve.   
"Are you alright? You don't look good?" He asked.   
"I'll be fine. Just go talk to your fans. I need to go sit down," I said grabbing Megan. Ashton walked with the others while the girls went to the car.   
"Autumn, you are not okay," Megan said sitting me down. "I am going to out the luggage in the trunk and then get you to the apartment. George will stay with the boys."  
I grunted and closed my eyes and laid my head on Rory's leg. "Babe, you look horrible," She said as George left.   
"No shit," I said breathing. Megan got in and the driver took us to my apartment. It was a struggle to get me out of the car and up to the window. My grandparents would come over every week and keep the place up to date. Megan and Amy brought me in my room and laid me on my bed where I curled up in a ball.   
"I got the water!" Perrie yelled storming in the apartment. The others were coming later and I knew they were here now.   
"I'm going to be sick," I said getting up. I ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet before brushing my teeth and laying back down.   
"What did you eat at dinner?" Megan asked walking in.   
"The steak. Same as you," I said grabbing my head. "I feel much better."  
"Here's some water," Megan said sitting next to me. "Do you think you could have food poisoning?"  
"I don't think so," I said looking at the clock. It was almost three thirty. "I am just going to go to bed."  
"Alright, well you are going to go see the doctor tomorrow," Megan said getting up and walked out. She cracked the door behind her. My phone started to ringing, making me groan. When I saw it was Ashton I answered the phone.   
"Hey babe," I said smiling as I closed my eyes and turned on my side.   
"Are you alright?" Ashton asked. He sounded panic and worried about me.   
"Ashton, I am fine," I chuckled. "I am going to the doctor's tomorrow."  
"Are you laying down?" He asked.   
"Yes Ashton I am fine," I said smiling. "I am just going to close my eyes and listen to some music."  
"I will be home soon," Ashton said. "I love you."  
"I love you too," I said before hanging up. I threw my phone next to me and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and as I exhaled I felt arms wrap around me.   
"I told you I would be home soon," Ashton whispered. I smiled as Ashton kissed my cheek.   
"I didn't think you were going to be home this early," I laughed. Ashton sat up and took his shirt off before laying back down and pulling me to him.  
"I will always be right here for you," Ashton said smiling.   
"I wouldn't doubt that," I chucked. "Now stop moving. You're making my sickness worse."  
"Sorry babe," Ashton said pulling me closer. I smiled and kissed Ashton's hand. I laced our fingers together and closed my eyes. We both took a deep breath and enjoyed each other's companies, without talking, and this time we fell asleep.


	43. Chapter 43

"You're pregnant," Dr. White said.   
"Excuse me?" Megan and I said in unison.   
"You, Megan, are also pregnant," Dr. White said turning around to look at Megan.   
"What?" Megan and I asked in unison...again.   
"Ladies, do I really need to explain how this happens?" Dr. White asked chuckling.   
"How am I having morning sickness and she isn't?" I asked looking at Megan and then at Dr. White.   
"Sometimes people's symptoms appear faster than others," Dr. White explained. "Megan, have you been feeling nauseous or dizzy lately?"  
"Just a little. Never enough to throw up," Megan said shaking her head.   
"You are father along than Autumn though," Dr. White said. "The symptoms are different for everyone. You two are probably going to want to come back with your husband, an your finance, to learn about what you're going to need to do to start a happy pregnancy. Also, for times to start ultra sounds."  
"Pregnancy is not happy! I didn't even want kids," Megan said sitting down. "I cannot be pregnant."  
"I can test again to see if there is a mistake, but you did have a large amount of weight gained in a short amount of time," Dr. White said. "Pregnancy is a wonderful thing, maybe not entirely but going birth to your child is."  
Megan and I started to take deep breaths. "I am not even married yet!" I yelled sitting down. "We were going to have children after we were married!"   
"Everything will he alright," Dr. White said smiling. Just keep taking deep breaths. I will go get you some pamphlets."  
Once Dr. White walked out Megan and I started to panic. "How is this possible?" I asked looking at Megan. "How are we going to tell them? I have to give up beer!"  
"Okay, we are going to get through this," Megan said taking a deep breath. "There is a baby, growing in me, with half of Liam and half of me. That feels better. Say it."  
"There is a baby, growing inside of me, with half of Ashton and half of me," I said closing my eyes. "Okay. I am going to get through this. How am I supposed to tell him?"  
"Okay his birthday is tomorrow and he wants to have kids, so just tell him tomorrow," Megan said smiling. "How am I suppose to tell Liam?"  
"Just tell him," I said. "I haven't told anyone that I'm pregnant before."   
"I'm back with some pamphlets," Dr. White said walking in. She handed us three pamphlets each and then we left.   
"Holy fuck! They are about to go on tour," I said just realizing. "How are we supposed to work around the baby thing?"  
"Ashton will make it happen," Megan said staring the car. "Everything is going to be alright. I can tell you that for certain."  
I didn't even look through the pamphlets on the car ride back to y grandparent's house. My parents were coming in along with Ashton's mom, brother, and sister. Ashton was bringing them over to meet everyone before the wedding. Once we got to my grandparent's house w walked in and immediate the to the room we stayed in. Megan and Liam were staying here because Ashton's family was staying at my place with Ashton and I.   
I threw my pamphlets in a drawer and like at the clock. "Okay Ashton and his family should be here any minute...with his mom and his brother and his sister," I said shaking my hands.   
"They will be fine," Megan said pulling me out to the kitchen.   
"How was the doctors?" Grandma asked was she pulled the salad out.   
"Fine," Megan and I said in unison. A little to quickly.   
"Are you sure?" Grandma asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Yes," I said nodding. "Now give me something to chop up."  
She gave me some peppers to chop and then went back to cooking the spaghetti again. "We are back," Luke said walking in. "Where's Rory?"  
"Out in the pool," Grandma said pointing.   
Luke rushed out before Michael walked in with some bags. The Calum walked in with some more bags. "What is all of this?" I asked as Zayn and Liam walked in. Megan saw Liam and looked away.   
"Just tell him," I whispered before turning to the door. I saw Ashton an his mom walk in and smiled. Ashton saw me as I walked over to him. When I reach him he held his arms out and wrapped them around me, crashing his lips to mine.   
"How was the doctors?" Ashton asked pulling away. "I thought you looked better this morning but then you got sick before leaving."  
"I am fine," I nodded. "I am not going to die."  
"Well I certainly hope not," Anne said walking in.   
"Anne, I missed you so much," I said hugging her.   
"I missed you too," Anne said smiling. "And I have something for you. Something for the wedding that I had on my wedding day."  
"Oh thank you," I said smiling. "I am sure that I will love it."  
"You will. Trust me," Lauren said smiling.   
"Well come on in. My parents should be here any minute. I will get you a drink while you say hello to everyone," I said smiling. "My aunts and uncles should be here soon."  
"How exciting," Anne said walking into the living room. Rory, Amy, George, and Harry walked in to say hello, which gave me a chance to sneak into the kitchen and breathe. I walked into the garage and grabbed a bottle of wine and then back into the kitchen. I pulled wine glasses and regular glasses out of the cupboard and then opened the refrigerator.   
"Autumn," Lauren said walking in.   
"What's up?" I asked pulling the cork off.   
"Am I going to be in the wedding?" She asked.   
"Of course. I have to have my soon to be other sister in my wedding," I said smiling. "Which makes me think about Liam's sisters that I have not seen in a while."  
Lauren laughed and hugged me before walking back to the others. I turned around and leaned on the counter and took a deep breath. I was starting to feel nauseous again, and I knew I was going to fall over if I didn't grab the counter. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I smiled.   
"Ashton I am not feeling so great right now," I said turning around.   
"Then I will make this quick," Ashton said smiling. He quickly pecked my lips and then again and then again.   
"That was quick?" I asked smiling.   
"Yeah," Ashton said before kissing me again. This time he didn't just peck my lips he stayed there. I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with his hair. I broke away and leaned on the counter instead of Ashton.   
"Are you sure that you're alright?" Ashton said grabbing my arm.   
"Yeah, just need to sit down," I said grabbing a wine glass that I filled.   
"Then go sit with mum and the others. I will finish," Ashton said. I nodded and walked out to the living room, where most people were, and sat down next to Hardy.   
"This is for you Anne," I said holding the wine glass out.   
"Thank you dear," She said taking it from me. I looked around the house, from where I was, for Liam and Megan. When I couldn't did them I looked outside and saw that they were in the gazebo. They were talking a blight something and I just hoped that it was about Megan being pregnant.   
"Here," Ashton said handing me a beer. I smiled and took the beer, but I didn't open it.   
"We are here," Mom said walking in with dad.   
"Mom," I said getting up. Ashton grabbed me and walked me over so I could hug her.   
"So nice to see you dear," She said hugging me. "Ashton, if you could be a dear and go help out my husband along with George and Liam. Now where is your mother?"  
"Liam is talking to Megan about some things," I whispered as Anne got up and walked over. I walked away and let introductions be made. I found myself walking to the gazebo where Liam was holding Megan and crying as he talked to her stomach.   
"I thought you never cried ," I said walking up.   
"Autumn, I am going to be a dad," Liam said looking up.   
"I know," I said smiling as I touched his shoulder. "And an uncle."  
"What?" He asks looking up at me. He looked down at my stomach and then up at me. "You're pregnant?"  
"Just a little," I said sitting down.   
"Jesus Christ," Liam said looking at me. "Does Ashton know?"   
"No, I am going to tell him tomorrow. I need to go get some pregnancy tests," I said looking out at the river. "I just hope it will be alright if I tell him."  
"Ashton is going to be thrilled," Liam said smiling. "Harry is going to be happy that he's going to be an uncle. The boys are going to spoil them."  
"I'm not even married yet," I said shaking my head.   
"You're going to get married in a couple of months," Megan said. "At least you don't have a bump starting."  
"You didn't even know you eye pregnant until this afternoon," I laughed.   
"I can see the bump starting to form," Megan said looking down.   
"Blue," Ashton said walking out and toward the gazebo.   
"Babe," I said getting up and walking over to him. "How is everything in there?"  
"Good. As far as I can tell," He said smiling at me. "Are you ready to eat? You haven't really eaten all day. You must he hungry."  
"I am not that hungry," I said shaking my head. "But I can eat. What are we doing after dinner?"  
"You and I are going to go for a walk, maybe end up at the club house, and then we are you to come back and go home so my mum can settle in."  
"That sounds really nice," I said smiling. "Instead if walking can we take the gold cart up to the in and just walk around? I don't think I could make it all the way up there."  
"We don't have to walk," Ashton said grabbing my hand.   
"I want to. I will be fine," I said as we swung out hands and walked toward the house. When we walked back in our moms were talking to my dad and grandparents. Rory and Amy were talking to Lauren and the other girls. Harry was talking to the boys of One Direction and 5 Seconds of Summer. I smiled as the sight and walked in, making my grandmother look at me and know that it was time to eat.   
*  
I grabbed the sides of the sink and looked at the pregnancy test. It was positive. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, trying to convince myself that this was a good thing. "Autumn, are you ready to go to the club house?" Amy asked. "Ashton's party is about to start."  
"Yeah," I said grabbing my towel and a bag. Ashton and I went for a short walk and then went home, made out for a little bit, and then went to be. This morning I woke up early and went to the club house to make sure everything was perfect. I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to see my grandparents ready to leave. "I will drive the golf cart."  
Once we all got there we wet out to the pool. There was a place for the boys to perform, chips and other food, and then soda. No one was allowed back here today because the boys were big in the United States. I walked down the stairs and to a lounge chair. I looked in my bag and saw the pregnancy test on top.   
I covered the test and walked over to the snack table. I was suddenly really hungry. "They are coming," Rory said walking in with Luke.   
Ashton didn't exactly know that we were throwing this for him so it was kind of a surprise. When Ashton walked down the stairs and saw he froze and we all yelled "Happy Birthday!"  
He laughed and walked over to me. "Something tells me you have something to do with this," Ashton said smiling.   
"Just a little," I laughed.   
"You are incredible," Ashton said before kissing me.   
"Okay, I had something to do with this also," Harry said walking up.   
"Are you wanting a kiss Harry?" Ashton asked hugging him.   
"No. A hug will do," He laughed. Ashton walked away and said hello to the other people while I stuffed my face with food. After a while I was sitting down with a glass of water in a bikini top and shorts.   
I saw the boys of both bands in the pool messing around. I laughed. They tried to get Megan and I in but we said no. "Babe," Ashton said getting out of the pool.   
"Ashton you are all wet. Don't come too close," I laughed.   
"Come on," Ashton said sitting down next to me. "You aren't even doing anything."  
"I'm sorry," I said standing up and grabbing my bag. "I will go do something with the girls."  
Ashton grabbed my hands and we walked over to the others. Liam was taking a break from the boys and standing by Megan's side. "Liam, what's up?" Ashton asked.   
Megan and Liam looked at each other before looking at me. Ashton looked at me and then back at them. "Autumn, are you not telling me something?"  
I sighed and bit my lip. I grabbed Ashton's hand and dragged him to where his band used to practice.   
"Ashton, I am about to show you something and I really don't want you to get upset or freak out," I said digging in my bag. "We are definitely going to have to do the wedding after the tour."  
"Why?" Ashton asked. "I thought you wanted it loved up."  
"I want to be able to fit in my dress," I said pulling the pregnancy test out. Ashton looked at me and them took the test from me. It took Ashton a couple moments to take in the fact that I am pregnant.   
"This is yours?" He asked looking up and then looking down. He threw the test to the side and picked me up to spin me around. "We are having a baby. You're pregnant with my child. Babe, this is great."  
"You don't think that it's bad tiling to have a child?" I asked as Ashton put me back down. "You're not worried about the tour?"  
"Not at all," Ashton said. He leaned in and kissed me. "You will always come first. You and the baby are my everything and always. The tours are always going to come second. Just like the fans and the music. You mean more to me than air."  
"What about the wedding and honeymoon?" I chuckled.   
"We will still have the wedding an the honeymoon, we are just going to have a baby waiting for us when we get back," Ashton said pulling my in.   
"You're taking this better than I thought," I said smiling. "Another thing. Megan is also pregnant."  
"I'm going to be an uncle too?" Ashton said. "And of course I am owing to be taking this easy. I want to have a child with you. Only you and no one else. You will always be my first."  
I smiled and kissed Ashton. He pulled me in by the waist and leaned forward so I was leaning backwards a bit. I pulled away and cupped his face. "We better get back to the party," I said smiling.   
I looked down and saw Ashton's hands on my stomach. He started to rub my stomach making me laugh. "Just imagine how the others are going to take this," I said.   
"The way I see it," Ashton started grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers. "Is they can be apart of the baby's life or they aren't. Pick one or the other but the only people that really matter are the ones that are choosing to be apart of our babies life."  
I nodded as we walked back to the pool. Everyone noticed that we were gone smiled and turned to what they were doing. Ashton tightened his grip on my hand and walked over to the bar. He stood on a stool, letting go of my hand. He motioned for Liam and Megan to walk over. When they did he got everyone's attention.   
"Hello!" He said smiling at everyone. "I just wanted to say thank you for this, but I also wanted to say..." Ashton got down and wrapped his arm around me. "That this woman right here, the love of my life, is pregnant with my child. I'm going to be a dad!"   
Everyone was quiet for a moment but then they started to cry, cheer, and clap. Ashton looked at Liam and raised an eyebrow. Of course Liam did the same thing and announced that they were pregnant. I laughed and turned to Ashton. "You are, in no doubt, the love of my life."  
I kissed Ashton and then looked back at Liam and Megan. They were hugging. "You know," Ashton said looking at me. "I think our story should be more than just a Spring Break Romance. More like A Life Long Romance."


	44. Chapter 44

I woke up with Ashton's hand on my stomach. I smiled and kissed Ashton before getting up and walking into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror before walking out into the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and smiled when I saw Anne making breakfast.   
"Morning," She said when she saw me.   
"What are you doing? I just got up to make breakfast," I said grabbing the mug Ashton got me last time we were here.   
"Please, it is my gift to your pregnancy," Anne said smiling. "I have to take care of the girl that is having my sons child. And I have to take care of my son and daughter ."  
"Well thank you," I said smiling as I poured some coffee. I was not going to be able to give coffee up. "What can I do to help?"  
"Absolutely nothing," Anne said shaking her head as she put some pancakes on a plate.   
"Are Lauren and Harry up?" I asked looking out of the window.   
"Not yet. You know children. They like to sleep in until noon," Anne said turning the stove off. "But I want to show you something."  
"Okay," I said following her into the living room. She told me to sit down and wait here while she ran into her room. When she came back in she was holding a little gift bag that was no bigger that a coffee mug. She sat down next to me and smiled.   
"This is just a little something for you," Anne said smiling. "I was going to wait until your wedding but I couldn't wait that long, so just think of it as an early birthday present."  
"Okay," I said smiling. Anne handed it to me and then waited for me to take the tissue paper out. I found a small ring box and slowly pulled it out of the bag. I opened the box and found a small diamond in the show of a circle with two small black stones next to it. The band was silver and looked like a vine for flowers. There were a couple leaves on there but that was it.   
"It's been in the family for years now," Anne said once I pulled it hot of the box. "Passed down by all the women in our family, an since you're part of the family I am pissing it down to you."  
"It's beautiful," I said smiling. "Thank you so much."  
"It goes on your right hand and on your middle finger," Anne said smiling. I slipped the ring on and looked at my hand.   
"Ashton and I are not even married yet," I said looking at her.   
"Yes but I know that once you and Ashton get married he is never going to let you go," Anne said grabbing my hand. "He loves you so much, and anyone can tell by just looking at the way he looks at you."  
"At who?" Ashton asked walking out. Anne and I turned to him and smiled. "What happened?"  
"Your mom just gave me a gift," I said standing up and walking over to him. I grabbed his hand and smile at him. He looked at me and the. Looked down at my hand. Once he saw the ring he chuckled.  
"It's the family ring," Ashton said smiling. "I love it."   
"I love it too," I said smiling.   
"Come on you two," Anne said standing up. "Breakfast is waiting for you."  
Ashton took a sip of my coffee and then handed the mug back to me. He quickly kissed my head before walking into the kitchen. I walked over to the window and leaned up against the wall. I started to rub my stomach and him Girls by the 1975.   
I felt arms wrap around me. I looked down and saw Ashton's hands on my stomach. "We are going to have a child," Ashton whispered.   
"And you are only going to spoil our child," I laughed.   
"I can be a warden if I have to," Ashton said looking at me. I looked at him and smiled. I leaned in and lightly kissed him. A camera went off and we broke away to see Anne with a camera.   
"That is a perfect picture," She said smiling. I laughed and kissed Ashton before walking to the island and sitting down. Harry and Lauren came out of the room just as Ashton and I started eating.   
*  
I smiled as the waved hit my feet as we walked. We were at lunch with the family at a restaurant on the beach. Ashton was holding my hand as we walked down and coast, back to the restaurant. "You said that you loved the ring. Why?" I asked looking at Ashton.   
"You're the most important person in my life. My mum is the other most important person in my life. So, her giving you the ring shows that she's accepting you in the family," Ashton said looking at me and then at the sand. "It's a big deal."  
I looked down at the ring and smiled at myself. It felt good to be accepted into someone's family. Especially since we only met a couple months ago. "Kind of like my parents making you wear matching colors like the rest of us," I said nodding.   
I was wearing a light blue dress that was higher in the front and longer in the back, with matching flats. There was also a nice tan belt to go with it. Ashton was wearing a light blue button up with a tan vest that wasn't buttoned. He was wearing tan slacks and ran dress shoes. It was a bit weird seeing him all dressed up like that.   
"Yeah," Ashton said nodding. "Just not that weird."  
"It is not weird," I laughed.   
"It is a little weird," Ashton chuckled as he swung our hands back and forth.   
"You're marrying into the weird," I laughed. Ashton pulled me to him so that we were only inches apart.   
"It would be an honor," Ashton chuckled. I laughed and kissed him before I started to run. Ashton laughed and ran after me, grabbing me just the waist and pulled me back toward him. "I love you."  
"I love you too," I said smiling. I kissed Ashton's been before walking backwards, pulling him after me. We walked back to tenge restaurant and to the dock where the others were waiting. Anne, Lauren, Harry, Mom, Dad, Megan, Liam, and my grandparents were looking out at the ocean and sitting down at the dad.   
"Autumn, can we go out on the beach soon?" Lauren asked as I sat down and put my shoes toward the side of the table.   
"Of course we can," I said smiling. "Let me just take a second and get some water."   
"Lauren, I will take you," Ashton said grabbing my shoulders. I touched his hand and looked up at him.   
"I can do it," I said standing up. "Come on." Lauren and I walked down to the beach and started to look at the shells. "I think some of these are really pretty."  
"They all are. I like the white and pink ones," Lauren said picking one up.   
"I used to pick sea shells up when Megan brought me to the beach," I said sitting down on a rock.   
"What's that on your ankle?" Lauren asked looking at me.   
"I was in am accident when I was younger," I said nodding. "It hurts sometimes but I don't really mind it anymore."  
"Does Ashton know?" Lauren asked sitting down next to me.   
"Yeah," I chuckled. "He picks me up when it starts to hurt."  
"Will it ever go away?" Lauren asked picking up some sand.   
"Probably not, but I don't want it to. It's what makes me different," I said looking at Lauren. When I saw her looking at me I smiled. I stood up, I stumbled, and walked to the water. Lauren followed and looked out at the horizon.   
I started to spin, laughing as I got dizzy. Lauren started spinning also and when we both stopped we looked at each other and laughed. I grabbed her hands and we darted spinning in a circle. "Alright, I'm done," I laughed as we slowed down.   
"Autumn," Megan said walking down. "Come on it's time to eat."  
I looked at Lauren and we both started to ran toward the restaurant. I stopped half way and laughed as Lauren continued to go. When she stopped she walked back and walked over to me. "Thanks for bringing me," Lauren said. "Going alone is not as much fun."  
"I know what you mean," I laughed. "It sucks. You know, if you're not busy tomorrow we should go shopping."  
"Really?" Lauren asked looking at me.   
"Yeah, we are going to be sisters and we haven't spent much time together," I said nodding as we reached the stone path to walk up the stairs to the table. "We can even bring Megan with us. If it's alright with you."  
"That sounds like so much fun," Lauren said as we stated walking toward the table. When Ashton looked over at me he immediately saw my limp. I smiled as I sat down and grabbed my water that didn't come before we walked down to the beach.   
"So, Lauren is talking about how much she had fun talking to you," Ashton said sitting down next to me.   
"I had a lot of fun," I said smiling.   
"Even though you hurt your ankle," Ashton said scooting back and patting his legs. I rolled my eyes and lifted my leg so Ashton could grab my ankle. "You should be careful."  
"Ashton, we were just having a little fun," I said looking out at the beach.   
"I know, babe, you are going to be carrying our child. You don't want to hurt yourself and injure the baby," Ashton said running my ankle.   
"Alright, I promise to be more careful," I said smiling at Ashton.   
"Thank you," he said smiling at me. I kissed him and then leaned back.   
"There you are," Mom said walking back. She was holding a margarita.   
"What are you doing? You don't drink these," I chuckled.   
"But you do. It is safe to have one last drink," She said smiling. "There is not much alcohol in this so it will be safe. Just think of it as your lay drink for nine months."   
I laughed as took the margarita. "Thank you mom."  
"That's a pretty ring," Mom said grabbing my hand.   
"Oh thank you. And gave it to me," I said before taking a sip.   
"That was very nice of her," Mom said. She turned to Ashton. "Is that a family ring?"  
"It is," He said smiling. "It's a birthday present from my mum."  
"That is so beautiful," She said. She grabbed my shoulder before walking off. I turned back to Ashton and took another sip of my margarita.   
"I am going to miss these," I said smiling.   
"I will make a virgin margarita for you every night," Ashton said leaning in. "I just won't tell you when I start taking the alcohol out."  
"I would love that," I said smiling. Ashton smiled and kissed me again before leaning back in his chair. "Something about this is weird."  
"I think it is the way I'm dressed," Ashton said.   
"Yeah," Megan said nodding. "Mom, next time can we not dress all color coordinated?"   
"Oh hush," Grandma said. "Your mother tried hard to find matching outfits that would suite us all. Granted it is a little creepy, respect it."  
Ashton and I looked at each other. "I think Grandmum is right," Liam said nodding.   
"Kiss up," I mumbled. Megan and I started laughed. Liam shook his head and got up. He kissed Megan before walking back into the bar to get Megan some water.   
*Ashton's POV*  
*while Autumn was on the beach*  
I smiled as I watched my fiancé and sister walk to the water. I was watching for her ankle because I noticed it's been starting to bother her more. "Ashton," Mum said walking up to me.   
"Mum," I said smiling. I hugged her and then kissed her cheek. "You look lovely."  
"Thank you," She said looking out at the water. There was a moment of silence between us. "Ashton, you're going to be a father."  
"I know," I said smiling.   
"Are you sure you're ready for all of this? Your life is just beginning," Mum said.   
"Mum, it is a little too late to go back on everything," I chuckled. "Even if I could I wouldn't. I am going to be by Autumn every step of the way. No matter what happens."  
Mum didn't say anything so I looked over at her. She was smiling at me. "I am so proud of you," She finally said. "Nothin. Has made me prouder."  
"Thanks mum," I said hugging her. "I'm really happy that you like Autumn."  
"I don't like her. She is my own daughter now. I love her just like I love you am your brother and sister," Mum said smiling at me. "Now watch her. You don't want her to get injured anytime soon because the next nine months are going to be a bitch."  
I watched mum walk toward Mrs. Wendell and then walk inside to get a drink. I shook my head and looked back out toward the water. "Ashton," Megan called. I walked over to her and sat down.   
"How are you?" I asked.   
"Tired," Megan said nodding. "I feel like this baby is going to be big."  
"Where is Liam?" I asked looking around.   
"Getting me some water," Megan answered.  
"How is he taking this?" I asked.   
"For now we are still married. I don't know how he is going to go through with this," Megan said smiling. "But I know he is going to go through with it. How are you taking this?"  
"I'm ready," I said nodding. "I want to be a dad. I am not looking forward to the next nine months but I am not leaving Autumn's side."  
Megan smiled and ran her hand over her stomach. "I think that having a kid won't be so bad after all."  
I laughed and got up as Autumn and Lauren returned.

Autumn's POV   
"What are you going to name the baby?" Ashton asked as we sat on a rock by the ocean. We were surrounded by water and the only way back to the shore was to take the rock path back to the shore.   
"I think if it is a girl as should name her Anastasia and then a boy, his name should be Toby," I said looking at my feet. Ashton laughed and ran his finger over the palm of my hand.   
"I like Anastasia," Ashton said nodding. "Toby may need some work though."  
"What is wrong with Toby?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"It's just eh," Ashton said as I wrapped my fingers around his hand.   
"We need to do something crazy before I start to show," I laughed.   
"Like what?" Ashton asked smiling. I love when Ashton showed his teeth and laughed. To me, it was the best sound in the world.   
"And what do you have in mind exactly?" He asked kissing my shoulder.   
"Go off somewhere, go somewhere where I can wear one of those very revealing, skin tight dresses that you love to take off of me," I whispered turning to Ashton.   
"Are you trying to tell me something?" Ashton asked smiling. I bit my bottom lip and smiled. Ashton smiled and leaned in, grabbing the side of my neck as he kissed me. I smiled as I unbuttoned Ashton's shirt. Ashton took his vest off and grabbed my lower back and laid me down on the rocks.   
I wrapped my arms around his neck as Ashton trailed his hand up my thigh, pushing my dress down to my waist. I kissed Ashton's neck, making him groan. "I hate when you do that to me," Ashton chuckled as I kissed his chest, finishing unbuttoning his shirt buttons.   
"Do what?" I asked unbuttoning the last button.   
"Make me go crazy," Ashton said smiling. I laughed and brought him back to me and wrapped my legs around his waist. Ashton ran his hand down my thigh and up my dress. I broke away when I heard a wave crash against a rock.   
"Ashton!" I yelled jumping.   
"What?" Ashton asked panicked. "Are you okay?"   
"I am fine," I chuckled. "I just thought about something. We should go swimming."  
"We don't have our suites," Ashton said getting up. I sat up and smiled. I stood up and turned my back to Ashton, making sure to show my zipper. Ashton unzipped my dress, letting it fall to the ground. I unhooked my bra and slipped the rest of my clothing off before jumping in.   
I swam to the top and laughed. "I have never done this before."  
"You do realize that you're swimming right?" Ashton asked taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his trousers.   
"It will all be worth it if you come down here," I said smiling. I heard Ashton's belt buckle hit the rock and then saw Saw him jump off the edge and into the water. Once Ashton surfaced I laughed and swam over to him.   
"I cannot believe you haven't done this," Ashton laughed as I got closer to him.   
"Really? Is it that hard to believe?" I asked pushing some hair out of my face.   
"Now that I think about it it's not hard to believe," Ashton chuckled. I laughed and shook my head.   
"I don't want to not do fun things after the baby is born," I said looking at my fingers as I moved my hand back and forth in the water.   
"We aren't going to stop having fun," Ashton said pulling me to him. "We will still go out to the most fun places for dates, we will still do spontaneous things, and we will still go to places wear you can wear those very revealing, skin tight dresses that I love to take off of you, and we will still have passionate sex where there will he candles, rose petals, and chocolates," Ashton said smiling at me.   
"Promise me that," I said nodding.   
"I promise you that I will never stop making you feel loved," Ashton said wrapping his arms around me. Apparently Ashton could stand. I laughed and kissed him.  
"Autumn! Ashton!" Liam yelled. "We are getting dessert!"  
I pulled away and laughed as we started swimming back toward the shore so we could grab our clothes and dry off.


	45. Chapter 45

It had been three months since we found out. We were back in London. My birthday had come and gone, and Ashton and I were about to go get a sonogram of the baby. I took a deep breath as Ashton filled out the papers. "Are you alright?" Ashton asked grabbing my hand.   
"Yeah I am fine," I nodded. I liked down at my stomach, not really seeing the bump.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Irwin," the nurse said walking out.   
"Ready?" Ashton asked holding his hand out.   
"Yes," I said taking a deep breath. Ashton and I stood up and walked to the room.   
"Change into the gown and the doctor will be right away," the nurse said before leaving us alone. I started to take my shirt off but a Ashton started to help me.   
"Why are you freaking out?" Ashton said sitting me down.   
"I am not freaking out," I said shaking my head.   
"Autumn, I know you," Ashton said moving some hair out of my face.   
"Ashton we haven't even been dating for a year and we are about to get married and we are having a baby," I said grabbing his hands. "I don't know the first thing about being a mother and I certainly don't know how to be a wife."  
"Autumn," Ashton whispered. He let go of my hands and placed them on my stomach. "This baby is ours. This is our baby. We made this baby. It may be too soon but when you know, you know. I know that you're the one for me, and I only need you. Do you feel the same for me?"   
"Of course I do," I said smiling. "There is nothing I am more sure of."  
"Then listen to me and stop freaking out," Ashton said. "I love you. I love you so much and I am willing to do anything and everything for you."  
"I love you too Ashton," I said smiling. Ashton cupped my face and kissed me, making me smile. I kissed Ashton again, not wanting to stop but there was a knock on the door. Ashton handed me the gown and went to the door, making sure that I was ready before he opened the door.   
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Irwin," Dr. Martinez said walking in. "Today we are just going to take a sonogram and see your baby, hopefully hear a heartbeat. During this time would be the best time to ask any questions you have about what is going to happen in the next three months."  
"We already have gone and bought all the baby books. I've read them cover to cover, I've learned so much, but my fiancé is working on his first one," I said laying back.   
Dr. Martinez chuckled. "That is usually the story. I am going to tell you that baby proofing is a wonderful idea before having the baby. I will give you some pamphlets and articles to read about what is going to happen in the remaining time, but I know Mr. Irwin is wanting to ask so I am just going to answer his question. You can still have sex."  
"Oh thank god," Ashton said with a sigh of relief.   
"Ashton," I said looking at him.   
"Babe, I am a guy and I cannot go without having sex for the next six months. It is already hard because the tour started," Ashton said grabbing my hand as Dr. Martinez lathered my stomach. The boys tour started a month and a half ago and Ashton has been gone for a couple weeks, but since he was back we were doing the sonogram, waiting for the perfect time for him to be here. After tomorrow he was going to be gone for months. Drake and Miley were moving in to be with me in case I needed anything.   
"Are we ready to see the baby?" Dr. Martinez asked. Ashton and I both nodded. "This is going to be cold."  
I braced myself for the cold and looked at Ashton. "I know this is crazy, but you look beautiful today," Ashton said smiling.   
"Thank you," I said. I kissed the back of his hand. I knew that I didn't look my best because I got up and threw in some jeans and one of his shirts that didn't have any holes in it. "Ash, I was thinking that until we get married we could get you a engagement band."  
"You know that won't stop the girls right," Ashton chuckled.   
"Yes but it would make me feel better," I said smiling.  
"Alright, if it will make you feel better," Ashton said. He kissed me and then moved some hair out of my face. "But you know that I would never cheat on you while on tour."  
"I know. I just don't have the ability to tell people to suck it yet," I laughed.   
"I absolutely love you," Ashton laughed.   
"You two are the cutest couple that I've even seen," Dr. Martinez. "And I have had a couple other celebrity clients."  
"Like my sister," I said.   
"I am not denying or accepting that," Dr. Martinez chuckled. "Here we go."  
Ashton and I looked at the screen waiting for something to pop up. Finally the sonogram showed what was growing inside me. Ashton and I smiled and looked at each other. "Ash," I said smiling.   
"Babe, that's our baby," Ashton said smiling. I looked at Ashton and kissed him before looking back at the screen. There was a little pumping sound.   
"And there is the heart beat," Dr. Martinez said smiling at us.   
"Oh my god," I said covering my mouth and looked at Ashton.   
"Babe, are you crying?" Ashton asked. "Don't cry."  
"Then you don't cry," I laughed.   
"Deal," Ashton nodded. We both laughed and then looked at the screen again.   
"We are going to be parents," I said squeezing Ashton's hand. Ashton kissed my hand and then asked if we could have a picture.   
When we were done I got a text message to go to the lab. In the last three months we had hired a staff and gotten animals to study. It was weird to get a lab when I wasn't even done with school. I now went to Cambridge along side Rory, Amy, George.   
"How's school?" Ashton asked snapping me out of my thoughts.   
"Oh you know. Just school work and people staring at me when we are in class."  
"Really?" Ashton asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Yeah. Any and Rory love the attention," I chuckled.   
"That certainly sounds like them," Ashton chuckled as we pulled into the parking lot. Ashton got out and ran to the other side to help me. We walked inside.   
"There you two are," Amy said walking past the entrance.   
"I see you've decorated the place," Ashton said looking around.   
"It's October. Of course we decorated the place," Rory said as we walked to my office.   
"Rory loves Halloween," Amy explained.   
"Don't we all?" I asked grabbing some files off of my desk and handing them to Amy.   
"You should get home and rest," Rory said as I sighed.   
"That's a fantastic idea," Ashton said grabbing my by the waist.   
"I'm pregnant not dying," I laughed. "I want to go see Milley and Lilly."  
"Who?" Ashton asked looking at me.   
"The dolphin twins," Amy said looking at the files I handed her.   
"Milley was injuring and one of our boats found her," Rory said.   
"So who's Lilly?" Ashton asked.   
"The special thing is that Lilly didn't leave her to die," I said looking at Ashton as we walked up the stairs to the top of the tank. I turned to my left and looked into the tank where Milley and Lilly resided.   
"That's sick," Ashton said as we walked with me to the edge of the tank. I looked over and smiled as they swam up to the surface and waved at us.   
"Hi my special girls," I smiled.   
"I cannot wait to see if you'll pick Dolphins over our own child," Ashton chuckled as he pet Milley.   
"Of course I wouldn't," I said standing up. I scratched my back and ran my hand over my stomach.   
"I can't believe I am going to be an aunt," Rory said smiling.   
"Oh brother," Amy laughed.   
"Amy ask her," Rory said changing the subject.   
"Ask me what?" I asked looking at them.   
"George and I agreed on who should be my bridesmaid of honor," Amy said smiling. "And I was hoping that you would say yes."  
"Of course. Yes," I said hugging her.   
"That's perfect," Ashton said walking up to us. "I don't mean to be rude, but we really should be going home."  
"Of course," Amy said smiling.   
"But you should come by later. Both of you. I will make dinner for everyone."  
"As long as it is lasagna," Rory said smiling. I laughed and walked back to the stair case.   
*  
I walked into the flat and threw my keys on the table as I passed it and walked into the living room. I sat down and took a breath as I tuned my stomach. "I am freaking out," I said shaking my head. "We have to get the place ready for a baby and I am not ready to let my body go. Ash, we aren't even married and I am not going to have the body that I had when we met. I wouldn't be freaking out if we were married for a year bi am going to have to start swimming again to get in shape."  
"Babe," Ashton said sitting down again. "You don't have to worry about any of this."  
"Ashton you are going on tour and I am going to be alone," I said standing up. "I really have to pee."  
I walked to our bathroom and peed. "I told you that I wouldn't go on tour if you didn't want me to," Ashton said as I walked out of the toile area and to the sink.   
"I want you to go on tour. This is your first tour and you're opening up for One Direction," I said drying my hands and turned around to look at him. "I want you to have experiences before you have to take care of a child."  
"Everything will be fine," Ashton said walking up to me. "I am going to be here every step of the way. I will be here for the last trimester and helping you through labor."  
I chuckled. "Right now you can help me get some pickles."  
"On it," Ashton said running into the kitchen while I slowly walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the envelope and pulled the picture out.   
"What kind of child do you want?" I asked as Ashton brought me a jar of pickles.   
"I don't care because I will love our child regardless of their gender," Ashton said sitting next to me. He kissed my head making me chuckle.   
"That's what all guys say," I said looking at him. "But they always have a favorite. Which one have you picked?"  
"I would really like to have a son," Ashton said looking at me. "But, I know that you would like to have a girl so I wouldn't mind that either. As long as you take care of all the women stuff."  
"Deal," I laughed grabbing a pickle. There was a knock on the door. Ashton got up and answers the door for me while I ate my pickle.   
"You better shave some ice cream," Megan said walking into the living room and sitting on the couch across from me.   
"I will see what we have," Ashton said before walking into the kitchen. I saw Luke's head pop in and he looked around.  
"Rory is not here," I said before sighing and grabbing another pickle. Luke and Rory broke up a month and a half ago and have not seen each other since, which is impressive because we always get together.  
"Alright," Luke said walking in and sitting down next to Megan. Michael came and sat down next to me.   
"Hey stranger," I said smiling.   
"Long time no talk," He said smiling. "Can I have a pickle?"  
"Don't make me regret this," I said handing over the jar.   
"Ashton!" Megan yelled.   
"Babe," Liam said walking in with ice cream. "Here."  
"Thank you love," Megan said smiling. Liam kissed her head and then walked back into the kitchen to help Ashton.   
"What are we doing tonight?" Michael asked chewing on a pickle.   
"Sleeping," I said yawning. "Hey do you want to see my baby?"  
"Uh yes," Michael said like it was the most obvious answer. I smiled and handed him the picture.   
"Ashton," Luke said walking over to Michael and I.   
"What is it?" Ashton asked walking over to me.   
"You make one beautiful baby," Luke said as Calum walked in.  
"What are we looking at?" He asked walking over to me. When Calum saw the picture he smiled. "Damn."  
"That's my child guys," Ashton said smiling. "I made that."  
"Alright, here I go," I said getting up. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed every sugary thing that I could find and then some ice cream.   
"What are you doing?" Michael asked walking in. I looked at him and then at my bowl.   
"I really want something sugary," I nodded.   
"So you grab every sugary thing in your kitchen," Michael chuckled as he grabbed some gummy bears. "How are you doing?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him.   
"We are on tour and you're three months pregnant," Michael said leaning up against the counter. "It's got to be hard especially since you're not married and you're alone, besides for Drake and Miley."  
"It's as good as I can make it," I nodded. "Taking it day by day and reading books about babies, alone, and then going to bed around seven. I pee all the time and it sucks."  
"It sounds like you're having a really good time," Michael said. We looked at each other and then started laughing.   
"It doesn't bother me as much as you'd think," I chuckled. "Ashton and I talk and text all the time, I am planning a wedding, along with helping Amy plan her's, and then seeing family and hanging out with Megan. We go to baby classes together, but Ashton is going to one with me next time he comes back."  
Michael opened his mouth to say something but Amy ran through the door with Harry and Niall.   
"Thank god," Harry said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a beer. "No more wedding stuff, please."  
"Never agin," Niall said sitting on one of the steps to the kitchen.   
"Oh relax," Amy said breathing little hard. "She only chased us for a couple blocks. I thought you would have been more in shape."  
"What the hell happened?" I asked walking to the couch and sitting down next to Ashton.   
"So I am making last minute wedding plans for this wedding that is in December. Harry, Niall, and I got out to finish up some flower things, because they are supposed to go get their suites fitted with George, and this fan that is planning her wedding walks in. Long story short, she gets mad at me and these two dumbs asses an chases us a couple blocks."  
"What the hell?" I asked laughing at Harry and Niall. I looked at the clock and sighed. "I better get to making dinner."  
"Let me help," Amy said standing up as the door opened and Rory walked in.   
"I brought wine," She said walking into the living room. She froze when she saw Luke and then turned around and walked into the kitchen. Amy, Megan, and I walked into the kitchen and found Rory grabbing a wine glass.   
"Help her," I said. I walked to the refrigerator and grabbed some beers.   
"These pans?" Megan asked. I nodded and then walked out and put some beers on the table.   
"Thanks babe," Ashton said smiling. I smiled and walked back into the kitchen to start dinner.


	46. Chapter 46

Ashton's POV  
"There he is," Niall said as I walked in and sat down next to him. They were at the bar. We were leaving again tomorrow and I was not having a good time. "What happened?"  
"Autumn and I got into a fight," I said when the waiter brought me a beer.   
"Please tell me it was not because you said the wrong thing," Liam said.   
"Yeah...I can't say that," I said shaking my head.   
"Ashton," the guys said.   
"Let me explain," I said. "Okay it all started a couple of hours ago.."

*earlier that night*  
Autumn walked in with a bunch of magazines and bags. "Let me help you," I said getting up and walking over to Autumn.   
"Thank you," Autumn sighed. "This is difficult."  
"Carrying everything?" I asked taking the bags from her and walking into the kitchen.   
"Yeah," She chuckled. "Hey, I am going to out to Funky Buddha tonight with he girls since you are going out with the boys on out last night before you leave for a month."  
"Why don't you stay home tonight? We can cuddle up in bed and watch some films or something," I asked.   
"I thought you were going out tonight?" Autumn asked raising an eyebrow.   
"I'll stay in if you want me to," I said smiling. Autumn crossed her arms and looked at me, waiting for me to tell her something.   
"No, I already told the girls I would stop by," Autumn said before walking into the bedroom.   
"You're pregnant, Autumn. You can't go do what you want to," I said following her.   
"Ash, it's not like I'm going to go drink alcohol and get drunk. I am just going to go see some friends," Autumn said walking out of the closet with a dress.   
"You're pregnant," I said. "You should stay home and rest."  
"Excuse me?" Autumn asked as she changed. "I have been resting all day. Going out to buy groceries and coming back was the highlight of my day. I am going out tonight."  
"No, you are not," I said walking into the bathroom.   
"I am a grown woman and can live my own life Ashton," She said turning around. "I have given up my body, alcohol, my sanity, and what ever I want to do."  
" You can't go to clubs and parties like you used to," I insisted. "Are you sure that is smart? And if you're going out to party maybe being pregnant isn't difficult."   
Autumn looked at me and looked at me. She took some steps toward me and stopped right in front of me. She slapped me across the face and walked past me. I stayed there until I heard the door slam close. 

*back to the bar*  
"I didn't know you were that stupid," Luke nodded. "I think you deserved to be slapped."  
"Oh come on you broke up with some great girl because you actually started to love her," I snapped at him.   
"You can't prove that," Luke said before taking another sip of beer.   
"Anyway after that she stormed out and here I am," I said looking at my beer bottle.   
"That's it?" Liam asked. "Nothing happened except for your extremely poor choice in words and getting slapped."  
"What made you even say that being pregnant isn't difficult?" Harry asked.   
"She doesn't show that it's difficult," I said shaking my head. "She isn't showing and she doesn't freak out like I thought she would, and she's going out to clubs and parties."  
"Just because she doesn't show that she's struggling doesn't mean that she isn't," Calum said. "She pukes a lot, she pees a lot, and she has trouble breathing. Also, remember that Autumn loves beer? Yeah, she had to give that up to have your baby."  
"I would never in a million years ask Megan that," Liam said shaking his head. "I think that she just doesn't because she's trying to be strong. I mean think about it. She gives up everything and is having a baby she's not ready for. I don't think that she wants to show that she's scared even though she's said that she isn't."  
"That is something that I have never thought about," I said sighing. I looked at my beer and then at everyone else. "I am going to be a dad."  
"Also she is high on hormones so you should probably not say anything that would be somewhat offensive. Even if you don't think it would don't say it," Harry said shaking his head.   
"That and Liam made a point. I caught her crying at the studio before we left," Michael said.   
"Guys, I need to get Rory back," Luke said making everyone look at them.   
"You're also an idiot," Michael said. Everyone nodded in agreement.   
"I am going to be a dad," I said nodding.   
"I know exactly how you feel," Liam said nodding. "But, it is going to be great."  
"I am so excited," I said smiling. "I need to go find her."  
"I will call Amy," Luke said pulling out his phone.   
"Remember that we have to leave in twelve hours," Louis said.   
"Got it," I said standing up and walking out of the bar. I pulled out my phone and dialed Autumn's number. I waited for her to pick up but it went right to her voicemail.   
"Ash," Luke said running up to me.   
"What is it, Luke?" I asked dialing her number again.   
"They are at the Funky Buddha," Luke said grabbing a cab. We both got in a headed to Funky Buddha. On the way there we tried to call Megan, Rory, and Autumn. The cab stopped and we paid the driver and ran into Funky Buddha. 

Autumn's POV  
I walked into Funky Buddha and to the booth where the other girls were at. "Can you believe the guys?" Megan asked as I sat down.   
"I can," I said sitting down.   
"What happened?" Amy asked handing me a wine glass filled with water.   
"Ashton and I got in a fight," I said rolling my eyes.   
"Please tell me it doesn't have to deal with the baby," Rory said.   
"It does," I said. "He said that I don't give anything up."  
"He did not," Megan gasped. I continued to tell the others about the fight and when I was finished they were a bit upset.   
"I really think that he just didn't know," Rory said holding her wine glass close to her.   
"Are you still upset about Luke?" Megan asked grabbing her hand.   
"Just a little bit. I though that we actually had something," Rory said. "I cannot believe that I actually dated him. I told you guys. I told you that o shouldn't."   
"At least you are not having his baby," I sighed. "This is the last night before they leave for months and we got in a fight."  
"Ashton?" Megan asked.   
"Yeah. Ashton. He is my fiancé," I said.   
"No, Ashton," Megan said looking toward the door. I turned around and saw him walking toward the booth.   
"Ashton?" I asked standing up.   
"Can we talk?" He asked grabbing my arm. I nodded and Ashton pulled me to one of the private rooms.   
"What is it Ashton?" I asked walking to the other side of the room and turning to look at him.   
"I am sorry Autumn," He said walking toward me. I took a step back and looked at him. "Autumn let me talk to you."  
"Then you can talk to me from right there," I said looking at him. Ashton looked at my hands and then back at me.   
"You're still wearing your engagement ring," Ashton chuckled nervously. "That's a good sign."  
"For now," I said.  
"I am just worried about you. That you may get hurt or something is going to happen to you, and I am the person that has to protect you," Ashton said sitting down. "You are my life, and soon I am going to have two people that are going to be my entire life. I can't let anything happen to you. If I am not there and something happens to you, I am not going to be able to forgive myself, ever, if something happens to you. You know all the things and accidents that happen at places like this. If you're the one something happens to I would die."  
I sighed and sat next to him. I grabbed Ashton's hand and looked at the floor. "Ashton, I have to live my life. You need to trust me that I can take care of myself and do things. I am not going to go anywhere, or do anything, that would purposely injure myself or the baby. I can't have you telling me what do to and what I can't do."  
"I know," Ashton said looking at the floor. "I know I was being a bit controlling."  
"I am sorry that I slapped you."  
"I needed it," Ashton chuckled. Ashton and I looked at each other and smiled. "I love you so much."  
I smiled. "I love you too."  
Ashton leaned in and kissed me. "Can we go back to the flat now?"  
"Yeah, I'm tired," I said getting up.   
"Wait. We are going to have make up sex right?" Ashton asked.   
"Yeah, sure," I laughed. Ashton smiled and kissed me before we both left and went back to the table.   
"I see you guys have made up," Amy said when she saw us.   
"Yeah. Oh I see Perrie and Eleanor have joint the party.," I said smiling. Perrie and Eleanor smiled and said hello before they went to the bar. "Where is Rory?"  
Megan and Amy pointed to the bar. We turned around and saw Luke and Rory making out. "I take it that they made up," I said turning back to the others. I grabbed my purse and sighed. "We are going to go back to the flat. I am really tired."  
"Okay. We will see you at the airport," Megan said smiling Ashton and I waved and then turned forward as we walked out of Funky Buddha. 

Rory's POV  
I took a sip of the wine that the waiter brought me and watched Autumn and Ashton walk to the private rooms. "I wish I had what you guys had," I said smiling. "I mean even Perrie and Eleanor are happy."  
"Luke wasn't the one for you," Perrie said wrapping her arms around me.   
"It's like I start to really like someone and they dump me," I said shaking my head.   
"That is not true," Megan said grabbing her water. "Luke?"  
"Yeah Luke," I said grabbing my wine glass.   
"Rory," Luke said walking up. I took a sip of wine and started to choke.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked grabbing my chest.   
"I love you," Luke said. Amy grabbed my arm.   
"Amy, be cool. Damn," I whispered. Megan slid out of the booth, letting me out. "Let's go talk over by the bar."  
Luke and I walked over to the bar, Luke standing closed than usual. "Luke, what are you doing here?" I asked turning around to face Luke.   
"I came here to tell you that I love you," Luke said.   
"So you broke up with me?" I asked grabbing my necklace.   
"I was scared," Luke said. "I was just like Ashton before he met Autumn. I was a guy that lived in a country club that would try, and most of the time be successful, to sleep with girls that would come by the pool, and when I met you and started to date you things started to change. I started to only think about you and then I realized that I started to actually love you, which is new for me."  
"You've never been in love?" I asked.   
"You have?" Luke asked.   
"I try not to," I said looking at the ground and then at Luke.   
"Rory, I was nervous but then I was with the guys and they started to say some things," Luke said stepping closer to me. "And I realized that you're my Autumn. You changed me for the better. I love you Rory."  
I smiled and looked at Luke. "I love you too Luke."  
"Good because that whole speech was going to be really embarrassing," Luke laughed.   
"Just kiss me already," I said smiling. Luke smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I smiled as wrapped my arms around Luke. 

Autumn's POV  
Ashton and I were laying in bed, being as silent as possible. "That has never happened to me before," Ashton said breaking the silence.   
"It's okay," I said nodding. "Things happen."  
"But not a failure like this, and especially before I leave you for a month," Ashton said turning to me.   
"Ashton it's okay. When you get be we will try again," I said trying to ignore the fact that when Ashton sees me next I will have a bigger belly.   
"You are going to have a bigger belly and I do not want to risk hurting the baby," Ashton said rubbing his hand over my stomach. I laughed and pushed him away.   
"With as hard as you go, probably a good idea," I laughed.   
"Oh stop it," Ashton laughed.   
"I am going to go take a shower," I said getting up.   
"Hurry up and get back so we can at least lay together an so I can try to forget about this whole thing," Ashton said watching me. I laughed and kissed Ashton before walking into the bathroom to shower and help pack Ashton his toiletries.


	47. Chapter 47

"I think that he's embarrassed about what happened," I said walking into the grocery store with Rory and Megan.   
"Autumn, that happened nearly a month ago," Megan said. "I am sure that he has already forgotten about it."  
"I don't think that is completely true," I said looking at an orange. "We were starting to talk dirty and he stopped."  
"Are you sure that it's not because of that baby bump?" Rory asked gesturing to my stomach.   
"It is not even that big," I said running my hand over my stomach. "I just want to get this thing out of me."  
"Great mother," Rory said smiling.   
"I just hope this baby comes before Amy's wedding. I miss alcohol," Megan said grabbing a head of lettuce.   
"How is Ashton?" Rory asked hanging me a bag of peppers.   
"He's fine. We talk everyday, throughout the day, and then at night before we go to bed," I said nodding. "I tell him about the baby and then we talk about the tour. I hear that you and Luke talk a lot."  
"Yeah," Rory said smiling as she picked up a jalapeno pepper and messed with it. "Is it weird to think that Luke and I could actually make it?"  
"No," Megan said walking past us and toward the meat section. Amy, Megan, Rory, and I were having dinner together to plan the wedding while George was going to see the boys for a couple of days.   
"Why can't we go visit them?" Rory asked following us.   
"Because you and Amy promised to watch over us with Drake and Miley," I reminded her.   
"Why do we have to be so nice to you?" Rory asked slowly following Megan and I.  
"We are making you dinner," Megan said turning around and looking at her.   
"Okay, we are friends again," Rory said smiling. "Why haven't we seen Perrie lately?"  
"She is working, but she should be stopping by later," I said nodding.   
"Good. I need her opinion on some fashion," Rory said handing me a bag of salt. I looked at Rory, seeing that she was day dreaming, and smiled.   
"You should call him," I said smiling at her.   
"No, I am hanging out with you guys today," Rory said smiling. "I can talk to Luke later and, besides, once those babies come I plan on not seeing you four for a while. I wonder how that's going to effect the lab and Ashton's tour." I sighed and turned to continue walking. Ashton and I agreed to cross that bridge when the issue came up but I did not want to think about that. Every time I did I pictured myself home and alone taking care of oa baby, and I ended up hating our baby because I had to stop working. Rory started talking again, snapping me back into it. "You know, I was thinking that maybe we could have a play pen in the office for when we have to watch her. That way she grows up around what her mom does and then during the summer goes with dad touring."  
"As much as I love that idea I don't think having our baby around a bunch of sea animals is the best parenting," I chuckled.   
"Oh it's not like Amy is going to leave her with the sharks," Rory said waving her hand as if it was obvious that she wasn't.   
"And you would?" Megan asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Yes. I could possibly do that," Rory said nodding. "Probably not a good idea to leave me alone with the baby."  
"Or touch her," Megan mumbled. Rory had a shocked face for a moment and then we all started to laugh.   
"Why did you say girl?" Rory asked. "Autumn are you not telling me something?" Rory asked.   
"No, I would have told you the gender if I knew," I said looking at Megan and then at Rory. "Megan just wants my baby to be a girl, so she's being hopeful."  
"Makes sense," Rory said nodding. I walked to the cash register and helped Megan check out. I turned around and saw a group of girls looking at me. I turned around and looked at Rory, who also noticed.   
"I am never going to get used to that," I said taking a deep breath and then grabbing the bags to help Megan out.   
"Let me take those," Rory said taking the bags from me. "You're pregnant. Even though you don't look like it, which I am jealous of by the way."  
I laughed and shook my head as we walked out of the store and to the car. "Ashton should be calling you soon," Megan said getting in the passenger seat. I got in the back and smiled at the though of Ashton calling me.   
"Off we go," Rory said looking from both sides before pulling out. Just bas she pulled all the way out I turned my head and saw a car coming, showing no signs of stopping. I yelled just in time for Megan to take cover and Rory said move the car. That was the last thing I remembered before hearing glass breaking and going dark.  
*  
I felt someone move their hand in mine making me wake up. I jumped and looked around. Drake was by my side along with Amy. "Autumn," Amy said grabbing my shoulder.   
"Where's Rory and Megan?" I asked looking at her.   
"They are both fine," Drake said with his soothing voice. "Everyone is fine."  
"What about Megan's baby? What about my baby?" I asked grabbing my stomach.   
"You're awake," Doctor McAdams said walking in. Drake let go of me and walked out with Amy. "I am going to tell you everything up straight. You and your baby are fine. No one was hurt, but I want to keep you over night. Just to make sure. Amy has been so kind as to contact your parents and your fiance, along with the other members of their bands."  
"She what!" I yelled. I sat up and looked around for me phone. "I need to call Ashton."  
"Mrs. Irwin," Doctor McAdams said. I stopped when he called me Mrs. Irwin. "I will get you your personal affects so you can contact who you need to contact."  
"Thank you," I said taking a deep breath. Doctor McAdams left me alone to look at the walls. I heard the door open, grabbing my attention. I smiled when I saw Rory in the doorway.  
"Autumn, I am so sorry," Rory said walking up to the side of my bed. "I didn't see the car. I don't know what I would have done if I hurt you or the baby."  
"Rory," I said smiling. "It isn't your fault. Everyone is perfectly fine."  
"I just don't know what I would have done," Rory said shaking her head.   
"I promise that I am not mad at you," I said chuckling. "But I will be mad at Amy if Ashton shows up here."  
Doctor McAdams walked in with my phone in a bag. I smiled and took the bag. I looked over at Rory, really looking at her, and saw that she had a few scars and stitches in her head. The top of her head was a bit bruised. I touched my head and felt a couple of scars and feel some stitches. "How badly does my face look?"  
Rory chuckled, tears rolling down her face, and shook her head. "You look just like you did this morning."  
I grabbed my phone and saw that it was almost nine fifty at night. I unlocked my phone and started to dial Ashton. "My fiance is in there!" Ashton yelled from the hallway.  
"Well, I guess it's too late for this now," I said hanging up and shaking my head. I turned to the door as Ashton ran in. He stopped to look at me before rushing to my side. Rory excused herself and walked out, leaving us alone. Ashton grabbed my hand and crashed his lips to mine. When he pulled away he cupped my face, laying his forehead on mine.   
"I thought I lost you and the baby," he said as a tear rolled down his cheek.   
"Ashton I am fine," I said a tear rolling down my cheek. "You're overreacting."  
"No. I'm not. I got a call from Amy telling me that you were in an accident and hasn't woken up yet," Ashton said lacing our fingers together. I immediately got on a plane with Liam and some of the others."  
I kissed Ashton hands and then pressed my lips to his. "Ashton, I am so glad that you're here."  
"Autumn, I got that call and I didn't know what I would do if something would happen to you," Ashton said wiping a tear off of my cheek.   
"Don't think about," I chuckled. "Just don't think about it."  
Ashton leaned in a lightly kissed me before feeling the kiss. I grabbed the sides of Ashton's face keeping him close to me. I wrapped my Arms around Ashton before pulling away and hugging him. "I missed you so much."  
"I'm back now," Ashton said pulling away. He kissed my head and laced our fingers together before laying back in his seat.   
"The moment is over," Harry said grabbing out attention.   
"Harry," I said smiling. He walked over and handed me a rose. "I don't have a Lilly."  
"Consider this one as a freebie," He said smiling. I laughed and hugged him. As he pulled away he kissed the top of my head before backing up.   
"Can I please go see my sister?" I asked looking at Harry and then Ashton.   
"Yeah. Of course," Ashton said. "Let me help you." Ashton wrapped his arm around me and helped me walked down the hall and toward Megan's room. As Ashton and I hobbled in Liam looked over at me.   
"She hasn't woken up yet," Liam said standing up. He let go of her hands and walked over to us. "How are you feeling?"  
"Fine," I said nodding. "I'm just glad that Rory moved so the other car hit the trunk." I wrapped my arms around Liam and then hobbled over to the side of Megan's bed. "She's going to be fine."  
"I know she will. I just want to be here when she gets up," Liam said walking next to me. "I can't stop thinking about when I got that call, and how Ashton got one at the same time. I knew something had happened and all I could think about how I was happy that we were together."  
I looked at Ashton and smiled. "I will leave you two to it then," I said before hobbling over to Ashton. He carried me over to my room and laid me back on the bed. "Ashton I am fine."  
"I know."  
"Then why are you helping me?"  
"Because I love you. Do I need a better reason?"   
"No," I said smiling. "I love you too."  
Ashton stood up and leaned in crashing his lips to mine. He cupped my face with one hand, moving his other hand up my leg, under my hospital gown, and to my thigh. I wrapped my arms around Ashton's neck, brining him closer. Ashton pulled away and walked over to the door, closing and locking the door so that no one could walk in. Ashton walked up to me, crashing his lips to mine. Ashton's kiss wasn't like the one before. This one had passion, like when he kissed me when he got here.   
I ran my fingers through Ashton's hair making him moan. Ashton ran his hand under my gown and to my bra. Ashton ran his fingers along my bra and then under, cupping my breast. I moaned, finally realizing how much I missed this. Ashton unclasped my bra and then moved to the top of my gown, untying the top. I grabbed Ashton's shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the ground. Ashton reconnected our lips before moving to my neck and chest. I moaned, keeping myself quiet as Ashton kissed my breast. I grabbed his pants and unbuttoned them, pulling them down to his ankles where he kicked them off. Ashton leaned over me and looked at me.   
"I love you," Ashton whispered. I smiled and kissed him, running my hands from his neck to the waist band of his boxer briefs. Ashton pulled my panties down, and lined himself up with me. He reconnected our lips making me moan. Ashton started to move faster. "Autumn, I love you. I love you so much."  
I held in my moan as Ashton sped up. I dug my fingernails into Ashton's back, making Ashton wince. Ashton kissed me and then my neck before laying down next to me. The only sound in the room was Ashton and I catching our breath. "I see you got over your funk," I said.   
"Once I heard I got over it really quick," Ashton said smiling. "Even though it was really quick."  
"I think that may be because we are in a hospital," I whispered, laying my head on his chest. Ashton put a blanket over us and laced out fingers together before we fell asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

Ashton's POV

I looked down at my drums and then up at the stadium. Luke had been called off of the stage so I could practice. I was thinking about Autumn. "Ashton," Michael said running on stage.   
"What Michael?" I asked turning to him. I wasn't actually practicing for the show tonight. Something was off and I could feel it.   
"Autumn just went into labor," Michael said breathing deeply.   
"What?" Louis yelled from the back. We were currently in Switzerland and Autumn, along with the others except for Liam, were in London.   
"Are you joking?" I asked standing up, letting my drum sticks fall to the ground. I ran my hands through my hair as I paced back and forth.   
"What about Megan?" Liam asked running up to us.   
"No word on her yet but she is in a hospital room," Luke said running up to us. "Ashton, we need to go. Like now."  
"Right, right," I said walking backstage. We filled into the SUVs as I tried not to freak out.   
"Ashton," Calum said hitting my arm. "Stop freaking out. Everything is going to be fine. You're going to be a father in less than twenty four hours."  
"Wait, where are the parents?" Liam asked looking at me. It had been seven months since the car accident and I was not looking forward to going back, except for my baby girl. My phone started to ring and I fumbled to get my phone out.   
"Rory," I said answering the phone.   
"Where are you guys?" Rory spat through the phone. "Autumn is freaking out and my hand can't handle anymore."  
"Ask her about Megan," Liam whispered.   
"Rory, what about Megan?" I asked wanting to talk to Autumn.   
"Uh, she just went into labor," Rory said before screaming. I moved the phone from my ear. "We are going to the airport now."  
"Ashton you need to get here in two hours or else my hand is going to fall off," Rory said with clenched teeth.   
"Can I talk to Autumn?" I asked running my hands through my hair.   
"Ashton," Autumn said taking deep breaths.   
"Babe, I am on my way there," I said taking a deep breath. "I am so sorry that I'm not there. I shouldn't have gone to this show."  
"Ashton don't do that to yourself. Just get here Ashton," Autumn said before screaming. Before I could say anything the line went dead.   
"I'm going to be an uncle," Luke said smiling.   
"What about you and Rory?" Michael asked as Luke looked at his phone.   
"I think that we may actually make it," Luke said smiling. "Things are going really well."  
"So are you going to be like Amy and George planning your wedding?" Calum asked smiling.  
"Definitely no," Luke said shaking his head. We always made fun of Any and George because Amy freaked out over everything. There wedding was in a couple of weeks and she was very much on edge.   
"The other girls are there with Autumn and Megan," Zayn said grabbing my attention. He got stuck with us while the others were in a different SUV. "Ashton, you're very quiet," Zayn said looking at me. "Are you nervous?"  
"Just a bit," I said nodding. "I'm not even married yet."  
"Technically," Michael added. I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window. I saw the jet making me very nervous. When the SUV parked we got out and ran into the jet.   
"What about our stuff?" Harry asked as he got on.   
"Paul is staying behind to gather everything," Niall said sitting next to me. "What's wrong with him?" Niall asked pointing at me.   
"I'm going to be a dad," I said to myself. "I'm going to kill my child due to lack of being there."  
"Snap out of it," Michael said standing up. "You should be so excited that you're having a baby girl. You have all of us, Perrie, Eleanor, Rory, George, Amy, your mom, brother, and sister. As well as her mom, dad, Drake, Miley, and a while army of people. You have a while army of people to take care of one kid. I don't know about everyone else but I am really excited that I'm going to become an uncle."  
"Wow Mikey," Calum said. "You're very passionate ."  
"Hell yeah I am," Michael said sitting down. "So should Ashton. He's going to be a dad."  
"Yeah I am," I said standing up. "This is going to be one of the best days of my life." Once I realized what was happening i sat back down.   
"I think he needs to sleep a little," Luke said looking at me.   
"You're right," I said nodding. I sat down in a chair and looked up at the ceiling as the others talked. I was calming down and becoming more excited every minute.   
*  
Autumn's POV  
I took a deep breath and looked at my baby. "She is so beautiful," Ashton said smiling at me.   
"I'm glad you made it in time," I said smiling at Ashton. He smiled and kissed me before turning back to our baby girl.   
"What are we going to name her?" Ashton asked as I moved the blanket out of her face.   
"Anastasia Anne Irwin," I said looking at him. Ashton looked surprised.   
"I love it," Ashton said smiling. "Very Russian. Which I know you like."  
"I love Russian names," I said smiling. I looked at Anastasia and then at Ashton. "We are an A family. Everyone has a name that starts with A."  
"We sound so cool," Ashton said smiling. He kissed me and then kissed Anastasia's head. "Can I hold her?"  
"Of course," I said smiling. Ashton slowly picked up Anastasia and sat down in the chair he moved next to me. "To be honest I am so tired."  
"You were in labor for seventeen hours," Ashton said looking at Anastasia in amazement. "We created this. Just you and me."  
"Where is she?" We heard from out in the hall. Moments later my mom and dad ran in. "Autumn. Where's the baby?"  
"Present," Ashton said looking up.   
"Oh she's gorgeous," Mom said walking up. She handed me a bouquet of flowers and then turned her attention to Ashton and Anastasia.  
"Here," Dad said walking up with a giant, fluffy cat. "This is for your daughter," He said handing it to me.   
"Thanks dad," I said smiling at him.   
"What's her name?" Mom asked looking at me and then at Ashton.   
"Anastasia Anne Irwin," I said smiling.   
"That's beautiful," Dad said turning to Ashton. "Can I hold her?"  
"Of course," Ashton said standing up and handing him to my dad.   
"Are we late?" Drake asked walking in with Miley. I laughed and shook my head. "You look well. Sorry. We were in the cafeteria when we got the news that we could come visit."  
"I am worried that the boys are going to run in here every moment," Ashton said walking to my side. I kissed Ashton's hand and then turned to Miley.   
"Can I come sit with you?" She asked.  
"Of course," I said smiling. Ashton helped her up on the bed and she immediately clung to me.   
"Miley, look at your cousin," Drake said smiling. My mom was now hold her and smiling the brightest smile I had ever seen.   
"Where's Megan?" I asked looking at every one.   
"She's still in labor," Dad answered as Michael, Calum, and Luke ran in with Any, George, and Rory.   
"Ashton you're alive," Michael said hugging him. When he let go he turned to me. "Autumn, you look amazing. Beautiful," he said hugging me.   
"Thanks Michael," I slowly said. "You look good too."  
"What's her name?" Luke asked walking up wit Drake.   
"Her name is Anastasia Anne Irwin," Ashton said smiling.   
"Well, for Anastasia we went to the toy store down the street and bought a lot of stuffed animals," Luke said walking up to the bedside table and putting a big stuffed penguin there. Michael walked out of the room and brought a giant dog in. Calum brought a giant panda.   
"Thanks guys," I said forcing a smile.   
"Oh this isn't it. Harry and the others have some more but they aren't as big," Calum said smiling.   
"And we have regular sized flowers and stuffed animals," Amy said walking up. I smiled and hugged her and George.   
"Honestly, that is perfectly fine," I said smiling. Rory put some flowers on the table by the window and then walked to Luke.   
"I did chip in for the penguin," She said smiling.   
"I expected nothing less," I said shaking my head.  
"We love the gifts guys," Ashton said smiling. I smiled in agreement and turned to Amy.   
"I call next," Michael said smiling. I looked at the door waiting for Harry to walk in, but he didn't.   
"I am fine with that," Ashton said nodding. "Babe, do you need anything?" He asked.   
"Water would be great," I said smiling. He nodded and kissed me before walking out of the room.   
"Well, I brought a camera so we could take pictures of every one holding Anastasia," Amy said pulling a camera out of her purse and looking at everyone.   
"I don't know about right now," I said shaking my head.   
"The pictures can wait but I do want mine framed," Luke said walking to my bed side.   
"George, how are you doing with the wedding planning?" Mom asked. There were so many questions about the baby room, which was hardly ready, what outfits to get her, what to do, and weddings. I laid back in my bed and closed my eyes.   
"Alright everyone, the new mother is clearly tired and we still need to plan a wedding and get ready for one," Mom said as Michael handed Anastasia back to me, which was really hard for him.   
"You can have her back after I get a fee hours of rest. I promise," I said smiling.   
"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to get to hold my niece?" Rory asked getting up. She hugged me and kissed my cheek before leaving with Luke and the others left. I smiled and shook my head before looking down at my baby.   
"Your uncles and aunts are very crazy," I whispered smiling. "But they are going to love and spoil you every moment they breath."  
"Look who I found," Ashton whispered walking in. I looked up and saw Anne, Lauren, and Harry.   
"Hi guys," I said smiling.   
"Autumn, you look amazing for being in labor for fourteen hours," Anne said smiling. "When your mum called we booked it to the airport and came right over."  
"We just got here," Harry said smiling.   
"Can I see my granddaughter?" Anne asked smiling at us.   
"Of course," I said handing her over, again, to another person.   
"She is beautiful," Anne said sitting down. "You both made a beautiful baby girl."  
"Lauren. Harry. Mum. Meet Anastasia Anne Irwin," Ashton said smiling. Anne looked up with tears in her eyes and then back down at Anastasia.   
"Hello Anastasia," Anne said smiling. I smiled and leaned back in my bed, closing my eyes.   
"Babe, you need to rest," Ashton said taking my hand. I sat up and shook my head.   
"No. Your mom, Lauren, and Harry need to meet her," I said nodding.   
"We can wait," Harry said smiling. I smiled at him and then looked at Ashton.   
"Plus, Harry, Niall, Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Megan haven't seen her yet," Ashton said. I nodded and leaned back, closing my eyes. Anne put Anastasia in my arms and kissed my head before everyone left the room. I looked at Anastasia and kissed her soft, little head before Ashton returned to my side.   
"You should be with your mom," I whispered.   
"No, I should be with my soon to be wife and my baby momma," Ashton said smiling. He kissed my hand and then looked at Anastasia with me.   
"I really want to hold her but I am scared that if I fall asleep I am going to hurt her," I said smiling at her.   
"Let me take her and you sleep," Ashton said standing up. I smiled as he took her and closed my eyes. 

 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!...I need to know.


End file.
